Guardianes Biju
by rigoseb
Summary: AU Los Bijus son criaturas destructivas de gran poder. Pero el Clan Uzumaki conoce su verdadero origen: son los Guardianes del mundo. Naruto descubrirá esto gracias a un pariente, y formará un equipo de Jinchurikis para vencer a Madara Uchiha, portador del Caos.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo escribo por diversión.

Guardianes Biju

Prólogo

Cuenta una leyenda del Clan Uzumaki que hace mucho tiempo, hubo nueve seres divinos que crearon el mundo. Eran conocidos como los Nueve Dioses. Cada uno de ellos tenía una función específica.

Los Dioses Elementales eran seis: El Dios del Viento, que creó el aire que respiramos y le dio la facultad de moverse y cortar como un cuchillo; el Dios del Agua formó los mares y los ríos y les dio la capacidad de fluir e inundar; el Dios de la Tierra creó el suelo y las montañas y les permitió resistir cualquier impacto; la Diosa del Rayo dio nacimiento a la electricidad, a la cual dio el poder de vibrar y moverse rápidamente; la Diosa del Hielo creó el frío y el invierno; por último el Dios del Fuego creó el Sol y el calor.

Otros dos Dioses estaban relacionados con los seres vivos. El Dios de la Vida dio origen a las plantas, animales y seres humanos, mientras que la Diosa de la Muerte se encargó de regular su población.

Por último estaba la Diosa del Equilibrio, que poseía gran sabiduría. Ella dotó a los humanos de inteligencia y actuaba como mediadora entre sus compañeros Dioses.

Estos seres divinos terminaron de crear el mundo y se retiraron. Dejaron atrás a nueve criaturas como sus representantes, a los que llamaron Guardianes Bijus o Bestias Guardianas con Colas: el Ichibi o Tanuki de Una Cola representaba el Viento; el Nibi o Gato Demonio de Dos Colas, a la Muerte; el Sanbi o Cocodrilo Blanco de Tres Colas, el Agua; el Yonbi o Mono de Cuatro Colas, a la Vida; el Gobi o Lobo de Cinco Colas, el Equilibrio; el Rokubi o Comadreja de Seis Colas, el Rayo; el Nanabi o Tigre Blanco de Siete Colas, el Hielo; el Hachibi o Buey de Ocho Colas, la Tierra; y por último el Kyubi o Zorro de Nueve Colas, representaba al Fuego.

La armonía reinó mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, había un ser demoníaco y destructivo a quien sólo le gustaba traer el desastre. El Demonio del Caos, quien trajo la enfermedad y la desgracia al mundo. Absorbió a los Nueve Bijus y se convirtió en el Juubi o Bestia de Diez Colas.

Y cuando el mundo parecía condenado, los Nueve Dioses concedieron poder a un humano, el Rikudo Sennin o Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Ese humano selló al Juubi y lo dividió de nuevo en Nueve Bijus.

Esta es la Leyenda del Origen del Mundo que ha sido pasada de generación en generación en el Clan Uzumaki.

* * *

En Konohagakure, un niño de unos cinco años de edad, de pelo naranja y ojos azules se encontraba en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Qué guay, mamá!" exclamó el pequeño muy emocionado. "Cuéntamelo otra vez porfaaa" pidió con voz de corderito.

"¿Otra vez? Yahiko, es muy tarde. Si no te vas a dormir te atacaré con… ¡La Garra!"

La madre del pequeño comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con su mano. La mujer tenía el pelo muy largo y de color rojo escarlata, los ojos azules tirando a gris y parecía muy joven, quizá alrededor de veintisiete años. Atacó a su hijo hasta que el niño se rindió entre risas.

"¿Otra vez vuelve La Garra, Kushina?" preguntó un hombre de melena rubia, ojos azules e igual de joven.

"¡Papá!" gritó el niño llamado Yahiko, contento de ver a su padre que se acercó a su cama. "Dile a mamá que me cuente la leyenda otra vez" pidió Yahiko de nuevo.

"¿Te refieres a la Leyenda del Origen del Mundo? Hay que ver cuánto te gusta" dijo el padre sonriendo. "Me parece una buena idea. ¿Puedes contarla otra vez?" pidió y, junto con su hijo, miró a su mujer expectante.

"¡Minato! No es justo que los dos me presionéis con esos ojos" protestó Kushina débilmente. "Además es muy tarde ya y Naruto y yo tenemos que descansar" dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía la mano suavemente en su vientre de embarazada.

Minato sonrió tiernamente. "Lo siento Yahiko, pero mamá y Naruto tienen prioridad".

"Bueeeno si es por mi futuro hermanito, lo dejamos para mañana" dijo Yahiko y puso la cabeza delicadamente en el vientre de su madre. "¿Falta mucho para que nazca? El hermano pequeño de Itachi ya ha nacido" dijo con algo de impaciencia.

"¿Tienes celos de Itachi-kun?" preguntó Kushina con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

"No. Lo que quiero es competir para ver quién es mejor hermano mayor" dijo sin complejos Yahiko.

"¡Yahiko eso es muy egoísta!" le regañó Kushina pegándole en la cabeza.

"Kushina" dijo Minato suavemente, haciendo que su mujer se arrepintiese de su acción.

"Lo siento, cariño… ¿Te he hecho daño?" dijo Kushina dulcemente, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

"Eso es cruel" murmuró Yahiko haciendo un mohín. "¿Primero me pegas y luego lo sientes? ¡Eres una bruja!"

"¡Yahiko, no!" advirtió Minato pero ya era tarde. Un tic nervioso apareció en los ojos de la pelirroja y su mirada se ensombreció. Entonces su pelo pareció flotar en el aire, y sus ojos arder en llamas. "El Habanero Sangriento ataca de nuevo" murmuró Minato.

"¿Quieres ver lo que le hacen las brujas a los niños maleducados?" preguntó Kushina amenazadoramente.

"¿L-les atacan con La Garra?" dijo Yahiko aterrorizado.

"¡Oh sí, pero es una Garra de verdad!" exclamó Kushina lanzando su mano hacia adelante. Pero entonces Minato agarró a su hijo y se lo llevó a otro lado utilizando su Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu Volador del Dios Trueno).

"Whoahh!" exclamó Yahiko sorprendido por el cambio de escenario. Estaban en una caseta de una única habitación.

"¿Estás bien, hijo?" preguntó Minato con calma.

"Sí. ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó el niño.

"Es una casa de emergencia, por si a mamá o a ti os tengo que proteger de algo."

"Y pronto a Naruto ¿a que sí?"

"Así es Yahiko" dijo Minato sonriendo con dulzura. "¿Es verdad eso de que quieres competir con Itachi-kun? Creí que erais amigos" dijo el padre con curiosidad.

"Claro que sí papá. Quiero que Itachi y yo compitamos sanamente por demostrar cuál de nuestros hermanitos es mejor" dijo Yahiko con una nobleza atípica de un niño. "Y Konan será la jueza".

"Jajaja, por supuesto" rió Minato orgulloso de su primer hijo.

"Pero mamá no me ha dejado terminar de hablar" protestó Yahiko débilmente y luego suspiró resignado. "Supongo que merecía ese golpe" admitió humildemente.

"Tu madre tiene un ligero temperamento agresivo, pero ya sabes que nos quiere mucho".

"Y nosotros a ella" completó el niño. "Es su cabello rojo lo que te gusta ¿verdad papá?" preguntó curioso.

"¿Tú escuchas muchas cosas, no?" dijo Minato con suspicacia.

"¡No es mi culpa si os ponéis amorosos en cualquier parte!" protestó Yahiko, poniéndose a la defensiva. "Siempre estás acariciando el pelo de mamá".

"¿Lo hago? Vaya no me doy cuenta" confesó Minato riendo con suavidad.

"Y claro, luego tengo hermanitos. ¿No conocéis los métodos anticonceptivos?"

"¿Quién te ha enseñado esa palabra, jovencito?" preguntó el padre súbitamente serio.

"¿Eh? La dicen los niños mayores en el parque, aunque no sé qué significa exactamente. Itachi lo sabe y le dije a Konan que se lo preguntase, pero él se puso rojo y no respondió" contó Yahiko inocentemente.

"Voy a tener que reunir al Consejo de la Moralidad de Konoha para que la gente tenga cuidado con su lenguaje" determinó Minato.

"Mamá dice que ese consejo está lleno de mojigatos y que no dejan hacer ni decir nada" recitó Yahiko copiando la pronunciación de su madre.

"Jejeje, ésa es tu madre" dijo Minato con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Como sea… ¿Eh?" Yahiko bostezó y balanceó su cabeza cansado. "Papá tengo sueño. ¿Me llevas a dormir?".

"Claro que sí campeón. Ven aquí" Minato lo cogió en brazos cariñosamente. En un instante lo llevó a su habitación, en la que Kushina ya no estaba, y lo acostó.

"Oye papá".

"Dime" dijo Minato mirando a su hijo atentamente.

"¿Crees que la Leyenda del Origen del Mundo es real?".

"Claro".

"¿Entonces mamá es una Diosa?".

"Para mí sí lo es" afirmó Minato.

"Ya veo. Buenas noches papá y dile a mamá que la quiero" Yahiko cerró los ojos. Minato apagó las luces y salió de la habitación.

Kushina se encontraba en el cuarto de estar repasando unos documentos cuando su marido apareció por el pasillo. Dejando el pergamino que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa, la pelirroja miró a Minato algo angustiada.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kushina?" preguntó el rubio alarmado.

"¿Se ha enfadado Yahiko conmigo?".

Minato suspiró aliviado. "Por supuesto que no. Es más, me ha dicho que te quiere mucho y que a ver si eres una Diosa".

"¡Qué mono es mi hijo, ttebane!" exclamó Kushina.

"Por supuesto, ha salido a ti" respondió Minato.

"¡Oh Minato qué cosas tan bonitas me dices siempre!" Kushina sonrió como una colegiala enamorada.

"Por supuesto que sí, mi Diosa del Fuego" dijo Minato y sostuvo delicadamente un mechón de cabello de su mujer. "Me encanta tu pelo ¿te lo he dicho ya antes?".

"Me lo dices todos los días. Lo que me encanta de ti son mmm…" Kushina fue silenciada por un dulce beso de su marido.

"¿Mis ojos azules?" completó y se dispuso a besarla de nuevo, pero Kushina le detuvo.

"Minato… aquí no… Yahiko podría oírnos" Kushina se resistía a duras penas.

"Está dormido" aseguró el rubio mirándola con cariño.

"Eso dijiste la última vez y ahora Naruto está en camino".

"¿Tiene eso algo de malo?" Minato se separó de su mujer, entendiendo sus motivos.

"Sabes que por ser una Jinchuriki mi embarazo es de alto riesgo. Aparte de los 10 meses de gestación, hay que lidiar con el Biju para que no escape" explicó Kushina, aunque sabía que no hacía falta.

"No te preocupes por eso que está controlado. Ya lo hicimos bien cuando nació Yahiko y eso contando que éramos primerizos" dijo Minato con calma.

"No estabas tan tranquilo aquel día" le recordó Kushina maliciosamente. "Según recuerdo estabas tan asustado que Biwako-san dijo algo como 'Los hombres no saben manejar el dolor, por eso somos las mujeres las que tenemos hijos'".

"Cierto" reconoció Minato sin protestar. "Pero es no es lo que realmente te preocupa ¿verdad?" adivinó Minato.

"A ti no puedo mentirte" dijo y suspiró la pelirroja resignada. "Me preocupa que los Jinchurikis estén desapareciendo uno tras otro" declaró Kushina.

"¿Te refieres a los incidentes de Han, Fuu y Yagura?".

"Sí" dijo Kushina y le enseñó los documentos que estaba leyendo. "He estado investigando en la biblioteca del Clan Uzumaki últimamente por ello".

"La Leyenda del Origen del Mundo" dedujo Minato rápidamente.

"Tan perspicaz como siempre, marido mío" dijo Kushina con la voz cargada de orgullo.

"Gracias. ¿Entonces crees que la desaparición de esos tres y los resultados de tu misión de hace dos años tienen relación?".

"Casi seguro que sí" afirmó Kushina rotundamente. "La misión encargada por el daimio del País de la Luna lo corrobora. Su hija es la nueva Jinchuriki del Gobi".

"¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo Kyubi?" preguntó Minato. "A lo mejor mintió".

"Como sabes los Bijus pueden sentirse unos a otros. Cuando me acerqué al bebé, Kyubi dijo que sentía al Gobi dentro de ella. Además en el vientre de la pequeña se dibujó el Sello de las Cuatro Estaciones, tal vez resonando con el mío".

"Pero algo era distinto, ¿no?".

"Sí. El Gobi que todos conocemos es el Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas. Pero Kyubi me dijo que sintió un lobo" declaró Kushina.

"¿No es el Lobo de Cinco Colas el representante del Equilibrio que sale en tu leyenda?" cuestionó Minato abriendo los ojos pasmado.

"Bingo. Según la leyenda cuando el Rikudo Sennin dividió al Juubi en nueve partes, trató de recrear a los Guardianes Biju lo mejor que pudo. Pero al no ser uno de los Nueve Dioses, le salieron ligeramente distintos".

"Está claro que comparados con mamíferos y un reptil creados por Dioses, dos invertebrados y un extraño híbrido son simplemente… feos" dijo Minato con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Es lo que pasa cuando un humano intenta jugar a ser Dios" criticó la pelirroja. "Que conste que considero un héroe al Rikudo Sennin" se apresuró a decir Kushina para que el fantasma del Sabio no la persiguiese.

"¿Tienes miedo de un fantasma?" preguntó Minato riéndose suavemente.

"¡No subestimes a un fantasma, ttebane! Te lo dice alguien que convive con un demonio" exclamó Kushina como si estuviese traumatizada.

"Tranquila cariño, no sea que Naruto desarrolle miedo a los fantasmas" la calmó Minato.

"Perdón" Kushina bajó la cabeza con un aura depresiva a su alrededor. "De todas maneras parece algo hereditario, pues mi padre tenía fobia a los fantasmas y Yahiko también".

"¿No es irónico eso teniendo en cuenta que podéis invocar al Shinigami?".

"Lo inventaría la oveja negra del Clan Uzumaki. Seguro que era un pringado como tu alumno Obito" añadió Kushina sin pensar.

Entonces el rostro de Minato se ensombreció por el dolor. Hacía tres años desde la muerte de su alumno a manos de ninjas de Iwagakure. Además de eso la muerte de otra de sus alumnos, llamada Rin, había sido poco después. Del equipo Minato, sólo quedaban él y Kakashi.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Kushina arrepentida y enfadada por su nula capacidad de callarse. "No quería decir que Obito fuese la oveja negra del Clan Uchiha".

"Ya lo sé. De hecho junto con Shisui y tal vez Mikoto y sus hijos, ellos son la luz en la oscuridad de ese clan" dijo Minato con un rostro muy frío.

"Minato… eres el Hokage y no deberías decir eso" reprobó Kushina.

"Lo sé" Minato suspiró y cerró los ojos cansado. "Pero Fugaku Uchiha está dando muchos problemas. No sólo es el único líder de clan que se opone a todas mis reformas, sino que además no hace ningún esfuerzo por sacar a su clan del aislamiento. Si esto sigue así, a lo mejor se produce otra guerra" expresó con preocupación.

"Tenemos muchos problemas ¿eh?" dijo Kushina y se acercó a una ventana con vistas a la aldea. "La desaparición de Jinchurikis, conflictos en el exterior con Iwagakure y ahora esto. Parece como si el Caos volviese a azotar al mundo".

"No te preocupes Kushina. Cuando el Demonio del Caos ataca, los Nueve Dioses nos ayudan. Tal vez el nacimiento de la Jinchuriki del País de la Luna sea una señal divina, y nuestro sueño de aliar al mundo y a los nueve Jinchurikis pueda cumplirse" dijo Minato y se acercó a su mujer abrazándola por detrás.

"Eso espero. Si nos pasase algo, ¿deberíamos transmitir nuestras creencias a nuestros hijos?" preguntó Kushina insegura. "No quisiera forzarlos a nada".

"Lo podemos dejar escrito y que decidan ellos mismos" propuso Minato.

"Es una buena idea. Dejemos escrita nuestra voluntad de crear la organización Jinchurikis Guardianes" dijo Kushina con determinación.

* * *

17 años después

Era medianoche y dos sombras corrían por un bosque bajo la luz lunar. La pareja parecía con prisa, como si temiera ser perseguida. Ambos vestían un uniforme compuesto por una capa negra con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja. En otras palabras, eran miembros de Akatsuki.

"Estamos cerca, puedo oír la cascada" informó una voz de mujer.

"Información innecesaria" respondió con cierta sequedad una voz de hombre.

Las dos personas salieron del bosque y llegaron a orillas de un río. Siguieron su curso y pronto llegaron a una imponente cascada que caía hacia una gran superficie de agua. A ambos lados de la cascada, se erguían dos enormes estatuas de hombre.

"El Valle del Fin" dijo el hombre con solemnidad. "Si cruzamos al otro lado, seremos libres. Aunque personalmente pienso que…".

"Alguien viene. ¿Qué hacemos?" interrumpió la mujer pues el movimiento de unos arbustos delataba la presencia de alguien.

"Mierda ¿ya nos han encontrado?" el joven hombre se quitó su sombrero, revelando su pelo anaranjado y puntiagudo además de sus ojos azules.

"¡¿Por qué te quitas tu sombrero?! Está hecho para proteger tu identidad" dijo la mujer contrariada.

"Me estorba ¿vale?" replicó el hombre con rudeza. "Además los sombreros, gorras y demás, tienen que taparte del sol no de la luna".

"Haz lo que te dé la gana" dijo ella con resignación.

"Así que sois vosotros, chicos" dijo con calma otro joven hombre que salió del bosque. Su pelo era negro y estaba atado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos rojos y brillantes reflejaban que era usuario del Sharingan.

"Itachi eres tú" confirmó el chico de pelo naranja.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Yahiko, Konan" respondió Itachi Uchiha.

"¿Cómo me has reconocido, Itachi?" preguntó la mujer quitándose el sombrero y revelando su corta melena azul y sus ojos ambarinos.

"Por tu forma de andar, tu voz y ahora tu bello rostro. Sin duda tu belleza no pasa desapercibida querida amiga" dijo Itachi caballerosamente.

"Por favor para ya" pidió Konan sonrojada y halagada.

"¡¿Podéis dejar ya de flirtear?!" terció Yahiko celoso.

"No sientas celos de mí, Yahiko" dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

"N-no tengo celos. Es sólo que no me has saludado correctamente" se apresuró a decir Yahiko".

"¿Era eso? Pareciera que estés enamorado de mí en vez de…" contestó Itachi pero Yahiko se abalanzó sobre él y le tapó la boca.

"¡Shhh!" Yahiko le mandó callar y luego susurró. "¿Estás loco? Konan no sabe que la amo y nunca debe saberlo".

"¿Aún sigues así? Ella te ama también" susurró Itachi contrariado por la actitud de su amigo de la infancia.

"Ya lo sé, pero intento juntarla contigo" respondió Yahiko. "¿Tú aún la amas verdad?".

Itachi se sonrojó ligeramente. "Si pero pensé que tú y ella saldríais juntos a estas alturas".

"¿Sabes qué? Luego hablamos porque Konan empieza a sospechar" Yahiko terminó la conversación y se levantó.

"Si queréis os dejo solos para que terminéis de saludaros" dijo Konan con segundas.

"No somos gays, Konan" respondió Yahiko.

"Nunca he dicho eso".

"Pero lo has pensado".

Junto con Itachi, el ahora trío subió a la cabeza de una de las estatuas.

"El Valle del Fin, lugar donde Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju se enfrentaron a muerte hace tanto tiempo" relató Yahiko con solemnidad. Observó la base de las gigantescas estatuas de piedra y vio que estaban parcialmente derruidas. "Y pensar que nuestros hermanitos lucharon aquí también. Debe de ser el destino".

"Hablando de hermanos. ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke?" preguntó Itachi preocupado.

"¿Tan angustiado estás por saberlo?" preguntó Yahiko sonriendo astutamente. "Hace dos años le vi en Kumogakure. Parecía feliz aunque es difícil decirlo con su cara de vinagre permanente".

"¿En Kumogakure?" volvió a preguntar Itachi atónito. "¿Y Orochimaru?".

"¿Qué hay de Naruto-chan?" intervino Konan.

"¡Basta! ¡No soporto que me interrumpan!" exclamó Yahiko.

"Perdón" dijo Itachi. "Empieza desde el principio por favor".

"Eso está mejor" aprobó Yahiko y se sentó en el suelo. "Venga sentaros. Dime Itachi ¿conoces la Leyenda del Origen del Mundo?".

"Oh no, otra vez no" imploró Konan. "Ya la has contado cuatro veces hoy. Te repites más que un abuelo ¿sabías?" protestó Konan.

"Lo siento es herencia genética de mi madre. Se la contaba a todo el mundo, como si fuese una profetisa divulgando una nueva religión o algo así. El caso es que…" Yahiko comenzó a contar la leyenda.

"Te compadezco por los nueve años que has tenido que aguantarle tú sola" le murmuró Itachi al oído a Konan.

"No te haces una idea de lo duro que ha sido" respondió Konan frotándose las sienes. "¿Y tú qué tal has estado?" preguntó Konan sonriendo amablemente.

Itachi se sonrojó ligeramente y respondió. "No me puedo quejar. Kisame parece raro, pero es una persona interesante".

"¿En serio? A mí Akatsuki me parece una organización de frikis" dijo la peliazul con escalofríos solo de recordarlo.

"Sabía yo que te asustaban las reuniones. Tal vez otros piensen que eres muy fría, pero sé que es una fachada".

"Itachi… Te preocupas mucho por mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? Aquella vez que fuiste a Konoha no te sentó bien" le regañó Konan con suavidad.

"¿Te refieres a la misión de capturar a Naruto-kun? Es cierto que tener que ir a por el hermano de tu mejor amigo duele, y encontrarte con tu propio hermano para acabar torturándole psicológicamente empeora las cosas. Por suerte Jiraiya-sama estaba allí para detenerme" dijo Itachi intentado sonar despreocupado.

"Itachi…" dijo Konan de nuevo y bajó la mirada entristecida.

"Ah pero no quiero ponerte triste" se apresuró a añadir el Uchiha. Entonces le entró un ataque de tos y escupió sangre. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

"Oye, Itachi" dijo sin previo aviso Yahiko. "Coge" añadió el pelianaranjado lanzándole un botecito de contenido sospechoso.

"Gracias" respondió Itachi y se tomó una pastilla del bote.

"¿Qué es eso?" interrogó Konan suspicazmente.

"Sólo es un caramelito de menta, nada grave" mintió Yahiko descaradamente.

"Sí claro y yo soy tonta" respondió Konan con sarcasmo. "¿No serán drogas, verdad?".

"Sí Konan, es marihuana" dijo Yahiko irritado.

"La marihuana se fuma, no se toma en pastillas. Dime ahora mismo qué es eso" ordenó Konan, pero Yahiko la ignoró.

"Bien ahora os explicaré el plan a seguir. Como sabéis durante los veinte años de existencia de Akatsuki, han ido capturando y sellando a los Bijus. A consecuencia de esta caza los Jinchurikis Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata y Fuu han muerto. Los únicos que quedan son Gaara, Killer Bee y Naruto" expuso Yahiko.

"¿Entonces nuestro deber es protegerlos?" preguntó Itachi extrañado. "Eso no suena como algo que tú harías. Eres más ambicioso que eso".

"Qué bien me conoces, amigo" Yahiko sonrió astutamente. "Según la leyenda, los Bijus ya existían desde antes de la aparición del Juubi. A causa de que nuestro líder quiere resucitar a ese monstruo, parece que los Guardianes Bijus han reaparecido en el mundo".

"¿Te refieres al Plan Ojo de Luna de Madara? Déjame adivinar, tu propósito es reunir a esos antiguos Bijus y tu hermano Naruto-kun tiene algo que ver" dedujo con brillantez Itachi.

"Elemental, querido Uchiha. Los nuevos jinchurikis son seis jóvenes de distintas procedencias. Tres de ellos son ninjas, uno es monje, otra es miko (sacerdotisa) y la última es samurái. Sumando a Gaara, Bee y Naruto tenemos un total de cinco chicos y cuatro chicas" enumeró Yahiko.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" inquirió Itachi.

"Yo responderé a eso" se ofreció Konan y Yahiko aprovechó para beber agua. "Como ya sabes, Yahiko y yo hemos viajado por el continente y hemos ido encontrando a estos jóvenes. Yahiko confirmó que eran Jinchurikis".

"Así es y siguiendo los pasos de mis padres, he decidido crear una organización llamada Jinchurikis Guardianes. Sus objetivos son dos: unificar al mundo y detener a Akatsuki" concluyó Yahiko. "¿Preguntas?".

"¿Dónde está Sasuke?" quiso saber Itachi cuya voz expresaba cierta urgencia.

"¿Dónde está Naruto-chan?" dijo Konan del mismo modo.

"¡Qué pesaditos sois!" exclamó Yahiko exasperado. "Sasuke está en Kumogakure con la nueva Jinchuriki del Rokubi y Naruto está en el Monte Myobokuzan entrenando con Jiraiya. Si volvemos a Konoha los veremos pronto" dijo Yahiko y se levantó.

Sus dos amigos se levantaron también y bajaron todos al río. Cruzaron corriendo por su superficie y cuando iban a llegar a la otra orilla, oyeron a un grupo de gente detrás de ellos. Eran ninjas mercenarios.

"¡Venimos a atacar Konoha! ¡Si no queréis morir será mejor que os vayáis!" dijo el cabecilla.

"¿En serio? Sois doce, ¿cómo pensáis hacerlo?" Yahiko se echó a reír, mofándose de ellos. "No me hagáis perder el tiempo…" un kunai pasó volando y rozó la mejilla del joven. "¡ESTÁIS MUERTOS, CABRONES!" exclamó Yahiko muy enfadado y realizó una larga cadena de sellos a toda velocidad. "¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Misil Dragón de Agua)". Utilizando el agua del río, el joven creó un dragón de agua gigante y se lo lanzó a los mercenarios provocando una explosión de agua.

"¡GUAHHHH!" gritaron los mercenarios.

"¡Yahiko! ¿¡Era necesario ir tan lejos!?" preguntó Konan horrorizada.

"Es la tercera vez que me interrumpen hoy. Que se joda" dijo Yahiko infantilmente.

"Me ha parecido ver una cinta de Konoha tachada" observó Itachi.

"Ahora que lo dices, me parece que sale en el Libro Bingo" comentó Konan y sacó una libreta. "Aquí está. Ken Ichijoji, se hace llamar Ninja Emperador. Es un ninja renegado de Konoha de rango B" informó Konan.

"¿Ninja Emperador? Qué estupidez" murmuró Yahiko.

"Mira quién lo dice, el que se hace llamar Dios Gravitatorio de Konoha" replicó Konan con sarcasmo.

"Deberíais dejar de discutir, que aquí vuelven" dijo Itachi con seriedad.

"Vaya hombre con lo que me he esforzado" dijo Yahiko con cinismo. "Son doce ¿eh? Me pido seis".

"¡Deja de ser tan infantil!" dijo Konan irritada.

"No importa Konan, vamos a por los otros".

Los tres ex miembros de Akatsuki saltaron al río y se separaron. Los enemigos se dividieron en tres grupos y rodearon al trío. Yahiko invocó una katana de unos Sellos de Almacenaje de sus muñecas, Itachi sacó un kunai y Konan formó una katana de papel.

Yahiko fue rodeado por el cabecilla y cinco más. Intercambió espadazos con uno de los mercenarios, mientras los demás le rodeaban. Cuando todos iban a acuchillarle, Yahiko extendió los brazos y sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Shinra Tensei! (Empuje Divino)" gritó y una gran fuerza de repulsión gravitatoria empujó y derribó a sus contrincantes.

Acto seguido sostuvo su espada con el brazo derecho y extendió el izquierdo con la mano mirando hacia un enemigo. "¡Bansho Tenin! (Atracción Universal)". Esta vez utilizó la gravedad para atraer a su objetivo y lo atravesó con la katana sin piedad. Repitió el mismo proceso cinco veces más, con un intervalo de cinco segundos entre cada ataque.

En la parte más cercana a la cascada, Konan luchaba con su espada de papel endurecido. Su estilo de combate era muy peculiar pues al ser atacada por tres enemigos a la vez, no podía intercambiar golpes con comodidad. En vez de eso deshizo la hoja de su espada en pequeños trozos de papel formando una corriente muy cortante. Con ella mató a sus enemigos sin moverse.

Por su parte Itachi utilizó su Sharingan para predecir y esquivar los ataques de sus oponentes y hacer que se cansasen. Con su guardia bajada eran presas fáciles para los Genjutsus del genio Uchiha y una vez que caían en las ilusiones, Itachi los degollaba sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

En menos de tres minutos ya habían acabado.

"Invadir Konoha… ¿Qué se pensaban?" se burló Yahiko. "No me han servido ni para calentar mis músculos".

"Tus enemigos no son juguetes ¿sabes?" le amonestó Konan.

"Como sea. ¿No es preocupante que nadie vigile la frontera?" preguntó Itachi.

"Así de fácil nos invaden" respondió Yahiko. "Cuando estemos en Konoha hay que hablar con Tsunade-obaa-san".

Con todo esto dicho, el trío de ex Akatsukis pusieron rumbo a su aldea natal amparados por la noche. "_Espérame, Naruto_" pensó Yahiko.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Este fanfic es un semi Universo Alternativo y es la versión mejorada de mi otra historia Alianza Jinchuriki. Pretendo hacer un fic diferente de lo habitual en esta página. Digamos que así es como haría Naruto si fuese mío.**

**Si queréis podéis dejar vuestras opiniones.**


	2. Naruto conoce a Yahiko

Capítulo 1-Naruto conoce a Yahiko

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en el Monte Myobokuzan, sin poder dormir debido a las ganas que tenía de volver a casa. Hacía cinco años desde que se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya y en ese tiempo había alternado estancias en el monte de los sapos y viajes por el continente.

Durante ese tiempo no había sabido nada de Sakura ni de Kakashi. Tampoco Akatsuki se había movido y eso resultaba extraño. Y sobre Sasuke, el amigo por el que se había ido a entrenar, solamente sabía que había vencido a Orochimaru. Eso lo alegraba pues por lo menos su vida no corría peligro.

"¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa, no puedes dormir?" le preguntó su maestro Jiraiya. El gigante peliblanco apenas había cambiado, a diferencia del rubio que había pasado de medir 146 cms con doce años, a medir 170 cms con diecisiete años.

"Es que estoy muy nervioso por volver, sensei" respondió Naruto educadamente.

"Hay que ver cuánto has madurado, chaval" comentó Jiraiya extrañado. "¡Dime ahora mismo quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi alumno!" exclamó el ermitaño bromeando.

"¡Cállate Ero-Sennin ttebayo!" gritó Naruto irritado. "Soy el de siempre".

"¡Eso ya suena más como tú!" Jiraiya se rio.

"No tienes remedio" Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Dime Naruto, ¿te apetece combatir?" propuso Jiraiya.

"¿Ahora?"

"Queda poco para el amanecer y además comprobaremos tu poder actual. ¿Te parece?"

"¡Genial! Despertemos al viejo sapo y a su mujer" aceptó Naruto.

Ambos, maestro y alumno, fueron a despertar a dos pequeños anfibios que dormían plácidamente. Uno de ellos era un sapo verde con una pequeña mata de pelo blanco. La otra era una rana morada.

"Fukusaku-sama, Shima-sama" llamó Jiraiya.

"¿Qué pasa Jiraiya-chan, Naruto-chan?" preguntó el anciano sapo medio dormido.

"¡Éstas no son horas de levantarse jovencitos! ¡Volved a dormir!" protestó la rana.

"Vamos, vamos Ma-chan. Recuerda que se van cuando amanezca" la calmó Fukusaku. "¿Vais a hacer un combate de despedida?"

"Así es" afirmó Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-chan, a tus años deberías poder entrar en Modo Sabio tú solo" regañó Shima. "Acabemos pronto con esto".

"Serán diez minutos, Shima-baa-chan" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Es mi límite".

El gigante peliblanco y el rubio se dirigieron a una explanada a orillas de un lago. Jiraiya permitió subir a Shima y Fukusaku sobre sus hombros y entró en Modo Sabio. A causa de ello, su nariz se hizo más ancha y verrugosa y sus manos y pies se asemejaban a los de un sapo.

El rubio se sentó en la posición del loto y esperó. El Modo Sabio de Naruto se notaba sólo en que sus párpados se pintaron de rojo y sus ojos se volvieron anaranjados y con pupilas horizontales. Ya preparado, Naruto tomó una postura básica de las Katas de los Sapos.

"Escucha Naruto" empezó Jiraiya. "Quiero ver cuánto has aprendido así que ven con todo".

"¿Seguro? Sensei no quiero matarte" dudó el chico.

"¿Estás diciendo que eres tan fuerte como para matarme? No me subestimes chico" advirtió Jiraiya.

"Que conste que te he avisado" declaró Naruto con seriedad.

Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto se lanzó sobre su sensei con gran velocidad. Lanzó su puño derecho hacia adelante y golpeó a Jiraiya en la mejilla, aunque este no pareció muy afectado. El peliblanco contraatacó con una fuerte palmada que empujó a Naruto varios metros hacia atrás. Jiraiya continuó con una patada en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto salió volando hacia arriba. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" creó un par de clones en el aire. Uno de ellos lanzó al rubio original de cabeza contra Jiraiya para derribarlo y mantenerlo en el suelo. El otro clon formó un Rasengan con ayuda del primero e impactó la técnica contra Jiraiya.

El cuerpo del ermitaño se transformó en un tronco revelando que era un reemplazo. El verdadero Jiraiya estaba más adelante. "Mejora con el uso de tus clones… Fuerza, velocidad y resistencia aumentadas…" Jiraiya realizaba anotaciones mientras hablaba. "Sigamos, muchacho. ¡Senpou: Kebari Senbon! (Arte Sabio: Bombardero de Agujas de Cabello)" el peliblanco endureció su pelo con chakra Senjutsu y lanzó varias agujas de pelo hacia Naruto.

El rubio no tenía tiempo de esquivar, así que creó un clon al que transformó en un escudo metálico con un Henge para protegerse. Luego se acercó a Jiraiya para pegarle otro puñetazo. "¡Hari Jizou! (Aguja Jizou)" dijo el ermitaño e hizo que su melena endurecida le protegiese. Debido a esto, Naruto desvió su golpe y falló. Sin embargo el rubio sonrió confiado pues una fuerza invisible golpeó a un sorprendido Jiraiya que salió despedido.

"¿Te ha dolido, sensei?" quiso saber Naruto.

"No me esperaba que utilizases pura Energía Natural para golpearme" respondió Jiraiya tomando más notas.

"Tú también eres un Sabio así que creí que lo verías venir" dijo Naruto con humildad.

"Es un gran trabajo, Naruto-chan" felicitaron Fukusaku y Shima.

Jiraiya realizó una serie de sellos manuales para ejecutar un nuevo jutsu. "¡Katon: Dai Endan! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bala de Fuego)" la boca del ermitaño se llenó de aceite y al añadir chakra Senjutsu, escupió una gran llamarada que se dirigió imparable hacia el rubio.

Viendo que escapar era imposible, Naruto dio una fuerte patada en el suelo para levantar una pared de roca y la usó como escudo. El intenso calor de las llamas fundió la roca parcialmente aunque ésta logró proteger a Naruto. Rápidamente creó un clon que ocupase su lugar mientras el original trepaba el muro.

Jiraiya rompió pared con una palmada obligando al clon a retroceder hacia la orilla del lago. El verdadero rubio saltó justo a tiempo y se transformó con un Henge en una roca para ocultarse y ver qué pasaba.

"Es hora de acabar, querido alumno" declaró Jiraiya.

"Muy bien sensei" aceptó el clon de Naruto.

"¡Cho Oodama Rasengan! (Super Gran Bola Rasengan)" el ermitaño creó un Rasengan mucho más grande que él en su mano y la hizo impactar en el sitio donde supuestamente estaba Naruto. Se formó un gigantesco cráter y no quedo ni rastro del rubio. "¿_Me habré pasado?_" pensó Jiraiya preocupado. Pero entonces un sonido similar a un chirrido se oyó a su espalda. Se trataba de un objeto que el auténtico Naruto estaba formando, un Rasengan con unas aspas similares a un shuriken rodeando su núcleo.

"¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken! (Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken) Sensei esquívalo" pidió Naruto.

"¿Cómo demonios pretendes golpearme desde esa distan…?" Naruto lanzó su jutsu sin dudar y Jiraiya apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse y evitarlo. El shuriken de viento voló sobre el lago y entonces se expandió para explotar magníficamente. El agua del lago tardó unos treinta segundos en caer.

"Jejeje, menos mal que lo has esquivado" dijo el rubio riendo nerviosamente mientras sus párpados y ojos volvían a la normalidad indicando el fin del Modo Sabio.

"¡IDIOTA!" gritó Jiraiya que se había acercado para pegarle en la cabeza. "¿¡INTENTABAS MATARME O QUÉ?!"

"¡PUEDO PREGUNTAR LO MISMO!" replicó Naruto furibundo. "Solamente era entrenamiento ttebayo" protestó.

"No quiero verte luchando contra un enemigo" respondió el ermitaño y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Pronto, el Uzumaki le secundó y ambos estuvieron riéndose un buen rato. "Caray… ¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacer esa técnica tan avanzada?" se interesó Jiraiya.

"¿Recuerdas que creé ese jutsu hace dos años?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí… Pero te prohibí usarlo porque tenías que realizarlo a corta distancia y eso afectaba a tu brazo" recordó Jiraiya.

"Bueno pues me frustré tanto, que estuve otros dos años desarrollando una forma de lanzarlo. Ése es el resultado de mi trabajo y la verdad es que hace tan sólo una semana que lo logré" explicó Naruto.

"¿Tú solo? Creo que ningún humano es capaz de lograr lanzar tanto chakra tan comprimido" Jiraiya miró al anciano sapo verde de su hombro suspicazmente. "Fukusaku-sama, ¿tienes algo que ver?"

"Para nada Jiraiya-chan" negó el sapo. "Naruto-chan lo aprendió sólo".

"El chico te ha superado Jiraiya-chan, tanto en poder como en inteligencia" declaró Shima. "Y también en belleza ya que él no sufre ninguna transformación cuando entra en Modo Sabio" añadió para frustración de Jiraiya.

"Si no fuera porque mis ojos son de rana, creo que molaría más jejeje" dijo Naruto.

"No importan tus ojos, lo que importa es que transmitas un aura atractiva a tu alrededor. Cuando vuelvas a Konoha, seguro que todas las chicas caen rendidas ante tu encanto" aseguró la anciana rana.

"Eso será si no mete la pata" apuntilló Jiraiya haciendo reír a todos.

Cuando ya iba a amanecer Naruto y Jiraiya se despidieron de Fukusaku. Shima había utilizado el portal de teletransporte a Konoha poco antes, para realizar la Invocación Inversa y devolver a los dos humanos a casa. Siendo ya la hora, ambos fueron de vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo, con el sol asomándose tímidamente por el este y la bruma matinal despejándose revelando un camino. Por él caminaban Jiraiya y Naruto con tranquilidad y disfrutando del canto de los pájaros y del olor a bosque. Pronto llegaron ante las ciclópeas puertas de Konoha.

"Oye sensei" empezó Naruto. "¿De qué está hecha la entrada? Tienen un brillo plateado muy bonito" admiró el rubio.

"Te has dado cuenta ¿eh?" preguntó Jiraiya orgulloso. "Estas puertas las construyó el Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, con su Elemento Madera o Mokuton. Tras el ataque de Kyubi, el Sandaime las reconstruyó con un metal llamado selenita procedente del País de la Luna" explicó Jiraiya.

"¿Selenita? Debe de ser muy rara" comentó Naruto.

"Una leyenda dice que la selenita es un metal presente en la roca lunar. El País de la Luna fue el lugar donde el Rikudo Sennin venció al Juubi y de allí extrajo la roca para crear la Luna y sellar el cuerpo del monstruo en ella" relató el ermitaño.

"¡Increíble!" exclamó Naruto. "Esa selenita debe de ser excelente para construir armas".

Cuando Naruto gritaba emocionado y peleaba, Jiraiya recordaba a Kushina. Y cuando el rubio hacía preguntas inteligentes y luchaba con algo de estrategia, recordaba a Minato. "_Cada día eres más como ellos_" pensó Jiraiya orgulloso de su ahijado.

Y entonces recordó también al hermano mayor del rubio, Yahiko. Su pelo anaranjado era la mezcla del rojo de Kushina y el amarillo de Minato. De cara recordaba más a su padre y su afán de hablar de leyendas era herencia de su madre. "_Hace ya nueve años que te marchaste con Itachi y Konan y te uniste a Akatsuki. Me pregunto si estarás bien_" pensó Jiraiya con tristeza.

"¿Sensei?" llamó Naruto preocupado devolviendo al ermitaño a la realidad.

"¿Q-qué? ¡Estoy concentrado no pensando en chicas sexys ni nada!" negó Jiraiya por costumbre.

"¿Chicas sexys?" Naruto pensó en Sakura con bikini y su nariz comenzó a sangrar. "_Espera, espera. Sakura-chan apenas tiene pecho aunque quizá haya crecido algo... Bah si no lo ha hecho me da igual ya que estoy enamorado de ella_" pensó Naruto convencido.

"Bueno pues, chaval. Yo me voy directo a la Torre del Hokage así que tú pasa el día tranquilo ¿vale?" expuso el plan Jiraiya.

"Vale pues así aprovecho para dormir y ver después a mis amigos" dijo Naruto. "¡Hasta luego sensei!" se despidió.

Jiraiya se dirigió entonces a la oficina de Tsunade y en cuanto llegó, llamó a la puerta. Pronto una voz le autorizó la entrada y el ermitaño pasó. Dentro estaba Tsunade con su habitual aspecto de mujer joven y muy atractiva de enormes pechos. Su pelo rubio atado en dos pequeñas coletas y sus severos ojos marrones completaban sus señas de identidad.

"¿Jiraiya? No esperaba verte tan temprano" fue lo primero que dijo Tsunade como saludo.

"Y yo no esperaba verte tan madrugadora".

"Han sido cinco años, ¿no?" comentó la Hokage mirando el calendario que señalaba que era 1 de abril.

"Así es. Naruto ha crecido mucho" dijo Jiraiya.

"Disculpe Jiraiya-sama" interrumpió una joven de pelo rosa y ojos verdes cuyo brillo expresaba su expectación. Tenía ya dieciocho años recién cumplidos y medía 163 cms. "¿Dónde está Naruto?"

"Tú eres Sakura, ¿verdad?" Jiraiya la examinó detenidamente y luego miró a la Hokage. "¿Qué pasa con tu alumna, Tsunade? Tener el secreto de tu belleza guardado para ti es muy egoísta. Compártelo con ella o se quedará plana para siempre" dijo Jiraiya. Sakura frunció el ceño molesta e iba a pegarle, pero Tsunade se adelantó. Le dio al ermitaño pervertido un monstruoso puñetazo, haciéndolo cruzar la oficina y estamparlo contra la pared del pasillo.

"¡Maldito viejo pervertido! Está claro que algunos hombres no maduran ni con la edad" se quejó la Hokage.

"¡Lo mismo va para ti! Tienes más de cincuenta y sigues intentando pasar por una de veinte. ¡Y tu agresividad no cambia!" recriminó Jiraiya volviendo a entrar. "Escucha jovencita, nunca te vuelvas como ella" le pidió a Sakura.

"Llegas tarde pues ya es como yo" dijo Tsunade sonriendo malignamente. "Sakura ya verás a Naruto luego. Ahora ve a trabajar al hospital" ordenó Tsunade.

"Entendido, Tsunade-sama" obedeció Sakura a pesar de las ganas que tenía de ver a su rubio compañero. Se retiró en silencio y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Los dos Sannin se quedaron solos y la seriedad acudió a sus rostros.

"Dame un informe detallado de vuestro viaje" pidió Tsunade.

"Naruto y yo hemos recorrido el continente y entrenado en el Monte Myobokuzan. Naruto ha dominado el Kage Bunshin, conoce técnicas de chakra Futon y conoce el Modo Sabio muy bien. Hemos tratado de utilizar el chakra de Kyubi aunque con poco éxito" informó el peliblanco.

"¿Has sabido algo de Akatsuki?" quiso saber la rubia.

"Ni rastro de ellos, lo cual es extraño. Es como si alguien impidiese que mi red espía funcione correctamente" comentó Jiraiya preocupado.

"¿Y sabes algo de… Yahiko?" preguntó Tsunade con un matiz de angustia nada habitual en ella.

"A ti también te preocupa, ¿eh?" dijo Jiraiya empáticamente.

"Por supuesto que sí. Yahiko es mi ahijado después de todo" respondió Tsunade. "Todavía no sé por qué él, Konan e Itachi Uchiha se marcharon aquella fatídica noche".

"Parece que Sarutobi-sensei se olvidó de contarnos muchas cosas" murmuró Jiraiya.

En ese preciso instante se oyó la rotura de una ventana ocasionada por el lanzamiento de un kunai. Éste tenía una forma inusual, pues su hoja estaba dividida en tres partes siendo la central la más larga. En su mango había un papel amarillo con un sello inscrito.

"Un marcador para el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)" Jiraiya reconoció el objeto y abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

"¿La técnica de Minato? Es imposible…" murmuró Tsunade igual de sorprendida.

Entonces el sello del kunai comenzó a brillar intensamente, cegando por un momento a los dos Sannin. Tras el fuerte destello, tres personas pudieron verse en el centro de la oficina.

"¿Qué hay?" saludó Yahiko como si nada. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no os veía" comentó Yahiko sonriendo. Jiraiya estaba perplejo al igual que Tsunade.

"Vosotros tres… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?".

"No he venido a verte a ti, Jiraiya" repuso Yahiko con frialdad.

"Oye, oye relájate hombre" el Sannin trató de calmar los ánimos. "No quiero causarte problemas".

"No es como si pudieras causarme más. ¿Te parece poco habernos abandonado a Naruto y a mí?" preguntó el pelianaranjado con sarcasmo. "Quizá tu memoria se haya estropeado".

"Parece que me guardas algún tipo de rencor" dijo el ermitaño decepcionado.

"Por favor Jiraiya no vayas de víctima. No tienes ningún derecho después de no hacerte cargo de nosotros tras la muerte de nuestros padres" le echó en cara Yahiko con helada cólera.

"No tuvisteis una vida tan mala. ¿No os acogieron los padres de Konan?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Me alegra que saques el tema" dijo Yahiko sarcástico de nuevo.

"Yahiko detente por favor" le pidió Konan pero él la ignoró.

"Es cierto que gracias a Keima-san y Natsuko-san nuestras vidas fueron mejores" empezó Yahiko hablando del padre y la madre de Konan. "Pero si no nos hubiésemos involucrado con ellos, seguramente seguirían vivos".

"¿Estás diciendo que es culpa mía? Estás siendo muy injusto conmigo" repuso Jiraiya dolido.

"¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y qué pasa conmigo?! ¡Todo este tiempo culpándome a mí mismo por haber causado la muerte de los padres de Konan y de haber dejado solo a Naruto!¡Nueve años de miedo e incertidumbre en Akatsuki, haciendo sufrir a Konan que quiso ayudarme a pesar de todo! ¡Y sólo porque los adultos hicisteis mal vuestro trabajo!" estalló Yahiko. Entonces súbitamente Tsunade le abrazó.

"Lo siento mucho, Yahiko" se disculpó Tsunade con voz temblorosa y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. "Me disculpo en nombre de todos los habitantes de Konoha como Hokage por no haberos ayudado correctamente. Y como tu madrina, me disculpo por haber eludido mis responsabilidades a causa de mi egoísmo".

"Baa-san…" dijo Yahiko con la voz ahogada por su propio llanto. Y lloró, lloró todo lo que no había llorado en años. Cuando ya se calmó, Tsunade se separó de él y el chico recuperó la compostura. "Jiraiya no sé si pueda perdonarte alguna vez, pero como por lo menos has entrenado a mi hermano estos últimos años, trataré de ser más agradable contigo. ¡Aunque eso no significa nada, así que no te equivoques!" dijo Yahiko sonrojado.

"_¡Tsundere! ¡Es un chico tsundere!_" pensó Jiraiya impresionado.

"Bueno y, ¿qué quieres de Konoha Yahiko?" preguntó la Hokage con seriedad.

"Resulta que tengo un plan. Quiero crear una organización llamada Jinchurikis Guardianes" empezó Yahiko. "Esa organización estará compuesta por los nueve Jinchurikis de nueva generación que han permanecido ocultos hasta ahora".

"¿Jinchurikis de nueva generación?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Así es, yo los he ido encontrando. Ahora que he vuelto aquí es hora de ejecutar mi plan" declaró Yahiko sonriendo astutamente.

"Esa sonrisa implica problemas" murmuró Jiraiya.

"Es la misma que usaba Kushina cuando tramaba algo de cuestionable moralidad" añadió Tsunade.

"Lo primero que necesito es que me devuelvas mi puesto de Jonin, al igual que a Konan".

"¿Qué hay de Itachi?" quiso saber Konan.

"Oh no te preocupes por mí. Hablaré con Tsunade-sama luego" respondió Itachi.

"Con nuestros puestos recuperados lucharé con Naruto y le contaré parte de la verdad sobre su pasado" continuó el pelianaranjado.

"Espera un segundo, ¿qué vas a contarle exactamente?" cuestionó Jiraiya.

"Considero que Naruto debe de estar preparado para conocer parte de la verdad. Omitiré los detalles más dolorosos por ahora".

"Así que tú fuiste el que le puso ese Sello de Memoria" dedujo el ermitaño.

"Así que lo sabes… No me sorprende de un experto en Fuinjutsu" repuso Yahiko. "Mis padres me dejaron sus memorias y técnicas en un sótano secreto de la Villa Uzumaki de Konoha. Entre sus Fuinjutsus había uno que permite manipular los recuerdos del destinatario. Lo utilicé en mi hermano para hacerle creer que estuvo siempre sólo" explicó el pelianaranjado.

"¿Por qué hiciste algo tan cruel? Naruto sufrió por culpa de sus recuerdos que ahora sabemos que son falsos" intervino Tsunade.

"Yo creo que es mejor vivir pensando que no tienes familia y luego encontrar una, que tener familia y perderla toda de golpe" declaró Yahiko. "Aunque claro que quizá esté equivocado. Tenía trece años cuando lo hice y Naruto podría haber acabado muy mal de no ser por sus amigos" añadió riendo despreocupado.

"No creo que sea momento de reír" reprobó Konan.

"Oh vamos mujer, no te enfades" dijo Yahiko con tranquilidad. Luego continuó su explicación. "Bueno después de comprobar el poder de Naruto y contarle quién soy, le mandaré reunir a todos los Jinchurikis. Después habrá que hacer oficial la organización y muchas más cosas" concluyó.

"Seguro que para hacer todo contarás con la aprobación de los tutores legales de esos Jinchurikis ¿no?" cuestionó Tsunade.

"Fui a verlos una vez y seguro que todos me darán su permiso" aseguró Yahiko.

"_No te lo crees ni tú. Tendremos que secuestrar a esos chicos, seguro_" pensó Konan deprimida.

"Muy bien pues. Yahiko Namikaze y Konan Yutaka, os readmito en Konoha oficialmente. En cuanto a ti, Itachi Uchiha, quédate para que podamos hablar. El resto ya podéis iros" dijo la Hokage.

* * *

Naruto se despertó en la habitación de su casa tras dormir toda la mañana. Nada más llegar había tenido que limpiar todo el polvo acumulado de una casa inhabitada por cinco años. Ese esfuerzo sumado a una noche sin dormir y un combate en Modo Sabio, le había permitido dormir plácidamente.

El rubio miró el reloj y vio que era hora de comer. Como respuesta a ese hecho, su estómago rugió ruidosamente. "_Ughh qué hambre tengo_" pensó Naruto. Buscó comida en su casa sin resultado y comprobó su cartera para ver que estaba vacía. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, el Uzumaki llegó a la conclusión de que debía lograr que alguien le invitase a comer.

Salió a las calles de Konoha y deambuló sin rumbo fijo. Todo el mundo se quedaba observándole: los niños con admiración, las chicas con interés y los adultos con curiosidad. En cinco años desde su partida, Naruto había crecido y ahora su rostro lucía más maduro lo cual le hacía más atractivo. También se parecía a sus padres más que nunca, los cuales fueron considerados grandes ninjas y personas de gran belleza.

Todas las miradas pasaron desapercibidas para el rubio, ya que él buscaba a algún amigo suyo especialmente a cierta chica de pelo rosa. Fue entonces cuando la vio, de espaldas y en medio de la calle. Sus recuerdos de ella brillaron en su mente.

"¡Sakura-chan!" llamó Naruto y corrió hacia ella. La chica se giró y sonrió al reconocerlo. El rubio estaba a punto de abrazarla, pero lo que sintió fue un duro golpe en su mejilla. "_Vaya… esto no es lo que había simulado con mis clones_" pensó el rubio decepcionado mientras salía volando varios metros.

"IDIOTA" gritó Sakura tras el monstruoso puñetazo que le había propinado a Naruto, imitando a su maestra Tsunade.. No contenta con eso, se acercó a él, le levantó en el aire cogido del cuello y le sacudió sin piedad. "Llevo cinco largos años sin verte y ni siquiera he recibido una miserable postal tuya" le echó en cara como una novia engañada.

"_Esta chica se piensa que he estado de vacaciones. Más me vale decirle algo bonito o me mata. ¿Y qué es esa ridícula fuerza suya?_" pensó Naruto contrariado.

"¡Habla zoquete!" le ordenó Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan no me pegues por favor. Te he echado de menos ttebayo" dijo Naruto.

"Tus mentiras me bastan" dijo Sakura súbitamente enternecida y le abrazó con dulzura.

"_¿Hola? Estos cambios de humor repentinos son nuevos, aunque he de decir que me encantan. Y esta calidez y suavidad son tan… Pues no, no hay nada_" examinó mentalmente el rubio a su compañera.

"Tengo tantas cosas que contarte Naruto que no sé cómo empezar" confesó Sakura.

"Cuéntame lo que quieras Sakura-chan, pero antes comamos algo por favor" pidió Naruto hambriento.

"Vale, pero a Ichiraku no podemos ir. Ha sido destruido" dijo Sakura con pesar.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" gritó Naruto devastado. "¡¿Por qué Ichiraku?! Cualquier otro restaurante menos ése" la risa de Sakura le sacó de su lamento.

"Era una broma, bobo" dijo la pelirosa entre risas. "Algunas cosas no cambian".

"Ufff, qué susto me has dado" suspiró Naruto aliviado. "Un poco más y me lo creo".

"Lo siento. Te llevaré a un sitio mucho mejor" prometió Sakura.

La chica le agarró del brazo y lo guio por las calles. La nueva actitud de la pelirosa era más cariñosa que hace cinco años cuando era una fangirl de Sasuke. El haber estado entrenando sin parar tanto tiempo la había hecho madurar enormemente. Y al ser abandonada por Sasuke, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el rubio era mejor persona.

Tras unos minutos, ambos compañeros de equipo llegaron frente a un edificio de dos plantas de aspecto chino. El piso de abajo era un restaurante y el de arriba una casa. El letrero decía 'Restaurante Wong'.

"Nunca había estado aquí antes" comentó Naruto.

"¿Nunca? Nuestra compañera Tenten vive aquí" respondió Sakura extrañada.

"¿En serio? ¿La china vive aquí? Típico desarrollo. Como es china, automáticamente trabaja en un restaurante" dijo el rubio poco sorprendido.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en el pequeño restaurante que estaba casi vacío y se acercaron a recepción. Allí un niño de unos diez años, de pelo castaño atado en una trenza y ojos castaños les recibió.

"¡Oh Sakura-nee!" saludó el muchacho. "¿Mesa para dos como siempre?"

"Hola Yao-kun. La mesa de siempre está bien" aprobó Sakura y le dio unas monedas al chico. "Toma, tu propina".

"¡Gracias Sakura-nee! Con esto ya tengo para el tomo de manga que quería" agradeció el niño llamado Yao.

El chaval les llevó a una mesa cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Les tomó nota de lo que iban a comer: rollitos de primavera, arroz frito y cerdo agridulce. Mientras esperaban la comida, Naruto y Sakura se pusieron al día.

"Sakura-chan, ¿quién es ese niño?" quiso saber Naruto.

"Es el hermano menor de Tenten. ¿No es mono?"

"Parece simpático" admitió el rubio. "Bueno, ¿qué ibas a contarme?

"Tenemos dos nuevos compañeros de equipo" empezó Sakura sin rodeos. "Uno de ellos se llama Sai y aunque resulte molesto al principio, es muy agradable y amistoso. El otro hace de subcapitán y se llama Yamato. También es muy majo".

"Claro, es lógico que tengas nuevos compañeros. Después de todo el Equipo Siete se quedó dividido" comentó Naruto.

"Sí…" respondió Sakura con tono nostálgico. "Desde que Sasuke y tú os fuisteis, me he sentido un poco sola. Pero bueno tú ya has vuelto, así que todo está bien ahora".

"Pero falta Sasuke" señaló Naruto.

"Él ya eligió su propio camino. Además Orochimaru ya no es más una amenaza, así que estará bien. No te preocupes más por eso" dijo Sakura con firmeza.

"Sakura-chan yo…" Naruto no sabía que decir. Le sorprendía que Sakura hubiese renunciado a traer de vuelta a Sasuke. El rubio simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así. Iba a traerlo aunque fuese sólo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe.

"¡Cuidado, que quemo…!" advirtió una chica cargada con varios platos de comida. Entonces su pie derecho resbaló y ella cayó hacia atrás con platos volando por todas partes.

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" dijo Naruto creando cuatro clones que agarraron los platos mientras el original sujetó a la camarera justo a tiempo. "¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Naruto con tranquilidad.

"Auuu. Gracias, ya estoy bien… ¿Naruto?" preguntó la chica cuyo pelo estaba recogido en dos moños de estilo chino. "Caray cuánto has crecido. Y pensar que eras el chico más bajito del grupo".

"Encantado de verte Tenten" saludó Naruto sonriendo.

"Lo mismo digo. Bueno aquí tenéis vuestro pedido" respondió Tenten y dejó los platos.

"Dejaré que los clones te ayuden. ¡Eh vosotros, haced lo que os diga la señorita y nada de proposiciones indecentes!" les advirtió a los clones, a lo que Tenten se sonrojó. "Todo bajo control Tenten".

Naruto devoró toda su comida de golpe, como un león hambriento mientras Sakura le contaba sobre su entrenamiento. Ambos conversaron alegremente recordando viejos tiempos.

"Me voy un momento al baño" anunció Naruto y se fue.

Sakura esperó cinco minutos, diez, veinte… hasta que comprendió que Naruto la había engañado y se había ido sin pagar. "_Será capullo… Pensaba invitarlo de todas formas. Me las pagará_" pensó la pelirosa furiosa.

* * *

Naruto había huido del restaurante a toda velocidad y se había escondido en su casa. "_Creo que me he pasado de la raya. Ha sido un detalle muy feo de mi parte y debería disculparme_" reflexionó el chico. Cuando ya habían pasado unas horas, salió a la calle con un nuevo destino.

Se dirigía a una floristería y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, pudo ver como una joven de pelo rubio claro y de buenas curvas se cayó desde una escalera de madera. "¿_Otra vez? Estas chicas de Konoha son muy torpes_".

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó Naruto y concentrando chakra en sus pies, salvó a la chica de la caída.

"Maldita sea casi me mato" protestó la chica.

"Una chica tan guapa como tú no debería decir palabras groseras, Ino" regañó Naruto a la joven que sostenía en sus brazos.

"¡Naruto! Eh… ya puedes bajarme" dijo Ino sonrojada por la cercanía de Naruto. Ya en el suelo, la rubia saludó a Naruto con alegría. "¿Qué tal estás? ¡Vaya reflejos que tienes!"

"Jajaja no es para tanto" respondió Naruto halagado. "De todas formas es peligroso subir allí sin que nadie te sujete la escalera".

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que quería colgar ese cartel publicitario cuanto antes. Se suponía que Shikamaru y Chouji me ayudarían, pero no han venido" se quejó Ino molesta.

"Ya veo" respondió Naruto en tono comprensivo. Justo entonces aparecieron dos chicos por el horizonte. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo atado en una coleta con aspecto de piña y caminaba perezosamente. El otro tenía el pelo largo y puntiagudo como el de un puercoespín, de color castaño rojizo y comía una bolsa de patatas fritas. "Mira Ino, aquí vienen".

"Anda Naruto" dijo Shikamaru contento de ver a su rubio amigo.

"Ha pasado tiempo" comentó Chouji mientras comía.

"¡Llegáis tarde!" gritó Ino y les tiró de las orejas. "¡Casi me mato por vuestra culpa! ¿No os da vergüenza hacer esperar tanto a una señorita? Menos mal que la caballerosidad aún existe gracias a hombres como Naruto" les sermoneó Ino.

"Tsk, mujer problemática" murmuró Shikamaru.

"Pensamos que preferías hacerlo sola. Eres una kunoichi después de todo" intentó tranquilizarla Chouji.

"¡Excusas! ¡Poneos a trabajar YA!" ordenó la rubia autoritariamente. Luego miró a Naruto y sonrió como si nada. "¿Querías algo en especial?".

"Quería comprar unas flores para disculparme" pidió Naruto.

"Son para Sakura, ¿verdad?" Ino se rió. "Llévale éstas anda y no vuelvas a hacerla enfadar de nuevo o se pondrá triste" dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Naruto se marchó con el ramo de flores y sin entender a qué se refería Ino con respecto a Sakura. Ya era la hora de merendar y las calles se llenaron de niños que iban a jugar al parque. El rubio tenía recuerdos agridulces de su infancia pues aunque se divertía, nunca tuvo un lugar al que regresar. "_Ojalá tuviese familia. Aunque no fuesen parientes de sangre_" deseó Naruto mentalmente.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó en un callejón vacío salvo por una niñita de unos cuatro años que lloraba desconsolada. Tenía el pelo negro, largo y ondulado, y sus ojos eran de un raro color carmesí. Vestía un vestidito verde con una margarita en el centro. Naruto con su instinto protector activado, se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué te pasa pequeña? ¿Te has perdido?" preguntó Naruto amablemente, agachándose a la altura de la niña.

"Sí…" respondió ella entre sollozos.

"Ya veo. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Naruto" se presentó el rubio.

"Me llamo Midori Sarutobi, del clan Sarutobi" recitó la niña ya más tranquila.

"¿Y qué te ha pasado, Midori-chan?"

"Estaba jugando con Kiba-nii, Shino-nii, Hina-nee y Akamaru-chan. Y luego de repente ya no estaban y ahora tengo miedo" dijo la pequeña con la forma de hablar poco coherente de los niños.

"Yo conozco a todos ellos. Son mis amigos del Equipo Ocho" dijo Naruto gratamente sorprendido. "Te ayudaré a buscarlos así que sube a mis hombros" ofreció Naruto.

"Gracias Onii-chan".

Naruto y Midori se dirigieron al parque donde él mismo jugaba de pequeño con Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji. Y allí fue donde encontraron a los integrantes del Equipo Ocho, buscando desesperadamente a la niña que iba con Naruto.

"¡Hey chicos!" llamó el rubio. "Creo que la buscáis a ella" dijo dejando bajar a la niña.

"¡Hina-nee!" Midori corrió hacia una chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos blancos que la abrazó con fuerza. Era Hinata Hyuga.

"¡Pero si es Naruto!" exclamó Kiba Inuzuka con su habitual sonrisa salvaje. Su pelo castaño y sus marcas rojas de las mejillas seguían igual que siempre. Con él estaba un enorme perro blanco llamado Akamaru que movía su cola alegremente.

"Saludos, amigo Naruto. Tienes buen aspecto" saludó Shino Aburame con un tono solemne. Su cara estaba completamente cubierta por una capucha y unas gafas de sol.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata.

"Hinata, ya no tartamudeas" observó el rubio para sonrojo de la chica.

"Sí, pero su fácil enrojecimiento no cambia" dijo Kiba metiéndose con ella.

"Y tu sentido del olfato ha empeorado mucho. Tenías que haber encontrado antes a Midori-chan" apuntó Shino.

"Tus bichos tampoco han hecho nada" replicó Kiba ofendido.

"¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, dejadlo ya!" terció Hinata levantando la voz y silenciando a sus compañeros.

"¿Te has vuelto muy autoritaria o es mi imaginación?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido. "_Jiraiya-sensei tiene razón. Como hagas enfadar a una mujer, reza todo lo que sepas_" pensó con un escalofrío.

"¿Eh? Bueno yo… no soy siempre así" respondió Hinata avergonzada.

"Es así desde que ha recuperado su posición como heredera de los Hyuga" explicó Shino.

"Y también desde que cuidamos de Midori-chan. Es toda una madraza" añadió Kiba.

"¡¿Eres tú su madre?!" le preguntó Naruto a Hinata alarmado.

"¡No!" negó Hinata frenéticamente.

"¡Serás idiota! ¡¿Cómo va ser su madre con diecisiete años?!" exclamó Kiba.

"¡¿Tú estás celoso porque no eres su padre?!" preguntó Naruto aún más alto.

Una nube de insectos cubrió a Naruto y a Kiba, dejándoles sólo la cara al descubierto.

"Caballeros, ¿podéis calmaros? Estamos atrayendo atención indeseada" declaró Shino.

"_Tú eres el que más llama la atención, sin duda_" pensaron Kiba y Naruto con lágrimas de terror.

"Esta confusión tiene fácil arreglo. Midori Sarutobi es la hija de Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei, y nació hace cuatro años. Eso imposibilita que Hinata y Kiba sean sus padres" explicó Shino.

"Vale, vale ya lo pillo" dijo Naruto y fue liberado.

Un rato después se despidió del Equipo Ocho y se dirigió a la Torre del Hokage. Por el camino, se encontró con un hombre alto, de pelo plateado y máscara azul. A su lado estaba Sakura.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" le reconoció Naruto y sonrió alegremente.

"Oh pero si es mi querido alumno Naruto. Los profesores suelen recordar a sus alumnos más problemáticos" comentó Kakashi con ironía.

"¿Así me saludas?" protestó Naruto. "Además Sasuke te daba más problemas que yo".

"¡Para nada! Sasuke era un chollo de alumno. Aprendía todo él solo".

"Bueno sí, yo era muy tonto y molesto" admitió Naruto.

"Y lo sigues siendo" terció Sakura claramente enfadada.

"Sakura-chan, perdóname por haberme largado antes. Me he portado mal y no volverá a ocurrir" se disculpó el rubio ofreciendo el ramo a la pelirosa.

"Oh Naruto… Retiro lo dicho, has madurado un poco" admitió Sakura enrojecida.

"Sakura-chan…" respondió Naruto también avergonzado.

"Muy bien tortolitos, ya vale de tanto amor" cortó Kakashi con calma. "Tsunade-sama nos ha llamado y ya llegamos media hora tarde" anunció.

"¡¿Media hora?! ¡Al final resulta que tú eres el más problemático!" le acusaron Naruto y Sakura.

Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 que quedaban en Konoha se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage. Al llegar allí vieron a Shizune, la asistente personal de pelo corto y negro de Tsunade, y a Tonton, la cerdita con collar de perlas.

"¡Naruto-kun!" saludó la asistente. "Había oído que habías vuelto a Konoha".

"¡Shizune-nee-chan!" devolvió el saludo el rubio.

"No es momento de reencuentros ahora" cortó la siempre seria Tsunade.

"Baa-chan nunca cambias, ¿eh?" respondió Naruto. "Y además está mal que una mujer de tu edad engañe a tanta gente, fingiendo tener menos años" reprobó.

"¿Desde cuándo das lecciones de moral, mocoso?" preguntó la Hokage frunciendo el ceño. "Puede que seas más fuerte, pero sigo siendo mayor que tú. Además tu posición como Genin, te quita muchos derechos" añadió para frustrar a Naruto.

"Sí vale, ya sé que Sakura ya es Chuunin y eso" cortó Naruto molesto. "Bueno y ¿para qué nos has llamado?"

"Quedas temporalmente apartado del Equipo Siete. Estarás con un nuevo superior que quiere algo de ti" informó Tsunade yendo directa al grano.

Todos en la sala enmudecieron.

"¡¿QUÉEEE?!" exclamó Naruto.

"Lo que oyes" confirmó Tsunade. "Esa persona me ha pedido enfrentarse a ti en un combate para ver si vales. Si demuestras tu potencial y le convences, tendrás acceso a mejores misiones".

"¿En serio?" preguntó Naruto con repentino interés. "¿Seré un líder de una organización misteriosa?"

"Tal vez" respondió Tsunade y un toque en la puerta anunció la llegada de alguien. "Seguro que es tu nuevo superior".

La puerta se abrió y dos Jounin vestidos con el uniforme estándar de Konoha pasaron. Se trataban de Yahiko y Konan. Al ver a Naruto, la peliazul lo abrazó repentinamente para irritación de Yahiko, celos de Sakura y sorpresa de Kakashi.

"Konan por favor compórtate" dijo Yahiko separándola del rubio. "Disculpa a mi compañera, Naruto" añadió.

"¿Os conozco de algo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es poco probable" mintió Yahiko. "Hemos estado en una misión muy larga desde hace nueve años. Mi nombre es Yahiko Namikaze y ella es Konan Yutaka" se presentó cortésmente.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, encantado".

"Ahora que os habéis presentado, os diré lo que haréis ahora" dijo Tsunade. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. Mañana por la mañana tendréis un combate contra Yahiko Namikaze y Konan Yutaka. Ahora, retiraos" concluyó Tsunade.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Ahora tengo dos mensajes:**

**1-Para los seguidores del antiguo fic Alianza Jinchuriki, si comentáis procurad no spoilear demasiado por favor. Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, me la podéis hacer por PM.**

**2-Y ahora para todos/as, decir que este fic no es NaruHarem. Me parece lógico que tras cinco años, Naruto gane en atractivo.**

**Lo que intento con mi historia, es contar cosas que Kishimoto no ha contado. Es algo así como un universo expandido.**

**Bueno no os aburro más. ¡Nos vemos! **


	3. Yahiko, Konan e Itachi

Capítulo 2-Yahiko, Konan e Itachi

Yahiko Namikaze y Konan Yutaka cruzaban Konoha dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante Ichiraku, lugar favorito del pelianaranjado. Eran el centro de todas las miradas: mucha gente mayor les conocía y les había dado por muertos, y los menores se sorprendían de ver a dos Jonin tan jóvenes y guapos andando tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué nos miran tanto? Me siento como un animal del zoo" murmuró Konan.

"Porque somos guapos y ninjas de alto rango. Es la fama que siempre hemos merecido así que disfruta" respondió Yahiko con arrogancia.

"Puede que los jóvenes sí piensen eso pero, ¿y los mayores? Es como si hubiesen visto fantasmas" dijo Konan incómoda.

"¿¡FANTASMAS!?" exclamó Yahiko mirando a todas partes.

"Tan arrogante y asustado por espíritus…" negó Konan.

Los dos llegaron por fin al restaurante de ramen. Allí el dueño Teuchi y su hija Ayame recibieron a ambos con entusiasmo. Yahiko incluso flirteó con la hija del dueño un poco, lo cual molestó bastante a Konan. Pidieron un par de ramen de miso y se sentaron a comer. Un rato después, Kakashi y Jiraiya aparecieron por allí.

"Oh Kakashi-senpai" saludaron Yahiko y Konan a la vez.

"Yahiko-kun y Konan-kun, mis antiguos subordinados del ANBU" respondió Kakashi. "Hemos venido a charlar con los dos".

"¿Ya os conocíais?" preguntó Jiraiya extrañado.

"Parece mentira que seas de este pueblo" contestó Yahiko con sarcasmo. "Aquí todo el mundo está relacionado. El padre de uno es sensei de otro y así sucesivamente. Más que aldea parece una mafia".

"Pues es verdad" admitió Jiraiya. "Yo fui alumno de Sarutobi-sensei y luego entrené a Minato. Él entrenó a Kakashi que a su vez entrenó a Naruto".

"Y ahora vosotros rompéis la cadena y me quitáis a mi alumno. Sois unos ladrones" acusó Kakashi melodramáticamente. "Primero fue Sasuke, luego Sakura y ahora Naruto. Bueno siempre podré decir que fui sensei de los tres futuros Sannin" se resignó el Ninja Copia.

"Es la forma de entrenar de Konoha" repuso Jiraiya. "Todos lo hacen, incluso tu padre lo hizo".

"¿Mi padre? ¿Mi padre robaba niños?" preguntó Kakashi alarmado.

"¡Eso no hombre! Me refiero a entrenar a otra generación" aclaró Jiraiya. "Tu padre Sakumo Hatake más conocido como el Colmillo Blanco, entrenó a los padres de Yahiko, Itachi y Konan".

"¿Ah sí? Debió hacerlo antes de morir" respondió Kakashi.

"Sakumo fue un rival para mí, al menos en lo de ser maestro. Así como yo entrené a Minato Namikaze, Honoka Hyuga y Sougo Maruyama, Sakumo entrenó a Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha y Keima Yutaka" explicó Jiraiya. "Nuestros métodos son parecidos y tú Kakashi lo has heredado".

"Yo ya sabía sobre eso" terció Yahiko. "Mi madre me lo dejó entre sus memorias".

"Yo también lo sabía. Luego mi padre nos entrenó a Yahiko, Itachi y a mí" dijo Konan.

"Así que mi padre entrenó al tuyo" comentó Kakashi. "Keima Yutaka, conocido como El Caballero por su Kenjutsu único combinado con su Ninjutsu de Metal".

"Sí" afirmó Konan. "Aprendimos Kenjutsu de él precisamente. Mi Ninjutsu de Papel es herencia de su Ninjutsu de Metal".

"Hablando de espadas" dijo Yahiko. "¿Maneja Naruto algún arma?".

"Sólo el kunai" replicaron Jiraiya y Kakashi a la vez.

"¿Y entonces cómo vence a sus enemigos?".

"Con el Rasengan".

"¿Con esa técnica sobrevalorada? Vaya rollo. Es poderosa sí, pero es lenta y predecible. Voy a enseñarle cosas útiles como Fuinjutsu y a mejorar su control sobre Kyubi" dijo Yahiko.

"_Dices lo del Rasengan porque nunca te ha salido bien_" acusó Konan mentalmente.

"No tan rápido chaval. Antes quiero saber qué pretendes hacer con tu hermano exactamente" pidió Jiraiya.

"Muy bien" aceptó Yahiko. "Teuchi-san, Ayame-san ¿nos podéis dejar solos? Es que vamos a intercambiar información confidencial" pidió y los civiles se retiraron a la cocina. "Konan por favor cubre la entrada con papel para simular que está cerrado. Yo pondré una Barrera Aislante".

Usando su chakra Konan formó una pared de papel del mismo color que la verja metálica con la que se cerraba el restaurante. Acto seguido Yahiko sacó un amuleto de papel de su chaleco y un pincel, con el que dibujó varias palabras con rapidez. Colocó el amuleto sobre la pared y en ella se dibujó la palabra 'Aislar'.

"¿Qué es eso?" se interesó Jiraiya.

"Es una Barrera Aislante que sirve para ocultar el sonido. Nosotros podemos oír lo de fuera, pero desde el exterior no nos oyen. Es muy útil para el espionaje" explicó el Namikaze orgulloso.

"He dejado fuera una mariposa de papel por si acaso" informó Konan a lo que su compañero asintió en señal de aprobación.

"Parece que habéis aprendido mucho chicos" felicitó Kakashi.

"Los años en Akatsuki nos han hecho espabilar" dijo Yahiko.

"Bueno a ver empieza por decirnos quién es el líder" instó Jiraiya.

"Mejor empiezo por los subordinados.: el primero en unirse fue Kisame Hoshigaki de Kirigakure; el segundo fue Kakuzu de Takigakure; el tercero fue Sasori de Suna; el cuarto fue Orochimaru de Konoha" al oír ese nombre, Kakashi y Jiraiya endurecieron sus miradas. "Luego llegó Hidan de Yugakure y nosotros mismos, Konan y yo, además de Itachi. El último en unirse fue Deidara de Iwagakure. Ah, y hay otro miembro llamado Zetsu, que parece un Aloe, de Kusagakure" enumeró Yahiko.

"Tendrás que compartir esa información o eso espero" dijo Jiraiya.

"Espera, que hay más" Yahiko continuó. "Me preguntabas por el líder, y parece ser alguien que te conoce" comentó. "Su nombre es… Nagato de Amegakure".

Jiraiya tuvo un recuerdo de días lejanos, cuando entrenó a un par de huérfanos de guerra. Una era una chica de pelo castaño atado en un moño similar a una cebolla. El otro era un chico pelirrojo, cuyo flequillo tapaba casi por completo sus ojos. Jiraiya había sabido que formaron un grupo llamado Akatsuki para conseguir la paz aunque pensó que habían muerto.

"Nagato sobrevivió" murmuró Jiraiya atónito. "No puedo creerlo".

"Su nombre completo es Nagato Uzumaki, y es pariente mío y de Naruto" declaró Yahiko. "Cuando Konan y yo llegamos a Akatsuki éramos más débiles que Itachi, así que Nagato nos entrenó en Amegakure durante dos años. Él me ayudó a desarrollar mi Fuinjutsu y el Shinra Tensei".

"¿Por qué tienes esa técnica propia del legendario Rinnegan?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Según mi madre y Nagato, es posible que siendo los Uzumaki parientes de los Senju y por tanto del Rikudo Sennin, yo haya podido desarrollar una de sus técnicas. Aunque claro que no se me da tan bien usarla" confesó el chico.

"No entiendo por qué Nagato querría capturar a los Jinchurikis" se preguntó el Sannin peliblanco. "No es un chico malo".

"Yo también pienso eso" secundó Konan. "A nosotros siempre nos trató bien".

"La culpa es del ser más malvado y oscuro que conozco" dijo Yahiko con gran odio en su voz y en su rostro. "Es el causante de llevar la oscuridad al corazón de Nagato y de la muerte de mis padres, además del ataque a Konoha y la captura de los Bijus. Su nombre es…" a Yahiko se le quebró la voz.

"Tranquilo Yahiko" le animó Konan colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

"Gracias" agradeció el Namikaze. "Su nombre es Madara Uchiha y para mí es la reencarnación del Demonio del Caos".

Jiraiya y Kakashi abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el nombre de uno de los fundadores de Konoha. El ex líder del Clan Uchiha que luchó a muerte contra su archienemigo Hashirama Senju y perdió la vida.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Es casi imposible" se negó a creer Jiraiya.

"Él mismo me lo dijo. Parece ser que ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo".

"Aun así debería haber aguantado como mucho hasta hace 20 años…" Kakashi se calló de repente, pues había deducido algo terrible. "No puede ser…"

"¿Adivinas quién murió hace 20 años?" preguntó Yahiko con voz ominosa. "Tu compañero y alumno de mi padre. Obito Uchiha".

"¡No es posible!" exclamó Kakashi alterado. "¡Yo mismo vi morir a mi amigo aplastado por aquella roca! ¡Este Sharingan implantado que tengo fue su regalo de despedida!"

Jiraiya le dio al peliplateado una palmada para calmarlo. "No pierdas tu compostura Kakashi. Dejemos que el muchacho se explique".

"Lo siento" se disculpó Kakashi.

"En realidad no sé cómo pero parece que Madara arrebató el cuerpo de Obito. No creo que pueda utilizar sus habilidades originales pero no puedo asegurarlo. Su poder con el Sharingan es devastador por sí sólo" dijo Yahiko. "Por eso, los únicos seres que pueden pararlo son los Jinchurikis" declaró.

"¿Y cuál será el papel de Naruto?" preguntó Jiraiya a lo que Yahiko sonrió.

"El Kyubi, conocido también como Biju del Fuego, es el más fuerte de los Bijus Guardianes. Se dice que el Dios del Fuego es el líder de los Nueve Dioses por crear el Sol, que es la base de la vida. Siendo Naruto Jinchuriki de Kyubi, es natural que él sea líder de la organización Jinchurikis Guardianes ¿no crees?" respondió el pelianaranjado.

"Eso es favoritismo. Lo reconozco ya que lo ejercía con Sasuke" admitió Kakashi desvergonzadamente, dejando a los demás con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Naruto será apto para ser líder, pues voy a enseñarle Fuinjutsu enfocado en controlar Bijus".

"Ya veo. Entonces quizá deba confiarte la llave del Sello de los Ocho Trigramas de Naruto y también este Sello de Supresión de Chakra de Biju" dijo Jiraiya.

"Ah perfecto pues" se alegró el chico. "Había tratado de ver la clave antes pero ese Gerotora no me dejó" protestó Yahiko refiriéndose al sapo guardián de la llave.

"Tengo una última pregunta que hacerte. ¿Eras tú el que impedía el funcionamiento de mi red espía?".

"Sí, era yo. Estuve vigilándoos a mi hermano y a ti. Aprovechaba cuando abandonabais el Monte Myobokuzan para ir allí y preguntarle a los sapos".

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú también tienes un contrato con los sapos?" preguntó Jiraiya y revisó el contenido de su Pergamino de Contrato con los Sapos.

"Ahí está mi nombre ¿ves? Al lado del de mi padre" señaló Yahiko. "No les llamo muy a menudo que digamos, pero son ciertamente útiles esos sapos".

"Yo no tengo nada para dejarte" dijo Kakashi. "Pero te confío a Naruto y a ti…" ahora se giró hacia Konan "Espero que no seas muy dura con Sakura mañana".

"No te preocupes Kakashi-senpai. De todas formas, ¿es ella la novia de Naruto-chan?" preguntó la peliazul con picardía.

"Sinceramente no lo sé. Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, pero Sakura lo estaba de Sasuke. Ahora ella parece haber olvidado a Sasuke y entendido que Naruto es el adecuado para ella" explicó Kakashi.

"Mmm… voy a tener que examinar si es adecuada para Naruto-chan" decidió Konan.

"¡El amor es inútil para un ninja! Si querías encontrar a tu príncipe azul, no haberte hecho kunoichi" replicó Yahiko con rudeza.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan borde conmigo?" preguntó Konan dolida.

"Tsk, no es nada olvídalo" gruñó Yahiko. Se acercó a quitar la barrera y se teletransportó sin decir más.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?" preguntó Jiraiya con una ceja levantada. Kakashi estaba en silencio.

"No es nada en serio. Estará cansado" respondió Konan sonriendo amablemente.

"Pero…"

"Es mejor no inmiscuirse en las relaciones ajenas, Jiraiya-sama" intervino Kakashi. "De todas formas Konan-kun, ¿qué haréis a partir de ahora?".

"Yahiko quiere establecerse en los antiguos terrenos del Clan Uzumaki. Itachi y yo viviremos con él por ahora".

"Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana en la prueba para ver el progreso de Naruto y Sakura" concluyó Kakashi.

Konan retiró el muro de papel que había creado mientras Jiraiya y Kakashi pagaban por la comida y las molestias causadas. Los tres ninjas tomaron rumbos distintos mientras la noche caía sobre ellos.

* * *

Yahiko caminaba por un sendero entre los árboles en una zona al noreste de Konoha. El camino estaba descuidado y oculto a la vista pues su estado de abandono había permitido a la naturaleza invadirlo. El chico se dirigió hacia la entrada de la Villa Uzumaki. Cuando se disponía a entrar, escuchó un sonido detrás de él.

"¡SAL DE AHÍ MALDITO FANTASMA!" gritó Yahiko como un poseso y lanzó un kunai.

"¡Yahiko cálmate que soy yo!" dijo la voz de Itachi que apareció de la arboleda.

"¡Itachi! Mierda tío no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca" respondió Yahiko llevándose la mano al pecho.

"¿Cómo puede ser que el Dios Gravitatorio de Konoha tenga miedo de los espíritus?" preguntó Itachi algo sorprendido.

"¡Has salido de la nada como uno de ellos! En serio tío pareces un acosador".

"Lo siento" dijo Itachi en tono neutro. "¿Dónde está Konan?"

"No puedes vivir sin tu Ángel, ¿eh? Es irónico que siendo conocido como el Demonio Ilusionista tú estés enamorado de ella" le intentó molestar Yahiko.

"No has contestado" insistió Itachi.

"Ha ido a su antigua casa a por las técnicas de espada de la Familia Yutaka. Su sueño es enseñar su estilo de esgrima a otras personas" explicó Yahiko.

"Aún sigue siendo su sueño ¿eh?" murmuró Itachi sonriendo. Sólo con su amigo se abría un poco.

"¿Te importa esperar a estar dentro para hablar de tu amor por Konan?" preguntó Yahiko irritado. "Me gustaría sentarme a planificar todo".

"Claro" accedió Itachi.

Yahiko se acercó a la puerta principal y colocó sus manos sobre ella. Inmediatamente después se dibujó la palabra 'Cerrado'. El pelianaranjado se mordió el dedo para sangrar un poco y realizó una larga cadena de unos cien sellos, lo cual no le costó demasiado. La palabra de la puerta cambió a 'Abierto'.

"Era un Sello de Cierre a Gran Escala del Clan Uzumaki, el cual crea una barrera que rodea un gran área e impide el paso a cualquier intruso. Por mucho que puedas aprender los ciento ocho sellos manuales que requiere, hace falta tener sangre Uzumaki para abrirlo correctamente" dijo Yahiko con cierta presuntuosidad en la voz. "Ah por cierto, el último sello es secreto del clan".

"No me interesa copiarlo" declaró Itachi.

Los dos entraron en los terrenos del clan. No había muchos edificios pero sí una gran extensión de tierra y un pozo de agua en el centro además de un estanque. Yahiko e Itachi se dirigieron a un solar. Allí el Namikaze volvió a hacer sellos manuales.

"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Versión Objeto!" dijo el chico y del suelo salió una casa unifamiliar normal y corriente a la que entró con su amigo. Justo después de la entrada estaba el cuarto de estar con una cocina al fondo y a la izquierda. Al lado de la cocina había una entrada a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. A la izquierda de la casa, había una salida al jardincito exterior.

"¿Dónde tenías oculta esta casa?" quiso saber Itachi impresionado.

"Te ha gustado, ¿eh? Estaba en el Monte Myobokuzan. Será nuestra base de operaciones y enfrente de ésta, estará la nueva casa de Naruto" explicó Yahiko.

"Eso será si él quiere ¿no?"

"Pues tendrá que querer. Es su responsabilidad como Jinchuriki" respondió Yahiko.

"Supongo que no puedo juzgarte. Yo mismo hice cargar a Sasuke con el deber de matarme para limpiar el nombre del Clan Uchiha y proteger Konoha" dijo Itachi.

"¿Tsunade-obaa-san sabe ya esto?" preguntó Yahiko.

"Se lo he contado todo" contestó Itachi. "Le dije que simplemente voy a quedarme aquí para saber más de Sasuke, y cuando averigüe donde está iré a cumplir con mi destino".

"Sabes que hay otro camino ¿verdad? Odio que seas tan fatalista y que te resignes a tu muerte" se quejó Yahiko.

"¿Dices que le diga a Sasuke la verdad?"

"No tienes por qué decirle todo. Le puedes decir que la idea no fue tuya ni de Konoha, sino que fue Danzo quién lo ordenó. Sasuke debería entenderlo" replicó Yahiko.

"Sasuke dirá que Konoha es culpable y querrá destruirla" rebatió Itachi.

"Pues lo matas y luego te suicidas. Si tanto quieres borrar los Uchiha del mundo, hazlo del todo y de una buena vez" espetó Yahiko con irritación.

"¿Tú harías eso con Naruto?" inquirió Itachi.

"Si se volviera loco lo haría" aseguró el pelianaranjado. "Preferiría eso a tener que mentirle toda su vida como has hecho tú".

"Tú has hecho eso toda tu vida".

"¡Eh, se lo he 'ocultado' no he 'mentido' sobre nada!" puntualizó Yahiko. "Además mañana voy a contarle todo sobre su origen y pasado. Bueno casi todo".

"O sea que vas a mentirle. No veo la diferencia entre ocultar la verdad y mentir" respondió el Uchiha.

"Es diferente" aseguró el Namikaze.

"Lo que me disgusta de ti, Yahiko, es que tus creencias deben ser absolutas. En cambio los demás no podemos pensar diferente" dijo Itachi. "Es lo mismo que haces cuando dices que Konan debería odiarte porque supuestamente causaste la muerte de sus padres".

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Yahiko agarró a Itachi por el cuello de su capa. "¿Tengo que recordarte que tú mismo me culpaste de ello el día de nuestra pelea?".

"Es cierto que lo hice" reconoció Itachi con calma a pesar de la rudeza de su amigo. "Pero fue porque rechazaste a Konan cruelmente" le recordó.

"Era la única manera de asegurarme que no me amase más" contestó Yahiko soltando a su amigo. "Tú deberías haberla consolado en vez de pegarme".

"No soy adecuado para ella" negó Itachi.

"Ni yo tampoco" respondió Yahiko.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse por su estúpida tozudez. Eran dos personas de diferentes personalidades, pero sus convicciones eran las mismas. Amigos de toda la vida, ambos con vidas difíciles, pero no eran egoístas y buscaban la paz mundial. Y también amaban a la misma mujer. Los dos chicos se miraron amistosamente y justo entonces Konan llegó.

"¡No sabéis lo que me ha costado pero aquí estoy!" dijo con voz cansada y justo entonces vio la escena. "Vaya, parece que interrumpo algo".

"Y dale con la homosexualidad. ¿Es que dos amigos no pueden mirarse a los ojos?" preguntó Yahiko rodando los ojos. Itachi se rio con suavidad.

"No lo niego pero con esa intensidad…"

"No somos gays ¿vale?" sentenció Yahiko.

"Vaaale" aceptó Konan. "Ya he recogido los documentos que quería así que ¿qué haremos ahora?".

"Por ahora descansar. Ya mañana pelearemos contra Naruto y su amiga, y empezaremos la Operación Reunión" declaró Yahiko.

* * *

Lluvia. Siempre lloviendo. Tal vez eso reflejase el corazón de Nagato Uzumaki al ver el oscurecido paisaje de Amegakure. La Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia se caracterizaba por altas torres metálicas y su siempre presente nube de precipitaciones. A causa de ello sus habitantes eran huraños y desdichados, desconfiados y tristes. No era extraño que su líder Nagato fuese igual.

Desde la torre más alta del pueblo el hombre pelirrojo, de largo flequillo que le cubría un ojo, observaba sus dominios con esos pensamientos lúgubres. Alguna vez fue feliz, como cuando tuvo un sensei y una amiga que lo apoyaban. O también como esa otra ocasión en la que tuvo dos discípulos de gran madurez y espíritu.

Yahiko Namikaze fue uno de ellos. Ese chico, que era un pariente suyo, le había hecho ver que el mundo era mucho más complejo de lo que había pensado. La otra se llamaba Konan Yutaka, y su amabilidad y deseos de proteger a sus seres queridos le habían recordado a su antigua compañera.

Esos dos deseaban la paz tanto como él. Por eso no entendía cómo hace dos noches, ellos le anunciaron su marcha de Akatsuki.

* * *

Flashback

"Nagato" dijo Yahiko en el mismo lugar en el que el pelirrojo estaba ahora. "Tenemos que hablar contigo".

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Nagato con su voz carente de emoción.

"Konan y yo queremos desertar de Akatsuki" declaró Yahiko.

"Ya sabes que los traidores no son tolerados" respondió Nagato.

"Lo sabemos" terció Konan. "Por eso te lo decimos para que nos des tu permiso, Líder".

"Permiso denegado".

"Podemos negociar, Nagato" dijo Yahiko y sacó un Sello de Almacenaje. "Esto contiene información detallada sobre mis investigaciones acerca del mundo. Puede ayudarte a abrir los ojos y escapar de la influencia de Madara".

Nagato utilizó su chakra para liberar el contenido y leyó un poco. Inmediatamente después su ojo visible se abrió por la sorpresa, sentimiento que hacía tiempo que había olvidado. Dentro de los documentos hallados, había información sobre la Leyenda del Origen del Mundo y los Bijus. Resultaba que esas criaturas habían sido originalmente representaciones divinas, y las que habían estado sellando este tiempo eran réplicas imperfectas del Rikudo Sennin.

"¿Cómo es posible esto?" cuestionó Nagato. "¿Estás diciendo que el Rikudo Sennin no era tan único como pensábamos?"

"¡Oh vamos Nagato! Un humano nunca hubiese podido crear nueve criaturas tan poderosas de la nada" replicó Yahiko irritado y Konan le dio un codazo de advertencia. El Namikaze volvió a hablar más comedido. "Ya sabes que nuestro clan era experto en historia además de en Fuinjutsu. Que existan unos dioses creadores, es una explicación válida para la creación del mundo".

"Ciertamente tienes razón. Pero entonces dime, ¿dónde están los Dioses cuando se desatan las guerras, hay hambre y el dolor nos persigue?" quiso saber Nagato.

"Los Nueve Dioses crearon el mundo y se marcharon. Los asuntos de los humanos deben ser resueltos por ellos mismos, no por los Dioses. Solamente en caso de que el mundo sea amenazado por el Demonio del Caos, es cuando los Dioses enviarán a sus representantes".

"Así que es por eso que han aparecido estos muchachos que mencionas aquí" dedujo Nagato. "Quieres juntarlos para impedir el éxito de Akatsuki".

"Te equivocas Líder" corrigió Konan. "El objetivo original de Akatsuki, es decir tu objetivo es conseguir la paz. ¿No era ésa la razón por la que tú y Chihiro-san creasteis esta organización?"

"Chihiro murió hace mucho" dijo Nagato sin emoción otra vez. "Su idea de paz era incorrecta. La paz se alcanza con el dolor. Por eso Akatsuki pretende crear un arma de destrucción masiva de tal poder, que podrá destruir un país entero. Y una vez los países vean ese dolor no tendrán más remedio que firmar la paz".

"¿Aún sigues con esa mierda?" preguntó Yahiko despectivamente. "Esa idea de paz es horrible e inefectiva. Eso sólo duraría un tiempo, hasta que los países entrasen en guerra de nuevo".

"Pues entonces usaría de nuevo el arma y todo volvería a empezar. Los humanos viven en un ciclo constante de odio. La única manera de detenerlo es que alguien obtenga un poder de Dios y guíe al mundo" declaró Nagato.

"¡CÁLLATE YA!" gritó Yahiko y golpeó a su pariente y mentor en la cara.

"¡Yahiko!" le amonestó Konan.

Nagato se levantó despacio y miró a Yahiko inexpresivamente. "Esa es tu respuesta, la violencia y el odio".

"No te he pegado yo. Ha sido Chihiro-san" corrigió el pelianaranjado.

"Ya he dicho antes que Chihiro murió".

"¿Y pretendes matar a miles de personas como represalia? Quieres conseguir la paz, pero no generas más que odio. Tus acciones indican que la muerte de Chihiro-san te afectó tanto que quieres vengarte" acusó Yahiko.

"No he dicho tal cosa. Tu odio te hace decir eso".

"Lo que odio es tu incapacidad de tomar decisiones tú solo. Te dejas influenciar muy fácilmente y eso Madara lo aprovecha para manipularte".

"Esta discusión es inútil" sentenció Nagato. "Si quieres marcharte, hazlo. No te detendré. Pero ten presente que si te opones a Akatsuki, seremos enemigos y tendré que aniquilarte" advirtió el pelirrojo.

"Sea así entonces Nagato. Hasta siempre" se despidió Yahiko y junto con Konan, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Nagato.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Nagato reflexionaba sobre la discusión. ¿Realmente actuaba por su cuenta o Madara le controlaba? ¿Sentía dolor por la pérdida de su querida Chihiro? ¿Existía otra forma de alcanzar la paz? Todas estas preguntas no tenían respuesta. En ese entonces apareció una espiral en el aire que indicaba un vacío dimensional y de él apareció un hombre enmascarado.

"¿Qué hay, Nagato?" saludó Madara Uchiha con tono ligero y casual.

"Madara" respondió Nagato.

"¡Ése soy yo!" respondió el Uchiha con alegría, aunque pronto se puso serio. "Otra vez se me ha filtrado la personalidad de éste chico" protestó.

"¿El cuerpo de Obito Uchiha te da problemas de nuevo?" preguntó Nagato.

"Así es. Se supone que el Jutsu de Inmortalidad te permite tomar el cuerpo de otra persona. Si es el recipiente adecuado, puedes mantenerlo largo tiempo. Por ser el cuerpo de un Uchiha, éste debería aceptarme con facilidad pero su estúpida personalidad resiste" explicó Madara.

"Mientras no pueda recuperar su cuerpo, no debería ser un problema" opinó Nagato.

"Claro que no puede. Estos últimos años de pausa de Akatsuki, han servido para aumentar mi chakra a un nivel superior al de mi mejor momento. Y cuando capturemos a Ichibi, Hachibi y Kyubi y con ellos revivamos al Juubi, seré invencible" declaró Madara con arrogancia.

"Va a haber un obstáculo para eso" señaló Nagato y le pasó a Madara la información de Yahiko.

"¿Te la ha dado él? Ese chico demuestra una arrogancia inmensa creyendo que puede desafiarme de este modo" dijo Madara furioso. "Te advertí el día que se unió a Akatsuki que nos traería problemas".

"Itachi Uchiha se ha ido con él" añadió Nagato.

"Itachi no será un problema mientras no toquemos a Sasuke. Pero una vez que su hermano menor lo mate, quizá podamos aprovecharnos del joven para que ayude con su odio".

"¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto?"

"Por el momento nada. Esperemos a ver cómo marcha todo. Las cosas se ponen interesantes por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Madara. "Oh por cierto Nagato, no me traiciones por favor. Recuerda quién te dio un motivo para vivir cuando tu amiguita Chihiro murió".

Con todo dicho Madara desapareció en su vórtice dejando a Nagato solo, contemplando la lluvia.

* * *

Era medianoche en Konoha y Naruto volvía a no poder dormir otra vez. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el abrazo de esa joven mujer de pelo azul de antes. No era a causa del placer físico que podía haber experimentado, sino la emoción que llevaba ese gesto similar al de un pariente cercano. Y luego estaba su posible nuevo capitán, ese tal Yahiko Namikaze. Desde que lo había visto, su cabeza zumbaba como si quisiese recordar algo.

"**Eh mocoso deja de pensar tanto, que no estás acostumbrado**" dijo una voz profunda y cínica que resonó en la cabeza del rubio.

"Esa voz… ¡Kyubi!" replicó Naruto entrando en su subconsciente, que era como una sala de calderas inundada. Allí había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía al gigantesco Zorro de Nueve Colas. "¿Qué pasa tío?"

"**Lo primero de todo no me llames 'tío', que no somos amigos" **gruñó Kyubi con desgana. "**Lo otro que te quería decir es que si no recuerdas a ese muchacho de pelo naranja".**

"No" negó Naruto. "¿Debería?"

"**¿Nunca has querido saber tu origen?**" inquirió el zorro misteriosamente.

"Hombre pues no sé. ¿Conoces tú el tuyo?"

"**Creía que sí. Pero tengo la sensación de haber tenido otra vida hace muchos años**" confesó Kyubi.

"Eso se llama senilidad, abuelo" se burló Naruto.

"**Como pensé hablar contigo es inútil**" fue lo último que dijo el Biju antes de darle la espalda.

"¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso? De repente me habla y luego se pica y me deja sin respuesta. ¡Eres un amargado, estúpido zorro!" protestó Naruto. "Bueno será mejor dormir hasta mañana. ¡Qué ganas tengo de que llegue!"

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Aquí traigo el capítulo de esta semana. Tengo varias aclaraciones que hacer:**

**1-El equipo al que Jiraiya entrenó son aquellos personajes de aquella foto de la primera parte de Naruto. Honoka Hyuga es la persona del pelo atado y la idea de hacerla de ese clan vino de una página web con información (yo siempre he creído que es chica). Sougo Maruyama es el otro chico del grupo.**

**2-El equipo dirigido por Sakumo Hatake está formado por Kushina, Mikoto y Keima Yutaka (un OC que es padre de Konan). La idea de hacerlo es para dar una explicación a la relación de amistad de Kushina y Mikoto además de darles protagonismo. Keima fue creado para relacionar más fácilmente a Konan, Yahiko e Itachi. Y que Sakumo fuese su sensei fue para mostrar su lado protector y justificar sus acciones anteriores a su muerte (los compañeros a los que salvó no son sus alumnos).**

**3-Por último, Chihiro es la chica que en el manga es el segundo Camino Animal de Pain. Ya que en mi fic Yahiko y Konan son de Konoha, se me ocurrió crear una nueva amiga para Nagato**.

**Espero que mis ideas gusten. Como siempre os invito a comentar si queréis. Los que ya dejáis reviews os doy las gracias por el apoyo. Hasta pronto.**

**PS: ¿Os gustaría que haga perfiles de Yahiko, Konan e Itachi? Si es así, decídmelo por favor (ya sea con un review o con un PM).**


	4. Pelea de hermanos

Capítulo 3-Pelea de hermanos

Eran las nueve de la mañana en Konoha, una hora antes de la hora acordada para el combate de entrenamiento entre Naruto y Sakura contra Yahiko y Konan. Consciente de que seguramente el rubio se quedaría dormido, Sakura había decidido ir a despertarlo para no llegar tarde. Naruto debía causar una buena impresión a su posible nuevo capitán.

La pelirosa llevaba levantada desde las ocho, y ya había desayunado, se había duchado y ahora se estaba vistiendo. Se miró la silueta en el espejo y se examinó detenidamente: su tamaño de pecho no había aumentado en nada desde los doce años, aunque su cuerpo había crecido en altura. Personalmente, Sakura pensaba que sus piernas y glúteos eran su punto fuerte y su blanca piel también. Por eso usaba una blusa roja sin mangas, unos shorts negros ajustados con una minifalda rosa encima y unas largas botas de combate. La ropa le sentaba de maravilla.

"_Hice bien en cambiar aquel vestidito de niña pequeña por este atuendo. Al campo de batalla se va a luchar, no a desfilar. Aunque eso no me priva de querer parecer una chica_" pensó Sakura satisfecha con su aspecto.

Ahora se sentó en su escritorio para revisar su equipo ninja. Lo había distribuido en tres clases: armas blancas como kunai y shuriken; herramientas ninja como sellos explosivos, bombas de humo y una bombita especial; y un kit médico de primeros auxilios. Lo dispuso todo en bolsitas que llevaba en la cintura.

Con todo en orden, Sakura salió de su casa con cuarenta y cinco minutos de margen antes del combate. Caminó por las ya activas calles de la Aldea hasta que llegó al edificio donde su rubio compañero vivía. Subió las escaleras que conducían al pasillo donde estaban las puertas de los apartamentos y se dispuso a llamar al timbre del de Naruto. "_Anda, ya está abierto_" observó la pelirosa y entró sin hacer ruido.

Llevaba tan sólo un día en casa, y todo era ya un desastre mirase donde mirase: revistas y mangas tirados de cualquier manera, ropa sucia esparcida y restos de la cena del día anterior. "_Menos mal que no ha tenido tiempo suficiente, sino esto sería el vertedero local_" protestó Sakura mentalmente. Cuando entró en la habitación, la cosa no mejoró en nada.

Sakura estaba a punto de gritar, pero entonces se fijó en lo tranquilo que dormía el rubio. Su rostro estaba tan relajado que parecía otra persona. Se notaba cierta madurez aunque no sin un ligero toque infantil. Sakura se acercó a despertarlo con suavidad, y entonces tropezó con un objeto no identificado y cayó en su cama. Se incorporó con sus brazos apoyados en el pecho de Naruto y observó su cara que estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya propia. La chica se quedó inmóvil un rato, hasta que notó cierta presión en su trasero.

"Un malvavisco… Qué suave…" murmuró Naruto aún dormido.

"¡Des-DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, PERVERTIDO!" gritó Sakura furiosa y golpeó a Naruto en la cara.

"Auu, pero qué pasa…" dijo Naruto somnoliento y se fijó en Sakura. "AHHH, UN OGRO".

"¿¡Cómo que ogro?! ¡Espabila de una vez!" respondió la pelirosa. "He venido a asegurarme de que no llegues tarde".

"Gracias Sakura-chan, pero no hacía falta. Había puesto el despertador".

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde lo tienes?" inquirió Sakura con una ceja levantada. "Con tanta basura dudo que lo encuentres. Tu cuarto parece la escena de un bombardeo".

"Tiene que estar por aquí" dijo Naruto rebuscando entre su ropa.

"Déjalo anda. Será mejor que te duches y te vistas o llegaremos tarde. Y no te preocupes por tu desayuno que te lo hago yo, porque viendo lo mal que comes…" Sakura suspiró resignada.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Sakura-chan" agradeció el rubio sonriendo sinceramente.

"De nada. Tienes suerte de que esté aquí" respondió Sakura sonrojada y mirando para otro lado.

* * *

Los dos integrantes del antiguo Equipo Siete llegaron diez minutos antes de la hora, y por eso no había nadie aún. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a esperar en el Campo de Entrenamiento Número Cuatro, lugar donde habían hecho su primer examen con Kakashi.

"Eh mira Sakura-chan" señaló Naruto y se acercó a un tronco de madera que estaba en una parte del campo. "Aquí fue donde me ataron, ¿te acuerdas?"

"¡Es verdad! Sasuke y yo tuvimos que darte de comer" recordó Sakura.

"Sí. Casi me muero cuando Kakashi-sensei nos descubrió" dijo Naruto. "Resulta que el objetivo era el trabajo en equipo".

"¿Y no os distéis cuenta hasta que te ataron? No parece que os enseñen nada en la Academia" interrumpió una voz con sarcasmo. Al girarse, Naruto y Sakura vieron a Yahiko que los observaba con poco interés.

"¡Eres tú!" reconoció Naruto. "¿Acaso dudas del trabajo de Iruka-sensei?"

"¿Iruka? No sé de quién me hablas" respondió Yahiko.

"Iruka Umino, 28 años, Chuunin. Trabaja como instructor en la Academia Ninja" informó una voz de mujer. Se trataba de Konan.

"¿Es mayor que nosotros?" se sorprendió Yahiko. "No conozco a debiluchos".

"¿¡Cómo dices?!" Naruto estuvo a punto de estrangularlo por su comentario pero Sakura lo detuvo.

"¿Te cabreas con tan poco? Una de las reglas básicas de un shinobi es mantener la compostura en cada momento" dijo Yahiko con severidad.

"No hay necesidad de ser tan duro con él" le respondió Konan, aunque él no le hizo caso. "No le escuches, Naruto-chan. Él es parecido a ti".

"Perdone señorita pero ¿quién es usted? Parece que usted conoce a mi compañero de algo" quiso saber Sakura con cierto tono celoso.

"Ah por favor, Konan-san es suficiente" pidió la peliazul. "Además no soy mucho mayor que tú, tengo veintitrés años".

"Yo trato a mis mayores con el debido respeto" contestó Sakura con ironía.

Konan se quedó helada por la ruda respuesta. "Eres… eres… ¡No eres adecuada para Naruto-chan! ¡Aléjate de mi pequeño ahora mismo!" dijo agarrando a Naruto posesivamente.

"¿Nos disculpáis un momento?" pidió Yahiko arrastrando a Konan hacia la arboleda. Con distancia suficiente, soltó a su compañera. "¿Qué haces? Deja de hacer el papel de hermana mayor posesiva que no deja ir a su hermanito, ¿quieres? Es patético".

"Lo siento, no puedo controlarme con Naruto-chan cerca…" se disculpó ella, aunque rápidamente cambió de expresión. "Espera, ¡¿por qué me disculpo?! Tú eres el patético aquí. ¿Qué es eso del hermano mayor malvado?"

"Oh vamos, sabes que soy un villano nato".

"¿Es broma no? Si tú adoras a tu hermanito".

"N-no es verdad".

"Otra vez el chico tsundere ¿eh?" preguntó Jiraiya desde atrás. "Podrías ser el personaje principal de mi nueva novela" añadió el ermitaño tomando notas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Yahiko irritado.

"No te olvides de nosotros" dijo Tsunade que venía seguida de Shizune, Tonton y Kakashi. "Hemos venido a ver un buen espectáculo, así que quiero ver sangre" exigió la Hokage.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" regañó la asistente.

"¡Hagan sus apuestas señores! Yo apuesto a que Naruto gana" dijo Tsunade.

"Yo digo empate" apostó Kakashi.

"Mierda me lo has quitado" gruñó Jiraiya. "Creo que Sakura ganará por poco, y Naruto te machacará, Yahiko".

"Jajajaja qué gracioso eres viejo" se rio Yahiko a carcajadas. "Mi hermano tiene potencial, pero vencerme a mí tal y como está es absurdo".

"Te advierto que podría matarme si quisiera. Suerte que no eres su enemigo" replicó Jiraiya.

"¿Enemigo dices?" Yahiko sonrió maquiavélicamente. "Perfecto entonces".

"_Ya está tramando algo malo, seguro. No quiero saber nada_" pensó Konan. "Tsunade-sama ¿puedo emplearme a fondo?" preguntó.

"Adelante" permitió Tsunade.

"Vamos pues" dijo Yahiko. Antes de irse miró hacia arriba y vio a Itachi que lo miraba serio. "_Voy a demostrarte mi mejoría amigo mío. No voy a estar en tu sombra de nuevo_".

* * *

Naruto y Sakura estaban deseando empezar el combate ya. Naruto quería aclarar el misterio del chico de pelo anaranjado, ya que su cabeza le dolía con sólo verlo. Lo que Sakura quería era demostrarle a esa chica mayor su valía para estar con el rubio (le tenía también cierta envidia por sus mejores curvas, aunque jamás lo admitiría).

"Me pido a ése tío por insultar a Iruka-sensei" dijo Naruto.

"La mujer es mía por creerse superior con su físico… digo su edad" se corrigió Sakura. No se había delatado por poco.

Por fin aparecieron sus rivales: Yahiko sonreía con arrogancia y tenía cara de confianza absoluta mientras que el rostro de Konan era una máscara de frialdad. Los dos mayores se situaron de espaldas al río.

"Las reglas son simples" anunció Yahiko. "Si nos noqueáis la victoria es vuestra".

"¡Hecho!" respondió Naruto ajustándose la cinta.

"Cuando ésta moneda caiga, empezaremos" dijo Konan y sacó una moneda.

"¡Vamos allá!" aceptó Sakura poniéndose unos guantes negros.

La moneda voló como a cámara lenta por el aire. La mirada de Naruto se cruzó con la de Yahiko, y la de Sakura con la de Konan. Por fin la moneda golpeó el suelo con un tintineo y comenzó el combate.

Sakura sacó tres shuriken y los lanzó hacia Konan con precisión, a la vez que Naruto cargaba de frente. Konan respondió con shuriken de papel y Yahiko interceptó al rubio. Las armas chocaron anulándose y los dos chicos se enzarzaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Naruto lanzó su puño derecho hacia Yahiko que lo bloqueó con el dorso de su mano izquierda. El rubio continuó con una serie de más puñetazos tanto derechos como izquierdos, que Yahiko evadía moviéndose a los lados. Naruto probó con una patada en la barbilla aunque el pelianaranjado dio una voltereta hacia atrás, aprovechando el impulso para dar la misma patada que el rubio pretendía. Acto seguido Yahiko conectó una patada en el esternón del rubio enviándolo hacia atrás.

Sin rendirse Naruto creó dos clones para que le hicieran un efecto tirachinas, y fue lanzado hacia Yahiko de nuevo. El pelianaranjado estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia Naruto y ejecutó un jutsu. "¡Shinra Tensei! (Empujón Divino)" dijo y su fuerza de repulsión gravitatoria empujó a Naruto hacia atrás.

Sakura dejó de lanzar shuriken y agarró a su compañero a tiempo. Tras soltarlo, ella misma cargó hacia Yahiko pero no pudo. "¡Muro de Papel!" dijo Konan y una pared de papeles bloqueó el paso de la pelirosa. Además una corriente de papeles desprendidos del muro intentó golpearla, pero una cadena de clones de Naruto la salvó del ataque.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?" se interesó Naruto.

"Sí, ¿y tú?" preguntó a su vez Sakura. "Tienes un bigote de más…" la chica rascó la cara del rubio. "Ah pues no, es un rasguño. Yo te lo curo".

"¿Curarme?" Naruto la miró extrañado pero vio cómo la mano de ella brillaba con chakra verde, lo que indicaba que era Chakra Curativo usado por los Ninjas Médicos.

"Ya está. Ahora dime ¿qué te ha hecho ése tío?"

"Su jutsu ha sido muy extraño, como una fuerza invisible que te empuja" explicó Naruto.

"¿Será Chakra Fuuton?"

"No, el Chakra de Viento o Fuuton suele ser aire a presión" negó Naruto. "Esto era diferente".

"Lo raro es que no lo ha usado cuando yo he cargado" analizó Sakura. "Su compañera le ha defendido".

"¿Esa chica crea papel de la nada? ¡Cómo mola!" admiró Naruto.

"¡No es momento de admirar nada, concéntrate!" le respondió Sakura. "Tengo un plan así que escucha".

Naruto asintió, luego escuchó, abrió los ojos estupefacto y asintió otra vez en señal de acuerdo. Por su parte Yahiko y Konan intercambiaban impresiones.

"¿Has visto eso? Es médico" comentó Yahiko. "No lo había pensado pero puede sernos útil".

"¿Puedes dejar de observar a las personas como extraños especímenes? Tu complejo de Dios es espeluznante" replicó Konan. "Además ¿qué hace una Ninja Médico luchando?"

"¿No era alumna de Tsunade-obaa-san? Quizá haya…"

"¡No me lo digas! Como su examinadora me corresponde a mí averiguarlo".

"Tú misma" Yahiko se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, parece que ya vienen".

Sakura corrió de frente hacia ellos y antes de llegar golpeó el suelo con su puño rodeado de chakra. La superficie de tierra cuyo radio era bastante largo, se resquebrajó por completo y se rompió en fragmentos irregulares. "¡Ahora, Naruto!" gritó Sakura y el rubio cargó contra Yahiko, aprovechando la nube de polvo del puñetazo anterior para pillarlo desprevenido. Con fuerza y velocidad equilibradas, el rubio se llevó al pelianaranjado a la otra orilla del río que cruzaba el campo.

* * *

Sakura vs Konan

Las dos chicas se habían quedado solas en el terreno destrozado por Sakura. Konan estaba a mayor altura que su rival y aprovechando su posición ventajosa, creó su katana de papel característica y deshizo la hoja para atacar a distancia. Sakura comenzó a saltar como una gimnasta, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para darse impulso, y rodeó la roca sobre la que la peliazul manipulaba su katana a distancia.

Sakura buscaba un punto débil en el ataque de Konan mientras saltaba, aunque recibió algunos cortes provocados por la corriente de afilados papeles. En un momento dado, la pelirosa saltó por encima de Konan y lanzó un kunai explosivo a sus pies. Antes de que el arma se detonase, la peliazul saltó hacia atrás para ponerse a cubierto.

"_¿Por qué ha decidido esquivar la explosión?_" pensó Sakura aunque no pudo seguir debido a que la hoja de una gran espada atravesó el humo de la explosión anterior y tuvo que esquivarla. El filo de la espada era de papel y se extendía con chakra que fluía desde la empuñadura que Konan sostenía en una mano.

"Tienes buenas habilidades, Sakura Haruno" felicitó Konan. "Tu capacidad de evasión, fuerza destructiva y Ninjutsu Médico son excelentes. Sin embargo, si no te puedes acercar a mí no podrás vencerme" declaró con tono frío. "¡Shikigami no Mai! (Danza del Shikigami)" con esas palabras el cuerpo de Konan se convirtió parcialmente en hojas de papel y flotó en el aire.

"¿Qué demonios eres tú?" preguntó Sakura al mismo tiempo que dos alas de papel brotaban de la espalda de la peliazul.

"Soy Konan Yutaka, el Ángel de Konoha" contestó la chica. "Continuemos con el examen".

Por toda respuesta Sakura sacó una bomba de humo de su bolsillo y la arrojó a sus pies. "_Eso no te funcionará. ¡Fuuton: Batido de Alas!_" dijo Konan mentalmente y tras envolver sus alas de papel con Chakra Viento, las batió rápidamente para disipar la nube de humo. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, la pelirosa ya no estaba. "_Qué rápido te escondes, chica. En vez de buscarte, te voy a esperar aquí_".

Sakura se escondió entre los escombros y decidió utilizar su nueva Transformación de la Naturaleza: el Doton o Elemento Tierra. Lo había descubierto gracias a Kakashi y él mismo le había enseñado a utilizarlo. "_Doton: Cúpula de Tierra_" Sakura escupió lodo de su boca y del suelo brotó una esfera de tierra que la cubrió completamente imitando a la perfección las rocas de su entorno.

"Veamos… primero me curaré estas heridas de mis brazos" murmuró Sakura y utilizó su Ninjutsu Médico para curarse. Luego sacó de su bolsillo un sello explosivo, otro sello falso y su bombita de humo especial. "Ese jutsu de papel es muy molesto pero no invencible. Creo que las explosiones le pueden causar daño y por eso las evita. Además quizá algo pringoso como el lodo le impida transformarse bien".

Sakura realizó varios sellos manuales y volvió a escupir lodo, formando cinco montoncitos. Dejó dos vacíos, puso los sellos explosivos en otros dos y metió su bombita especial en el último. Hizo el Sello de la Serpiente y usó su Chakra Tierra para cerrar los montoncitos creando cinco esferas perfectas del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol. "Hora de usar mi Doton: Jutsu de las Balas de Cañón" dijo Sakura y salió de su escondite en silencio.

Konan se aburría de esperar y cuando decidió buscar a Sakura, fue sorprendida por una esfera de tierra que volaba hacia ella a gran velocidad. Actuando por reflejo, Konan movió su espada de papel infundida con Chakra Fuuton y la cortó por la mitad. Acto seguido, otra bola igual a la anterior fue lanzada y sufrió el mismo destino que la anterior. "_Una esfera de tierra vacía y otra con un Sello Explosivo falso. ¿Vas a lanzar otra normal ahora? Demasiado fácil de…_"

Una tercera bola humeante alertó a Konan de una explosión inminente y no tuvo más remedio que recuperar su forma humana para volver al suelo y esquivarla. La esfera estalló esparciendo sus pedazos por todas partes, dificultando la visión de la peliazul. En ése momento, la cuarta pelota lanzada liberó un polvo incoloro que Konan no percibió. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, una gigantesca bola de tierra que cuadruplicaba el tamaño de las otras se cernió sobre ella.

"_¡¿Cómo ha podido lanzar semejante cosa?!_" Konan miró la esfera con horror y trató de usar su Shikigami no Mai (Danza del Shikigami) para transformarse en papel y evitarla, pero para su sorpresa no pudo. Entonces la esfera gigante se desvaneció y la joven mujer vio lo que de verdad pasaba.

"Konan-san ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Sakura sonriendo con amabilidad. Se encontraba justo delante de Konan.

"Genjutsu ¿no?" preguntó la peliazul y se fijó en que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de lodo y por eso no podía transformarse en papel, pues el barro hacía que las hojas no se separasen. "¿En qué momento?"

"Justo después de la tercera esfera. Observé que por algún motivo esquivabas las explosiones, así que utilicé mi Jutsu de las Balas de Cañón para obligarte a deshacer tu transformación en papel. La quinta esfera era de lodo" explicó Sakura.

"¿Cómo me hiciste la ilusión? No atacaste ni mi vista ni mi oído" observó Konan.

"Fue a través del olfato. Siempre fui considerada del tipo Genjutsu, pero nunca desarrollé ninguna técnica hasta hace un año. Como soy Ninja Médico conozco muchos tipos de sustancias, y he utilizado las esporas de un hongo con efectos alucinógenos para crear un Genjutsu" narró Sakura.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Konan sorprendida de que hubiera ejecutado tan buen plan.

"Dieciocho".

"Ya veo. La nueva generación viene pisando fuerte" comentó la peliazul y sonrió. "Sakura Haruno, has aprobado tu examen" anunció.

"Pero si no te he vencido".

"No importa, no tenemos que matarnos ni nada" respondió Konan aunque un sonido procedente de la otra orilla la acalló. "Qué pena que mi compañero no piense igual. Parece que tenemos que detener a esos dos. ¿Me ayudas?"

"Por supuesto" afirmó Sakura.

* * *

Naruto vs Yahiko

El rubio empujó a Yahiko más allá del río. El plan de Sakura era separar al dúo de Jounins y para ello creó una distracción, para que Naruto se llevase al pelianaranjado al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento. Todo había salido bien, pero ahora el asunto se ponía serio.

"¿Sueles abrazar a todas las personas cuando las conoces?" preguntó Yahiko con curiosidad.

"¿Eh?" el rubio vio que no había soltado a su rival. "¡Perdón! No suelo abrazar a la gente, aunque sí que los evangelizo" dijo Naruto separándose.

"¿Eres alguna clase de mesías?" preguntó Yahiko. "No tienes nada que hacer contra un dios como yo".

"¿De qué hablas? Los dioses no existen".

"Yo soy uno, encantado de conocerte" dijo Yahiko con seriedad. "Me llaman el Dios Gravitatorio de Konoha.".

"Anda ya" contestó Naruto incrédulo. "Yo te llamaría Zanahoria".

"REPÍTELO ENANO" dijo Yahiko. "Grrr ése es mi mote de la Academia. ¿Mi madre era Tomate y yo soy Zanahoria? ¡Una mierda!"

"¿Tú también eras el hazmerreír de tu clase?"

"No, yo barría el suelo con todo el mundo. ¡Ah, qué buenos recuerdos!" contestó Yahiko. "¿Qué hay de tu infancia, chaval?"

"Poca cosa" replicó Naruto con tono sombrío. "Otro de los tantos huérfanos de este mundo. ¡Pero todo eso no importa!"

"Eres muy positivo, Naruto Uzumaki" alabó Yahiko. "¿Pero y si te digo que tu pasado no fue tan doloroso?" preguntó misteriosamente.

"No te creería" aseguró el rubio al principio aunque se puso repentinamente serio. "¿Podrías tú saber algo que yo no sepa? Nadie me ha contado de dónde vengo, ni siquiera Ero-Sennin".

"Te lo diré si me vences" respondió Yahiko. "¿Empezamos?"

"Prométemelo".

"Prometido" dijo el pelianaranjado y se lanzó sobre Naruto.

Yahiko tomó la iniciativa y comenzó con una combinación agresiva de golpes. Primero un golpe de revés con su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Naruto; después se apoyó sobre sus manos y dio al rubio dos patadas consecutivas en la frente con los talones; el cuarto golpe fue en la barbilla para elevarlo por los aires; por último Yahiko saltó en el aire también y ejecutó una última patada de talón para enviar a Naruto contra el suelo.

"¿Te ha gustado mi Combo Antigravedad?" dijo Yahiko aterrizando junto al cuerpo de Naruto, que se desvaneció revelando que era un clon.

"Puedo ver que tu Taijutsu es poderoso y rápido, así que evitaré el cuerpo a cuerpo" dijo el auténtico Naruto que se había escondido entre unos arbustos.

"Tus clones son resistentes ¿eh? Como se esperaba de un Uzumaki" felicitó Yahiko.

"¿Acaso hay más Uzumaki?"

"Los hubo. Tu madre era una de ellos" reveló Yahiko ante lo cual Naruto se quedó perplejo. "Segunda forma de combate Ninja: Genjutsu".

Yahiko lanzó una bomba de luz para cegar a Naruto, tapándose parcialmente los ojos con su cinta para no verse afectado. El rubio no tuvo tiempo de protegerse, cosa que aprovechó Yahiko para realizar un Sello del Tigre y atacar.

"¡Sennen Goroshi! (Muerte Milenaria)" Yahiko aplicó un enema en el ano de Naruto y lo empujó por los aires. "¡Jajajaja! ¡Te lo has tragado!"

Pero de nuevo era un clon y se desvaneció para irritación del pelianaranjado. Cinco clones más atacaron desde el bosque con cinco Rasengan cada uno. Yahiko alzó su mano.

"¡Shinra Tensei!" dijo y los cinco clones volaron por los aires. "¿Cuándo vas a ponerte serio, chaval?"

"Estaba viendo cuánto de mí poder debo utilizar" explicó Naruto. "Además tú acabas de gastarme una broma".

"Genjutsu significa Técnicas Ilusorias. No es mi culpa si esperabas un Genjutsu visual en vez de uno verbal" respondió Yahiko encogiéndose de hombros. "En fin es hora del Ninjutsu. ¡Suiton: Mizurappa! (Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas)".

El Namikaze acumuló Chakra Suiton en su boca y lanzó un buen chorro de agua de ella. Naruto no perdió la calma y ejecutó tres sellos manuales. "¡Fuuton: Vendaval de Viento!" dijo y lanzó un soplo de aire como contrataque. Las dos técnicas chocaron levantando una pantalla de viento y agua que cubrió a ambos luchadores.

Yahiko entonces sacó su katana de sus Sellos de Almacenamiento de sus muñecas y la empuñó con una sola mano. Le infundió chakra normal y extendió su filo para hacer que persiguiese a Naruto.

El rubio se sorprendió por el ataque y saltó para esquivarlo. Pero el filo de chakra se curvó hacia arriba como una serpiente y le persiguió, obligando a Naruto a saltar sobre un clon para huir. El filo le persiguió sin descanso mientras el chico corría en círculos cada vez más cerrados alrededor de su rival.

"_Te has dado cuenta de que si corres en círculos cerrados, el filo de chakra de mi espada me rodeará y me atacaré a mí mismo_" analizó Yahiko. "_Muy bueno, Naruto. Pero por eso mi otra mano está libre, para contratacar_".

Yahiko redujo el filo a tamaño normal y con su mano libre utilizó su Bansho Tenin para atraer a Naruto hacia sí. El cuerpo del rubio voló como un muñeco y fue apuñalado en el hombro derecho. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras miraba a su agresor.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto desde el suelo con su hombro sangrando. "Somos del mismo pueblo…"

"Si soy tu aliado, nunca darás el cien por cien" contestó Yahiko como quien mira a un bicho. "Tengo que darte un motivo para luchar así que te he herido".

"Sigues siendo un aliado, así que no te atacaré" declaró Naruto con terquedad.

"¿Por qué somos tan cabezones? Papá, mamá, tú y yo" murmuró Yahiko y suspiró resignado. "Tú mismo. Voy a forzarte a luchar entonces". El pelianaranjado sacó otra cosa de sus Sellos de Almacenamiento. Era una capa de color negro decorada con nubes rojas, y el chico se la puso con tranquilidad. "Como ves soy un miembro de Akatsuki infiltrado en Konoha y mi misión es capturarte, Kyubi".

Naruto sintió cómo si el mundo a su alrededor se venía abajo. Akatsuki era la organización que le buscaba desde hace cinco años por ser un Jinchuriki. Pero él ya no era un niño indefenso y podía defenderse. Miró a Yahiko con ira, y dejó que una parte del poder de Kyubi cubriese su cuerpo. Naruto había sido capaz de aprender a extraer una pequeña parte del chakra del zorro de forma controlada. El Biju no hacía nada por impedirlo, pues así evitaba la muerte de Naruto.

"Eso está mejor" aprobó Yahiko. "Ven aquí".

La herida de Naruto se estaba curando gracias al manto de chakra rojo que le rodeaba. Con su velocidad y fuerzas aumentadas, el rubio cargó contra el fascinado Yahiko. Golpeó a su rival en el estómago y lo envió hacia atrás con gran fuerza. Quiso continuar con más puñetazos, pero fue repelido con un Shinra Tensei.

Esta vez Yahiko atacó con su katana lanzando tajos y estocadas sin parar. Naruto esquivó los ataques y golpeó a su oponente con un puñetazo en la barbilla para elevarlo. Yahiko extendió el filo de su espada y consiguió herir a Naruto con un corte superficial en su costado.

"¡Aghh!" gritó Naruto pues aunque se curaba, el dolor persistía. Sin embargo, no se rindió y se lanzó sobre Yahiko con un Rasengan listo. Chocó contra la fuerza gravitatoria de nuevo, pero siguió empujando con todas sus energías.

"_¿Está aguantando mi Shinra Tensei? ¡Qué tenacidad, sin duda es mi hermano!_" pensó Yahiko con orgullo. Puso mayor fuerza en su jutsu, empleando demasiado chakra para superar el Rasengan. Con mucho esfuerzo logró repeler a Naruto.

El rubio cayó al suelo agotado y se desmayó. Yahiko también cayó de rodillas cansado por poner tanta fuerza en sus técnicas. El Shinra Tensei y su Kenjutsu especial, eran técnicas agotadoras.

"¿Ya estás contento? Despilfarras mucho chakra con tus espectáculos" le amonestó Konan, que llegaba con Sakura desde la otra orilla.

"Era necesario para hacer que Naruto hiciese más. Y estoy satisfecho".

"Yahiko-san, Konan-san ¿quiénes sois realmente?" preguntó Sakura con desconfianza.

"Ya no sirve de nada esconderlo" dijo Yahiko resignado. "Me llamo Yahiko Namikaze, hijo mayor de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y hermano mayor de Naruto Uzumaki".

"¿EHHHHHHHHHH?" exclamó Sakura totalmente shockeada. "¿Naruto también tiene un hermano mayor?"

"Ésta chica grita mucho ¿no? Parece seria, pero también puede ser un poco pesada" comentó Yahiko en voz baja.

"Es buena para Naruto-chan" aseguró Konan. "Ahora tienes que devolverle los recuerdos a tu hermano".

"Sí jefa. Pero te sugiero que te limpies ese lodo, das mala imagen" dijo Yahiko con mordacidad.

El pelianaranjado se acercó al inconsciente Naruto y ejecutó una serie de sellos manuales para liberar los recuerdos de su hermano. En su mano apareció la palabra 'Memoria' y la puso sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

"Quizá te duela un poco pero sé que puedes aguantarlo, Naruto" dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa similar a la de su padre. "Liberar Sello de Memoria".

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Espero que disfrutéis de mi fic. También quiero agradecer los Reviws, Favorites y Follows que consigo. Me tomo muy en serio este proyecto y va a ser largo. Espero no aburrir a nadie. Un saludo**

Perfiles de Personaje

Perfil 1

Nombre: Yahiko Namikaze

Edad: 23

Altura: 176 cms

Aldea: Konohagakure

Rango: Jounin

Alias: Dios Gravitatorio de Konoha; Zanahoria

Habilidades: Taijutsu decente, Genjutsu nulo, Ninjutsu Suiton, Shinra Tensei, Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu. (Recordar que fue miembro de Akatsuki).

Perfil 2

Nombre: Konan Yutaka

Edad: 23

Altura: 169 cms

Aldea: Konohagakure

Rango: Jounin

Alias: Ángel de Konoha

Habilidades: Ninjutsu de Papel y Kenjutsu


	5. Un hermano olvidado

Capítulo 4- Un hermano olvidado

Hace 13 años

Konoha era una Aldea pacífica y tranquila tras superar el Ataque del Kyubi y las muertes de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, ocurridas hace cinco años. Nadie sabía cómo había podido suceder tal tragedia, así como tampoco sabían que ellos dos tuvieron un segundo hijo aquella misma noche. Lo único que sabía la gente era que el maldito Zorro de Nueve Colas o Kyubi, vivía dentro de un niño rubio llamado Naruto.

El pequeño era un niño inocente de apenas cinco años, pero ya sabía que todo el mundo le miraba con desprecio e incluso odio. Todos excepto las cuatro personas que componían su familia: Keima Yutaka, su mujer Natsuko y su hija Konan por un lado y su hermano mayor Yahiko por el otro. Éste último era su único pariente de sangre vivo, mientras que el resto era su familia adoptiva.

Keima Yutaka era un reconocido Jounin de Konoha, apodado El Caballero por su Kenjutsu único. Su técnica de espada era poco ortodoxa y se llamaba Estilo Yutaka: Espada Extensible, el cual consistía en utilizar una katana a una mano y estirar su filo usando Flujo de Chakra. La otra mano quedaba libre para poder tomar otras herramientas ninja. Este estilo se pasaba de generación en generación dentro de la familia.

Además de por su propia fama, Keima era conocido por haber sido alumno del legendario Sakumo Hatake. Sus otras compañeras de equipo fueron Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha, hasta que ambas se retiraron parcialmente del mundo ninja para criar a sus respectivos hijos.

Keima se había casado con una civil de nombre Natsuko, y habían tenido una hija llamada Konan. Tras la muerte de Kushina, Keima aceptó acoger a sus dos hijos, Yahiko y Naruto. Con los años se convirtió en sensei de Yahiko, Konan e Itachi, que era el primogénito de Mikoto.

El pequeño Naruto y su familia de acogida vivían en una casa unifamiliar en las afueras de Konoha. La casa contaba además con un dojo, para practicar Kenjutsu. La Familia Yutaka era muy sencilla y humilde, siempre educada a pesar de que los aldeanos les trataban mal desde el incidente del Kyubi. Y la causa era la existencia de Naruto.

Una mañana de domingo, justo un día antes de los Exámenes Chuunin de ése año, un ruido de vajilla rompiéndose resonó en la casa. En una habitación del piso de arriba, el pequeño Naruto se despertó. Su carita somnolienta decía lo bien que había dormido. Con movimientos algo torpes, el niño bajó de su cama y fue escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

En el suelo de la misma, se encontraba una mujer de treinta y dos años y 164 cms de altura, y pelo azul, corto y lacio recogido en un moño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos de color castaño claro estaban entrecerrados a causa de la miopía, dado que no llevaba sus gafas, las cuales buscaba tanteando por el suelo.

Naruto encontró las gafas rectangulares de color rojo y tocó a la mujer en el hombro. Ella se giró y el niño le puso las gafas con cuidado. "Natsuko, toma tus gafas" dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

"Oh gracias cariño. ¿Te he despertado?" le preguntó ella con una voz suave y dulce.

"¡No!" negó el niño con energía. "Me he despertado solo" aseguró.

"Naruto-chan no debes mentir, aunque sea por mi bien ¿vale?"

"Lo siento" respondió Naruto haciendo un mohín. Pero su cara volvió a sonreír. "¿Dónde están nii-sama y nee-chan?"

"¿Te refieres a tu hermano Yahiko-kun y a Konan-chan?" volvió a preguntar Natsuko. "Se fueron esta mañana con Keima-san para preparar el Examen Chuunin".

"¿Por qué llamas a Keima con un sofrito?" quiso saber el pequeño rubio confundiendo sofrito con sufijo.

"Fufufu qué adorable eres" la mujer se rio con suavidad al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza a Naruto. "Llamo a mi marido con el sufijo porque le respeto mucho".

"Nii-sama dice que eso es frío" contestó el niño inocentemente.

"Te diré un secreto sólo para ti ¿vale?" dijo Natsuko en voz baja. "En la intimidad, le gusta que le llame Kei-kun" la mujer se sonrojó tímidamente.

"Natsuko" respondió Naruto muy serio.

"¿He dicho algo malo?" preguntó ella confundida por la reacción del pequeño.

"Se quema" Naruto señaló detrás de ella.

"¿Eh?" la mujer se giró hacia atrás y vio cómo la sartén en la que cocinaba ardía. "¡Oh no!" exclamó e intentó apagar el fuego.

"¡Tapa!" dijo Naruto y le pasó la tapa de la sartén a su madre de acogida.

"Ya está" Natsuko suspiró con alivio pues afortunadamente no pasó nada grave. "Muy bien hecho Naruto-chan".

"¡Eres muy torpe!" exclamó Naruto con inocencia y alegría.

"Oh no, soy una mala madre" respondió la mujer con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

"¡Pero también eres guapa!"

"Gracias cariño" Natsuko besó al rubito en la mejilla. "Bueno pues ahora hay que comprarles el bento (almuerzo) a todos. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"¡Vale!" contestó el niño feliz.

"Vámonos pues".

"¡Espera! Aún no he desayunado ni me he vestido"

"¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?" dijo Natsuko golpeándose en la cabeza con suavidad. "No puedo seguir con estos despistes".

Natsuko ayudó al niño a vestirse y asearse con mucha paciencia y cariño, pues Naruto era muy hiperactivo y no se estaba quieto. Estando la hora del almuerzo muy cercana ambos, mujer y niño, salieron de casa para ir a una tienda de conveniencia. Por la calle todo el mundo se apartaba de ellos como si tuvieran la peste. Susurros, miradas e incluso algún insulto, como 'Monstruo' entre otros que Naruto no entendió, fue lo que la gente les dedicó.

"Natsuko…" el pequeño rubio tiraba de la manga del vestido marrón de su madre adoptiva. "¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre nos mira raro?"

"Naruto-chan…" respondió la mujer con compasión al principio pero pronto cambió a una cálida sonrisa. "Igual es porque eres el niño más guapo de Konoha".

"No es eso, ¿a qué no?" insistió Naruto con unos ojos ansiosos por saber la verdad. "Soy yo, seguro".

"Escucha cariño" respondió Natsuko agachándose a su lado. "Que yo sepa, tienes a una familia que te quiere mucho. No importa que sean muchos o pocos, ricos o pobres, guapos o feos. Lo único que importa es que te quieran. Mientras estén esas personas, los demás no tienen nada que ver. ¿Entiendes, Naruto-chan?"

"¿Y si os vais?"

"Encontrarás a más gente, estoy segura" la mujer sonrió.

Naruto también sonrió y ambos llegaron por fin a la tienda. El dueño no pareció muy contento de verlos y los demás clientes tampoco. La mujer peli azul escogió unas cajas de almuerzo mientras que el rubito trajo consigo una bolsa de caramelos. Miró a Natsuko con ojos de corderito y ella no pudo resistirse. A la hora de pagar les cobraron más de la cuenta.

"¡Oye tú viejo! Los números de aquí y los de aquí son diferentes. Eso es trampa" acusó Naruto indignado, señalando el precio de la etiqueta y el de la caja registradora.

"¡Silencio mocoso, en mi tienda mando yo!" replicó el dueño de malos modos.

"¡Tramposo!" volvió a decir el niño, pero su madre de acogida lo silenció con calma.

"Aquí tiene, señor vendedor. Gracias por su paciencia" dijo formalmente, hizo una reverencia y se fue con el pequeño.

Naruto hizo un mohín de protesta y no dijo nada por el camino. Con una sencilla acción persuasiva, Natsuko le dio un caramelo al niño y pronto su carita sonrió otra vez. El pequeño echó a correr con alegría, sin mirar por dónde iba y tropezó. La mujer corrió hacia él preocupada, pero Naruto se levantó sonriendo nerviosamente.

"No te preocupes Natsuko, estoy bien" dijo él.

"¿Seguro? ¿No te duele?"

"No deberías preocuparte, Natsuko-san" dijo una voz a sus espaldas. "Los niños son fuertes".

Se trataba de una bella mujer de pelo y ojos negros y blanca piel. Llevaba un vestido de color púrpura y sandalias azules. A su lado iba un niño de la edad de Naruto, igual a su madre de aspecto pero en versión masculina.

"Mikoto-san y éste debe de ser Sasuke-chan" dijo Natsuko sorprendida.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo Mikoto. "Cinco años ¿verdad?"

"Algo así creo. Sasuke-chan y Naruto-chan no habían nacido aún" recordó Natsuko.

"Así que tú eres Naruto-kun" Mikoto le observó con una sonrisa y luego animó a su hijo a saludarle. "¡Mira Sasuke, es un niño de tu edad! ¿Por qué no juegas con él?"

"No quiero" contestó Sasuke y se escondió detrás de su madre.

Naruto se acercó a él igualmente. "¡Hola! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

"¡No, lárgate!" respondió el pequeño Uchiha.

"Te doy un caramelo, toma" ofreció Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Te digo que no quiero" Sasuke le dio un manotazo.

"¡Oye!" protestó Naruto y le empujó. "¡No tires los caramelos que Natsuko me ha comprado!"

"¡Eso no es comida! ¡Las bolas de arroz de mi madre son mejores!"

"¡Calla bobo!"

"¡Cállate tú, payaso!"

"Muy bien ya vale" dijeron las dos mujeres separando a los niños.

"¡Ha empezado él!" contestaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, hecho que los molestó aún más.

"Naruto-chan, no puedes obligar a nadie a ser tu amigo" le dijo Natsuko con calma.

"Y tú Sasuke, si no quieres algo dilo con educación" le riñó Mikoto a su hijo igual de tranquila.

Los dos pequeños miraron al suelo frustrados y pidiendo disculpas. No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el trayecto, aunque de vez en cuando se miraban con curiosidad, desviando la cabeza en caso de ser descubiertos. A su vez, Natsuko y Mikoto charlaban animadamente.

"¿Qué tal tu familia, Mikoto-san?"

"Bien gracias. Itachi ha alcanzado un gran nivel, Sasuke quiere imitarlo y mi marido Fugaku está igual de gruñón" dijo Mikoto haciendo que Natsuko se riese con suavidad. "¿Qué tal los tuyos?"

"Oh muy bien. Konan está entusiasmada con el origami, Yahiko-kun lee mucho y Naruto-chan dice que quiere ser Hokage".

"¿Y qué hay de Kei-kun?" se interesó la Uchiha.

"Keima-san está preocupado por ser un buen padre y un buen sensei".

"¿Kei-kun preocupado?" Mikoto se rio imaginándose la escena. "Antes él era bastante frío, pero desde que te conoció ha cambiado" comentó con nostalgia.

"¿Echas de menos los viejos tiempos?" preguntó Natsuko.

"Sí. Echo de menos las misiones, a mis compañeros y a mi sensei" respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa triste. "Pero por otro lado me alegro de haber formado una familia".

"Es una bendición tener hijos" Natsuko miró a Naruto con cariño. "Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo".

"¡Claro que sí! Esté donde esté, ella te está muy agradecida Natsuko-san" aseguró Mikoto refiriéndose a Kushina.

"Gracias Mikoto-san" sonrió Natsuko.

"¡Hemos llegado!" gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sasuke. "¡No me copies!" dijeron los dos.

"Ahí van otra vez" dijo Mikoto. "Ojalá Kei-kun y tú hubieseis tenido otra hija para controlar a estos dos".

"Nos habría gustado, pero con Konan-chan, Yahiko-kun y Naruto-chan ya tenemos suficientes hijos" respondió Natsuko.

"Ya veo. ¿Entramos?" dijo Mikoto señalando la entrada al campo de entrenamiento. "Ponte detrás de mí, no sea que algún kunai perdido nos alcance".

* * *

Dentro del campo de entrenamiento en el claro de un bosque, un largo combate estaba teniendo lugar entre Yahiko, Konan e Itachi contra su maestro Keima. Los tres niños de diez años de edad jadeaban cansados, mientras que su sensei estaba tranquilamente de pie con expresión indiferente.

Keima Yutaka era un hombre de pelo negro corto y sin flequillo, y de 1,80 metros de estatura. Tenía unos rasgos afilados y unos ojos más bien rasgados de un intenso color ámbar. Su atuendo consistía en el típico chaleco táctico de Konoha con camiseta y pantalones grises. En su cintura portaba una katana hecha de selenita, lo cual le daba un brillo blanco plateado, ligereza y buena conductividad de chakra.

"¡Mierda tío!" protestó Yahiko. "¡La espada del sensei es tan molesta! No hay manera de darle un golpe".

"Cálmate Yahiko" respondió Itachi con serenidad. "La técnica de Keima-sensei no es invencible. Creo que ya conozco su punto débil" dijo el Uchiha con su Sharingan activado.

"Ya está ojitos rojos analizando, qué alivio" dijo Yahiko con evidente sarcasmo.

"¡Yahiko!" Konan le dio un codazo en las costillas. "¿Qué ves, Itachi?" el peli anaranjado puso los ojos en blanco.

"La técnica de la Espada Extensible que nos ha enseñado Keima-sensei tiene dos debilidades: la primera es que la longitud del Filo de Chakra se limita a diez metros y la segunda debilidad es que si superas la primera línea de defensa y le rodeas corre el riesgo de herirse a sí mismo" analizó Itachi.

"Es cierto, pero mi padre… digo sensei ha conseguido aplicarle el Ninjutsu de Metal al Filo de Chakra, haciendo que su espada se extienda de forma real. Por ello su defensa es mejor, pues su espada le rodea como si fuese una serpiente metálica repeliendo cualquier ataque" matizó Konan.

"Es como tú dices, sin embargo no olvides que somos tres contra uno" dijo Itachi.

"¡Cortad el rollo inteligente!" terció Yahiko irritado. Normalmente era un chico humilde y educado como Minato, pero en batalla se volvía un mandón. "A ver, Itachi limítate a explicar tu plan de ataque".

"Sí jefe" respondió Itachi con ironía. Él era el más listo y fuerte del equipo Keima, pero no le gustaba hacer de líder y eso se lo dejaba a su amigo. "Yahiko, ¿cuántas veces más puedes usar tu Shinra Tensei?"

"Ya lo he usado dos veces y mi límite son tres. Así que sólo una vez más" declaró Yahiko.

"Vale. ¿Y tú Konan, cuánto rato puedes distraer a sensei con tu Kami Shuriken?"

"Puedo daros treinta segundos como máximo" dijo Konan.

"Vale pues escuchad".

Los tres niños juntaron sus cabezas para establecer la estrategia a seguir. Keima seguía impasible, mirando a sus alumnos intensamente. "Estos chicos son fantásticos. Su coordinación y madurez son impropias de niños de diez años. Sin duda harán grandes cosas" pensó el hombre con orgullo.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Yahiko, pues su papel era fundamental. "¡Eh Keima-sensei, prepárate!" señaló a su maestro y padre de acogida con el dedo índice, en un gesto desafiante. Itachi sonrió levemente y Konan negó con la cabeza, resignada.

"Venid" dijo Keima y desenvainó su katana de nuevo, dejando una mano suelta.

Inmediatamente extendió el filo de su espada con su Ninjutsu de Metal y debido a la gran absorción de chakra del arma, el metal se extendió magníficamente. Además el Ninjutsu de Metal le permitía alterar con su chakra las características físicas de su espada, tales como maleabilidad, ductilidad, tenacidad y resistencia mecánica.

"¡Kami Shuriken! (Shuriken de Papel)" Konan lanzó una lluvia de sus armas de papel, lo cual obligó a su padre Keima a mover su Espada Extensible para rodearle y repeler los proyectiles. Sin embargo la niña peli azul utilizó su chakra para controlar sus shuriken y seguir con el ataque.

Para defenderse del ataque que venía en todas direcciones, Keima hizo girar su espada a su alrededor como una cadena serpenteante. El único punto débil estaba sobre su cabeza, cosa que Itachi aprovechó para usar su técnica de lanzamiento de kunai al punto ciego.

Mientras Konan distraía la atención, Itachi saltó en el aire y lanzó dos kunai horizontalmente sobre el punto débil de la defensa de Keima. Entonces el Uchiha lanzó dos kunai más para golpear a los dos anteriores y cambiarles bruscamente la dirección. Los proyectiles cambiaron su trayectoria a vertical y cayeron hacia Keima, que utilizó su mano libre para cogerlos en el aire.

Entonces la lluvia de shuriken de Konan cesó y Keima se dispuso a reanudar su ataque, pero Yahiko apareció súbitamente por debajo de la katana extendida de su maestro y se acercó con la palma extendida "¡Shinra Tensei!" dijo y usó sus últimas reservas de chakra para empujar a su maestro con la gravedad.

Keima fue arrojado al suelo con fuerza, sin embargo trató de levantarse en el momento. Pero sintió en su cuello el filo de tres katanas entrecruzadas que formaban un triángulo. En los vértices de la formación estaban Yahiko, Konan e Itachi, quienes sostenían sus espadas con una mano.

"Aprobados" dijo Keima aceptando la derrota. "Hice bien en apuntaros a los Exámenes Chuunin".

"¡Sí!" respondieron los tres niños haciendo un gesto de saludo militar.

"¡Nii-sama!" exclamó una voz infantil.

"¡Nii-san!" secundó otra voz.

Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron corriendo a sus respectivos hermanos mayores. El rubio abrazó a Yahiko con fuerza mientras éste le daba vueltas en el aire. Por su parte el pequeño pelinegro saludó a Itachi con más calma.

"Oye Naruto-chan, no te olvides de mí" dijo Konan sonriendo.

"¡Nee-chan!" Naruto la abrazó a ella también. "¿Sabes qué? Hoy he ayudado a Natsuko. Casi se quema la casa" dijo el rubio sonriendo orgulloso.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Keima con evidente preocupación, gesto que contrastaba con su frialdad anterior. "Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? ¿Te has herido?" quiso saber el hombre.

"Estoy bien Keima. He protegido a Natsuko como todo un hombre".

"Menos mal…" suspiró Keima aliviado. "Buen trabajo, Naruto-kun".

"¡Gracias! Ah sí, os hemos traído el almuerzo. ¿Dónde está Natsuko?" el niño miró alrededor.

"¡Naruto-chan!" la mujer peli azul apareció corriendo por el bosque. De pronto se tropezó y cayó al suelo, saliendo sus gafas rojas por los aires.

"¡Natsuko!" Keima usó un Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Cuerpo Parpadeante y se acercó para ayudar a su mujer. "No debes correr tanto, te caes con mucha facilidad" la regañó con suavidad.

"Oh perdón Keima-san. Es que Naruto-chan salió corriendo y me asusté mucho" respondió la mujer.

"Todo está bien" la tranquilizó él con cariño.

"Vaya, nunca te había visto tan cariñoso con nadie Kei-kun" dijo Mikoto con una mirada de curiosidad ante la escena de sus ojos.

"Eres tú" contestó Keima con un tono glacial, como si no se alegrase de ver a la Uchiha.

"No me esperaba un recibimiento tan acogedor" respondió Mikoto de igual manera.

"Keima-san…" dijo Natsuko con tristeza.

"Natsuko, llévate a los niños" pidió Keima. "Esto va a ser largo".

"Sin testigos ¿eh?" comentó Mikoto. "Tal parece que no quieres mostrar tu lado oscuro a tu familia".

"No creo que tú quieras dar mala imagen delante de tus hijos tampoco" respondió él.

"Tienes razón" admitió Mikoto. "¡Itachi!" llamó a su primogénito que vino enseguida.

"¿Sí madre?" preguntó el chico formalmente.

"Toma tu almuerzo y el de Sasuke" dijo Mikoto sonriendo con dulzura. "Coge a tu hermano y adelantaos a casa. Tengo un asunto pendiente" miró a Keima con tensión.

"Como digas, madre. ¡Sasuke, nos vamos!" dijo Itachi agarrando la mano de su hermanito.

"¿Qué pasa con madre?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Luego vendrá tranquilo" sonrió el mayor.

Aparte de los Uchihas, Natsuko y su familia se fueron también. Los dos ex-integrantes del Equipo Sakumo se miraron con frialdad.

"Parece que todavía no me perdonas" empezó Mikoto.

"Es difícil perdonar a alguien que intentó quemarte".

"Ya te dije que no lo hice a propósito. El Amaterasu no es fácil de controlar ¿sabes?"

"Entiendo eso, pero ¿y el Tsukuyomi? Creo que es un genjutsu que requiere mucho autocontrol".

"Son dos técnicas muy diferentes. El Mangekyou Sharingan es muy inestable, sobre todo si está recién despertado" explicó la Uchiha. "De todas formas no deberías tener ese conocimiento del Clan Uchiha. Porque soy yo, sino ya estarías muerto" advirtió Mikoto con su Sharingan activado.

"¿Vas a intentar matarme de nuevo?" preguntó Keima. "Adelante, no temo esos ojos rojos tuyos".

Ambos se miraron fijamente sin atreverse a tomar la iniciativa. Desde la muerte de Kushina ninguno de los dos se habían vuelto a hablar pues se culpaban mutuamente de no haberlo evitado.

"Paremos con esto" pidió Mikoto arrepentida y desactivó su Sharingan. "Kushina no querría vernos así".

"Supongo que tienes razón" Keima decidió rebajar la tensión.

"¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué una persona tan buena tuvo que irse tan rápidamente?" murmuró Mikoto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Kushina murió salvando a su familia y a su Aldea, incluso aunque éste no fuese su lugar de origen" dijo Keima apoyado en un árbol y aparentando dureza. "No sé si yo podría hacerlo".

"Yo estoy tratando de hacerlo pero cada día me resulta más difícil" confesó Mikoto. "Los miembros del clan cada día están más agitados".

"¿No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto? Tienes que detener a tu marido antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aún no hemos salido del desastre originado por el Kyubi como para enfrentar un Golpe de Estado de los Uchiha".

"¿Qué más puedo hacer? Siendo una mujer, todo el clan espera que obedezca y apoye a mi marido sin protestar. Mi única esperanza es que mis hijos cambien este clan desde dentro" dijo la mujer con voz anhelante.

"Como sensei de Itachi lo único que te puedo decir es que tiene potencial para conseguir cualquier cosa. Lo mismo puede decirse de Yaahiko-kun y mi hija Konan. Si pasan el examen, mi labor habrá terminado" declaró Keima con tono solemne.

"Gracias por tu trabajo Kei-kun" agradeció Mikoto.

"No hay de qué. Me sentía en deuda con Kushina y contigo. Por cierto ¿quién empezó a llamarme así?" cuestionó él.

"Fue Kushina por supuesto" Mikoto se rio. "Ponía motes a todo el mundo".

"Eso pensaba" Keima sonrió brevemente y luego se separó del árbol con rostro impasible de nuevo. "Bueno Mikoto, ha sido un placer volver a verte. Espero que todo te vaya bien" extendió la mano hacia ella.

"Suena a despedida" comentó Mikoto. "Ojalá no hubiese pasado nunca aquella tragedia. Si no, todos seríamos felices con nuestras familias" la Uchiha estrechó la mano de su excompañero de equipo. "Hasta siempre Keima".

"Adiós Mikoto".

Los dos se miraron por última vez y tomaron rumbos distintos. Aquella fue la despedida definitiva de los únicos integrantes del Equipo Sakumo aún con vida.

* * *

Yahiko, Konan y Naruto caminaban solos por la aldea. Itachi y Sasuke se habían dirigido a la Villa Uchiha, y Natsuko tenía unas compras que hacer. Por lo tanto el rubio era acompañado por sus dos hermanos.

"¡Bieen!" exclamó Naruto con alegría. "¡Me encanta estar con vosotros, nii-sama, nee-chan!"

"¡Pero qué adorable eres!" dijo Konan abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¡Konan que le haces daño!" advirtió Yahiko.

"Todo está bien nii-sama. Nee-chan nunca me haría daño".

"Eso es. Deberíais confiar más en mí" protestó la peli azul.

"Eh claro perdona. Es que estoy nervioso por el examen de mañana" se disculpó el peli anaranjado.

"Es normal, yo también lo estoy" dijo Konan con tono comprensivo. "Pero no te preocupes, tenemos a Itachi en el equipo".

"Sí ya sé que tenemos a Súper Sharingan con nosotros" gruñó Yahiko.

"No te pongas celoso otra vez ¿quieres?" pidió Konan. "Tu resistencia es mayor que la suya y eres igual de necesario. A lo que me refería es a que su calma será fundamental".

"¡Ja! Conozco a Itachi mejor que tú y sé de alguien que le hace perder la razón" se mofó Yahiko.

"¿Ahh sí? ¡¿Es una chica?!" exclamó Konan sorprendida.

"Así es" afirmó Yahiko. "Pero es un secreto entre tíos que no te puedo decir".

"No importa, ya lo averiguaré. De todas formas me alegro mucho por él, no quería que se quedase solo".

"El amor es fundamental en el mundo" contestó Yahiko. "Te da fuerzas para seguir con tus sueños".

Konan le miró admirada por su comentario maduro. No sabía por qué, pero cuando estaban solos su corazón latía más deprisa. Quizás no fuese amor pero era un sentimiento muy cercano. La chica miró hacia donde Naruto estaba pero no le vio.

"¡Yahiko, Naruto-chan no está!" advirtió alarmada.

"¿¡Qué!?" Yahiko miró alrededor. "Mierda, separémonos para buscarlo".

"Llévate una mariposa" dijo Konan creando una mariposa de papel con su chakra. "Si lo encuentro yo primero, te mando otra".

"Vale" aceptó Yahiko y se fue corriendo.

Konan corrió como alma que lleva al diablo en busca de Naruto. Ella sabía perfectamente que el rubio no era su hermano de verdad, pero lo quería tanto o más que una hermana biológica. Su inocencia y su alegría debían ser conservadas a toda costa.

La peli azul pasó al lado de un callejón y allí vio como unos chicos algo mayores que ella molestaban a un niño. Ese era Naruto.

"Oye jefe ¿estás seguro de que Zanahoria vendrá?" preguntó uno de los tres matones.

"Ése Namikaze es un chulo, pero si maltratamos un poco a su querido amiguito, no dudará en venir" replicó el cabecilla. "Pero éste enano ni grita ni llora. ¡Venga, llama a tu supuesto hermano!" Dijo empujando a Naruto al suelo.

"Nii-sama os dará una paliza" dijo el rubio cuya cara estaba sucia.

"Nii-sama, nii-sama… ¿Por qué le llamas así? ¡Ni siquiera tenéis el mismo apellido!"

"Natsuko dice que la sangre no hace una familia. ¡No importa lo que digas, nii-sama es nii-sama! ¡Idiota!" gritó el niño.

"¡Cállate mocoso!" el matón iba a pegarle pero Konan se interpuso.

"¡Dejadlo en paz!" dijo ella con una mirada de furia que intimidaría a cualquiera.

"Tú eres Konan" dijo el matón deteniendo su puño. "¿Qué hace una belleza como tú interesándose por este miserable monstruo?"

"Tú eres el único monstruo aquí" respondió Konan con frialdad. "El que maltrata a un niño es una basura humana".

"Una chica fría, me gusta" dijo el matón sonriendo pervertidamente. "Hagamos una cosa. Si me besas nos iremos sin hacerle nada a ese enano".

"¿Eh?" Konan se quedó sin palabras y abrió mucho los ojos. Luego se sonrojó violentamente. "U-un beso es lo que los adultos h-hacen ¿no? ¿N-no somos muy jóvenes para eso?"

"Tan mayor para ser kunoichi y tan niña para otras" negó el matón resignado. "Sólo es un beso, nada más".

"No quiero" rechazó ella.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"La señorita ha dicho que no, cerdo" dijo una voz arrogante a sus espaldas. Era Yahiko, que sostenía su katana y la tenía puesta delante del cuello del matón. "¿Acaso estás sordo?"

"Namikaze" reconoció el abusón con miedo en la voz. "¡Ch-chicos a por él!"

"¿Te refieres a tus colegas?" Yahiko señaló con un gesto a los otros dos matones. "Están saboreando el suelo".

"M-maldito"

"Déjame decirte una cosita" Yahiko sonrió y luego le dirigió una mirada terrorífica. "Vuelve a molestar a Konan y a Naruto y estás muerto" dijo soltando al matón que se fue corriendo llevándose a sus compañeros. Yahiko envainó su katana justo antes de que Naruto se lanzase sobre él.

"¡Nii-sama qué guay eres!" exclamó alegremente. "Algún día, quiero ser como tú".

"Serás más fuerte que yo" respondió Yahiko sonriendo.

"Yahiko" Konan le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención. "Esto es para ti" lo besó en la mejilla.

"¿Q-qué haces?" Yahiko se sonrojó avergonzado. "¡No seas cursi!"

"Siéntete afortunado. Los únicos que han recibido un beso mío han sido papá y Naruto-chan" replicó Konan también roja.

"Nii-sama ahorra tienes que casarte con nee-chan" intervino Naruto. "En los cuentos de Natsuko, cuando la princesa es salvada por el héroe, los dos se casan".

"Yo conozco un cuento mejor que los de Natsuko-san" dijo Yahiko.

"¿Cuál?" interrogó el niño. Natsuko trabaja en una tienda de libros y es la que más sabe de eso".

"Te lo cuento esta noche" dijo Yahiko sonriendo misteriosamente.

El resto del día transcurrió sin percances. Natsuko lloró desconsolada al enterarse del incidente con los matones, y entre todos los demás miembros de la familia la tranquilizaron. Justo a la hora de dormir, Yahiko entró en la habitación de Naruto para contarle el cuento prometido.

"Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar llamado Konoha, un enorme Zorro de Nueve Colas apareció destruyendo todo. Una malvada persona enmascarada lo controlaba y el animal tenía que obedecer. El zorro escupía fuego y movía sus colas para aplastar sus alrededores, pero cuando todo parecía perdido un hombre de melena rubia y ojos azules apareció como un destello amarillo. El hombre se llamaba Minato y con su poder se teletransportó con el zorro lejos de Konoha. Allí, Minato se encontró con la princesa Kushina de cabello rojo y ojos azul grisáceo, y sus dos hijos. Juntos detuvieron al zorro encerándolo en el cuerpo de su hijo pequeño y le encargaron al hijo mayor ayudar a su hermano a traer la paz al mundo" narró Yahiko.

"¿Qué pasó con el héroe Minato y la princesa Kushina?"

"Murieron" respondió Yahiko con tristeza.

"¡Jo!" protestó Naruto.

"Pero fueron héroes".

"Oye nii-sama" dijo Naruto. "Tú nunca me odiarás ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no" aseguró Yahiko.

"¿Y estarás conmigo siempre?"

"Por supuesto".

* * *

En el presente

Naruto, de diecisiete años, estaba en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y derramaban lágrimas sin parar. Su memoria había sido restaurada y recordó su pasado, que no había sido tan malo después de todo ya que tuvo una familia. Cuando abrió los ojos, ahí estaba el hermano mayor al que tanto quería.

"¿Nii-sama?" preguntó con suavidad. "¿Eres tú?"

"Así es Naruto" Yahiko sonrió.

"¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!" el rubio golpeó a su hermano en el estómago, sacando de golpe el aire de sus pulmones.

"Siento que ese puñetazo era para papá. A mamá simplemente la abrazaría" pensó Yahiko levantándose despacio.

"¿¡Qué clase de hermano mayor eres tú!?" le recriminó el rubio dándole golpes al peli anaranjado sin poner mucha fuerza. "Ayer me viste y sólo me dijiste 'hola', hoy luchamos y me apuñalas sin piedad. Y ahora me sometes a una sesión de recuperación de memoria. ¿De qué vas?"

"Era para añadirle misterio y dramatismo a la historia" intentó restar importancia Yahiko.

"¡Y una mierda!" Naruto se giró molesto.

"¡No te enfades, hombre! Konan, dile que me perdone" ordenó Yahiko.

"Te advertí que se enfadaría" intervino la peli azul. "Naruto, ¿me recuerdas?"

"¿Nee-chan?" el rubio puso una expresión muy cómica y comenzó a llorar como un bebé. "¡Te he echado de menos!" dijo corriendo a sus brazos.

"No digas eso porque… ¡Yo también lloraré!" Konan imitó a Naruto.

"¡Joder vaya par de llorones!" protestó Yahiko mirando hacia otro lado. Allí pudo ver que hasta Sakura lloraba en silencio. "Normal que luego nos consideren unos hippies en los demás países. Tanta flor y árbol nos ablandan".

"Soy… tan feliz" Naruto se secó las lágrimas. "Entonces nii-sama, ¿por qué has vuelto con una capa de Akatsuki?"

"¿Esto? Es un regalo de empresa".

"Así que estabas con ellos. ¿Por qué?"

"Oye mejor vamos a comer algo rico. Tendrás al Kyubi para curarte, pero yo soy humano" dijo Yahiko. "Te contaré todo: tu origen, mis planes y tu participación en ellos" el joven hombre sonrió con malicia.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Por fin Naruto recupera su memoria.**

**De nuevo gracias por el seguimiento a mi historia. Cualquier review o favorito o follower es bienvenido. Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Poder, ideales y amigos

Capítulo 5- Poder, ideales y amigos

Naruto y Sakura salieron del campo de entrenamiento después de haber superado el examen con éxito. Tanto Yahiko como Konan se habían mostrado muy satisfechos por el trabajo en equipo de los dos ninjas del antiguo Equipo Siete, así como por sus capacidades en el combate individual. Ahora mismo los cuatro caminaban hacia la Villa Uzumaki.

Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a su hermano mayor Yahiko. Era cierto que le había devuelto sus recuerdos, pero aparecer de repente y además diciéndole que tenía mucho que hacer, era simplemente absurdo. Y además Yahiko pertenecía a Akatsuki, la organización criminal que le buscaba para extraer al Kyubi de su interior y utilizarlo para un fin todavía desconocido.

Sakura estaba impactada por la revelación de que Naruto tenía un hermano mayor. El parecido físico era sutil: ambos compartían el color azul de los ojos y el estilo puntiagudo del peinado. Pero la forma de sus rostros era distinta, ya que el de Naruto era más redondeado mientras que el de Yahiko era más alargado.

Mientras pensaban en sus cosas, Yahiko y Konan los guiaron a través de una zona arbolada al noreste de Konoha desde donde se veían los monumentos a los Hokage. Un camino atravesaba el lugar y llevaba a lo que parecían ser los terrenos de algún clan de la Aldea Oculta. En el pórtico de entrada al complejo, había dibujado un símbolo: se trataba de un círculo rojo con una espiral en el centro.

"¿Qué es éste símbolo?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Como ya sabrás, todo clan posee un símbolo que lo representa. Éste es el símbolo de nuestro clan, el Clan Uzumaki" explicó Yahiko orgulloso.

"¡Ahora caigo!" exclamó Sakura. "Éste símbolo está en el uniforme de Konoha" señaló los chalecos de Yahiko y Konan.

"Eres muy observadora, Sakura" alabó la peliazul. "Está claro que las inteligentes en los equipos son siempre chicas".

"_Maldición. ¿Por qué siempre van de listillas?_" protestaron mentalmente los dos hermanos.

"Ejem, será mejor que entremos" dijo Yahiko.

El pelianaranjado les enseñó lo que quedaba de la Villa Uzumaki: una biblioteca semiderruida, un extraño templo que según Yahiko contenía máscaras y una casa unifamiliar. A Naruto le pareció triste que todo estuviese tan abandonado y que el lugar hubiese perdido su esplendor.

"No te preocupes Naruto" le confortó Yahiko con una mano en su hombro. "Algún día reconstruiremos este sitio. Puede que no logremos gran cosa, pero lo intentaremos".

"Nii-sama…" Naruto le miró un segundo y luego sonrió. "¡Lo haremos, ttebayo!"

"¿Ttebayo? No me digas que has heredado eso también" Yahiko se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto de resignación. "Es cómo ver a mamá de nuevo".

"¿Cómo dices?" cuestionó Naruto.

"¡Nada, nada!" Yahiko desvió la atención. "Entremos en casa".

Los cuatro entraron en la vivienda. Mientras Naruto y Sakura se sentaban en un sofá, Konan se retiró para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, y Yahiko comenzó a preparar la cena. En el proceso de cocer unas zanahorias y unas patatas para hacer un puré de zanahorias, el Namikaze se puso a reflexionar.

Yahiko no sabía cómo tenía que actuar frente a su hermano. Naruto no le había rechazado a pesar de haber vuelto tras más de nueve años de ausencia. Se había molestado un poco pero no le duró mucho. Además, Yahiko iba a cargarle con muchas responsabilidades y a lo mejor no quería. Sin Naruto, todos los esfuerzos de Minato, Kushina y Yahiko habrían sido en vano.

Tras veinte minutos de cocina, Yahiko anunció que solamente faltaba poner la mesa. Naruto y Sakura ofrecieron su ayuda pero fueron rechazados amablemente por Konan. La peliazul se encargó de hacerlo pues ya se había cambiado. Ahora llevaba una blusa lisa de color blanco y una falda de color azul. La joven mujer dispuso todo al tiempo que Yahiko traía la olla rebosante de puré.

"Te has pasado" criticó Konan.

"¿¡Qué dices!? Es una ración normal" respondió Yahiko.

"Es normal si eres un monstruo" rebatió Konan con ironía.

"¡Bah, que sabrás tú!"

Naruto y Sakura se rieron por la relación de los dos mayores, cosa que avergonzó a Yahiko y Konan. El pelianaranjado se apresuró a desmentir que estuvieran saliendo, lo cual causó un rastro de tristeza en los ojos de la peliazul. Sakura se dio cuenta del detalle pero no dijo nada. Con la cena terminada, Yahiko tomó la palabra.

"Bueno pues, Naruto" el rubio miró a su hermano expectante. "Voy a contarte todo".

"Nosotras os dejaremos solos" dijo Konan y se retiró a la cocina con Sakura.

Yahiko se levantó y guio a su hermano hacia las ruinas de la biblioteca. Era de noche ya y la Luna estaba en fase de cuarto creciente. Naruto caminó sin decir nada, cosa rara en él que nunca se callaba. Llegaron al edificio abandonado, entraron en el recinto y caminaron hacia una entrada secreta.

"Bienvenido a lo que queda de la Biblioteca Uzumaki" dijo Yahiko mientras desbloqueaba el Sello de Cierre a Gran Escala que mantenía cerrada la entrada.

"¿Qué hay aquí?" quiso saber Naruto.

"Oh pues en esta planta hay un montón de libros de Historia, ya que el Clan Uzumaki era experto en ese campo" murmuró Yahiko mientras terminaba de hacer los sellos manuales para abrir la trampilla. Sacó un trozo de madera de los Sellos de Almacenamiento y envolvió en él otro Sello distinto. Aplicando chakra en el palo, uno de sus extremos se encendió con una llama.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" preguntó Naruto asombrado.

"Es un Sello Elemental, en el que se guarda una muestra de chakra de una Transformación de la Naturaleza para usarlo como tú quieras. Yo he aprendido a canalizarlo en objetos usando Flujo de Chakra" explicó Yahiko.

"Ahhh" Naruto respondió vagamente.

"No me has entendido ¿a qué no?" inquirió Yahiko y su hermano menor negó. "Estar en éste pueblo te ha vuelto tonto. ¿Por qué tuve que abandonarte?" el pelianaranjado empezó a refunfuñar como un abuelo.

"Nii-sama has cambiado" observó Naruto. "Tú solías amar Konoha".

"¿Qué? No me malentiendas no odio este pueblo. Es sólo que las cosas podrían haberse hecho mejor, para crear shinobis más capaces. Tu generación debe cambiar eso".

"Ya veo" Naruto sonrió.

"En fin entremos ya" respondió Yahiko incómodo por haber sido leído con tanta facilidad.

Entraron por la trampilla y bajaron por un tramo de escalones de piedra, que llevaba a una gran sala de estudio. La sala estaba llena de estanterías con pergaminos por todas partes y había una mesa en el centro. Al fondo había un mural con representaciones de Historia. Yahiko se acercó a una estantería y extrajo un enorme rollo de pergamino.

"Mira Naruto" dijo el mayor enseñándole el documento. "Ésta es la genealogía de nuestro clan. Todos los nombres de los Uzumaki que han existido están aquí grabados".

"¿Los nuestros también?" Naruto miró la nube de nombres en busca del suyo. Lo encontró al final. "Naruto Uzumaki… ¡Mira el tuyo también está! Y nuestros padres son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki".

Naruto se quedó de piedra. Según el cuento de su hermano, Minato y Kushina eran los nombres de los héroes que habían salvado Konoha del Kyubi. Y según la historia de Konoha, el Yondaime Hokage salvó el pueblo. Uniendo ambas versiones…

"No puede ser…" murmuró totalmente sin palabras. "Entonces mi padre ¿era el Cuarto Hokage? Mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir, ¿ha sido siempre mi propio padre?"

"Así es Naruto" confirmó Yahiko.

"Jaja, jajaja, ¡QUÉ FELIZ SOY!" exclamó el rubio en un estallido de júbilo, sacando una sonrisa feliz a Yahiko. "Eso quiere decir que no soy un fraude. Si soy hijo de un Hokage, soy el mejor del mundo. ¿No es así ttebayo?"

"¡No seas arrogante!" Yahiko le dio una colleja. "Tú has salido a mamá, que fue una kunoichi genial, pero tuvo que trabajar muy duro para serlo. Igual que yo".

"¿Mamá? ¿Cómo era ella?" quiso saber Naruto.

"Aquí tengo una foto de ella" dijo Yahiko y sacó una fotografía de la Familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. En ella aparecían Minato y Kushina, y también el pelianaranjado.

"¡Qué madre más guapa tengo! Me encanta su pelo. Es tan rojo y brillante…" comentó el rubio.

"Sí que lo era" contestó Yahiko con nostalgia y luego su rostro se ensombreció. "Escucha Naruto. Papá y mamá murieron por salvar la Aldea y a nosotros, sus hijos. Aquella noche, el Ataque de Kyubi no fue un accidente sino que fue provocado por alguien".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así?" preguntó el rubio.

"Su nombre es Madara Uchiha y es el líder de Akatsuki. En cuanto a si es una persona o no, tengo mis dudas. Si algo le caracteriza es su capacidad de destruir y corromper todo lo que toca. En otras palabras, es el Caos" respondió Yahiko con odio.

"¿Caos?"

"Mira Naruto, acércate al mural" le pidió el pelianaranjado.

El rubio se acercó al mural que había en la sala. En una parte de él estaban representados los Nueve Biju Guardianes. Cada uno tenía escrito debajo un kanji que simbolizaba su atributo divino, a saber: Viento, Muerte, Agua, Vida, Equilibrio, Rayo, Hielo, Tierra y Fuego.

"¡Eh ése es el Kyubi!" Naruto señaló a un enorme zorro de pelaje naranja y nueve colas.

"Así es, este mural representa el Origen del Mundo. Estos nueve Bijus son los originales".

"¿Originales?"

Yahiko decidió entonces contarle a su hermano la verdad sobre el mundo, que ya existía desde mucho antes de los shinobi y del Rikudo Sennin. También le habló de sus ancestros del Clan Uzumaki, y su especialización en historia y en Fuinjutsu.

"Entonces, ¿no tenemos Kekkei Genkai? Algo así como un Sharingan naranja que puede disparar rayos por los ojos" Naruto dejó volar su imaginación libremente.

"El Fuinjutsu es mejor que esos ojos cutres que sangran sin parar y te dejan ciego" contestó Yahiko. "Imagínate el Fuinjutsu como una forma de magia. Si conoces la naturaleza de algo y lo escribes en forma de palabras, puedes utilizar ése algo en tu beneficio. Eso sí, necesitas una muestra de lo que quieres dominar antes de hacer nada" aclaró el pelianaranjado.

"Si me lo explicas todo de golpe no lo voy a entender" respondió Naruto.

"Parece que tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya terminó de volverte estúpido" Yahiko suspiró resignado. "¿Qué te enseñó ése viejo verde?"

"Me enseñó a distinguir entre una chica simpática y una chica diez" contestó el rubio.

"¡Oh qué bien! Sabrás elegir entre una chica fea y una atractiva" dijo Yahiko con sarcasmo. "¡No me interesa ése tema! Lo que quiero saber es cuál es tu poder que no mostraste en tu entrenamiento".

"No sé de qué hablas" trató de disimular Naruto.

"Hablo de tu Modo Sabio" dijo Yahiko con seriedad. "¿Por qué lo ocultas?"

"Es un poder que puede matar a una persona normal. No lo usaría a menos que alguien amenazase con hacer daño a la gente" declaró Naruto.

"Esa manera de pensar es muy noble, pero infantil. Un ninja a veces tiene que matar a uno para salvar a muchos" respondió Yahiko.

"Yo pienso que hay que dialogar antes que matar".

"Hay gente con la que no se puede dialogar, y Madara Uchiha es uno de ellos. No puedes cambiar a todo el mundo".

"¿Tan malo es?" cuestionó Naruto.

"Él es el enemigo del mundo. Su objetivo es revivir al Juubi y para ello necesita a los Nueve Bijus. Solamente quedáis Gaara, Killer Bee y tú" explicó el pelianaranjado.

"¿Por eso te uniste a Akatsuki? ¿Para averiguar sus planes?"

"Así es pero no es la única razón. Mira ésta parte del mural ahora"

La siguiente parte del mural ilustraba a un enorme cíclope, de diez colas y cuyo ojo estaba compuesto por una pupila y tres círculos concéntricos con tres tomoe (**N/A: las 'comas' del Sharingan**) cada uno. Debajo de su figura había un kanji, que significaba 'Caos'.

"Esto representa al Demonio del Caos, que absorbió a los Nueve Bijus Guardianes y se transformó en el Juubi" explicó Yahiko. "Y ahora mira las dos últimas partes".

En la tercera viñeta del mural, había una silueta de un hombre cuyos ojos eran púrpuras, con un patrón de círculos concéntricos como los del Juubi. Llevaba una armadura de ninja y una capa de cuello alto, además de un collar de magatamas (**N/A: parecido a los tomoe pero un poco más grandes**). Como armas, tenía una katana y un báculo de monje. En la viñeta aparecía también el cíclope de antes.

"Éste hombre es el Rikudo Sennin, quien se enfrentó al Juubi y lo derrotó. El Rikudo Sennin nació con el Rinnegan, los ojos benditos que le otorgaron los Dioses" explicó Yahiko.

En la cuarta y última viñeta, aparecía el Rikudo Sennin y los Nueve Bijus actuales.

"A ver si lo entiendo. Los Bijus, como Kyubi, existieron desde el principio y luego cambiaron a lo que hoy conocemos ¿no?" dijo Naruto.

"¿Eso es lo único que te interesa?"

"Sí" afirmó el rubio. "Lo único que quiero es que me digas qué tengo yo que ver con todo esto".

"Muy bien pues te lo cuento. Como te he dicho, Madara quiere revivir al Juubi. Pero hoy en día no hay otro Rikudo Sennin, así que de alguna manera han reaparecido los Bijus Guardianes para salvar al mundo".

"¿Kyubi es un Biju Guardián?" cuestionó Naruto. "Nunca me dijo nada".

"Mmm… No sé cómo funciona la mente de un Biju pero quizá ha perdido sus recuerdos. Bueno no te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ejecutar la Operación Reunión" dijo Yahiko.

"¿La qué?"

"La Operación Reunión consiste en buscar a todos los Jinchurikis de nueva generación y crear una organización llamada Jinchurikis Guardianes. Son todos jóvenes de más o menos tu edad. Representan a los grandes grupos de guerreros del continente: tenemos a una kunoichi de Kumo, dos mellizos ninjas de Kiri, una miko del Bosque Neko, un monje del Monte Saru y una samurái del País de la Luna. A ellos les sumamos a Gaara y a Bee".

"¿Y yo?"

"Tú también. Serás el líder de esta organización y serás el encargado de traer la paz al mundo" declaró Yahiko.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos. Por un lado estaba contento de ser el líder de un equipo de otros Jinchurikis como él, y por la posibilidad de ser reconocido por todo el mundo. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que era demasiada responsabilidad para él. Y además tenía que traer a Sasuke de vuelta primero.

"Nii-sama no quiero hacerlo" se disculpó Naruto.

"¿Qué?" Yahiko lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que no puedo hacer eso. Pídeselo al mismo Gaara o a cualquier otro"

"No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo" Yahiko agarró a Naruto de la chaqueta. "¡¿Te das cuenta de la situación?! ¡El mundo que conocemos está en peligro y tú no vas a salvarlo! ¡Nuestros padres murieron creyendo en ti! ¡Keima-san y Natsuko-san se encargaron de ti aunque eso implicase el odio de toda la Aldea! ¡YO MISMO ME INFILTRÉ EN AKATSUKI PARA AYUDARTE!"

"Y YO QUÉ, ¡¿EH?!" exclamó Naruto. "¡Me abandonaste y me hiciste creer que estuve totalmente sólo! ¡A punto estuve de convertirme en un ser lleno de odio! ¿Y por qué? Porque los adultos hicisteis mal vuestro trabajo".

Yahiko entonces se dio cuenta de que él mismo le había dicho algo similar a Jiraiya el día anterior. No estaba siendo justo con su hermano menor. Había abandonado a Naruto con el fin de protegerlo, pero a lo mejor tenía que haberse quedado. Al final no era tan distinto de Itachi. Yahiko soltó a su hermano.

"Perdóname Naruto. Yo solo quería cumplir la promesa que les hice a papá y mamá de ayudarte a proteger el mundo. Tal vez hayamos sido muy exigentes contigo" se disculpó Yahiko.

"Nii-sama yo…" Naruto no sabía qué decir. Su hermano había tenido una gran responsabilidad con él. "No es que no quiera salvar al mundo. Pero si no puedo salvar a un amigo, no hay manera de que salve al mundo".

"Puedes" aseguró Yahiko. "Si algo nos caracteriza a los Uzumaki y a los de Konoha es que nuestra Voluntad de Fuego es inextinguible. Además yo creo en ti".

Naruto se quedó sin palabras. No era la primera vez que alguien reconocía su existencia, pero que su propio hermano mayor lo hiciese después de tanto tiempo llenó al rubio de felicidad. Súbitamente abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Yahiko iba a protestar pero no lo hizo. Tras unos segundos, los dos hermanos se separaron.

"Bueno, ¿entonces aceptas ayudarme con mi plan?" preguntó Yahiko.

"Vale pero primero debo encontrar a Sasuke. Cuando sepa que vuelve a Konoha te ayudaré".

"Supongo que te refieres a tu amigo Sasuke Uchiha" dijo Yahiko y entonces tuvo una idea. "Sasuke está en Kumogakure con la Jinchuriki del Rayo que tiene en su interior a Rokubi o Comadreja de Seis Colas. La chica tiene diecisiete años y se llama Rin Yotsuki. Es la hija adoptiva del Yondaime Raikage A".

"¿Sasuke está allí? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto.

"¡Yo qué sé! Tendrás que preguntárselo a tu amigo cuando le veas" respondió Yahiko.

"Muy bien entonces. Vayamos a Kumo cuanto antes" determinó Naruto.

* * *

Sakura y Konan estaban en la cocina fregando los platos, dado que Yahiko había hecho la comida. Para hacerlo más rápido, se dividieron el trabajo entre lavar y secar y de ese modo tardaron sólo diez minutos en hacerlo. Viendo que los chicos tardaban, las dos se quedaron en la cocina para hablar.

"Sakura ¿quieres beber algo?" ofreció Konan, sacando una botella de té verde.

"Oh sí, gracias" aceptó Sakura.

"Bueno Sakura como sabes llevo mucho tiempo fuera de Konoha. ¿Te importa ponerme al día sobre Naruto?" preguntó la peliazul.

"Claro pero antes, ¿cuál tu relación con él?" inquirió la pelirosa.

"Soy su hermana mayor adoptiva" respondió Konan. "Como sabes, él se quedó huérfano muy pronto. Entonces mis padres que eran amigos de los suyos, le adoptaron a él y a su hermano mayor Yahiko".

"Vaya" murmuró Sakura. "No sabía nada de eso. Bueno pues te contaré la vida de Naruto que yo conozco".

Sakura narró todos los eventos ocurridos en su vida como ninja: la graduación de la Academia, la formación del Equipo Siete, la misión al País de las Olas, los Exámenes Chuunin interrumpidos por Orochimaru y Suna, la búsqueda de Tsunade y la deserción de Sasuke.

"Después de eso Naruto se fue con Jiraiya-sama a entrenar y yo me quedé aquí como alumna de Tsunade" terminó de relatar la pelirosa.

"Madre mía" musitó Konan. "Sois muy jóvenes pero ya habéis vivido muchas cosas".

"A veces miro atrás y esos recuerdos parecen de otra vida" comentó Sakura. "Desde que he cumplido dieciocho, me siento una abuela" Sakura se rio.

"¿Entonces qué soy yo? ¿Una bisabuela?" bromeó Konan y las dos se echaron a reír.

"Konan-san ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo la pelirosa con tono cauteloso. "Si no es mucha molestia, ¿qué os hizo abandonar Konoha?"

La hasta ahora mirada radiante de Konan se ensombreció. Sus nueve años de infiltración en Akatsuki fueron desesperados y llenos de dolor y miedo. Ésa era una herida muy profunda que tardaría mucho en curarse. La joven mujer miró a Sakura y decidió contarle parte de la verdad.

"Yo fui un miembro de ANBU a los trece años junto con Yahiko y otro compañero. Mis padres habían muerto por culpa de un secuestro al que fui sometida y ya no me quedaba nadie más que mis amigos y Naruto. Una vez bajo las órdenes del Sandaime, ocurrió la Masacre del Clan Uchiha y descubrimos que había alguien detrás de ello".

"Espera un momento. Según Sasuke, fue su hermano mayor quién asesinó a su propio Clan. ¿No será que…?" Sakura se quedó muda.

"Itachi Uchiha fue mi otro compañero de equipo" reveló Konan. "Pero él sólo no podría haber matado a tantos Uchihas. Hubo otro asesino aquella noche y ése fue Madara Uchiha".

"¿Uno de los Fundadores?"

"De alguna manera pudo sobrevivir hasta la actualidad. El caso es que tras ésa tragedia, el Sandaime nos envió la misión de infiltrarnos en la organización que Madara lideraba, Akatsuki. Yahiko y yo hemos estado allí desde entonces".

"¿Por qué el Sandaime envió a unos jóvenes de trece años a un sitio tan peligroso?" cuestionó Sakura horrorizada.

"Él no quería hacerlo, pero Yahiko insistió en tomar la misión y yo quise ayudarlo. Por ése motivo lo tuvimos que hacer".

"Sigo sin comprenderlo".

Sakura negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar pues la información dada era abrumadora. Ella era muy joven todavía y la dureza del mundo ninja era mucho mayor de lo imaginado. Ahora mismo se sentía frágil e impotente, ya que sus experiencias como kunoichi eran ridículas.

Konan decidió entonces abrazar a la joven pelirosa para consolarla. Ella ya había experimentado lo que Sakura sentía, y lo mejor era calmarla con contacto físico. Con suavidad logró tranquilizarla.

"Gracias Konan-san ya estoy mejor" dijo Sakura.

"Vale" respondió Konan. "Si te he contado esto es porque creo que tú puedes ayudar a Naruto".

"¿Ayudarlo? ¿A qué?"

"A traer la paz al mundo" dijo repentinamente Yahiko Namikaze.

* * *

Yahiko y Naruto habían vuelto un par de minutos antes, a tiempo de ver a Sakura llorar y ser consolada por Konan. En ése momento el pelianaranjado decidió incluir a Sakura en su proyecto para la paz.

"¿Qué es eso de la paz?" inquirió Sakura.

"Venga Naruto, cuéntale lo que ya sabes" ordenó Yahiko.

"Nii-sama, ¿por qué?" replicó Naruto. "No quiero involucrarla".

"Es una kunoichi y sabrá asimilarlo. El mundo está a las puertas del caos y todos estamos implicados. Así que venga".

"Está bien" accedió el rubio a regañadientes.

Naruto la puso al corriente de la situación. Le contó sobre su origen y sobre su condición como Jinchuriki. Sakura le escuchó en silencio, y no dijo nada durante un rato. Naruto esperó con tensión por la respuesta de la chica.

"Ahora todo encaja" dijo Sakura. "Ahora entiendo tu ridículamente grande cantidad de chakra y resistencia, y tu rápida mejoría".

"Entonces ¿no me odias por ser un Jinchuriki?"

"Al contrario" negó Sakura. "Te admiro por ser capaz de mantener tu juicio con tanta facilidad".

"Sakura-chan" Naruto miró a la pelirosa con infinito amor. Ella desvió la mirada totalmente roja.

"A ver jóvenes hormonados ya vale" cortó Yahiko con irritación. "Tenemos cosas pendientes".

"Nii-sama en este momento te odio por interrumpir el momento" replicó Naruto.

"Se te pasará" contestó Yahiko despreocupado y luego se dirigió a la pelirosa. "Escucha Sakura, Naruto es la clave para la paz. Mis padres lo decidieron en el momento de sellar al Kyubi dentro de él y yo soy su guía. Pero también necesita compañeros, así que ¿estás dispuesta a ser mi cuñ… digo parte de mi proyecto?" preguntó Yahiko.

"_¿Por qué suena como un sacerdote casando a dos novios_?" pensó Konan.

"Estoy dispuesta" respondió Sakura.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Yahiko. Entonces preparó una pizarra con un mapa del mundo y nueve fotos de los Jinchuriki. "Prestad atención por favor. A ver la base del plan consiste en formar una organización compuesta por estas personas. El primer objetivo es una kunoichi de Kumo llamada Rin Yotsuki" expuso el pelianaranjado con un tono de puro liderazgo.

"Una pregunta" interrumpió Sakura.

"Primera regla de Yahiko Namikaze: Nunca me interrumpas" dijo el pelianaranjado. "Pero como eres novata te dejaré por esta vez. Habla".

"¿Cuál será mi papel?" quiso saber Sakura.

"Tú serás la médico del grupo" respondió Yahiko. "Necesito un especialista que se encargue de controlar la salud de los Jinchurikis. Van a participar varias peleas y tendrán que ser atendidos. Además quiero saber cómo funciona exactamente un Jinchuriki".

"Esto nii-sama no somos extrañas criaturas de otro mundo" dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente.

"A mí me intrigáis bastante" respondió Yahiko sonriendo maquiavélicamente. "Pero antes de hacer eso debemos resolver el asunto de Sasuke".

"¿Qué asunto de…?" empezó Sakura.

"¡Itachi! ¡Sé que llevas allí mucho rato así que baja!" llamó Yahiko.

Se oyeron unos pasos provenientes del piso superior y poco después apareció una figura por la puerta de las escaleras. Se trataba de Itachi Uchiha, el cual vestía una camiseta negra de cuello alto y unos pantalones negros a juego. Cuando entró en la sala, su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto-kun" fue su saludo.

"Itachi Uchiha…" Naruto se sorprendió al principio y luego le miró con odio. "Voy a llevarte ante Sasuke para que se vengue".

"Eso no será necesario" respondió Itachi. "Como vas a ir a Kumo, quiero que me traigas a mi estúpido hermano menor".

"¡No te atrevas a menospreciarlo!" gritó Naruto pero Yahiko le detuvo.

"Espera" dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Es de los nuestros".

"¡¿Qué?! Nii-sama, este tipo es un asesino".

"¡Itachi es un ninja como ningún otro, que cumple cualquier misión por mucho que le duela! Así que no hables sin saber" le regañó al rubio con severidad.

"Déjalo Yahiko" pidió Itachi. "Renuncié a mi honor aquella noche y asumí el papel de villano".

"Un momento ¿qué pasa aquí?" cuestionó el rubio confundido.

"Naruto tú ya conociste a Itachi hace tiempo ¿no lo recuerdas?" dijo Yahiko.

El rubio miró a Itachi y recordó que él era amigo de su hermano. También recordó que una vez le vio con Sasuke sobre sus hombros y lo bueno que era con él. Todo eso entraba en conflicto con lo dicho por el propio Sasuke.

"¿Por qué mataste a tu familia?"

"Está bien, te lo contaré pero nunca se lo reveles a Sasuke ni a nadie de Konoha" advirtió Itachi. Acto seguido comenzó la charla "El Clan Uchiha siempre se ha caracterizado por la Maldición del Odio que existe desde hace mucho tiempo. El odio es el arma más poderosa para nosotros y nos da poder. Lo malo es que nos podemos convertir en seres oscuros y despiadados". Itachi tomó aire y continuó. "Los años de dominación del Clan Senju sobre el Clan Uchiha provocó un intenso odio del segundo hacia el primero, que derivó en un intento de Golpe de Estado".

"Espera un momento Itachi-san. ¿No se supone que ambos clanes eran aliados?" intervino Sakura.

"Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno ¿correcto? Había oído que eras muy perspicaz y parece ser cierto" alabó Itachi y luego respondió a su pregunta. "Los dos clanes fueron enemigos durante mucho tiempo. Después se aliaron y formaron Konoha, pero fueron los Senju quienes gobernaban. Si los Uchiha hubiesen dejado de lado el orgullo y hubiesen aceptado ése hecho, todo habría ido bien. Pero como ya he dicho, hubo un intento de revuelta".

"¿Puede ser que tú lo detuvieras?" preguntó de nuevo Sakura.

"Sí, pero tuve que tomar medidas drásticas. Asesiné a mis padres, primos, parientes cercanos y lejanos… Todo para conseguir la paz. Al único al que no pude matar fue a mi querido hermano Sasuke. Le dije que me odiase y se aferrase a la vida, para conseguir poder y vengarse de mí" dijo Itachi con dolor en su rostro.

"¡ESO ESTÁ MAL!" gritó Naruto silenciando a todos. "¡¿Quién te ordenó hacer eso?! ¡Este mundo ninja está mal! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡No me gusta esto!" dijo Naruto con impotencia. Entonces su hermano apoyó su mano en su hombro.

"Entonces cámbialo" le dijo Yahiko. "Aprende a utilizar el poder que se te ha dado y demuéstranos a todos que estamos equivocados y cambia las reglas del juego".

"Nii-sama…"

"Naruto-kun, no sabía que fueses tan noble. Algunos te llamarán estúpido, otros te apoyarán sin reservas. Lo que tienes que hacer es no olvidarte de tus ideales nunca" dijo Itachi.

"Itachi…"

"Naruto-chan, parece que mis compañeros se han quedado con las mejores frases. Así que como tu hermana mayor adoptiva te digo que no hagas todo tú sólo y que te rodees de buenos amigos" dijo Konan.

"Nee-chan también…" Naruto miró a todos y tomó una decisión. "Itachi, siento haberte juzgado sin saber. Traeré a Sasuke ante ti, y tú harás lo que desees con él. Yo estaré allí para mi mejor amigo" declaró el rubio.

"¡Sea así! Naruto, Sakura y ojalá también Sasuke. Heredad nuestra voluntad y cumplid con la misión de cambiar el mundo ninja" dijo Yahiko con solemnidad.

"¡Sí!" respondieron Naruto y Sakura a la vez. Todo iba a cambiar en sus vidas, y tal vez Sasuke les ayudaría.

Fin del Capítulo

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Con este capítulo se acaba el primer arco argumental de la historia. El arco se llama 'El hermano olvidado' y contiene el prólogo y los capítulos del 1 al 5. Espero que os haya gustado, pues vienen más arcos.**

**Por cierto voy a cambiar el Rating de T a M, porque quiero dirigirme a gente más adulta (si alguien más joven lo lee no hay problema). Además voy a editar el Summary para resumir mejor el argumento.**

**De nuevo gracias por el seguimiento a mi historia. Cualquier review o favorito o follower es bienvenido. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Viaje a Kumo

Capítulo 6- Viaje a Kumo

El despertador sonó incesantemente, obligando a Naruto a levantarse con mucha pereza. Hizo las rutinas diarias como ducharse y desayunar, y luego se vistió sin prisa. Como siempre, se puso unos boxers con llamitas naranjas de adorno, unos pantalones naranjas, una camiseta de malla y su apreciada chaqueta naranja y negra.

Naruto se miró al espejo e intentó peinarse un poco sin éxito. Luego miró las marcas de bigotes de su cara y dio un suspiro de resignación. Según su hermano Yahiko, su aspecto era similar al de su padre pero Naruto pensaba que Minato era más atractivo que él mismo.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza y se dio palabras de ánimo. "Eres Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Eres el mejor ninja del mundo así que sal ahí y demuestra tu valía" dijo y como para respaldar sus palabras, Naruto se ajustó su cinta ninja con firmeza. Luego cogió una mochila que había a su lado y salió de su cuarto.

Naruto miró su pequeño apartamento por última vez, pues en cuanto volviese de Kumo se mudaría a la Villa Uzumaki, justo enfrente de su hermano. Tras unos minutos, Naruto abandonó la vivienda para dirigirse al lugar de reunión establecido con Sakura y Yahiko. Ambos le esperaban frente a la Oficina del Hokage, una torre de color rojo con el kanji 'Fuego' en su fachada.

"Buenos días, Naruto" le saludó Sakura con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal has dormido?"

"Hola Sakura-chan" saludó el rubio. "La verdad es que he dormido muy bien después de dos noches sin poder hacerlo".

"Me alegro" respondió Sakura.

"Ya hablaréis luego" cortó Yahiko con severidad. "Tenemos un calendario muy ajustado, pues tenemos un mes para reunir a todos los Jinchurikis. Hoy es 3 de abril así que nos quedan veintisiete días de margen" dijo con una exactitud exagerada.

"Nii-sama, ¿no crees que eres un poco apresurado? ¿Qué más da que perdamos un poco de tiempo?" preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad.

"¡Es muy importante no perderlo!" replicó Yahiko. "Ya veo que eres de esas personas que improvisan sobre la marcha. En cambio yo soy de ésos que calculan todo al detalle, y gente como tú suele arruinar mis planes".

"Yahiko-san, has perdido treinta y cinco segundos y dos décimas exactamente en tu anterior comentario. ¿No es demasiado?" inquirió Sakura con sarcasmo.

"¡Zas, en toda la boca!" exclamó Naruto y chocó su mano con la de su compañera.

"Malditos jóvenes descarados" murmuró Yahiko dándose la vuelta, indignado. Luego entró en el edificio.

Naruto y Sakura le siguieron satisfechos por hacerle callar. Los dos estaban acostumbrados a la tardanza de su sensei Kakashi y eso era algo que nunca cambiaría, por mucho que tuviesen un nuevo capitán. Ya por fin, los dos jóvenes y Yahiko entraron al despacho de Tsunade. Dentro estaban también Shizune, Kakashi y Jiraiya.

"Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, ¿qué hacéis aquí los dos?" preguntó Naruto extrañado.

"Yo vengo a despedirme, muchacho" contestó Jiraiya primero. "Me voy de viaje otra vez, para recopilar información".

"Espero que no vuelvas a espiar a mujeres en el baño" dijo Naruto con recelo.

"Estate tranquilo, aunque no es mala idea…" Jiraiya percibió la mirada asesina de Tsunade y rectificó inmediatamente. "Ejem, yo soy un ninja muy serio cuando quiero".

"_Ya claro, mentiroso_" pensaron todos los presentes.

"Bueno y tú… ¿qué haces aquí Kakashi-sensei?" quiso saber Sakura.

"Pues como parece que ya os habéis hecho mayores y eso, y que no estaréis a mi cargo más, vengo a despedirme" dijo Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei…" dijo Sakura empáticamente.

"¡No hay problema Kakashi-sensei!" exclamó Naruto de improviso. "¡Sabremos cuidarnos solos, ttebayo!" le aseguró.

"Ya veo" dijo el Jounin enmascarado sonriendo. "Había otra cosa que quería decirte Naruto".

"¿Ah sí? Dime".

"Convence a Sasuke de que vuelva. En el fondo de su corazón habita un chico bueno, y es un alumno muy querido para mí" dijo Kakashi.

"¿Ya vuelves con tus favoritismos?" preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja.

"Claro que no. Los tres miembros del Equipo Siete sois muy importantes para mí" aseguró el peliplateado.

"¡Era una broma!" respondió Naruto y sonrió.

"Nosotros manejaremos a ese cabezón de Sasuke" secundó Sakura.

"¡Muy bien chicos, ése es el espíritu!" exclamó Tsunade con entusiasmo. "Ahora os daré los detalles de vuestra misión. Shizune, pásame la información" pidió la Hokage a su asistente.

"Aquí tiene, Tsunade-sama" dijo la morena con su formalidad habitual.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Yahiko Namikaze" Tsunade nombró a los tres ninjas que se pusieron firmes. "Vuestra misión consiste en ir a Kumo y convencer al Raikage de que os permita llevaros a su hija y a Sasuke. Tú, Yahiko, serás el líder en esta ocasión y espero que lo hagas bien ya que es tu primera vez en mucho tiempo".

"¡Sí, Tsunade-obaa-san!" respondió el pelianaranjado. "Bien muchachos nos vamos".

"Espera un momento" le pidió Tsunade y le entregó una carta. "Es una carta para el Raikage, para recomendarte".

"No necesito eso" respondió Yahiko con tono autosuficiente. "Ya tengo su permiso para…"

"¡No mientas! Konan ya me ha dicho lo que os pasó en Kumo hace un año" dijo Tsunade.

"¡Ésa chivata!" protestó Yahiko.

"La única responsable de vuestro equipo. Itachi y tú sois unos insensatos y enteraros de que no todo sale como queréis. Vuestro trato con vuestros hermanos lo demuestra" le amonestó Tsunade con severidad.

Yahiko aún iba replicar, pero su madrina le miró con sus ojos castaños llenos de determinación, y el chico decidió callarse. Tsunade nunca había ejercido de madrina hasta ahora, pero Yahiko sabía que llevarle la contraria era sinónimo de un severo castigo. Su fama de mujer implacable era conocida en el mundo entero.

Sin más que decir, Yahiko, Naruto y Sakura, abandonaron Konoha en su camino hacia Kumo.

* * *

El primer día de viaje había sido muy tranquilo. Los tres ninjas avanzaban rápido a través de los bosques del País del Fuego, y no tuvieron ningún percance. Poco a poco, la mañana dio paso a la tarde y después llegó la noche. Yahiko dio la orden de acampar en el claro de un bosque. Utilizando sus Sellos de Almacenamiento, hizo aparecer dos tiendas de campaña.

"¡Increíble Nii-sama! Esos papelitos bonitos son muy útiles" dijo Naruto, impresionado.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarlos así" advirtió Yahiko con irritación. "Se llaman Sellos, ¿entiendes?"

"Yo creo que son unos papelitos bonitos" volvió a decir Naruto y comenzó a preparar una hoguera.

"No hay manera" dijo Yahiko resignado. "Oye Sakura ¿cómo haces para que haga caso?" le preguntó a la chica.

"Tienes dos caminos: o tratas de ignorarlo, o bien le distraes con una técnica secreta. Y si se pone muy pesado, le pegas una colleja" explicó Sakura. "Básicamente es como un niño".

"Ya veo, definitivamente es un caso perdido" se lamentó Yahiko.

"No digas eso Yahiko-san. Cuando lucha, se vuelve muy listo. Naruto es una gran persona" dijo Sakura mirando al rubio con cariño.

"¿Sientes algo por mi hermano?" preguntó el pelianaranjado de forma muy directa.

"¿Q-qué?" dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

"Ya me has oído. ¿Qué sientes por él?"

"Bueno yo… Al principio, le trataba muy mal porque solía ser una fangirl de Sasuke insoportable. Pero con el tiempo me fue demostrando su valía y se ganó mi amistad. Ahora mismo le admiro mucho".

"Ahora todo encaja" dijo Yahiko sonriendo satisfecho. "_La relación de papá y mamá tampoco empezó bien, pero cuando él la rescató de esos tipos de Kumo, ella se enamoró perdidamente_".

Sakura no dijo nada más y miró a Yahiko con curiosidad. Parecía ser un chico muy estricto, pero en el fondo adoraba a su hermano menor. Lo que todavía la tenía intrigada, era su relación con Konan. Algunas veces parecía amarla, otras no. Lo que estaba claro es que su vínculo era muy estrecho.

"¡Bueno pues, Naruto! Quiero enseñarte algo" dijo Yahiko.

"Pero nii-sama, intento hacer fuego" respondió Naruto.

"¿Aún sigues así? Quita anda" Yahiko utilizó un Sello Elemental de Fuego para encender la hoguera. "Eso ya está preparado. Ahora toma esto".

Yahiko sacó de su Sello de Almacenamiento un kunai de tres hojas igual a los usados para el Hiraishin no Jutsu. Pero en vez de tener envuelto un marcador para ésa técnica, en su mango había un sello de color verde en el que ponía 'Viento'.

"¡Qué kunai más raro!" dijo Naruto mirando el arma con extrañeza. Tras examinarlo con la vista decidió sostenerlo. "Mmm… pesa más que uno normal".

"Es cierto, pero sus tres hojas lo hacen más letal" dijo Yahiko. "Éste kunai es igual al que usaba nuestro padre Minato. Es tu herencia".

"¿En serio? ¿Lo hicieron para mí?" preguntó el rubio con sorpresa.

"Disculpa Yahiko-san" intervino Sakura. "¿Ése kunai no es para hacer el Hiraishin no Jutsu del Yondaime Hokage-sama?"

"Originalmente sí, y de hecho yo sé usar ésa técnica" dijo Yahiko.

"¿En serio? Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que ésa técnica era muy difícil de aprender" comentó Naruto.

"La verdad es que yo sólo puedo usarla para transporte de emergencia y para infiltraciones" matizó el pelianaranjado. "Pero tú, vas a usarlo para luchar".

"No necesito un arma porque ya tengo el Rasengan" respondió Naruto.

"Naruto, un ninja debe tener varios recursos y reservar sus mejores técnicas para los combates importantes. No puedes depender siempre del Rasengan" dijo Yahiko.

"Pero un kunai sólo no me dará mucha ventaja" dijo Naruto extrañado.

"Por eso lleva envuelto un Sello Elemental de Viento" contestó el Namikaze señalando el mango. "Con que infundas chakra normal al kunai, el Sello lo convertirá automáticamente en Chakra de Viento para aumentar su alcance y poder de corte. Pruébalo" le animó Yahiko.

"¡Vale!"

Naruto agarró el kunai con su mano derecha y cerró los ojos. Se imaginó su chakra como la hoja del arma y entonces una corriente de viento cubrió su kunai. No logró estirar mucho la hoja pero era suficiente como para doblar su longitud. Contento por el resultado, Naruto cortó con su arma un árbol por la mitad.

"Nii-sama, ¿has visto eso? ¡Soy genial!" exclamó el rubio pero Yahiko y Sakura habían palidecido. "¿Qué pasa, ttebayo?"

"Hermanito, acabas de cometer el mayor delito de Konoha: planticidio" dijo Yahiko.

"¿Cómo has podido matar a ése pobre árbol?" dijo Sakura horrorizada.

"¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento señor árbol!" se disculpó el rubio.

"Bueno dejemos eso de lado. Naruto, nunca creí que tuvieses un Control del Chakra tan malo" comentó el pelianaranjado. "Has gastado mucho chakra para cortar un árbol. Tendrás que mejorarlo".

"¡Sí señor!"

"Vale. Venga ahora id a dormir que mañana abandonamos el País del Fuego" dijo el mayor.

Naruto y Sakura entraron en sus respectivas tiendas, mientras que Yahiko se quedó despierto. Hizo aparecer un gran pergamino y lo examinó con cuidado. Se trataba de un Sello para dividir grandes cantidades de chakra en dos partes. Le iba a hacer falta para modificar el Sello de los Ocho Trigramas de la Jinchuriki del Rokubi.

"Ya está listo" dijo Yahiko.

* * *

Kumogakure era sin duda una Aldea peculiar. Básicamente estaba compuesta de montañas con algunos árboles tratando de crecer sobre la roca, y de nubes blancas y algodonosas que flotaban alrededor de ellas. Sus edificios se construían directamente sobre las rocas, formando varias plataformas circulares muy singulares. Eso era lo que Sasuke Uchiha pensaba desde el edificio del Raikage en el que vivía.

Llevaba en Kumo dos años y ya tenía diecisiete años. Había llegado allí con su equipo Taka, compuesto por Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo, tras derrotar y matar a Orochimaru. Originalmente había formado el equipo con la intención de vengarse de su hermano Itachi, pero había conocido a una persona que le había inspirado para ser de nuevo un buen chico. Eso sí, su actitud cool no iba a cambiar bajo ningún concepto.

Sasuke entró en la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros. Ahí estaban los tres: Suigetsu con su pelo blanco y su gran katana Kubikiribocho a su espalda; Karin con su melena roja y sus gafas; por último estaba el enorme Jugo de pelo naranja y mirada tranquila.

"Hey chicos" dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo.

"Eh tío ya estás despierto. ¿No madrugas mucho?" preguntó Suigetsu con un trozo de pescado en su boca.

"¡Maldito carnívoro, saluda a Sasuke con propiedad!" le regañó Karin.

"Buenos días, Sasuke" dijo Jugo con educación. "¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?"

"No sé. Supongo que esperar a que el Raikage nos llame, como siempre" respondió el Uchiha con indiferencia.

"¿Desde cuándo somos los perros de ése ogro?" preguntó Suigetsu molesto. "Mi objetivo es la Samehada de Kisame. Nunca pensé en quedarme aquí".

"Todo empezó cuando Sasuke decidió liberar a esa zorra. Sasuke, olvídate de ella y fúgate conmigo" dijo Karin intentando sonar sexy.

"¿Quién es la zorra ahora, Karin?" preguntó Suigetsu con sarcasmo.

"¡Cállate estúpido! Ésa Rin va de inocente, pero es una puta" en ése momento Karin se calló porque una katana se apoyó en su espalda.

"Karin, empiezo a hartarme de que menosprecies a tus compañeros constantemente. O cambias de actitud, o te mato. ¿Entiendes?" dijo Sasuke con un tono glacial en su voz. Karin sólo acertó a asentir y callarse.

En ése momento de tensión alguien llamó a la puerta con tres toques. Sasuke se dirigió a abrir y al otro lado se encontró con una atractiva mujer. Ésta tenía la piel oscura, ojos verdes y el pelo gris atado en un pulcro moño, dejando dos mechones sueltos a los lados de su rostro. Vestía una blusa gris y una camiseta de malla ligeramente escotada, revelando un gran busto. También vestía una sencilla falda gris y unas sandalias de tacón.

"Sasuke-sama, Raikage-sama reclama su presencia" dijo la mujer con tono formal y eficiente.

"Gracias Mabui-san, iré en seguida" respondió Sasuke educadamente.

"Dese prisa. Raikage-sama no es un hombre paciente" dijo la secretaria del Raikage y se marchó.

Sasuke volvió a entrar en su habitación y terminó de prepararse. Su pelo negro azabache seguía con sus puntas hacia atrás y sus dos mechones enmarcando su cara. La única diferencia era que se había dejado flequillo. Su vestimenta constaba de: una camisa gris de manga corta y cuello alto, que poseía una cremallera abierta; unos pantalones azules con un paño azul encima que cubría desde su estómago hasta la parte superior de sus piernas; en sus pies llevaba sandalias negras. Y como accesorios llevaba un cinturón de cuerda gruesa morado con su katana sujeta a la espalda y unas muñequeras negras.

El Uchiha caminó hacia el despacho del Raikage atravesando los pasillos del edificio. Las personas del interior no le saludaban dado que le consideraban un extraño, que solamente estaba ahí por decisión de su líder. Al chico eso le daba igual, pues no estaba allí por ellos. La otra persona a la que había salvado de Orochimaru le había sugerido quedarse allí como pago por la liberación. El interés del Raikage por tener un Kekkei Genkai poderoso hizo el resto.

Sasuke llegó por fin al despacho. Mabui le vio y llamó a la puerta, recibiendo el permiso para entrar. Dentro del despacho había: un banco marrón con respaldo situado al fondo; un juego de pesas a la derecha; un saco de boxeo a la izquierda; y un cuadro con el kanji 'Músculo' junto a la puerta. El despacho era muy grande y tenía vistas a toda la Aldea gracias a la cristalera que había al fondo.

Había tres personas en la oficina. En el banco estaba sentado un hombre negro, enormemente musculado y con expresión de pocos amigos. Tenía el pelo rubio muy claro y peinado hacia atrás, un pequeño bigote y una perilla. Su ropa consistía en unos pantalones negros con un pañuelo negro por encima de su cintura, y un enorme cinturón de lucha libre. Además llevaba unos enormes brazaletes dorados de combate.

"¡Llegas tarde, Uchiha!" fue lo que dijo el Yondaime Raikage A.

A la izquierda estaba otro hombre negro, igual de musculoso y grande que el Raikage y con unas gafas de sol. Su pelo era del mismo estilo de A, pero tenía barba además de bigote. Su ropa consistía en un chaleco táctico blanco de Kumogakure, pantalones negros y sandalias blancas. Como accesorios llevaba un cinturón de cuerda rojo, unos guantes blancos y una gran bufanda blanca. Además llevaba una cinta blanca con el símbolo de nubes de Kumogakure y siete espadas de mango rojo a la espalda.

"Por fin llega el chico Uchiha, así que sólo diré 'Yiha'. ¡Yeah!" dijo Killer Bee con su pésimo estilo de rapeo.

Por último, a la derecha del Raikage había una chica: era rubia, de pelo liso un poco por debajo de los hombros; piel blanca aunque no tanto como Sasuke; ojos azules y expresión alegre. Su ropa consistía en una blusa roja tipo kimono, una camiseta de malla debajo y unos pantalones azules claros y cortos. Llevaba sandalias blancas, cinturón tipo cuerda pequeño, guantes blancos y una cinta de color rojo debajo de su flequillo. Como armas llevaba dos espadas como las de Bee.

"¡Sasuke-chan, te estaba esperando!" dijo la chica con su voz cantarina y risueña. Se trataba de Rin Yotsuki, Jinchuriki de la Comadreja de Seis Colas e hija adoptiva de A. Rin abrazó a Sasuke cogiéndole por el brazo.

"¡Rin, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso!" protestó Sasuke ligeramente sonrojado.

"¡Uy perdón! Siento mi entusiasmo" se disculpó la joven y soltó a Sasuke.

"¡Rin!" le llamó la atención el Raikage. "¡Eres una kunoichi de Kumo así que actúa como tal!"

"¡Perdón señor!" dijo Rin intimidada por su padre.

"Hermano no seas tan duro con ella, sólo es una doncella ¡Yoh!" dijo Bee.

"¡Silencio!" dijo A autoritariamente. "Ahora, Uchiha y Rin, escuchad. Os he llamado para comprobar vuestro trabajo en equipo y vuestro nivel de Kenjutsu. Si pasáis la prueba, empezaré a mandaros misiones".

"Hmpf, no me des órdenes" respondió Sasuke. "Yo nunca he dicho que iba a quedarme aquí para siempre".

"Mira Uchiha, estás aquí porque me sentía en deuda contigo por rescatar a mi hija. Pero eso incluye que debes proteger a Rin en todo momento, ya que ella es una valiosa Jinchuriki de Kumo. ¡Si dejas de serme útil te mataré sin reservas, ya que ahora conoces los secretos de la Aldea! ¡¿Queda claro?!" exclamó A.

"Transparente" dijo Sasuke con frialdad. Su relación con el Raikage era tensa, pues sus maneras de actuar eran muy distintas. Ambos buscaban poder, pero el Raikage lo usaba a lo bruto y Sasuke era más táctico.

"Entonces padre, ¿con quién tengo que luchar?" preguntó Rin temerosamente.

"Déjame contestarte a mí, sobrina. Omoi y Karui serán tus rivales, niña. ¡Yoh!" contestó Bee rapeando.

"Tío Bee, tus rimas no molan nada" dijo Rin con los ojos entornados.

"Claro que molan idiota, cacho idiota" replicó Bee, moviendo sus brazos como un rapero.

"¡Oye, no me llames idiota cuando tú eres más idiota!" contestó Rin inflando sus mejillas como una niña.

"¡A callar par de tontos!" el Raikage les pegó a ambos en la cabeza. "¿Cómo de infantiles podéis llegar a ser?" se quejó el hombre.

Sasuke suspiró resignado. Ésta era una escena típica del núcleo familiar del Clan Yotsuki: Rin era una chica muy jovial e infantil a veces; Bee era ya adulto, pero era peor que un niño; y A tenía poca paciencia. Los tres juntos eran una mezcla explosiva, y tenían a toda Kumo continuamente estresada. Tras un momento de silencio, Mabui entró al despacho.

"Raikage-sama, los jóvenes Omoi y Karui han llegado" informó.

"Muy bien, diles que pasen" ordenó el Raikage.

Dos jóvenes ninjas de Kumo entraron en el despacho. Uno era un chico de piel oscura, pelo blanco, corto y puntiagudo, ojos marrones y con una piruleta en la boca. La otra era una chica también de piel oscura, pelo rojo y largo, y ojos ámbar. Ambos llevaban el uniforme estándar de Kumo, con la diferencia de que el chico llevaba camisa y pantalones y la chica un vestido de mangas cortas que parecían haber sido recortadas. Además ambos portaban una katana de empuñadura blanca a la espalda.

"Ya estamos aquí Raikage-sama" dijo la chica, Karui.

"Sí, pero pensé que nos caería una roca encima y que tardaríamos más en llegar" comentó el chico, Omoi.

"Omoi y Karui, mis dos subordinados. ¡Yeah!" dijo Bee.

"¡Bien! Vuestro trabajo de hoy es enfrentaros al Uchiha y a Rin. No quiero que os contengáis ya que el estilo de Kumo es ir con todo, ¿entendido?" dijo A.

"¡Sí, señor!" respondieron Omoi, Karui y Rin a la vez.

"No te he oído, Uchiha" dijo el Raikage.

"Yo no soy un ninja de Kumo" contestó Sasuke con tono frío.

"Tú sigue así y te aplastaré, mocoso" le advirtió A.

"Hmpf, como si pudieras" dijo el pelinegro, desafiante.

"Haré como que no te he oído. ¡En marcha!" exclamó A.

El Raikage se levantó y saltó a través de la ventana, rompiendo el cristal en el proceso. Mabui suspiró con resignación por la brutalidad de su jefe, que siempre daba trabajo al cristalero. Bee, Rin y Karui le siguieron sin dudar mientras que Sasuke y Omoi fueron más civilizados y se fueron por la puerta.

Los seis ninjas se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento, que era un hoyo excavado en el suelo con paredes de piedra. No era demasiado grande, pero era suficiente para un combate entre cuatro ninjas. Omoi y Karui formaban un equipo y Sasuke y Rin otro, mientras que Bee y A los observaban desde arriba.

La lucha comenzó sin más dilación. Karui se lanzó hacia Sasuke espada en mano, y trató de atacar su cuello con un tajo en diagonal descendente desde la derecha. El Uchiha leyó el movimiento con su Sharingan, y desenvainó su katana con la mano derecha y con agarre invertido, para repeler el ataque con un tajo diagonal ascendente hacia su izquierda. Karui trató entonces de darle un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, pero Sasuke se anticipó y agarró su mano a tiempo.

Sasuke soltó su agarre y le dio a la chica un rodillazo en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder. El pelinegro trató de cortarla con un tajo horizontal hacia su abdomen, aprovechando que Karui estaba indefensa. Pero ella sonrió y realizó un salto mortal hacia atrás, revelando que Omoi iba hacia Sasuke con su katana extendida para realizar una estocada.

El Uchiha saltó en el aire, haciendo que Omoi fallase. Entonces Rin pasó por debajo de Sasuke y evitando la katana del peliblanco, intentó lanzar una estocada con su espada izquierda. Omoi evitó el ataque, pero entonces Rin inició una serie de estocadas rápidas. El chico las esquivó como pudo.

"¡Omoi, al suelo!" gritó Karui haciendo que su compañero se tirase boca abajo sin dudar. "¡Kumo-Ryu: Omotegiri! (Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal)".

Karui realizó un tajo horizontal, rápido y fuerte hacia Rin. La rubia intentó bloquearlo con sus espadas colocadas en vertical, pero la fuerza de Karui la empujó hacia atrás. Rin iba a estamparse contra la pared pero Sasuke la atrapó a tiempo.

"¡Ayyy, joo!. Tiene demasiada fuerza" protestó Rin como una chiquilla.

"Tienes una alta velocidad Rin, pero tu defensa es baja" observó Sasuke. "Yo me encargo del ataque principal, así que tú cúbreme".

"¡Vale!" respondió Rin.

Mientras tanto, Omoi se levantó del suelo con cara de susto.

"¿Ha acabado su asalto? Ésa Rin tiene una velocidad asombrosa. Sin duda es la Jinchuriki de Rokubi" dijo el chico.

"Bah será rápida, pero es una floja" respondió Karui. "Lo que es molesto es ése Sharingan. Predice todos mis ataques" se quejó.

"Con cortes rápidos le puedes pillar. En cuanto a Rin, la contrarrestaré con cortes de gran ángulo" dijo Omoi.

"Muy bien, vamos allá".

El combate se reinició de nuevo. Sasuke utilizó su Chakra Rayo para mejorar la capacidad de corte de su katana y atacó a Karui de nuevo. La kunoichi de Kumo hizo lo mismo que el Uchiha y sus espadas chocaron soltando chispas. Rin aprovechó el bloqueo de Karui para atacarla desde atrás, pero Omoi se lo impidió.

"¡Kumo-Ryu: Mikazukigiri! (Estilo de la Nube: Corte de Luna Creciente" exclamó Omoi.

El peliblanco usó su espada para realizar un corte de 180 grados y así obligar a Rin a quitarse del camino. Pero la rubia hizo un movimiento muy sutil y rápido. Dio dos pasitos para rodear a Omoi, y de sus pies emanaron chispitas eléctricas. Sus pasos fueron tan ligeros que Rin parecía flotar.

"_Ése ha sido el Paso Eléctrico de Rin. Ya sabía yo que iba a perder contra una Jinchuriki"_ pensó Omoi con pesimismo. Entonces miró el movimiento de su espada. "_Espera un poco. Sí ella no está ahí, debe de haber otra persona en su sitio. Y si hay una persona en su sitio, solamente puede ser Karui. Y si es ella, entonces mi espada va a darle._" Siguió pensando en una fracción de segundo. "¡Karui, salta!" le gritó a su compañera.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" la pelirroja saltó lo justo para evitar la katana.

Ése momento fue aprovechado por Sasuke para contraatacar. Envió chakra eléctrico a sus piernas para estimular sus nervios y moverlas con rapidez. Después hizo lo mismo en sus brazos y clavó su espada en el suelo, para apoyarse en la base de la empuñadura y alzar su cuerpo. Entonces ejecutó una patada semicircular e impactó a Karui en el costado derecho, lanzándola contra la pared.

"Así que ése mocoso ha aprendido a usar parcialmente mi Armadura de Rayo" observó el Raikage. "Interesante".

Omoi se quedó impresionado, al igual que Rin. Ambos se miraron y se acordaron de su batalla. Rin reaccionó más deprisa y le dio al peliblanco una serie de rápidas patadas con la pierna izquierda. No eran muy potentes pero valían como distracción, lo que permitió a Sasuke aparecer al lado de ella y rematar la pelea con una patada en el pecho de Omoi.

"¡Yuju, hemos ganado Sasuke-chan!" gritó Rin con júbilo.

"Hmpf, por supuesto" respondió Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

A y Bee bajaron a la arena.

"¡No os emocionéis tanto!" les dijo A. "Uchiha, tienes el condenado Sharingan. Rin, tú eres Jinchuriki del Rokubi. ¡Es imposible que perdierais ante dos Chuunin normales!".

"Hermano eres muy duro. Omoi y Karui aún no están maduros, ¡yoh!" dijo Bee para motivar a sus alumnos. "En cuanto a Uchiha y Rin, parecen no tener fin ¡yeah!"

"Lo que tú digas. Mañana por la mañana os quiero ver en mi despacho, a los dos" dijo A refiriéndose a la rubia y al pelinegro. El Raikage se fue con un potente salto.

"Me llevaré a estos dos a la enfermería. Vosotros procurad no cogeros una pulmonía, ¡yoh!" Bee cogió a los inconscientes Omoi y Karui y se marchó.

Sasuke y Rin se quedaron los dos solos. Ella se sonrojó y miró a Sasuke con intensidad. Él estaba mirando al cielo, pensativo. Entonces reparó en la mirada de la chica.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Sasuke con confusión.

"No nada" respondió Rin mirando al suelo toda roja.

"Ya veo. Por cierto, parece que te has recuperado después de nueve años con Orochimaru" dijo Sasuke.

"¡Sí! Ojalá esto satisfaga a mi padre" deseó Rin.

"Seguro que sí. No eres tan débil como crees" la animó Sasuke.

"¡Gracias, Sasuke-chan!" Rin sonrió, feliz por el cumplido.

Sasuke iba a protestar por el apodo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Miró de nuevo al cielo y vio una nube con forma del símbolo de Konoha. Se acordó de Naruto y Sakura, sus excompañeros de equipo. Y después de Itachi, su hermano mayor al que odió pero ahora lo había olvidado. Era feliz en Kumo, una Aldea de fuertes ninjas, y tenía otros amigos, como Taka y Rin.

Entonces una ráfaga de viento desplazó la nube y Sasuke tuvo un presentimiento. Un huracán procedente de algún lugar iba a sacudir su vida muy pronto. Esperaba estar equivocado.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Comienza un arco nuevo e introduzco a la primera Jinchuriki. Espero que os resulte un personaje creíble. ¿Qué hará Naruto al conocerla?**

**Agradezco cualquier review, follower y favorite. Por cierto, gracias por los 10 reviews que he conseguido en casi dos meses. ¡Me hacen mucha ilusión!**

**Hasta la próxima**


	8. El reencuentro del Equipo 7

Capítulo 7- Reencuentro del Equipo 7

La entrada a Kumogakure podía ser vista por Yahiko, pues por fin habían llegado a la Aldea Oculta. De no ser porque ya había estado allí él y su equipo no habrían encontrado el sitio y seguirían vagando entre las montañas. Para entrar a Kumo había que subir una ligera cuesta y atravesar un portón de entrada.

"¡Muy bien chavales! Un poco más y… ¿Os pasa algo?" preguntó el joven hombre con los ojos entornados.

Naruto y Sakura jadeaban por el cansancio después de dos días de viajar sin parar. Yahiko era un capitán exigente y no toleraba ninguna queja. Era muy distinto a Kakashi y no parecía que fuese a cambiar.

"Nii-sama… No puedo seguir tu ritmo, ttebayo" dijo Naruto entrecortadamente.

"Yahiko-san por favor, déjanos tomar un poco de aire" suplicó Sakura.

"Vaya par de flojos estáis hechos" dijo el de pelo anaranjado y suspiró resignado. "Os advierto que en Kumo los débiles no son admitidos".

"¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Son un grupo de brutos o qué?" preguntó el rubio con cara de nerviosismo.

"Sí, especialmente su Raikage" respondió Yahiko.

"¡¿Y Sasuke ha entrenado con ellos?!" preguntó Naruto ya histérico. "¡Yo te salvaré, amigo mío!" dijo e iba a irse corriendo pero fue estampado en el suelo. "¡Gueh!"

"Naruto, relájate" dijo Sakura y lo levantó con cuidado del suelo.

Yahiko tuvo un escalofrío y recordó algo. Ésa escena era típica en la vida de Kushina Uzumaki: un golpe y después un gesto dulce. Mirando a la de pelo rosa, Yahiko volvió a observar lo parecido que era su carácter al de su madre. "_Definitivamente es la mejor elección para mi hermano_" pensó.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Sakura.

Los tres ninjas alcanzaron la cuesta y subieron por ella para dirigirse a la pequeña entrada de Kumo. Allí habían dos guardias vigilando: uno de ellos era de piel blanca y de pelo rubio hasta la base del cuello y ojos negros; el otro era un hombre negro, de pelo rubio que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Ambos vestían el uniforme de Kumogakure.

"Es aburrido hacer guardia aquí. No sé porque el jefe nos ha puesto a vigilar" dijo el de piel oscura con tono perezoso.

"Darui, no dudes de las órdenes de Raikage-sama. Además a todo el mundo le toca vigilar de vez en cuando" respondió el otro con seriedad.

"C, tío, te tomas el trabajo muy en serio. Sé que quieres agradar al jefe pero eres un poco pesado" dijo el hombre llamado Darui.

"¡No, tú eres el pesado aquí! Todo el día con tu aburrimiento constante. ¡Me pones enfermo!" replicó C con exasperación.

"¡Pelea, pelea!" dijo una voz masculina llena de pasión. "¡Por fin algo caliente!"

"Atsui, me das dolor de cabeza. Mantén tu frialdad" dijo una voz femenina con calma.

"¿Samui y Atsui?" preguntó C sorprendido.

Los recién llegados eran dos hermanos de piel blanca, pelo rubio hasta los hombros y flequillo recto. Hasta ahí llegaban sus similitudes, pues en lo demás eran muy distintos: Samui era una mujer alta, de gran busto y mirada fría; Atsui era un hombre de apariencia apasionada y con el kanji 'Calor' tatuado en su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Hemos venido a sustituiros!" gritó Atsui.

"Tal y como dice este gritón" dijo Samui con frialdad.

"Estupendo, se acabó el aburrimiento" se alegró Darui y se dispuso a marcharse.

"¡Espera!" advirtió C y realizó un Sello del Carnero. "Detecto a tres personas justo enfrente".

En efecto, allí estaban los tres ninjas de Konoha caminando hacia ellos. Yahiko puso su cara de ligera arrogancia, Sakura frunció el ceño y Naruto… El rubio de Konoha no vio más allá del escote de Samui y Sakura se encargó de espabilarlo con una colleja.

"¿Qué buscáis aquí, perros de Konoha?" inquirió C con hostilidad.

"Primero no somos perros" respondió Yahiko con su insolente sonrisa en la cara. "Y segundo, venimos a traer un mensaje de nuestra Hokage" añadió, sacando la carta de Tsunade del chaleco de Konoha.

"¿Un mensaje?" dijo C sorprendido.

"Si queréis ver al jefe, será mejor que nos sigáis" intervino Darui con tranquilidad. "Atsui, Samui. Vigilad la entrada" ordenó.

Darui y C condujeron a Yahiko, Naruto y Sakura hacia la oficina del Raikage. Naruto observaba Kumo con cierta curiosidad. El lugar parecía estar poblado solamente por shinobis y no había mucha vida en el exterior. La entrada a los edificios estaba en la base de montañas, y todo se llevaba a cabo dentro. "_A este sitio le faltan árboles, ttebayo. Y también un poco de alegría_" pensó el rubio.

Por su parte Sakura estaba sorprendida de la profesionalidad que emanaba todo el mundo. En Konoha la gente era demasiado tranquila, cosa que estaba bien para ser feliz, pero que les hacía propensos a ser invadidos muy fácilmente. En cambio Kumo sí que parecía una Aldea Ninja de verdad. "_Si Sasuke no ha abandonado este lugar es porque siente que no está jugando_" pensó la chica.

Ya habían cruzado la Aldea y entraron en el edificio del Raikage. Los de Konoha fueron conducidos a través de pasillos circulares con grandes ventanas, hasta llegar frente a la oficina del Raikage. Allí Darui habló con Mabui y le dijo que traía una carta de la Hokage. La secretaria asintió y tras recibir autorización desde dentro, les dejó pasar.

"Jefe, unos ninjas de Konoha quieren verle" dijo Darui.

"¿Unos ninjas de Konoha?" preguntó A sin ningún interés. "¿Por qué razón vienen esos pusilánimes hasta aquí?"

"Vaya Raikage-san no pareces tener muy buena memoria" intervino entonces Yahiko con una voz cortés pero insolente al mismo tiempo. "Ha pasado sólo un año desde mi visita" dijo.

El Raikage levantó la vista y vio al de pelo naranja ahí de pie, sonriendo con descaro. Ése joven había aparecido en Kumo un año atrás hablando de Dioses y de que Bee y Rin estaban destinados a salvar el mundo. Por supuesto el Raikage lo echó sin compasión, pero ahora ahí estaba.

"Yahiko Namikaze, primogénito de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Creí haberte dicho que no volvieses a pisar este lugar" murmuró A con los puños apretados. "Te dije que te mataría si volvías. ¡Y ESO VOY A HACER!

La siguiente escena fue muy caótica. El Raikage se envolvió en su Armadura de Rayo y cargó con enorme velocidad hacia Yahiko. El de pelo anaranjado hizo un Kawarimi no Jutsu (Técnica del Cambiazo) y puso a un desprevenido Naruto en su lugar. El rubio fue embestido por el Raikage y acabó estampado contra la pared. Cuando alzó la vista vio al enorme Raikage sobre él. "_¿Dije que Sakura-chan era un ogro? Lo retiro porque… ESTE SÍ QUE ES UN VERDADERO OGRO" _pensó Naruto totalmente asustado.

"Padre hemos venido… ya" dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules.

"Parece que está montando jaleo otra vez" dijo una voz desinteresada.

Naruto giró su cabeza y observó a los recién llegados. La chica le pareció bastante guapa y de buenas proporciones. "_Contando a la tía de la entrada y a la secretaria del jefe de este pueblo, parece que ésta chica sigue el mismo camino. Las mujeres de Kumo son chicas diez_" pensó el rubio.

Luego reparó en su acompañante, un chico pelinegro, de piel muy blanca y ojos negros. Naruto entonces observó mejor y reconoció a su amigo y rival Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía que estaba en esa aldea pero no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto. ¿Qué hacía allí? Pues ni idea, pero iba a averiguarlo.

"Sasuke" murmuró Naruto.

"Oh eres tú, Naruto" respondió Sasuke con cierta indiferencia. "Sigues igual que te dejé en el Valle del Fin, tirado en el suelo".

"Sí, es cierto" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Tú sigues con tu postura de tío cool, mirándome por encima del hombro".

"Hmpf" fue la respuesta del Uchiha, que sonrió un poco.

Sakura salió al pasillo para interesarse por Naruto y entonces vio a Sasuke. Recordó la noche en que la había dejado tirada en un banco del parque como a una chica violada. Por eso no pudo evitar que su puño golpease al pelinegro en plena cara. Sasuke no esperaba semejante reacción y salió despedido contra la pared.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" gritó Sasuke con enfado pero la mirada asesina de la de pelo rosa le hizo callarse.

"¡No te atrevas a indignarte, Sasuke Uchiha! Me dejaste tirada en ese parque, de noche y sin protección contra el frío. Luego lloré por ti como una idiota e hice cargar a Naruto con la absurda promesa de rescatarte sin pensar en que él ya estaba bastante afectado. ¡Y luego me entero de que casi os matáis por tu obsesión con la venganza y el estúpido afán de evangelización de Naruto!" dijo Sakura y respiró hondo. "Llevaba cinco años queriendo soltar todo esto. ¡Gracias, Sasuke!"

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras y miró a Naruto como buscando respuesta. Ambos establecieron contacto visual y parecieron comenzar una conversación telepática.

"_¿Qué le ha pasado a esta chica? No la recordaba así_" parecía decir Sasuke.

"_Tsunade-obaa-chan le ha enseñado a ser más dura y llorar menos_" parecía responder Naruto.

"_Hmpf no hay quien entienda a las mujeres_".

Rin observó cómo eran los compañeros de Sasuke. El pelinegro le había hablado de ellos durante su encierro en la guarida de Orochimaru. "_Parecen gente divertida. Kumo no es un lugar tan animado_" pensó la chica, jovialmente.

"¡Basta de tonterías!" gritó el Raikage al ver que la situación se le iba de las manos. "¡Arreglemos este asunto de una vez!"

"Hey hermano cómo te va. Aquí está Bee-sama, ¡yeah!" dijo Bee apareciendo por el otro lado del pasillo, pero A le agarró la cara con su Iron Claw (Garra de Hierro) y lo metió en su oficina por la fuerza.

* * *

El despacho se llenó de gente que se repartieron de la siguiente manera: el Raikage A se sentaba en su banco, con C a su izquierda y Darui a su derecha; Bee, Rin, Sasuke y Mabui estaban en la parte derecha del despacho; por último, los ninjas de Konoha se situaban en el centro del despacho con Yahiko entre Naruto y Sakura.

El Raikage leyó la carta de Tsunade con muy poco interés. En ella, la Hokage hablaba de Yahiko y sus planes de crear una organización de Jinchurikis. También mencionaba a Naruto y a Sasuke. A terminó de leer y entonces cogió la carta y la rompió sin dudarlo. Nadie salvo Naruto se sorprendió de la acción del líder de Kumo.

"¡¿Ahhhh pero qué hace?!" preguntó Naruto consternado. "¡Esa carta era importante, ttebayo!"

"Naruto" llamó Yahiko y le habló al oído de su hermano. "Estamos ante uno de los líderes del mundo ninja, así que actúa con madurez. Esto no es Konoha así que ve con cuidado" le advirtió.

"Pero nii-sama, la ha roto sin pestañear. ¿No es eso un insulto a nuestra Aldea?" respondió el rubio indignado.

"El Raikage no es muy comprensivo. Déjame manejar la situación a mí" dijo Yahiko.

Naruto gruñó pero acató la petición de su hermano.

"¿Es ése tu hermano menor Naruto? Para ser hijo del Yondaime Hokage es muy inmaduro" dijo A con dureza.

"¿Qué?" Naruto iba a replicar de nuevo pero se mordió la lengua.

"Mi hermano puede ser muy joven pero es un diamante en bruto. Por favor Raikage-san, no lo menosprecies" pidió Yahiko.

"¿Un diamante en bruto? He visto muchos como él y todos suelen morir jóvenes. Un shinobi debe ser poderoso o sino el mundo lo aplastará" respondió A.

"¿Sabes Raikage-san? Mi padre Minato, solía decir que para ser fuerte hay que proteger a alguien. Naruto entiende esto perfectamente".

"¿Y cómo acabó el Hokage? Fracasó con el ataque de Kyubi y murió. Un shinobi sin poder no puede proteger a nadie" declaró A.

Naruto no pudo contenerse más y sacó su kunai de tres hojas para atacar al Raikage y demostrarle que él no era débil, así como tampoco su padre lo fue. No pretendía matar al líder de Kumo, era sólo una advertencia. Entonces una sombra roja y amarilla apareció delante de Naruto y detuvo el kunai. Se trataba de Rin, quién cruzó sus dos espadas para bloquear el ataque.

"¡No tocarás a mi padre!" dijo la chica con agresividad.

"¡Quita de mi camino!" respondió Naruto.

El de Konoha hizo más fuerza para apartar a la de Kumo, y ella fue cediendo terreno. Entonces ambos se separaron y trataron de atacarse otra vez, pero dos tentáculos los rodearon y los inmovilizaron por completo. Killer Bee era el responsable de esto.

"Chico y chica no perdáis la razón. Pensad con la cabeza no con el corazón, ¡yoh!" rapeó Bee.

"¡Suéltame tío pulpo! ¡Ése ogro ha insultado a mi padre, a Tsunade-obaa-chan y a mi Aldea! Merece una lección" dijo Naruto enfadado.

"¡Tío Bee déjame acabar con ése hippie de Konoha! Intentar atacar al Raikage debe ser castigado" dijo Rin igual de enfadada.

"SILENCIO" dijeron Yahiko y A golpeando a los dos rubios al mismo tiempo.

"¡Naruto te he dicho que no hables!" le regañó el de pelo naranja a su hermano. "Esta es una conversación de adultos así que vete" Naruto desvió la mirada molesto. "Sakura, por favor, cuida de él" le pidió a la chica de pelo rosa.

"¡Rin no me protejas! Estás haciendo el ridículo, por lo tanto márchate" le dijo a Rin, la cual bajó la mirada sumisamente. "Uchiha, asegúrate de que no vuelva" ordenó A.

Sakura y Sasuke obedecieron y se llevaron a Naruto y Rin, los cuales se dejaron arrastrar con cara de mal genio. Los adultos suspiraron resignados y la tensa calma reinó de nuevo. A pesar de ser el único ninja extranjero Yahiko mantuvo el tipo en todo momento. De hecho se permitió el lujo de sonreír descaradamente.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Namikaze?" preguntó A irritado.

"Oh nada en especial. Es sólo que me resulta curioso como ésos dos han empezado tan mal. Siendo Jinchurikis deberían entenderse" replicó Yahiko despreocupadamente.

"¿Entonces ése mocoso es realmente el Jinchuriki del Kyubi?" inquirió el Kage.

"Jinchuriki del Fuego para ser más precisos" corrigió Yahiko. "Tu hija es la Jinchuriki del Rayo y tu hermano el Jinchuriki de la Tierra. Pero yo prefiero llamarlos por su nombre" dijo.

"Haz lo que quieras" replicó A. "Por cierto llámame Raikage-sama".

"¿Por qué razón? No creo que esté siendo tan maleducado" respondió Yahiko parpadeando con sorpresa.

"Escucha Namikaze. Por muy hijo de Kage que seas y aunque seas del Clan Uzumaki, no te da derecho de darte tantos aires. Acabarás mal si sigues así" advirtió A.

"Por favor no me malinterpretes. Me considero importante porque tengo información clave sobre Akatsuki" dijo el de Konoha sonriendo con misterio.

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados. Akatsuki era una organización criminal formada por los criminales más poderosos del mundo ninja, pero sus planes y su estructura interna eran desconocidas. Los de Kumo solamente sabían que su Jinchuriki Yugito había sido capturada y asesinada por ellos.

"¡¿TÚ SABES QUIÉN MATÓ A NUESTRA JINCHURIKI Y COMPAÑERA?!" preguntó A repentinamente.

"Hermano cálmate por favor. Deja que el chico se explique sin pavor. ¡Yeah!" dijo Bee con tranquilidad.

"Bee-san tiene razón jefe. No se altere" intervino Darui.

"¡Está bien, lo he entendido!" respondió A respirando hondo. "Explícate joven. Dinos todo lo que sabes de Akatsuki".

"Siento molestar pero no voy a revelar esa información todavía. Lo que sí puedo decir es que quiero formar una alianza entre Jinchurikis. Y Kumogakure y sus ninjas son fundamentales para que todo salga bien" dijo Yahiko.

"¿Qué clase de estupideces planeas? Los Jinchurikis no son existencias libres. Son ninjas especiales cuyo deber es proteger sus Aldeas desde dentro" replicó A.

"Ahí te equivocas, Raikage-san. Mi madre defendía el derecho de los Jinchurikis a la libertad de acción y pensamiento. Lo que os pasa a los Kages de la generación anterior es que tenéis miedo de que con su poder, los Jinchurikis hagan lo que quieran con el mundo".

Todo el mundo se quedó callado por la contundente declaración del joven de Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki era conocida como la Jinchuriki más extraña de todos, ya que buscaba la libertad de sus semejantes. Desgraciadamente fue una adelantada a su tiempo y sus revolucionarios ideales, además de ser una mujer en un mundo de hombres, no le permitieron realizar su sueño. Pero ahora su hijo mayor quería seguir sus pasos y realizar el sueño.

"Supongamos que consigues esa alianza que pretendes" dijo A. "¿Se supone que tú la liderarías?"

"No. Naruto sería el líder".

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Ése mocoso que ni siquiera sabe controlarse cuando no le gusta lo que oye!? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!" exclamó A.

"Killer Bee-san, tú eres un Jinchuriki también. ¿Qué opinas?"

Todos miraron a Bee, quien estaba con una libreta de rimas en una mano y un lápiz en la otra. Levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a Yahiko un buen rato. El de Konoha sostuvo su mirada impasible hasta que Bee habló.

"Hablas de cosas muy complicadas chaval. No me metas a mí en un berenjenal, ¡yoh!" fue su respuesta y Yahiko suspiró resignado.

"Bueno pues no me queda más opción que hablar vuestro idioma" dijo Yahiko. "Os propongo un combate a muerte entre Naruto y Rin".

"Hmmm… interesante" murmuró el Kage mesándose la perilla. "Si demuestro que mi hija es más fuerte, dejaré en ridículo a Konoha. Además un combate entre Jinchurikis será un espectáculo" A se lo pensó un segundo y asintió. "¡SEA PUES! Si tú ganas, te podrás llevar a mi hija. Pero si pierdes tendrás la entrada a Kumo totalmente prohibida" declaró.

"Quiero añadir a Sasuke Uchiha a la recompensa. Después de todo lo tienes aquí sin el consentimiento de Konoha" dijo Yahiko.

"Añade lo que quieras Namikaze, porque no vas a ganar" replicó A con arrogancia. "¡Mabui!" llamó a su secretaria.

"¿Dígame, Raikage-sama?" respondió la mujer.

"Prepara el Coliseo" ordenó A sonriendo salvajemente.

"Enseguida… ¿ha dicho el Coliseo?" preguntó Mabui con una ceja levantada.

"Eso he dicho, sí" confirmó A.

"Pero señor, ese edificio no se utiliza desde el gobierno del Primer Raikage. No está en condiciones de ser usado" informó ella.

"¡Entonces haz todos los preparativos que sean necesarios! Tienes un día" ordenó el Kage.

"Entendido señor. Con su permiso" respondió Mabui y se fue a cumplir la irracional orden de su jefe.

"¿Qué es ése Coliseo?" inquirió Yahiko con curiosidad.

"Es un escenario de combate que antes se usaba para ejecuciones de criminales" explicó A.

"Oh ya veo. Me gusta como hacéis las cosas en Kumo" dijo Yahiko asintiendo aprobadoramente.

* * *

Todo el Equipo Siete se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke, sentados en el suelo alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Antes, Naruto y Sakura habían conocido a los miembros de Taka, y Rin se había marchado con ellos totalmente enfurruñada y protestando.

Los tres excompañeros de equipo estaban tomando el té con tranquilidad, cosa que no habían hecho nunca en el pasado. Quizá fuese debido a la edad actual de los jóvenes que les hacía más maduros.

"Nunca pensé que podríamos llevarnos así de bien. Kakashi-sensei lloraría de alegría al vernos" comentó Sakura.

"Hmpf, ¿Kakashi sigue igual que antes?" preguntó Sasuke.

"¡No ha cambiado nada, ttebayo!" respondió Naruto con una sonrisilla pícara. "Por cierto Sasuke, ¿quién era la tonta ésa de antes?" inquirió con desdén.

"Se llama Rin y por favor no vuelvas a insultarla o te mato" advirtió Sasuke con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

"¿Ah sí? No sabía que te gustaran las chicas tontas y de pecho grande" dijo Naruto para provocarlo.

"No me subestimes Naruto. Ahora mismo soy mucho más fuerte que antes" replicó el Uchiha.

"¿Sabes Sasuke? No eres el único que ha entrenado con un Sannin. Además tengo un nuevo poder que va más allá de tu imaginación" presumió Naruto.

"Comprobémoslo entonces" lo retó Sasuke.

El aumento de testosterona en la habitación creció repentinamente. La rivalidad entre Sasuke y Naruto no había cedido con el paso de los años y cuanto más poderosos eran, más fuerte era su competencia. Pero ahí estaba Sakura para rebajar la tensión. Con sendos puñetazos estampó a sus amigos contra el suelo sin piedad.

"¡A ver par de gallitos de corral! Estábamos muy tranquilos hasta ahora así que no lo estropeéis ¿vale?"

"Tú eres la que estropea todo aquí" murmuraron los dos chicos en voz baja.

"¡¿HABÉIS DICHO ALGO?!" preguntó Sakura amenazadoramente.

"¡No señora!" respondieron los dos en el acto y con cara de miedo.

"Muy bien entonces. Sasuke, ¿puedes contarnos cómo derrotaste a Orochimaru?" preguntó Sakura.

"No hay problema, supongo. Os revelaré cómo derroté a ésa serpiente blanca" dijo Sasuke.

* * *

Hace dos años y medio

Sasuke se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento al aire libre de Otogakure. Su katana estaba en el suelo y el joven la cogió para envainarla. Frente al chico se extendía un montón de ninjas inconscientes, superando el centenar con facilidad, a los que Sasuke había derrotado sin una sola herida y sin gastar apenas chakra. No los había matado porque ser un asesino no entraba en sus planes. Su único objetivo era la venganza contra Itachi Uchiha.

"¿No crees que eres muy blando, Sasuke-kun? Ni siquiera has matado a esta chusma" dijo una voz serpentina, a la izquierda del Uchiha.

Sasuke se giró para observar con desdén a la persona que hablaba. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, piel pálida, pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos ámbar como de serpiente. Vestía un mono de color negro, con una túnica beige por encima y sandalias negras. Como accesorios llevaba un cinturón morado de cuerda gruesa y unos pendientes con forma de magatamas azules. Este hombre era Orochimaru.

"Al contrario que tú, yo valoro la vida humana" respondió Sasuke con frialdad y desprecio.

"Oh vamos, vamos. Esta basura no merece ser salvada. Tu actitud de chico bueno te impedirá vengarte de Itachi" dijo Orochimaru.

"Hmpf, no me digas cómo actuar. No te considero mi maestro así que no trates de cambiarme" dijo Sasuke y comenzó a alejarse.

Orochimaru observó al Uchiha con ojos ambiciosos y se relamió con un gesto muy desagradable, sacando su lengua como una vil serpiente. Deseaba poseer el cuerpo de Sasuke debido a su Sharingan, y por eso lo había entrenado desde hacía un tiempo. Ahora por fin estaba listo para apoderarse de él.

Sasuke caminaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando una serpiente de color marrón envolvió su torso dejándolo inmóvil. Giró su cabeza un poco y vio a Orochimaru reír malvadamente, mientras la serpiente que salía de su manga atrapaba al chico. El Uchiha no se asustó, pues sabía que el Sannin de pelo negro tomaría su cuerpo en algún momento. Que él le atacase primero ahorraba tiempo al Uchiha.

"Kukuku, por fin llegó el momento de tomar tu cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes Sasuke, que yo me vengaré de tu hermano por ti" dijo el Sannin.

Sasuke cerró los ojos como rindiéndose, pero entonces una corriente de electricidad emanó de su espalda y la serpiente tuvo que soltarlo un poco. Sasuke aprovechó para sacar su espada y cortar al reptil en varios trozos, matándolo en el acto. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ejecutar una patada barredora con el pie izquierdo, para derribar a Orochimaru y clavarle la espada en el abdomen. El Sannin gritó de dolor y escupió sangre.

"Parece que la serpiente asoma la cabeza fuera del cesto" comentó Sasuke con el Sharingan activado.

"Maldito mocoso engreído… ¿Por qué no te dejas atrapar?" dijo Orochimaru, contrariado.

"No eres más poderoso que yo ahora mismo. Comparado conmigo, un Uchiha, no eres nadie".

"¡Aún eres un novato, niño! Si no te dejas capturar por las buenas, te derrotaré y luego tomaré tu cuerpo" respondió el Sannin.

Orochimaru abrió su boca y una pequeña serpiente con una espada entre sus mandíbulas apareció, intentando clavar el arma en Sasuke. El chico sacó su katana del abdomen del Sannin y dio un salto hacia atrás, dando un corte hacia abajo para decapitar a la serpiente. La espada cayó al suelo y Sasuke la apartó de una patada.

Orochimaru se levantó y dislocó su mandíbula como una serpiente para que un cuerpo nuevo saliese de su boca, dejando atrás el cuerpo herido como si fuese una muda de piel. Reptando por el suelo, el Sannin adquirió una velocidad pasmosa y cogió su espada para atacar a Sasuke. El Uchiha detuvo todos los golpes de Orochimaru con dificultad, pero uno consiguió darle en el brazo izquierdo. El corte producido no era profundo pero dolía.

"Has evitado los golpes de mi Espada Kusanagi muy bien" felicitó Orochimaru. "Pero ése corte será suficiente".

"Hmpf, ¿de qué estás…?" Sasuke sintió un escozor potente en su herida del brazo y se quedó paralizado. "_Mierda es veneno_".

"¿Te hace efecto ya?" preguntó Orochimaru. "Me has dado problemillas pero los he resuelto. Ahora por favor no te muevas" dijo Orochimaru acercándose al chico.

Sasuke trató de alejarse, pero cayó de rodillas y miró a su oponente con ira. Durante su entrenamiento había recibido numerosos antídotos contra muchos venenos, pero al parecer Orochimaru se había reservado un as en la manga. Negándose a perder, Sasuke activó su Sello Maldito en Fase Dos.

El aspecto del joven Uchiha cambió drásticamente. Su piel se oscureció y su pelo creció más largo, cambiando de negro a azul. De su espalda brotaron dos alas, que más parecían manos con membranas entre los dedos. Todo esto le confería el aspecto de un demonio. Con sus nuevas alas, Sasuke echó a volar y quedó suspendido a cinco metros de su oponente.

"Así que has usado el poder del Sello Maldito para ralentizar la acción del veneno" dijo Orochimaru. "Sin embargo parece que vuelas torcido".

"Hmpf, es suficiente para alejarme de ti" respondió Sasuke. Aunque era cierto que volaba mal, pues la parte izquierda de su cuerpo seguía algo paralizada.

"A ver si puedes evitar esto. ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Técnica de Invocación)" dijo Orochimaru tras morderse los dedos.

Una gigantesca serpiente apareció del suelo y se elevó más alto que Sasuke. El animal llevaba en la cabeza a su invocador y trató de atacar al chico alado con su vientre. Gracias al Sharingan, Sasuke vio la trayectoria del ataque y pudo esquivarlo volando hacia la derecha.

La serpiente golpeó el suelo, aplastando a los ninjas que Sasuke había derrotado antes, y levantó una nube de polvo y rocas. El Uchiha fue privado de una visión nítida y su Sharingan ya no servía. Esquivó algunas rocas con dificultad, y entonces la cabeza de la serpiente le golpeó de lleno. Lo siguiente que notó fue que la cola del animal le derribó al suelo, cayendo varios metros en el proceso.

Orochimaru vio con regocijo cómo Sasuke quedaba inmóvil, pero entonces el chico se transformó en una roca. "¿_Kawarimi?_ _Maldito seas_" pensó el Sannin y giró su cabeza en busca de Sasuke. La nube de polvo no le dejaba ver y por eso no detectó a tiempo la lanza de electricidad que cortó la cabeza de la gigantesca serpiente. El ataque era la versión mejorada del Chidori del Uchiha.

Sasuke vio con satisfacción que había matado a su objetivo y que Orochimaru caía. Entonces sintió una punzada en el cuello y su Sello Maldito retrocedió. Además una larga lengua rodeó su torso y tiró de él hacia el suelo. El impacto de la caída fue brutal y todos sus huesos protestaron por el maltrato. Al mirar hacia arriba, lo que observó le dejó helado.

Se trataba de una enorme serpiente blanca con pelo negro en la cabeza y numerosos dientes afilados en su boca abierta. Su cuerpo no se componía de escamas, sino de múltiples serpientes blancas que tenían vida propia. El animal observó a Sasuke y habló.

"Bueno Sasuke-kun ya vale de jugar. Voy a usar mi técnica para tomar tu cuerpo" dijo el reptil.

"Así que eres Orochimaru, ¿eh?" respondió Sasuke con desprecio. "¿Tantos años de experimentos te han transformado en un monstruo?"

"Es el precio a pagar por tener un cuerpo inmortal" explicó Orochimaru. "Soy prácticamente indestructible".

"Hmpf, sí claro" dijo Sasuke y consiguió realizar un sello manual con sus maltrechos y paralizados brazos. Puso casi todo su chakra restante en un último Jutsu. "¡Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! (Técnica Ígnea: Gran Dragón de Fuego)".

Sasuke disparó dos bolas de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón japonés hacia el cielo. Orochimaru las esquivó sin problemas.

"Kukuku, ¿tan desesperado estás que tu puntería se ha vuelto pésima?" se burló Orochimaru. "No sé qué planeas, pero el juego se acabó. ¡Forma parte de mí ahora mismo!" exclamó el Sannin.

Abriendo su boca lo máximo posible, Orochimaru se tragó a Sasuke entero. El chico se despertó en un lugar asqueroso, compuesto por algo similar a intestinos de serpiente. Sasuke se mantuvo sereno, con apenas un ligero rastro de asco en su cara. Observó sus alrededores y se percató de la presencia de tres personas cubiertas de tripas exceptuando la cara, que además estaban inconscientes. Él mismo estaba cubierto de entrañas.

En ése momento Orochimaru apareció del suelo, por supuesto que con intestinos encima también. Sólo se le veía un ojo con expresión de éxtasis y tenía la lengua sacada. Por fin era la hora de poseer su recipiente del alma definitivo.

"¡Ven, Sasuke-kun! ¡Dame tu cuerpo y déjame alcanzar el conocimiento supremo!" dijo como si estuviese teniendo un orgasmo.

Se acercó al joven Uchiha y miró sus ojos rojos con tres tomoe negros, el Sharingan. Pero entonces Orochimaru sintió un escalofrío y vio que el lugar que había creado se volvía oscuro. Los intestinos fueron reemplazados por una masa de color púrpura. Sasuke estaba en el centro de un extraño ser humanoide con aspecto de demonio, el cual extendió una mano para agarrar al Sannin.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Este lugar es una dimensión aparte de mi consciencia!" gritó Orochimaru con desesperación.

"Ahora es mío" respondió Sasuke con tono de superioridad. "Ninguna técnica tiene efecto sobre éstos ojos, Orochimaru".

"Maldito mocoso… ¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo Orochimaru con veneno en su voz.

"Fuiste tú quien atacó primero. Ahora sal de mi cuerpo".

El demonio controlado por Sasuke ejerció presión sobre Orochimaru. "_Si sigue así me matará. Mi inmortalidad no sirve en mi consciencia_" pensó el Sannin. Poco después, Orochimaru salió del cuerpo de Sasuke. Su cuerpo de serpiente blanca yacía en el suelo.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad y estaba realmente cansado. El veneno aún hacía efecto y sus reservas de chakra eran mínimas. Entonces se tocó el cuello a la altura de su Sello Maldito y notó con sorpresa que no estaba. Parecía que al salir de su cuerpo, Orochimaru se había llevado el Sello. Sasuke tendría que aprender a utilizar otros poderes.

En ése momento, la misma lengua de antes rodeó su pierna derecha. Eran los últimos coletazos de su rival, un esfuerzo inútil por atrapar al Uchiha. Harto de la pelea, Sasuke cortó la lengua sin piedad provocando una hemorragia y un grito de agonía de Orochimaru. El Sannin observó al Uchiha con miedo, emoción impropia de él.

"Tú… tú no eres humano. Eres un ser frío e inhumano" dijo Orochimaru con dificultad por la pérdida de su lengua.

"Te equivocas, serpiente. Soy un ser fresco. Soy despiadado con basura como tú, que juega con las vidas de otros" respondió el chico.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? No puedes matarme con métodos ordinarios".

"Hmpf, que ridículo. Si carbonizo tu cuerpo morirás como cualquier otro" dijo Sasuke y alzó su mano derecha.

En el cielo se habían formado nubes negras de tormenta, debido al calor de la técnica de los dragones de fuego usada antes por Sasuke. Entonces unos relámpagos aparecieron tomando el aspecto de un dragón eléctrico. Se trataba de un Jutsu llamado Kirin.

"¡¿Has completado ésa técnica?! ¡Pero no te queda chakra, es imposible que la puedas usar ahora!" exclamó Orochimaru.

"No necesito más que una pequeña cantidad para dirigir el rayo, pues aprovecho la fuerza de la naturaleza y no mi chakra. Ah por cierto va a 300.000 kilómetros por hora y no podrás esquivarlo" comentó Sasuke. "¿Unas últimas palabras?"

"¡Maldito crío arrogante! ¡No podrás librarte de tu oscuridad y terminarás cayendo, recuérdalo!" advirtió el Sannin.

"Ya veremos. Ahora, desaparece con el rayo" sentenció Sasuke.

Bajó el brazo y el rayo cayó con un fuerte estruendo sobre la zona, provocando un destello luminoso y la destrucción de Orochimaru. Sasuke comprobó la muerte del Sannin y después se marchó caminando con dificultad.

* * *

En el presente

"Y eso sería todo" finalizó Sasuke.

Naruto y Sakura le miraron boquiabiertos. Que su compañero hubiese matado al villano que los atormentó durante su etapa de Genin, era simplemente impresionante. Y además lo contaba con total naturalidad, como si lo hiciese a diario.

"Es increíble" alabó Naruto.

"Sí que lo es pero… ¿hacía falta ser tan gráfico con eso de las tripas?" preguntó Sakura asqueada.

"He utilizado sinónimos como 'entrañas' e 'intestinos' para suavizarlo" dijo Sasuke para fastidiar a Sakura. "Puedo buscar otros como 'vísceras' y 'órganos internos', si quieres imaginarlo mejor".

"Ugh no por favor" replicó la de pelo rosa.

"Me gusta cómo has descrito la parte de las tripas. El estómago de un sapo no es muy diferente" dijo Naruto.

"¿También tiene paredes carnosas? Se ve que anfibios y reptiles son similares" respondió Sasuke.

"¡HE DICHO QUE YA VALE!" gritó Sakura y volvió a pegarles. "Como volváis a hablar del tema, os dejo sin descendencia" les amenazó.

"Si haces eso, no tendré sobrinos" dijo repentinamente la voz de Yahiko Namikaze, quien acababa de entrar.

"¿Quién es éste?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Es el hermano mayor de Naruto" informó Sakura.

"¡¿Qué?! Entonces tiene familia" murmuró Sasuke. En su pelea en el Valle del Fin, había acusado al rubio de no entender el dolor de perder familiares. Quizás ahora pudiesen entenderse mejor.

"Nii-sama, ¿podrías dejar de aparecer de la nada?" protestó Naruto.

"Así es como soy, no intentes cambiarme" respondió Yahiko. "Bueno, te resumo la situación. Mañana lucharás a muerte contra Rin Yotsuki, Jinchuriki del Rayo. Será mejor que ganes ¿entendido?"

"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Así de repente?" dijo Naruto con incredulidad en su voz.

"Traté de razonar con el Raikage, pero no se puede" suspiró el de pelo anaranjado. "Oh por cierto, Uchiha" le dijo a Sasuke.

"¿Me conoces?" inquirió el Uchiha.

"Así es y muy bien además. Tengo un mensaje de parte de tu hermano Itachi. Está en Konoha y quiere verte" declaró Yahiko.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Otro capítulo más de esta saga. Como veis Orochimaru ha caído y el Equipo Siete se reencuentra. Sólo diré que los tres tendrán un papel crucial en la historia.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y como siempre os invito a opinar y a sugerir cosas para mejorar la historia. Hasta pronto.**


	9. Kyubi vs Rokubi

Capítulo 8- Kyubi vs Rokubi

La noche caía sobre Kumo y Sasuke Uchiha contemplaba la Aldea en silencio desde lo alto de una montaña. Como ya predijo, un huracán había venido y había dado un nuevo giro a su vida. Y como de costumbre, Naruto estaba en el centro de todo. Era como si el rubio quisiese protagonizar una historia o algo así.

El reencuentro del Equipo Siete había sido… inusual. Sasuke no guardaba ningún rencor ni a Naruto ni a Sakura. Es más, les estaba agradecido por hacer de su vida algo interesante y menos solitaria. Ellos eran sus amigos y siempre lo serían. Sin embargo se había separado de ellos debido a la reaparición de su hermano Itachi, hecho que le llevó a buscar poder para vengarse.

Con lo que no contaba Sasuke era que encontraría gente interesante en las guaridas de Orochimaru. Conocer a Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo y Rin, le hizo replantearse su venganza. ¿Era necesario asesinar a su hermano por un evento del pasado? Vale que le había arrebatado a su familia pero, ¿malgastar su vida para obtener un breve momento de satisfacción era realmente su deseo? ¿Qué vendría después?

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y decidió levantarse a dar un paseo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, terminó enfrente de una pequeña lápida situada en la cima de una colina. El lugar tenía vistas a un gran valle lleno de agua y montañas rodeadas de nubes. En la lápida podía leerse lo siguiente: 'Aquí descansa Yugito Nii, orgullosa kunoichi de Kumo y excelente maestra'.

Sasuke se fijó mejor y vio la fotografía de una mujer rubia de ojos oscuros y rostro serio. Si no recordaba mal, aquella era la tumba de la anterior Jinchuriki del Nibi que murió hacía ya doce años aproximadamente. Entonces Sasuke oyó la voz de una chica detrás de él.

"¿Eh? Sasuke-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Rin Yotsuki con sorpresa.

"Hola" respondió Sasuke. "La verdad es que he llegado aquí por casualidad. ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?"

"A mí no" dijo Rin sonriendo. "Voy a preguntarle a Yugito-sensei" la chica se arrodilló junto a la lápida e hizo como que hablaba con alguien.

Sasuke ya sabía de qué iba la cosa y no se sorprendió. Yugito Nii había sido la sensei de Rin cuando ella era pequeña. Más que sensei, había sido más una madre para la chica. Era la persona en la que Rin se inspiraba y a la que quería emular. Tristemente, Yugito salió a una misión de la que ya no regresó, dejando a una Rin de cinco años sola.

"¿Y bien qué dice tu sensei?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Yugito-sensei dice que no pongas esa cara de mal humor que tienes ahora mismo" dijo Rin sin reparos. "¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-chan?" preguntó la chica sonriendo.

"Hmpf, así que te has dado cuenta" respondió el Uchiha. "Parece que no sé esconder mis emociones".

"Ya te digo. Si no puedes escondérselo a la rubia tonta, es que lo haces muy mal" dijo Rin riéndose alegremente.

"Hmpf, cállate anda" replicó Sasuke molesto.

"No te enfades conmigo" pidió Rin con ojos inocentes.

"No me he enfadado".

"¡Sí que lo has hecho!" exclamó Rin infantilmente.

"Quizá un poco" admitió Sasuke.

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Rin con jovialidad. "Bueno en fin, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa?"

Sasuke le resumió lo ocurrido con sus amigos del Equipo Siete y que Itachi estaba en Konoha esperándole.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rin. "¿El hermano a quien querías matar está allí? ¡Eso es genial para ti, Sasuke-chan!"

"¡No, no lo es!" respondió Sasuke sorprendiendo a su amiga.

"¿No era eso lo que deseabas? Tu objetivo te está esperando" dijo Rin.

"Verás, es que es la segunda vez que mi hermano aparece cuando ya he hecho amigos. Me siento manipulado por él y ya me he cansado. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz? Si tanto quiere morir, que se clave un kunai y que le juzguen en el otro mundo" declaró Sasuke con rebeldía.

"Sasuke-chan…" dijo Rin y trató de darle ánimos. "No sé qué se siente al tener un hermano que asesina a tus padres. Lo que sí sé es que para vengarte de alguien no hace falta herir a otras personas" dijo la chica con firmeza.

"Tú… ¿Aún quieres encontrar al culpable de la muerte de tu maestra?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí" respondió ella con tono sombrío. "Quiero matar al bastardo que me quitó a Yugito-sensei y hacerle sufrir. Pero a la vez, no quiero que mi padre sufra por mi culpa. Por eso te pedí ayuda a ti, Sasuke-chan".

Sasuke había liberado a Rin porque compartían un objetivo similar, que era vengarse de un miembro de Akatsuki. La diferencia era la manera de afrontar la venganza, ya que Sasuke abandonó su hogar mientras que Rin no. Además la rubia no sabía quién fue el asesino de Yugito.

Lo que habían planeado era ir primero a por un miembro cualquiera de Akatsuki y sacarle información con el Genjutsu de Sasuke. Y con esa información buscarían al objetivo de Rin y a Itachi. Pero los planes no siempre salen como uno quiere, y Sasuke había perdido el poder del Sello Maldito mientras que Rin estaba muy debilitada por su encierro. La solución fue ir a Kumogakure, entrenar y esperar la oportunidad para buscar venganza.

"Ya tenemos la oportunidad y hay que aprovecharla" dijo Rin.

"¿Pero y luego qué?" preguntó Sasuke inseguro. "No quiero caer en la oscuridad" dijo, recordando la advertencia de Orochimaru sobre su oscuridad interior.

"No sé" confesó Rin. "Supongo que cada uno a su casa. Y no te preocupes por caer en un pozo oscuro, ya que tus amigos te apoyarán. Al menos creo que los amigos hacen eso".

"No pareces muy convencida pero en fin" Sasuke se estiró y se levantó. "Mañana tienes un combate importante ¿no?"

"¡Oh, casi lo olvido!" exclamó Rin. "¡Tengo que luchar con el rubio idiota! Me las pagará por amenazar a mi padre" dijo ella, desafiante.

"Hmpf, no te confíes. Es un rival duro" advirtió el Uchiha.

"Tío Bee ha dicho que él es un Jinchuriki. ¿Es verdad eso?" preguntó Rin mirando a Sasuke desde muy cerca. "¿Qué Biju tiene? ¿Cuáles son sus técnicas? ¿Es ofensivo o defensivo? ¿Lleva armas?" soltó preguntas sin parar.

"¡Estás muy cerca y hablas muy rápido!" dijo Sasuke alejando a Rin. "Es mejor que lo averigües tú sola. Un ninja debe ser capaz de analizar al rival y contratacar en consecuencia".

"Joo dímelo" pidió Rin infantilmente.

"Un no es un no" sentenció Sasuke.

* * *

Por fin llegó el día de la batalla y la actividad en Kumogakure era enorme. Toda la Aldea se dirigía hacia el Coliseo, un antiguo estadio construido a las afueras del pueblo. Tenía cuatro entradas situadas en los puntos cardinales y aforo suficiente como para albergar a todos los habitantes de Kumo sin problemas.

Todos los preparativos para el combate entre Jinchurikis estaban terminados. Habían dos pantallas gigantes, altavoces para oír los comentarios que Killer Bee iba a realizar, y un sistema de Barreras de Contención por si había mucha destrucción.

Ajeno a todo el ajetreo del exterior, Naruto se encontraba con Yahiko en la antesala previa a la arena del estadio. Sakura ya se había ido al palco donde estarían el Raikage y su gente de confianza como Mabui, Bee y C.

"¿Estás nervioso Naruto?" preguntó Yahiko.

"¡Para nada, ttebayo!" respondió el rubio con cara de confianza absoluta. "Tengo ganas de luchar con alguien fuerte".

"Eso es bueno" aprobó el de pelo anaranjado. "Recuerda que si ganas, Sasuke viene con nosotros. Además de que los Jinchurikis de Kumo son fundamentales para nuestros intereses, pues poseen el mejor lugar de entrenamiento".

"¡Muy bien nii-sama! No te defraudaré" prometió Naruto.

"Lo sé" dijo Yahiko sonriendo y puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano. "Tienes diez minutos para concentrarte. Yo me voy ya" dijo y se fue.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. Se preguntó cómo de fuerte sería Rin, y si sería capaz de ganarle. Recordó su lucha con Gaara y lo dura que había sido. Pero por entonces Naruto era más débil y ahora ya no. Sacó su kunai de tres hojas y lo apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo la presencia de su padre Minato en el arma. "_Papá por favor mírame_".

"**Los humanos os ponéis muy sentimentales ¿no?**" preguntó el Kyubi desde el subconsciente de Naruto.

"Es muy raro que me hables, Kyubi" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. "Además, ¿no tienes a alguien cercano para ti?"

"**Eso fue hace mucho tiempo**" dijo el zorro de ojos rojos con… ¿nostalgia? "**Dejando eso de lado, te ha tocado una rival problemática**".

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Naruto.

"**No conozco a la humana, pero sí al Biju. Ésos pensamientos tan retorcidos son de Rokubi, una comadreja loca**" contestó Kyubi con desagrado.

"Así que puedes sentir al otro Biju" Naruto se rio aunque luego miró al Kyubi fijamente. "Oye, ¿tú recuerdas tu origen?"

"**Estuve presente el día que tu hermano te mostró el mural que cuenta el Origen del Mundo. Además con tu madre Kushina recordé que antes de ser creados por Rikudo, mis hermanos Bijus y yo ya existíamos como Bijus Guardianes**".

"Jejeje, los has llamado hermanos" dijo Naruto.

"**¿Qué es tan gracioso? Los Bijus nos percibimos unos a otros por ése motivo**" explicó el zorro. "**He luchado con ellos en el pasado, y siempre gano. Soy el Biju más fuerte"** dijo Kyubi con arrogancia.

"¿No crees que eres un presuntuoso? Subestimas mucho a tus oponentes" comentó Naruto con ojos entornados.

"**¡Silencio mocoso! No me acuses porque tú haces lo mismo que yo**" replicó Kyubi. "**Más te vale ganar a ésa loca de Rokubi ¿entendido**" dijo el zorro y se tumbó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a la realidad. La puerta que conducía a la arena se abrió y el rubio salió muy decidido cuando escuchó al comentarista decir su nombre.

* * *

Justo enfrente de la antesala de Naruto estaba la de Rin. Killer Bee era el encargado de aconsejarla, pues además de su tío era su segundo sensei. Cuando Yugito murió, el Raikage decidió poner a su hermano Bee como maestro de Rin. La rubia se hizo Genin con seis años, pero a los ocho fue secuestrada y no regresó hasta los quince. Por último ahora que tenía diecisiete, estaba a una victoria de ascender a Chunin.

"Derrota a tu rival con saña, ya que eres la caña. ¡Yoh!" dijo Bee para darle ánimos a su sobrina.

"¡Tío Bee, habla normal por favor!" exclamó Rin. "¡Estoy nerviosa y no me apetece oír rimas baratas!"

"No entiendo por qué te molestan ahora. Cuando eras niña las repetías sin demora. ¡Yeah!"

"Eso es porque era una niña tonta. Hay que explicártelo todo" dijo Rin con impaciencia.

"Ahora que tienes diecisiete no eres muy diferente, ¡yoh! Lo que sí te digo es que eres más valiente" dijo Bee.

"Gracias tío Bee" respondió Rin abrazando al rapero. "A veces eres molesto, pero en el fondo te preocupas por los demás".

"De nada pequeña" dijo Bee sonriendo. "Ahora me voy arriba para comentar el combate. Te deseo suerte, ¡yeah!"

Bee se marchó y Rin se puso a comprobar sus armas. Agarró sus dos espadas y las miró con cariño, ya que eran un regalo de su tío. Las creyó perdidas tras su secuestro, pero Bee se las había guardado confiando en que Rin regresaría a casa.

"**¿No es bonito el amor? Te da fuerzas para proteger a tus seres queridos**" dijo una voz femenina y sarcástica en la mente de Rin.

La chica dio un respingo y se giró despacio. Estaba frente a una jaula dentro de una sala inundada. Y detrás de los barrotes había una gran comadreja mirando a Rin, divertida. La criatura tenía un pelaje amarillo oscuro con rayas negras, unos grandes ojos de iris amarillos y pupilas con forma de relámpago, y seis colas afiladas como un rayo.

"¿Roku-chan?" dijo Rin, pero luego frunció el ceño. "Te dije que nunca más me hablases".

"**¿Sigues enfadada porque ataqué a tu novio Sasuke?**" dijo la comadreja.

"¡Cállate, no es mi novio!" replicó Rin sonrojándose. "Aún" añadió en voz baja.

"**¿Sigues con ese enamoramiento estúpido?**" se burló Rokubi. "**Niña, los humanos os enamoráis como idiotas y luego os traicionan y os queréis morir. El amor no sirve para nada**".

"¡No es cierto!" negó la chica.

"**¿Ya se te ha olvidado gracias a quién eres fuerte?**" preguntó la comadreja. "**Sin mí habrías renunciado a vivir hace mucho**".

"Es cierto que te estoy agradecida por tenerte dentro de mí. Pero como intentaste herir a un ser querido para mí, no te perdonaré".

"**No me importa**" respondió el Biju dando vueltas en el suelo como si fuese divertido. Se quedó boca abajo y habló de nuevo. "**Por cierto ése chico rubio es el Jinchuriki de alguien con quién me llevo mal**" dijo con algo de odio.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?" preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

"**Éste chakra tan arrogante es de Kyubi. Menosprecia a todo el mundo con su actitud de todopoderoso y** **me ataca los nervios**" dijo Rokubi resentida. "**Hazme un favor y dale una paliza a ése chico**".

"¡Oye no me metas en tus problemas!" replicó Rin infantilmente, pero la comadreja ya no escuchaba. "Está chiflada".

Rin comprobó que ya era hora de su combate. Envainó sus espadas y salió a la arena con algo de nerviosismo.

* * *

El Raikage hizo las últimas comprobaciones, preocupado por la seguridad del estadio. Un combate entre Jinchurikis era sinónimo de espectáculo, pero también de peligro. Solamente esperaba que todo saliese bien.

"Raikage-san ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó Yahiko. "A lo mejor quieres retractarte de tus palabras y dejar que me lleve a tu hija" dijo con sarcasmo.

"¡Cállate Namikaze!" respondió A. "Mi hija ganará a tu hermano, eso no lo dudes".

"Perdón hombre" dijo Yahiko para restar importancia al enfado del Kage. "Por cierto, ¿qué método utilizáis para controlar a un Jinchuriki fuera de control?"

"Uchiha puede controlar a Rin con su Sharingan" dijo A mirando a Sasuke que estaba sentado detrás con Sakura y su equipo Taka. "No habrá problema".

"¿No habéis encontrado la llave del Sello de Ocho Trigramas de Rin?" preguntó Yahiko.

"No, aún no" dijo A. "¿Estás seguro de que existe tal llave?"

"Estoy absolutamente seguro. Antes de creer en el Ninshu, ahora llamado Ninjutsu, los humanos veneraban a los Nueve Dioses. Hay nueve templos en el mundo dedicados a ellos, y cada uno alberga la llave del Sello de cada Biju Guardián".

"¿Estás diciendo que ésos Dioses sabían que los Bijus Guardianes serían sellados en Jinchurikis?" preguntó A incrédulo.

"'Cuando el Caos amenace al mundo, los Bijus Guardianes renacerán sellados en humanos'. Eso es lo que contaban en el Clan Uzumaki" dijo Yahiko.

"Vaya cuento de hadas" dijo A despectivamente. "Ya veo que vuestro clan estaba lleno de idealistas".

"Cada uno que crea en lo quiera sin despreciar las creencias de otros" respondió Yahiko encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Podemos empezar el combate ya?"

"Por supuesto" accedió el Kage. "¿Dónde está Bee?"

Una explosión de una bomba de humo nubló la grada en la que estaban. Después dos focos iluminaron el lugar y se escuchó música rap. Cuando el humo se disipó, se pudo ver a Killer Bee delante de un micrófono.

"¡Hola habitantes de Kumo, siento mucho todo este humo! ¡Yoh!" comenzó Bee a hacer de comentarista. "¡Hoy veremos una súper pelea, en la que puede ganar cualquiera! ¡Yeah!" todo el estadio coreó el 'Yeah' de Bee.

"Oye Sasuke" llamó Sakura a su compañero. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Nada, es sólo que en Kumo les gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande" respondió el Uchiha con tranquilidad. "Y ese idiota de Bee es un showman por naturaleza".

"¡Entrando por la puerta este, tenemos a un chico extraterrestre! ¡Su nombre es Naruto de Konoha, recibidle todos con un 'Aloha'! ¡Yoh!"

Naruto entró como una tormenta de verano, levantando los brazos y desafiando a la gente de las gradas. Eso no gustó a los espectadores y fue recibido con silbidos y abucheos. A Naruto le dio igual y miró a la grada buscando a Sakura, quien le dio ánimos con un saludo vigoroso.

"¡Tú puedes, Naruto!" dijo Sakura.

"¡Y ahora desde la puerta oeste, entra nuestro orgullo adolescente! ¡Su nombre es Rin y es nuestra doncella! ¡Todos conocéis su mote que es 'La centella'. ¡Yeah!"

Rin salió por su puerta y saludó alegremente a la grada. Estaba muy entusiasmada por la atención recibida, ya que la gente la saludó con gusto. Había sido discriminada por ser una Jinchuriki, pero su alegría consiguió que la Aldea la admirase. Buscó la mirada de Sasuke y vio que el chico sonreía ligeramente.

"Hmpf" fue lo único que dijo.

Los dos combatientes se colocaron frente a frente y se miraron. Naruto sonrió y le deseó buena suerte, pero Rin le miró muy seria y no apretó la mano que le tendía el de Konoha. Naruto se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa. En aquel momento el árbitro habló.

"¿Por qué el jefe me encarga algo tan aburrido?" se quejó Darui mientras se rascaba la nuca. "A ver chicos os explicaré las normas básicas. Podéis utilizar cualquier método para ganar, incluso vuestro poder como Jinchurikis. Si os queréis matar yo no me hago responsable, ¿lo pilláis?"

"¿No se supone que puedes detener el combate cuando lo creas necesario?" preguntó Naruto.

"Ya estamos con el pacifismo de los de Konoha" dijo Rin con fastidio. "Mira tío si no quieres luchar, te retiras y ya está. Sasuke-chan me dijo que eras tonto, pero no esperaba que lo fueras tanto".

"Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema?" dijo Naruto irritado. "Yo solamente he venido a buscar a mi amigo Sasuke. Luchar con una enana como tú no entraba en mis planes".

"Yo… yo…" dijo Rin temblando. "¡No soy enana!" puso una cara muy graciosa y empezó a lloriquear como una niña.

"¡¿EHHHHH?!" exclamó Naruto sin saber cómo reaccionar por el llanto repentino de Rin. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?" preguntó.

"Has dado en un punto sensible" dijo Darui con resignación. "Rin solía ser muy bajita comparada con las demás personas de su edad, aunque ahora ya no tanto".

"No soy mucho más alto que ella, la verdad. Debo medir unos cinco centímetros más que ella" calculó el rubio. "De todas formas entiendo cómo se siente. Yo también era de los más bajitos de mi generación".

"Entonces discúlpate, o no acabaremos nunca" dijo Darui.

"Oye chica te llamas Rin ¿verdad?" empezó el rubio.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo ella dolida.

"Perdón por llamarte bajita ¿vale? Sé lo que se siente" se disculpó Naruto.

Rin se sorprendió por su sinceridad. Le había caído mal al principio, y aún lo hacía, pero le gustaba que dijera la verdad.

"No te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente" dijo Rin.

"Lo suponía" respondió Naruto.

"Bueno en fin ya vale de charla" cortó Darui. "Es hora de vuestro combate así que dad un paso al frente" Rin y Naruto hicieron lo que Darui les dijo y se miraron calculadoramente. "De acuerdo. ¡Empezad!"

Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás para realizar su técnica del Kage Bunshin, pero Rin ya había acortado distancias. La chica se apoyó en su pie izquierdo para girar sobre él y asestar una patada con la pierna derecha en el tobillo izquierdo de Naruto. El chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su costado quedando finalmente boca arriba. Rin desenvainó una espada con su mano derecha y puso el arma hacia abajo para clavársela a Naruto en un brazo.

El de Konoha quitó su brazo y giró tumbado en el suelo para dar una patada barredora a Rin, que había clavado su espada en el suelo y no podía moverse. Pero la de Kumo soltó su espada y dio un salto mortal, provocando que el pie de su rival chocase con el arma. Rin aterrizó colocando sus pies junto a la cintura de Naruto e intentó hacer un tajo horizontal con su otra arma, pero el de Konoha sacó su kunai especial de la manga derecha y paró el golpe. Luego le dio a Rin un puñetazo con su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha para alejarla.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y lanzó la espada clavada en el suelo hacia Rin para distraerla. La chica mordió el anzuelo y mientras recogía su espada al vuelo, Naruto hizo su Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Creó dos clones armados con un kunai que corrieron hacia la chica, pero ella realizó dos tajos diagonales muy rápidos y los hizo desaparecer. De sus codos salieron chispas eléctricas.

"¿_Sale electricidad de sus brazos?_" pensó Naruto. "_¿Será el secreto de su velocidad de reacción_?"

Al mismo tiempo Rin también analizaba a su rival. "_Malditos clones, son un_ _estorbo. Aunque parece que el original se suele quedar atrás_".

En la grada, Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaban impresiones.

"Ésa chica es muy rápida, ¿no?" preguntó Sakura. "¿Utiliza chakra?"

"Sí, utiliza el Raiton para estimular sus pies y brazos y moverse rápidamente en el instante adecuado" explicó el Uchiha.

"Debe tener buen Control del Chakra, además que el Raiton es difícil de manipular".

"Hmpf, Rin es buena en eso" presumió Sasuke de su compañera. "Por cierto parece que Naruto utiliza su Kage Bunshin mejor que antes".

"Espera y verás" respondió Sakura.

De nuevo en el combate, Naruto lanzó varios shuriken hacia Rin quien en vez de apartarse, canalizó chakra Rayo en sus espadas y cortó todos los shuriken. Naruto había creado dos nuevos clones y corrió hacia Rin barajándose entre sus copias hábilmente para confundirla. La de Kumo mantuvo una postura defensiva y esperó. Un Naruto pasó por su derecha, otro saltó y el tercero se quedó enfrente. Los tres atacaron por detrás, por arriba y por delante respectivamente, utilizando sus kunai de tres hojas. Rin dio tres saltos hacia atrás para evitar el triple ataque y trató de contraatacar, pero los clones se separaron y formaron un triángulo para detenerla.

Sin saber cuál era el original, Rin utilizó chakra Rayo en sus pies y apareció junto a un Naruto para darle un tajo diagonal. Se trataba de un clon así que la rubia de Kumo fue a por otro. Desapareció también y fue a por el último y auténtico Naruto.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamó Rin triunfalmente, pero vio que Naruto tenía un sello manual preparado. "Mierda" protestó la chica.

"¡Fuuton: Vendaval de Viento!" Naruto sopló una gran cantidad de aire que paró a Rin en seco. Ella intentó correr más rápido para alcanzar a Naruto, pero la fuerza del viento la envió por los aires, haciendo que perdiese sus espadas por el camino. "¡Yo soy el que te tengo! ¡Jajaja!"

El público abucheó a Naruto y animó a Rin a levantarse. La resistencia natural de Rin era baja y además utilizar chakra Raiton para moverse velozmente era muy difícil. Ella no era una kunoichi hecha para luchas prolongadas y eso se reflejaba en su estilo rápido y preciso, derribando a sus oponentes para asegurar la estocada. Pero el apoyo de los aldeanos la ayudó a levantarse.

"Yo debo… ganar… como sea" dijo despacio. "¡Tengo que hacerlo por Yugito-sensei!" exclamó y se puso en pie.

"Eres muy valiente" alabó Naruto. "Pero yo también debo ganar, así que no me contendré. ¡Apuesto mi orgullo como Jinchuriki!"

"¡Yo también!" aprobó Rin.

La chica de Kumo calculó su distancia con Naruto y miró hacia sus queridas espadas. Se dio cuenta de que tardaría demasiado en alcanzarlas y atacar así que recurrió a su segundo plan: un Ninjutsu de larga distancia. "¡Raiton: Descarga Mágnum!" exclamó y formó una corriente eléctrica para disparársela a su rival.

El ataque fue tan rápido que Naruto lo recibió sin tiempo de reacción. "_Mierda tenía que haber usado Fuuton_" pensó Naruto. Cayó al suelo paralizado. La gente del estadio enloqueció y coreó el nombre de Rin, quien recogió sus espadas y sonrió feliz. Miró a su padre A, y el Kage asintió.

"Bueno Namikaze, has perdido" dijo A.

"Aún no se ha acabado" respondió Yahiko. "Es la hora de usar sus poderes de Jinchuriki".

Naruto se levantó a duras penas, rodeado de un aura de chakra rojo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con pupilas verticales y forma de rendija, sus dientes caninos crecieron y sus uñas se hicieron más afiladas. Además las marcas de bigotes de su cara se hicieron más profundas.

Con una velocidad asombrosa, se acercó a Rin y la golpeó en el estómago haciendo que tosiese sangre. Pero Naruto siguió su ataque, golpeándola sin piedad. Rin usó chakra Rayo para escapar pero Naruto la persiguió. Entonces la chica clavó una de sus espadas en el hombro del rubio, pero éste le dio un puñetazo en la cara y la envió lejos. Además, se sacó la espada del hombro y la tiró a los pies de Rin.

"_Ugh, es más rápido que yo. Debe de ser poder de Biju_" pensó Rin. Observó a Naruto y vio que se curaba muy rápido. "_Además de fuerte y veloz, se cura muy deprisa. No me queda más remedio que usar el chakra de Rokubi_".

"**Holaaa, ¿me llamabas?**" dijo la comadreja fingiendo ser amable.

"Corta el rollo, comadreja loca" respondió Rin. "Préstame tu chakra".

"**Di 'por favor, Rokubi-sama' y a lo mejor me lo pienso**" dijo el Biju.

"Vale, no me lo dejes" dijo Rin fingiendo desinterés. "Deja que el chico de Kyubi te machaque y vive con vergüenza toda tu vida".

"**Así que sabes jugar sucio ¿no enana**?" Rin tuvo un escalofrío pero no respondió. Rokubi sonrió divertida. "**Vale pues te dejo mi poder**, **a cambio de que le ganes y mates si puedes**" accedió la comadreja.

Al igual que Naruto, Rin también fue rodeada por un aura de chakra pero ésta era amarilla en vez de roja. Sus ojos se hicieron amarillos con pupila en forma de rayo, todos sus dientes se afilaron y su pelo adquirió mechas negras. La chica cogió sus dos espadas y las envolvió con chakra Rayo para atacar.

En un instante desapareció y reapareció detrás de Naruto, asestándole dos tajos cruzados en la espalda. Repitió la misma acción por delante y volvió a hacerlo por otro lado. Su velocidad era como la de una centella roja, y sus espadas cortaron a Naruto sin piedad. Rin terminó su movimiento y guardó sus espadas. "Ésos han sido mis 'Cortes Centelleantes'. Por ello me llaman la Centella de Kumo".

Naruto cayó de nuevo al suelo, sangrando abundantemente por todas partes. Su vista se nubló y no se podía mover debido a la parálisis producida por la electricidad. Miró hacia la grada y vio a Yahiko, a Sakura y a Sasuke. "_Parece que he perdido_" pensó. Todo su entrenamiento para nada. "_¿Yo un líder para los Jinchurikis? Estoy muy lejos todavía_".

"**Levántate Naruto**" dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio.

"¿Otra vez tú? Debes estar muy aburrido" contestó el de Konoha. "¿Has venido a reírte de mí?"

"**No. Te haré ganar esta batalla porque eres mi Jinchuriki y no puedes perder**".

"Tan arrogante como siempre" respondió Naruto. "Lucha tú si quieres. Yo ya estoy cansado de hacerlo".

"**Es raro que te rindas, pero me da igual**" dijo el zorro.

Del cuerpo de Naruto salió una cantidad mayor de chakra rojo ardiente, que tomó la forma de un zorro. Apareció una cola, largas orejas y el rubio se puso a cuatro patas. Sus ojos adquirieron marcas negras a su alrededor y sus bigotes volvieron a profundizarse.

Naruto echó a correr muy deprisa, superando la velocidad de Rin otra vez. Lanzó unas pequeñas bolas de fuego que la Jinchuriki esquivó por poco, aunque el calor la quemó un poco. Naruto entonces usó unos brazos de chakra para sujetarla y estamparla contra el suelo. El golpe fue terrible y Rin quedó inmóvil.

Pero entonces de su cuerpo salió más chakra amarillo, con chispas eléctricas del mismo color, que tomó forma de comadreja. Una cola se formó, al igual que orejas cortas y redondas. Los ojos de Rin adquirieron anillos negros a su alrededor, pareciendo más grandes.

Rin comenzó a correr en zig-zag, atacando a Naruto con un mordisco en la mano derecha. Los afilados dientes de la chica se clavaron muy hondo y paralizaron ésa mano. A cambio ella se quemó la boca un poco.

Los dos Jinchurikis intercambiaron zarpazos y mordiscos, soltando chispas y fuego. Se atacaron con bolas de chakra Rayo y Fuego que se anulaban mutuamente. Poco a poco se movieron más despacio, pues el chakra de los Bijus provocaba efectos secundarios muy perjudiciales. En Rin producía parálisis y en Naruto quemaduras.

Entonces ambos chicos perdieron la consciencia y sus Bijus tomaron el control de sus anfitriones. Una cantidad muy densa de chakra fue liberado, y rodearon los cuerpos de Naruto y Rin haciendo que sangrasen. Chakra y sangre se mezclaron y los chicos se transformaron en versiones en miniatura de sus Bijus, poseyendo cuatro colas cada uno.

"Raikage-san, hay que evacuar el estadio" sugirió Yahiko y se levantó.

"¡Estamos en ello!" dijo A.

Los civiles fueron guiados a las salidas de emergencia logrando una evacuación total en cinco minutos. Con los ciudadanos a salvo, las Barreras de Contención se activaron para evitar desastres fuera del Coliseo. Mientras luchaban los Bijus, Yahiko, Bee y Sasuke se prepararon para intervenir.

"Bee les impedirá el movimiento con sus tentáculos y Uchiha y Namikaze dispersarán el chakra" ordenó el Kage.

"Los médicos deberían prepararse para una curación inmediata" dijo Yahiko.

"¡Sí!" dijeron C y Sakura a la vez.

"Jefe, eso se pone muy feo" dijo Darui apareciendo repentinamente.

"Uchiha, dime qué ve tu Sharingan" ordenó A.

"No hace falta un Dojutsu para verlo" respondió el Uchiha. "Es un chakra tan grande que se ve a simple vista".

Mirando la arena, se podía ver que los Bijus liberaban esferas de chakra Ying y Yang que formaron unas bolas muy densas. Los demonios se tragaron las bolas, causando que sus cuerpos se hinchasen considerablemente.

"Bomba Biju preparada. Causará una intensa llamarada, ¡yeah!" dijo Bee.

"AGÁCHATE IDIOTA" exclamó A tirando a Bee al suelo.

Rokubi y Kyubi dispararon dos esferas de chakra comprimido y ambas colisionaron. La explosión fue terrible, pues levantó humo y escombros y barrió toda la arena de combate. Se liberó una mezcla de electricidad y fuego que permaneció en el estadio gracias a las Barreras de Contención.

En el momento en que los Bijus trataron de atacarse de nuevo, dos tentáculos de Bee pararon sus movimientos. El Jinchuriki del Hachibi golpeó a sus semejantes con unos enormes puños, aplastándolos contra el suelo. Entonces Yahiko y Sasuke intervinieron.

El Namikaze sacó un papel del bolsillo y lo colocó en la frente de Naruto. Se trataba de un Sello de Supresión de Chakra Biju que Jiraiya le había dado. El Sello provocó la dispersión del chakra rojo de Kyubi, lo que reveló el cuerpo quemado de Naruto quien estaba inconsciente.

Por su parte Sasuke se introdujo en la mente de Rin usando el Sharingan. Allí vio a la chica tirada a los pies de Rokubi.

"**¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Sal de aquí maldito humano!**" gritó la comadreja saltando hacia Sasuke.

"¡Cállate y retrocede!" dijo el chico y utilizó su mano para anular el chakra del Biju. Ya fuera, Sasuke sujetó el electrocutado cuerpo de Rin.

Con Naruto y la chica de Kumo fuera de combate, la batalla terminó en empate.

Fin del Capítulo

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Batalla de Jinchurikis igualada y con alternativas, espero que os guste. También han aparecido las dudas de Sasuke y algo del pasado de Rin.**

**Decir que estoy contento de tener más Followers. Espero que os animéis a dejar algún Review. Nos vemos. **

**PD: He cambiado algunos títulos de los capítulos anteriores pero sus contenidos son los mismos.**


	10. Primera compañera

Capítulo 9- Primera compañera

El Coliseo de Kumo había quedado totalmente destruido debido al feroz combate entre Naruto y Rin. Los dos jóvenes Jinchurikis habían acabado muy heridos y estaban siendo tratados por Sakura y C. Su piel había sido completamente eliminada debido al concentrado chakra de Biju que se había abierto paso a la fuerza.

Yahiko Namikaze tomaba nota de todo lo ocurrido en la batalla. La dividió en cuatro etapas: Fase Humana con Chakra Normal, Fase Humana con Chakra Biju, Fase Biju Versión Uno y Fase Biju Versión Dos.

La Fase Humana con Chakra Normal consistía en el uso del chakra natural del Jinchuriki, luchando así como un ninja normal lo haría. La Fase Humana con Chakra Biju se basaba en la utilización de una pequeña parte de chakra Biju. Se manifestaba en forma de aura con diferente color, que mejoraba ciertas capacidades según el Biju. También cambiaba la apariencia física del Jinchuriki.

La Fase Biju Versión Uno consistía en utilizar un Manto de Chakra, que imitaba la forma del Biju y daba un poder como de animal. Permitía además lanzar bolas de chakra elemental sin usar sellos manuales. Por último, la Fase Biju Versión Dos era una transformación más cercana a la forma real del Biju pero parecía incontrolable.

"Veo que tú también apuntas tus rimas, ¡yoh!" dijo Killer Bee haciendo que Yahiko dejase de escribir.

"¿Sabes Bee-san? Creo que eres la única persona capaz de hablar rapeando" dijo el de pelo anaranjado con algo de sarcasmo.

"Eso es lo que me hace ser un genio, idiota, cacho idiota" respondió el Jinchuriki de Hachibi.

"Lo que tú digas. Por cierto, tu sobrina es muy buena pero ¿es posible que su Sello esté demasiado débil?" preguntó el Namikaze con seriedad.

"Rokubi tiene una personalidad complicada. Además Rin llegó muy debilitada" dijo Bee.

"Recuerdo que hace un año tuve que quitarle el Sello de los Cinco Elementos que Orochimaru le puso".

"Así es chaval. Y además su Sello de los Ocho Trigramas se ha aflojado con el tiempo" explicó Bee.

"Sin llave no hay nada que hacer. Si pudiésemos hablar con los Bijus, quizás pudiésemos convencerles de que detengan su actividad".

"Hachibi puede hacer eso. Él no es un Biju travieso, ¡yeah!" dijo Bee.

"Eso sería genial" aprobó Yahiko.

"Claro que sí, ¡yoh!" respondió Bee. "Ahora déjame chocar tu puño con el mío".

"¿Perdón?"

"Tu puño" dijo Bee. "Es para saber si puedo confiar en ti, ¡yeah!"

"De acuerdo, pero no se lo puedes revelar a nadie. Hay muchos recuerdos que no quiero que se conozcan" pidió Yahiko.

"Muy bien, ¡yoh!" aceptó Bee.

Yahiko extendió su puño y lo chocó con Bee. El rapero vio una serie de imágenes: un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja atravesados por la garra de un zorro gigante; un ninja de Iwa amenazando a una chica peliazul; un par de ojos rojos con tres tomoe en ellos; y por último un grupo de gente amenazante vestidos con capas negras de nubes rojas.

"Tu pasado parece doloroso. Que sigas vivo es asombroso" dijo Bee. "Tu plan me gusta y no me asusta, ¡yeah!"

"Gracias, Bee-san" respondió Yahiko con sinceridad. "Ahora hay que convencer a Raikage-san".

"¿Habláis de mí?" preguntó A acercándose.

"Sí, Raikage-san. He intentado resolver nuestro conflicto mediante la diplomacia pero no he podido. Lo he intentado con la fuerza y tampoco lo he logrado. ¿Qué hacemos?" dijo Yahiko.

"No me has contado lo que sabes, así que yo no puedo confiar en ti" declaró A con rotundidad.

"La información de Akatsuki la revelaré si se celebra una Cumbre de los 5 Kages" respondió Yahiko.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No te atrevas a coaccionarme, mocoso!" estalló el Raikage. "¡Para celebrar una reunión tan importante hace falta tener un gran motivo!"

"Está bien, te daré el motivo" dijo Yahiko sonriendo como Minato lo haría. "Quiero hacer una rebelión con ayuda de los Jinchurikis".

El Raikage se quedó de piedra. Si ése chico lograba el respaldo de todos los Jinchurikis, su poder sería incomparable y ningún País podría oponerse. A miró la sonrisa insolente de Yahiko y recordó la cara del Yondaime Hokage. Entonces liberó su Armadura Raiton y se preparó para acabar con el joven.

"¡No te dejaré tomar el control del mundo!" exclamó el Kage y se lanzó hacia Yahiko.

El chico de Konoha sonrió. Había provocado al Raikage para ver si se mantenía calmado, pero no lo hizo. Tendría que dejar Kumogakure para el final. Yahiko saltó en el aire a tiempo de esquivar la carga de A. El ataque era rápido y poderoso, pero demasiado lineal. Si no hubiese tenido información previa, Yahiko no hubiese sido capaz de esquivarlo.

El Namikaze aterrizó sobre el suelo y extendió su mano para detener el nuevo ataque de A. "¡Shinra Tensei!" exclamó Yahiko y utilizó su fuerza gravitatoria para repeler al Kage. Utilizar este Jutsu muchas veces cansaba al joven hombre, así que recurrió a otra técnica.

Hizo aparecer su katana y canalizó chakra normal para ejecutar la Espada Extensible enseñada por su maestro Keima. Entonces usó la Transformación de la Naturaleza para cambiar el chakra normal a Suiton. Aquella era su versión personalizada de la Espada Extensible. Al utilizar chakra de Agua, la katana no cortaba pero funcionaba como un látigo para inmovilizar a sus enemigos. Yahiko utilizó ésa propiedad para rodear al Raikage y detener sus movimientos.

"¡NO ME SUBESTIMES, NAMIKAZE!" A aumentó el chakra de su Armadura de Rayo, haciendo que su pelo se pusiese de punta.

"¿_Va a utilizar su Puñetazo a Máxima Velocidad? Konan tiene razón, soy un provocador_" pensó Yahiko.

"¡Lariat! (Lazo)"

Killer Bee detuvo al Raikage utilizando su brazo derecho para golpear el cuello de su hermano. Los dos hombres hicieron fuerza pero ninguno obtuvo ventaja.

"¡Quita de en medio, Bee! ¡No pienso tolerar más a ése mocoso!" gritó A.

"¡No, hermano! ¡Idiota, cacho idiota!" respondió Bee desafiante. "Ése chico es buena persona, ¡yeah!"

"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!" cuestionó A.

"He chocado puños con él, así que no hay problema" aseguró Bee. "Si te preocupas por mi bienestar y el de Rin, recita un poema".

"Bee… ¡No hagas rimas tontas y explícate!"

"Lo que quiero decir es que tu hija y yo necesitamos confianza. Danos algo de libertad"

El Raikage miró a su hermano y pareció reflexionar sobre el asunto. Generalmente los Jinchurikis eran gente cercana a los Kages, ya que así se reducía el riesgo de traición. Sin embargo Yahiko pretendía unir a todos los Jinchurikis bajo la misma bandera. ¿Era para su propio beneficio o para el del mundo?

"Namikaze" dijo A. "No tengo ninguna prueba de tus intenciones. Con que me des sólo una, tal vez acepte tu propuesta".

"No tengo forma de demostrarlo hasta que no forme la organización. Es cuestión de que me creas o no" declaró el joven de Konoha.

"En ese caso yo…" empezó A.

"¡Yahiko-san!" exclamó la voz de Sakura repentinamente. "¡Es una emergencia!"

Yahiko, Bee y A se dieron la vuelta para observar. Dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar donde Naruto y Rin estaban siendo curados. Naruto había regenerado toda su piel y tan solo estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo la condición de Rin era peor.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Yahiko acercándose con rapidez.

"Llevo un rato ayudando a C-san a curar a Rin-san, pero no responde bien al tratamiento" informó Sakura. "Además un chakra maligno me impide acercarme".

"Debe de ser el Rokubi" dijo Yahiko.

Rápidamente se acercó a Rin con precaución. De su cuerpo fluía chakra amarillo que despedía electricidad sin control. Yahiko sacó un Sello de Supresión de Chakra Biju y lo colocó en Rin con dificultad. El chakra se detuvo pero el problema persistía. Entonces el de pelo anaranjado levantó la blusa de Rin para examinar su vientre.

"Ya sé cuál es el problema" dijo en voz alta.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?" preguntó A con cierto nerviosismo típico de un padre preocupado.

"Su Sello de Ocho Trigramas está a punto de romperse" dijo Yahiko.

El Sello en el vientre de Rin estaba formado por dos semicírculos de cuatro puntos cada uno. En el centro del Sello había normalmente una espiral, pero ahora parecía haberse abierto y dejaba escapar un líquido negro muy extraño.

"No sé qué clase de experimentos habrá realizado Orochimaru con ella, pero ha dejado el Sello en un estado pésimo" explicó Yahiko.

"¿Puedes hacer algo?" preguntó el Raikage.

"No por nada soy el hijo de Minato y Kushina" respondió Yahiko sonriendo maliciosamente. "He estado trabajando en una versión nueva para este tipo de Sello. Separará el Chakra Ying del Chakra Yang del Rokubi".

"Pareces muy seguro" comentó A. "Muy bien, hazlo. Haremos lo que nos digas"

"Estupendo" repuso Yahiko y empezó a dar órdenes. "Sakura llévate a Naruto al hospital, pues parece ser el objetivo de Rokubi. Prepara una cama para él y otra para Rin".

"¡Sí!" dijo Sakura.

"¿Podrá esa chica encargarse?" preguntó A.

"Por supuesto, ya que ella es alumna de Tsunade. Curará a su hija cuando yo acabe" aseguró Yahiko.

"¿Y yo qué hago?" preguntó Sasuke repentinamente apareciendo desde atrás. El chico caminaba con dificultad, pues había recibido el impacto directo del chakra del Rokubi.

"En tu estado eres un estorbo, así que vete" dijo Yahiko sin contemplaciones. "Detesto a la gente orgullosa como tú, que quiere ayudar cuando es obvio que no puede".

"Hmpf" dijo Sasuke molesto y se marchó.

"Raikage-san, ¿no has podido disminuir su arrogancia?" le preguntó al Kage.

"No. Será un genio, pero su actitud apesta" gruñó A. "Bueno empieza con el Sellado".

"Ahora mismo".

Yahiko formó un sello manual y apareció un enorme pergamino. El joven lo desplegó para mostrar la fórmula del Sello.

"¿Para qué sirve ése Sello?" preguntó Bee con curiosidad. "Es ciertamente muy bello, ¡yoh!"

"Está basado en la fórmula del Sello de los Ocho Trigramas. En vez de una espiral, el dibujo del centro es la representación típica del Ying y el Yang".

"¿Cómo funciona?" dijo Bee de nuevo.

"Como sabes, un Biju está formado de energía espiritual o Ying, y de energía física o Yang. El Ying representa la mente y el Yang el cuerpo. Pero además, el Ying contiene un poco de Yang, y el Yang contiene Ying" explicó Yahiko. "La mente de un Biju es muy difícil de controlar, por eso mi Sello divide el Chakra Ying del Yang y los separa en dos contenedores distintos".

"¿Y qué pasará con Rokubi?"

"La mayor parte de su mente quedará sellada, pero dejaré libre una pequeña parte que en caso de descontrol será más fácil de parar. Cuando llegue el momento de obtener todo el chakra de Rokubi, las dos mitades volverán a juntarse".

"Un plan perfecto, mejor que el de un insecto" aprobó Bee.

"Tus malas rimas no hacen más que desconcertarme" dijo Yahiko con una gota de sudor en la cara. "De todos modos voy a empezar".

Yahiko comenzó a escribir sobre el suelo un círculo de símbolos alrededor de Rin. La chica quedó en el centro del Sello, que estaba formado por el símbolo del Ying y el Yang. Entonces Yahiko hizo un sello manual y el círculo que había dibujado se iluminó con fuerza.

"¡Fuinjutsu: Sello Divisor de Ying y Yang!" exclamó Yahiko.

* * *

Naruto se despertó en una habitación de hospital varias horas más tarde. La luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventana, tiñendo todo de color naranja. El rubio miró a su alrededor confuso, sin recordar por qué estaba allí. Lo último que recordaba era haber recibido muchos cortes.

"¿Qué dem…?" Naruto trató de incorporarse pero notó un peso sobre su regazo. Se dio cuenta de que era la cabeza de Sakura, que dormía apoyada sobre Naruto. "Sakura-chan…"

"No la despiertes" dijo la voz de Yahiko, quien estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana. Su rostro estaba serio. "Ésta chica ha tenido que gastar mucho chakra para curarte".

"¿Curarme? ¿Ha sido por los cortes?"

"Veo que no te acuerdas" respondió Yahiko. "Naruto, en tu combate has cedido y te has dejado controlar por el Kyubi"

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría, ya que durante su entrenamiento con Jiraiya había herido al Sannin tras utilizar el poder de su Biju.

"¡¿Ha habido heridos?! ¡¿Qué hay de ésa chica de Kumo?!" preguntó alarmado.

"¡Naruto!" exclamó Yahiko. "No te he dicho esto para que te preocupes por los demás. Todos sabían cuál era el riesgo de una pelea entre Jinchurikis, y se han tomado las precauciones necesarias para evitar daños personales".

"¿Pero entonces?" preguntó Naruto.

"Escúchame bien Naruto" dijo Yahiko con severidad. "Que quieras ayudar a otras personas me parece muy bien. Pero si no quieres preocupar a los demás, cuida de ti mismo primero. Como tu hermano mayor que soy, la idea de perderte me aterra".

"Nii-sama…" dijo Naruto sorprendido por sus palabras.

"¿Qué?" respondió Yahiko.

"Has dicho que te aterra perderme".

"¿Eh?" Yahiko se puso rojo y miró hacia otro lado. "¡I-idiota no es eso! Si tú mueres por irresponsabilidad mía, el fantasma de mamá me perseguirá por siempre. No es que me preocupe por ti" dijo con incomodidad.

Naruto sonrió contento mientras Yahiko daba excusas. El hermano mayor quería ofrecer una imagen de hermano guay, pero Naruto le preocupaba de verdad.

"Nii-sama gracias" dijo Naruto.

"No tienes que agradecerme" contestó Yahiko. "Por cierto, ¿te molesta no haber ganado el combate?"

"Ah eso" dijo Naruto. "Yo… creo que os he fallado a todos. Creía ser capaz de ganar por ser Jinchuriki de Kyubi, pero he fallado. Aún soy débil".

Yahiko vio cómo su hermano se lamentaba y se culpó por hacerle sentirse mal. Había sido muy exigente, pero la vida como shinobi no le permitía a nadie ser blando. Si no se entrenaban bien, el enemigo podría aprovecharse de ello. Era una lección que debía enseñarle.

"Naruto escucha. Una pelea entre ninjas nunca es sencilla. Se necesita tener la cabeza fría y utilizar todos los recursos a tu disposición para vencer. Tú tienes un potencial enorme y debes ser capaz de usarlo en batalla".

"¿De qué sirve mi potencial si luego no gano?" preguntó el rubio.

"Déjame contarte una historia" dijo Yahiko. "Hace unos 30 años, se celebraron en Konoha unos exámenes Chunin. Los dos mejores equipos de Genin llegaron a la final del torneo, y se enfrentaron en un duelo 3 contra 3. El combate fue épico, con igualdad máxima. Acabó en empate y debido a la capacidad demostrada por los Genin, todos subieron de rango".

"¿Y qué me importa a mí eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Sabes quiénes participaron? Nuestros padres. Papá y mamá se enfrentaron en un combate y empataron. Mamá se sintió como tú ahora, y después de eso juró no volver a perder nunca más".

Naruto volvió a quedarse mudo de asombro. Resultaba que él siempre creyó ser el único en enfrentarse a problemas de autoestima. Pero ahora sabía que no era así, pues su madre tuvo los mismos problemas.

"Nii-sama, ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas?" preguntó Naruto.

"He tenido buenos maestros. Además hay dos maneras de utilizar un Sello de Memoria. La primera es sellar recuerdos dentro de la mente de alguien, y la segunda es sacar esos recuerdos y guardarlos en un pergamino para estudiarlos más tarde" explicó Yahiko.

"¡Ah, ya sé!" exclamó Naruto. "Papá y mamá te dejaron algunos de sus recuerdos, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sabía que no eras tan tonto!" dijo Yahiko con orgullo. "Fue culpa de Konoha que lo parecieras. Tenía que salir tu inteligencia en algún momento".

"Claro, ttebayo" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Por cierto, ¿puedo ver ésos recuerdos?"

"No" negó Yahiko. "No me corresponde a mí darte esa información. Tu Sello está programado para que otras dos personas te lo cuenten".

"¿Dos? ¿Quiénes serán?" divagó Naruto.

En ése instante Sakura se despertó lentamente. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, y entonces se encontró con los ojos de Naruto.

"¡Naruto!" exclamó y le abrazó con fuerza. "Estaba tan preocupada por ti".

"Sakura-chan… no me dejas respirar…" dijo Naruto poniéndose azul.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo ella soltándole.

"Baa-chan se ha pasado con tu entrenamiento. ¡Te ha dado la fuerza de un monstruo!" protestó el rubio.

"¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS MONSTRUO?!" exclamó Sakura y empezó a estrangularlo.

"¡GUAHHH! Nii-sama, ayúdame" suplicó Naruto extendiendo su brazo hacia Yahiko.

"¿Sabes qué Naruto? No puedes ir llamando 'monstruo' a la gente y menos a una chica. Es mejor que te disculpes cuanto antes. ¡Hasta luego!" dijo Yahiko y se fue corriendo.

"¡Traidor!" logró decir Naruto antes de que se cerrase la puerta.

* * *

Rin se despertó súbitamente en otra habitación del hospital. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado debido al combate con Naruto y sobre todo le dolía el vientre. A su lado estaba Sasuke mirándola con su habitual calma.

"Has despertado" dijo el Uchiha.

"Sasuke-chan… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó la chica.

"Básicamente tu Biju te ha dominado y tuve que usar mi Sharingan para detenerte" resumió Sasuke. "No hay nadie herido así que…"

Rin agarró el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke y le dio unos golpecitos.

"Tu brazo no responde" dijo con seriedad. "Te he vuelto a herir, ¿verdad?" dijo Rin mirándole a los ojos.

"Esto no es nada" respondió Sasuke tratando de esconder el brazo. "Un poco de reposo y estará como nuevo".

"¿Por qué mientes?" preguntó Rin con enfado. "No puedes mover tu brazo porque está electrocutado y paralizado, ¿verdad?"

"Ya te he dicho que…" empezó Sasuke.

"¡Detente!" dijo Rin y su pelo ocultó su mirada. "Para ya por favor" pidió al borde del llanto y mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Soy un peligro para todo el mundo. Debería haber muerto en aquella celda, pues está claro que soy un experimento fallido. Orochimaru tenía razón".

Sasuke apretó el puño y no dijo nada. Le parecía injusto que personas como Rin sufrieran por culpa de personas sin escrúpulos como el Sannin. La gente que arrebataba la autoestima de otros era la escoria más grande del mundo. Sasuke también era víctima de esa gente y por eso quería ayudar a otros como él. No era un héroe común, era más bien un antihéroe.

"Rin, tú no tienes la culpa de ser una Jinchuriki descontrolada. Orochimaru es el único culpable" dijo Sasuke. "Por eso tenemos que encontrar a alguien que te ayude".

"Lo sé pero ¿quién me ayudará? No conozco a ningún Jinchuriki aparte de a tío Bee".

"Entonces déjame iluminar tu camino" dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta. Se trataba de Yahiko Namikaze.

"Tú otra vez" dijo Sasuke con desdén.

"No me agrada verte a mí tampoco, Sasuke Uchiha" respondió el de pelo anaranjado. "Tu hermano Itachi es mucho más educado que tú".

Los ojos de Sasuke mostraron el Sharingan repentinamente.

"Vaya, sí que le odias" comentó Yahiko. "Itachi merece el Oscar a la mejor interpretación".

"Tú…" dijo Sasuke con ira contenida. "¿De qué conoces a mi hermano?"

"Veamos…" reflexionó Yahiko. "Somos amigos de la infancia, compañeros en la Academia, compañeros de equipo, rivales en el amor y compañeros en Akatsuki. Creo que no he olvidado nada".

"Hmpf, ¿de verdad?" preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad. "Entonces sabrás que es un asesino".

"Jajaja, eres muy gracioso" dijo Yahiko sonriendo. Entonces repentinamente se acercó a Sasuke y lo estampó contra la pared, mirándolo con ojos amenazantes. "Escucha chaval, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que sacrificó tu hermano por ti? Los mocosos inmaduros como tú, no pueden ni empezar a imaginar cuánto han sufrido las generaciones anteriores para daros estabilidad. No sabéis apreciar cuánto valen los sacrificios. Así que te sugiero que dejes de lloriquear y hagas algo por el mundo" dijo Yahiko.

"¡CÁLLATE!" exclamó Sasuke. "Mi hermano asesinó a toda su familia para probar sus habilidades. Y me eligió a mí para vengar al clan" dijo Sasuke.

"Si de verdad crees eso, entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba" respondió Yahiko con desprecio. "Itachi debió matarte aquella noche…" el de Konoha se calló al sentir un kunai en su espalda. "Eres una chica muy agresiva ¿no es así, Rin Yotsuki?"

"Deja ir a Sasuke-chan, ahora" amenazó Rin con un tono peligroso.

"Muy bien, muy bien" accedió Yahiko soltando al Uchiha. "Ahora dime, ¿de dónde has sacado ése kunai?"

"Soy una experta en robar cosas ajenas sin que se den cuenta" dijo Rin. "En realidad el arma es tuya".

"Tu velocidad es asombrosa, además de que eres muy hábil para robar" alabó Yahiko. "Necesito a alguien como tú en mi organización. ¿Estás dispuesta a cooperar?"

"No estoy interesada" rechazó Rin, pero entonces sintió un fuerte ardor en el vientre y comenzó a caer al suelo.

"¡Rin!" dijo Sasuke y sujetó a su amiga a tiempo. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Hnn, no sé" respondió ella. "Me arde el vientre".

"¡Oh, debe de ser tu nuevo Sello!" dijo Yahiko con tono casual. "Olvidé que no lo sabías, discúlpame".

"¿Nuevo Sello?" preguntó Rin con inocencia. "Sasuke-chan, ¿de qué habla este loco?"

"No lo sé" dijo Sasuke y miró a Yahiko pensando que se parecía mucho a Naruto.

"Bueno pues, hablemos tú y yo, Rin" dijo Yahiko, sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana. "Quiero formar una organización compuesta por Jinchurikis y tú eres una de ellos" dijo sin rodeos.

"¿Qué? ¿Hay más gente como yo?" preguntó Rin sorprendida.

"Pues claro. ¿Acaso pensabas que tu tío y tú erais únicos?" dijo Yahiko con sarcasmo. "Hay nueve Bijus en el mundo, por lo tanto hay Nueve Jinchurikis".

"Entonces sabrás que la Jinchuriki del Nibi murió" dijo Rin con tono lúgubre.

"Es cierto que Yugito Nii fue asesinada por Akatsuki. Sin embargo no conocerás el motivo" dijo Yahiko.

"No sé cómo piensa un asesino" replicó Rin. "De todas formas, ¿no es estúpido querer formar un grupo de Jinchurikis sabiendo que te faltará uno? No le veo el sentido".

"Ahora lo verás" dijo Yahiko, y empezó a contarle la Leyenda del Origen del Mundo. Cuando terminó, dejó tiempo a Rin para asimilarlo.

"¿Qué es eso del Clan Uzumaki?" intervino Sasuke.

"El Clan Uzumaki es un antiguo grupo familiar que fue exterminado durante la Segunda Guerra Ninja. Estaban emparentados con el Clan Senju de Konoha. Naruto y yo somos sus descendientes" explicó Yahiko. "Ya ves que no eres el único que pertenece a un clan importante".

"Hmpf" respondió Sasuke. Parecía que Naruto y él tenían mucho en común.

"Entonces, ¿tú quieres formar una organización con ésos nuevos Jinchurikis?" quiso saber Rin. "¿Para qué?"

"Es muy fácil" dijo Yahiko. "Para derrotar a Akatsuki".

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su objetivo era encontrar al asesino de Yugito, y por fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo había un gran obstáculo, y ése era su padre.

"No puedo" dijo.

"¿Es por tu padre?" preguntó Yahiko. "Escápate".

"¡Imposible!" exclamó Rin como si la idea la aterrase. "Decepcionar a mi padre es lo último que haría. ¡Me hará la Iron Claw si me escapo!"

"Oh claro. La he visto antes y tiene que doler" respondió el de pelo anaranjado comprensivamente. "De todos modos, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?"

"Yo…" el debate interno de Rin era enorme. ¿Venganza o desobediencia? Ésa era la cuestión.

"Hagamos una cosa" propuso Yahiko. "Te dejo una noche para pensarlo. Si decides venir será estupendo. Pero recuerda que si no vienes, tus seres queridos no estarán a salvo" dijo Yahiko y se marchó.

* * *

El sol se ponía por el horizonte, anunciando la llegada de la noche. El Raikage A se encontraba sentado al borde de una terraza de Kumo. Ésta se encontraba sobre la oficina del Kage, y era de los pocos lugares arbolados de la Aldea. Habían además cuatro enormes estatuas de oro que representaban a los Cuatro Raikages, todos hombres enormes y muy musculosos.

"Así que aquí estabas hermano" dijo la voz de Killer Bee. "Te estaba buscando".

"Bee…" A se giró para mirar a su hermano. "No estás rapeando, así que supongo que será algo serio".

"No realmente. Se me han acabado las rimas, ¡yeah!" confesó Bee.

"¡No has madurado nada!" se quejó el Raikage. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Debes dejar que Rin se vaya" dijo Bee sin rodeos. "Si no nunca crecerá del todo".

"Otra vez ése tema" gruñó A. "He dejado bastante claro que no irá a ningún sitio. Y tú tampoco".

"Hermano, ¿aún sigues afectado por la muerte de nuestro padre?" preguntó Bee.

El Raikage frunció el ceño y se giró para contemplar el horizonte. Su padre, el Tercer Raikage, había muerto durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja a manos de Iwagakure. Se había enfrentado a 10.000 ninjas enemigos durante tres días seguidos, para salvar a sus compañeros. Desde entonces, A había ordenado a Bee permanecer siempre en la Aldea.

"Bee, te digo siempre que yo soy el Cuarto Raikage. Harás lo que yo te diga" dijo A.

"Creo que tienes más motivos ¿verdad hermano?" continuó Bee. "Cuando acabó la guerra, te sugerí que adoptaras un hijo para animarte. Eso fue hace 16 años, y ahí fue cuando Rin llegó a la familia".

"No sigas" advirtió A.

"Bueno en realidad fue un favor que me pidió un amigo. ¿Te acuerdas de Ryosuke, del Clan Byakurai?" preguntó Bee.

El Clan Byakurai era un antiguo clan de Kumogakure. Eran conocidos por su Kekkei Genkai, el Elemento Luz, que permitía utilizar rayos láser como técnica. A diferencia del Elemento Tormenta que era la fusión de Rayo y Agua, el Elemento Luz era la combinación de Rayo y Fuego.

"Ese clan de traidores…" murmuró A. "Nos traicionaron en mitad de la guerra, y ahora son un clan de ninjas renegados. Llevamos años intentando eliminarlos, pero su líder es demasiado fuerte".

"No por nada fue el rival de nuestro padre, ¡yoh!" dijo Bee. "De todos modos, Ryosuke es buena gente. Por eso me pidió que adoptásemos a su hija Rin".

"Adopté a Rin por ser descendiente de ése clan, pero no ha despertado su Kekkei Genkai" dijo A, suspirando. "Suerte que descubrimos que era una Jinchuriki".

"Así es, ¡yeah!" dijo Bee. "Ahí fue cuando nuestra super sexy Yugito se hizo cargo de ella. Aunque tuvo sus dudas".

"No lo recordaba" confesó A. "Sin embargo ésos de Akatsuki la mataron. Y no sé por qué".

"Por eso debes permitir que ese chico de Konoha la reclute" dijo Bee. "Él sabrá ayudarla".

"¡He dicho que no!" exclamó A, dando un puñetazo en el suelo. "Mi mayor error fue dejaros a Rin y a ti salir de la Aldea. Por eso Orochimaru pudo secuestrarla".

"Así que ése es el problema" dijo Bee, asintiendo. "No quieres que nada malo le vuelva a ocurrir a tu hija ¿verdad?"

El Raikage desvió la mirada. Desde que adoptó a Rin, A nunca se había encargado de ella debido al trabajo. Pero procuraba comer con ella todos los días. El carácter alegre e inocente de la niña, además de las tonterías de Bee, consiguieron aliviar la pérdida del Tercer Raikage. Sin embargo, Orochimaru actúo y estropeó todo. Si hubiese cuidado mejor de su hija, nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

"Hermano no te culpes por ese evento del pasado. La mitad de la responsabilidad es mía" dijo Bee. "Por eso te pido que la dejes ir".

"Bee… Me lo voy a pensar esta noche" prometió A.

"Gracias, ¡yeah!" respondió el rapero con una sonrisa.

"¡No he dicho que lo aceptaré! ¡Sólo voy a pensarlo!" dijo A. "Ahora largo".

* * *

Era ya más de medianoche en Kumo. Todo el mundo dormía tranquilamente, ajenos a la importante conversación que estaba por ocurrir. En medio de un espacio completamente vacío y blanco, se encontraba una extraña criatura. Se trataba de un buey, cuya parte inferior era el cuerpo de un pulpo. Tenía cuatro cuernos (uno de ellos roto), ojos blancos sin pupila y una especie de protuberancia en la barbilla. Poseía también una joroba y brazos muy musculosos. Se trataba del Hachibi

"**Bee me pidió que hablase con Kyubi y Rokubi**" dijo el buey. "**Espero que me escuchen**".

El Hachibi se quedó quieto un rato y esperó. Entonces, poco a poco se formaron las imágenes de un zorro de nueve colas y una comadreja de seis colas. Eran Kyubi y Rokubi.

"**¡Hachibi! Espero que tengas una buena excusa para interrumpir mi sueño**" gruñó el zorro.

"¡**Kyubi! ¡Toma esto maldito!" **exclamó la comadreja, y utilizó una de sus colas con forma de relámpago para atacar al zorro. La cola actuó como una espada y trató de cortar a su enemigo, sin embargo lo atravesó como a un fantasma.

"**Eres tan impulsiva** **como de costumbre. ¿Eres tonta o qué?" **se mofó el zorro. "**Estamos en un nivel más profundo de nuestra consciencia así que no puedes tocarme. Sólo nuestras mentes están aquí**".

"**Cállate, no me gusta tu cara de gilipollas**" respondió la comadreja.

"**Vuelve a decir eso cuando seas más fuerte que yo**".

"**¿¡Qué has dicho!?"** dijo la comadreja. "**Algún día acabaré contigo, Kyubi**".

"**¡Callaos los dos!**" exclamó el buey. "**Ojalá Gobi estuviese aquí para ayudarme a controlaros**" dijo suspirando.

"**A mí esa estirada no me da órdenes**" dijo Rokubi y empezó a rodar por el suelo.

"**Pff, otra debilucha que sólo sabe hablar**" dijo Kyubi y se tumbó con expresión aburrida. "**Bueno Hachibi, ¿qué quieres?**"

"**Parece que el tiempo de cooperar entre Bijus ha llegado**" declaró el buey. "**Por eso debéis ayudar a vuestros Jinchurikis**".

"**No quiero escuchar eso de un conformista como tú**" dijo Kyubi. "**Te has dejado domesticar por tu Jinchuriki**".

"**El arrogante tiene razón**" secundó Rokubi. "**¿Acaso te has vuelto un anciano resignado?**"

"**Os equivocáis. Antes era un joven buey salvaje, pero con el tiempo he comprendido que para proteger este mundo, debía colaborar con los humanos**. **Fuimos creados con ése propósito**" respondió Hachibi.

"**¿Has perdido el juicio?**" dijo el zorro. "**No sabemos quién nos creó. Además los humanos son los responsables de destruir el mundo**".

"**Kyubi, ¿has olvidado nuestra misión como Bijus Guardianes? Está tan grabado en nuestra cabeza, que es instintivo ya**" dijo el buey.

"**Yo** **estoy de acuerdo con Kyubi**" intervino la comadreja. "**¿Por qué salvar al mundo? Es mejor vivir sin preocupaciones**".

"**Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Ya has sido capturada una vez**" dijo el buey.

"**No quiero hablar de ello ahora**" cortó la comadreja.

"**¿Qué significa eso? Quiero saber más**" dijo el zorro. "**Un humano llamado Yahiko no deja de hablar sobre nosotros**" añadió.

"**¡No pienso contarlo**!" dijo la comadreja.

"**Venga Rokubi no seas así**" la regañó Hachibi. "**Kyubi tiene derecho a saberlo**".

"**Está bien, lo contaré**" aceptó Rokubi. "**Pero** **no te rías, zorro**. **¿Vale?**" pidió la comadreja.

"**Uhhh, debe de ser muy vergonzoso**" se burló Kyubi. "**Oigámoslo**".

"**Como sabréis, nosotros los Bijus Guardianes, existimos desde el principio de los tiempos. Nuestra misión era velar por la seguridad del mundo, pero un día la oscuridad nos tragó. Dejamos de ser Nueve y fuimos Uno**" relató la comadreja.

"**Nos transformamos en el Juubi**" dijo el buey.

"**Entonces nuestro Padre, Rikudo Sennin, nos liberó**" continuó Rokubi. "**Yo me transformé en una Babosa…"**

"**Jajajaja, te convertiste en un bicho**" el Kyubi se rio a carcajadas. "**Por eso te avergonzabas, jajaja**".

"**¡Eso ya lo sabías, gilipollas**!" respondió Rokubi furiosa. "**Sólo querías reírte, ¿verdad?**"

"**Sí, es que me haces mucha gracia**" dijo el zorro con sarcasmo. "**Continúa por favor**".

"**Maldito arrogante de mierda**" dijo Rokubi y después continuó su relato. "**Después de la muerte de Padre, vagué por el mundo hasta que fui sellada dentro de un Jinchuriki llamado Utakata. Todo iba bien hasta que hace diecisiete años, unos humanos vestidos con ropas negras de nubes rojas nos derrotaron. Utakata murió y yo fui encerrada dentro de una estatua, sumida de nuevo en la oscuridad**"

"**Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?**" preguntó Kyubi.

"**Antes de perder la consciencia, una voz me habló. '¿Quieres volver a vivir?' fue lo que escuché y acepté. 'En ése caso, te será devuelta tu forma original y serás sellada dentro de un bebé recién nacido. Cumple con tu misión, Biju del Rayo**'. **Y así fue como terminé dentro de Rin**" terminó Rokubi.

"**Ahora entiendo por qué Gobi era una loba y no un extraño híbrido de caballo y delfín" **dijo el zorro. "**Me la encontré hace unos diecinueve años y dijo que su Jinchuriki Han había muerto hacía poco. Gobi también tiene una nueva Jinchuriki**".

"**¿Estás diciendo que todos nuestros hermanos han recuperado sus formas originales?**" preguntó Rokubi sorprendida.

"**Es posible**" respondió Kyubi.

"**Entonces Kyubi, ¿has recuperados tus poderes de fuego?" **preguntó Hachibi.

"**Sí**".

"**Así que por eso tengo mis poderes de tierra otra vez**" dijo Hachibi. "**¿Quién sería capaz de capturarnos tan fácilmente?**"

"**Solamente dos humanos han logrado dominarme a su antojo. Uno fue Hashirama Senju y el otro es… Madara Uchiha**".

"**Un momento, ¿desde cuándo un humano vive tanto tiempo?" **preguntó Hachibi.

"**No lo sé. Lo único que puedo deciros, es que hace diecisiete años Madara me controló con su Sharingan. Por ése entonces, llevaba una máscara**" dijo Kyubi.

"**¿Una máscara?**" preguntó Rokubi con sorpresa. "**Ahora que lo dices… ¡Había un hombre enmascarado entre los que me capturaron**!"

"**Así que tú también. Parece que Madara quiere que seamos el Juubi otra vez**" dijo Kyubi con voz sombría.

Los tres Bijus se quedaron en silencio. A pesar de ser animales, todos tenían sentimientos. Y ahora mismo, sentían miedo de ser capturados y encerrados de nuevo en el Juubi.

"**Si nuestro Padre nos viese ahora, estoy seguro de que se decepcionaría**" dijo Hachibi.

"**¿Y qué hacemos?**" preguntó Rokubi.

"**¿Acaso no es obvio?**" dijo Kyubi con una sonrisa orgullosa. "**Tenemos que darle una paliza a ése Madara. ¿Somos Bijus o no?** **Si tengo que unir fuerzas con Naruto, lo haré**" declaró.

"**Sigues siendo un mandón**" respondió Rokubi. "**Bueno pues, dejaré a Rin en paz. A lo mejor es divertido ayudarla**".

"**Veo que habéis entrado en razón**" aprobó Hachibi. "**Nos veremos pronto, chicos**"

Los tres Bijus se despidieron y regresaron de nuevo a las consciencias de sus Jinchurikis.

* * *

Al fin llegó el día siguiente. El Raikage había convocado en su despacho a las mismas personas que estuvieron presentes dos días atrás: Darui, C, Mabui, Bee, Rin, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Yahiko. Éste último tomó la palabra.

"Raikage-san, ha llegado el día de mi partida. ¿Cuál es tu decisión final?" preguntó Yahiko.

"Al principio no me gustaba tu propuesta, pues pensaba que serías incapaz de realizarla. Pero has demostrado tus conocimientos de Fuinjutsu, así como una gran capacidad de liderazgo. Bee ha comprobado tus buenas intenciones, así que yo como Yondaime Raikage apruebo tu plan" declaró A.

"¿Qué condición hay?" preguntó Yahiko con cautela.

"No es una condición, es una advertencia. Si algo malo le ocurre a mi hija, no habrá ningún lugar seguro para ti en el mundo" dijo A.

"Oye Sakura-chan" susurró Naruto a Sakura. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que el Raikage perseguirá a tu hermano hasta el fin del mundo si fracasa" explicó Sakura.

"Ya veo, pobre nii-sama" dijo Naruto con un escalofrío.

Volviendo a la conversación principal, A volvió a hablar.

"¡Rin Yotsuki!" llamó a su hija.

"¡Sí!" respondió la rubia.

"Quedas ascendida a rango Chunin. Tu primera misión será formar parte de la organización de Yahiko Namikaze ¿entendido?" ordenó el Kage.

"¡Sí, Raikage-sama! ¡Cumpliré mi misión como una orgullosa kunoichi de Kumo!" fue su respuesta. Ya estaba más cerca de vengar a su maestra.

"¡Sasuke Uchiha!" llamó A.

"Sí" respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.

"Ya no tengo más asuntos contigo así que ve a donde quieras. Ahora bien, si llegas a divulgar los secretos de Kumo me enteraré y morirás aplastado por mí. ¿Me he explicado correctamente?"

"Sí" respondió el Uchiha.

"Muy bien Konoha, ahora fuera de mi vista" concluyó A.

* * *

El grupo de Yahiko y el grupo de Sasuke abandonó Kumogakure. Desde lo alto de una montaña, una extraña planta humanoide observaba todo. Se trataba de un ser con cuerpo antropomórfico metido dentro de una Venus Atrapamoscas, dividido en una mitad blanca y otra negra. Su nombre era Zetsu y era miembro de Akatsuki.

"Parece que Yahiko ha conseguido un nuevo miembro. ¡Me alegro por él!" dijo la mitad blanca.

"Idiota, se supone que es nuestro enemigo" respondió la parte negra. "Hay que informar a Madara".

"Sasuke también va con ellos" observó la parte blanca.

"Debe de ser porque Itachi está en Konoha" dedujo la parte negra. "Madara también debe saber eso. En marcha".

"¡Sí!"

Zetsu se metió bajo tierra y se marchó hacia la base de Madara.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Me disculpo por el ligero retraso. Ya por fin los Jinchurikis Guardianes comienzan a ser una realidad.**

**En fin, cualquier Review, Favorite o Follower son bienvenidos. Nos vemos.**


	11. Sasuke e Itachi

Capítulo 10- Sasuke e Itachi

Ya se acercaba la noche, y los grupos de Naruto y Sasuke descansaban después del primer día de viaje de regreso a Konoha. Durante el día, habían tenido que cruzar el País del Rayo pasando por bosques y zonas repletas de pequeñas montañas. Ahora se encontraban en el claro de un bosque.

Naruto se encontraba de muy buen humor. Por fin Sasuke regresaba a Konoha, aunque de momento fuese sólo para vengarse de Itachi. Además estaba cumpliendo el sueño de sus padres y hermanos, el cual era formar la organización Jinchurikis Guardianes. La kunoichi de Kumo llamada Rin era el primer miembro oficial.

Sasuke por su parte permanecía tranquilo como de costumbre, al menos en apariencia. Por dentro, no dejaba de elaborar posibles estrategias para su venganza. Tenía técnicas nuevas aprendidas en Kumogakure, que reemplazaban el Sello maldito perdido en su batalla con Orochimaru.

Y Sakura estaba preocupada por el destino del Equipo Siete tras el combate de los hermanos Uchiha. ¿Qué haría Sasuke después? Además, le parecía mal que Itachi decidiese morir sin decirle la verdad a su hermano. El Sandaime Hokage ya estaba muerto, así que ¿qué más daba decir la verdad? ¿O acaso más gente ordenó la Masacre Uchiha?

"Bueno chavales" dijo Yahiko cortando el flujo de pensamientos de todos. "Hay que buscar leña, comida y agua. ¿Algún voluntario?" preguntó.

Todos los jóvenes ninjas se miraron, para ver quién iría a hacer ésas tediosas tareas.

"Vale, yo haré los equipos" decidió el de pelo anaranjado, viendo que nadie decía nada.

Al final, todos quedaron repartidos en cuatro grupos de dos personas: Naruto y Rin se ocuparían de la comida, Suigetsu y Sakura de la leña, Yahiko y Karin del agua, y Sasuke se quedaría con Jugo a vigilar el campamento.

* * *

Los Jinchurikis se internaron en el bosque para cazar.

"Empezamos con mal pie, así que me presentaré de nuevo" dijo Naruto. "Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy de Konoha".

"¡Encantada, soy Rin Yotsuki de Kumo!" respondió la chica con energía.

"Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien" dijo Naruto.

"Pues no sé yo. Se supones que serás mi jefe ¿no?" preguntó Rin.

"Bueno, soy el Jinchuriki de Kyubi así que es natural" dijo Naruto con algo de arrogancia.

"¿Y eso por qué? No eres más fuerte que yo" protestó Rin.

"Vamos mujer, no te ofendas pero soy mucho más fuerte" dijo Naruto. "Aspiro al puesto de Hokage".

"¿Quieres tener un puesto tan aburrido?" preguntó Rin sin interés.

"Sí. ¿Tú no quieres ser Raikage?"

"Viendo a mi padre, no quiero estar todo el día sentada en un despacho. El mundo exterior es más emocionante" dijo Rin extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados.

"Si tú lo dices" dijo Naruto. "En fin, cacemos algún conejo o algo".

* * *

Yahiko y Karin estaban junto a un río. El de Konoha miraba a la chica con curiosidad y ella se sintió incómoda.

"¿Qué miras, estúpido?" dijo Karin ajustándose las gafas.

"Tu pelo rojo… ¿eres una Uzumaki?" preguntó Yahiko.

"¿C-cómo sabes eso?" respondió Karin. "Poca gente sabe de ellos".

"Ése chico rubio y yo somos de ese clan. Eso te convertiría en prima nuestra" dijo Yahiko con gesto pensativo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo parientes?" preguntó Karin con ilusión, pero pronto adoptó una cara de mal humor. "¡No creas que eso me pone contenta!" dijo a la defensiva.

"_Tsundere, ¿eh? Lo suponía_" pensó Yahiko. "Verás, es que me gustaría reunir a todos los descendientes del clan. Ya que aún siguen vivos, quiero juntarlos en Konoha".

"¿Tienes idea de que te puede costar toda la vida?" preguntó Karin con la boca abierta. "Sólo un estúpido idealista tiene sueños tan absurdos" dijo ella.

"Sé que es casi imposible, pero mientras tenga fuerzas lo intentaré hasta el final" declaró Yahiko, mirando al cielo.

Karin se quedó callada y reflexionó sobre la propuesta. Desde que podía recordar, ella siempre estuvo sola. Hasta que Orochimaru apareció y le dio una razón por la cual vivir y sentirse aceptada. Su muerte a manos de Sasuke hizo que se replantease su vida, así que decidió seguir al Uchiha de quien estaba enamorada.

"No quiero ir" respondió la pelirroja. "No lo necesito".

"Lo suponía" dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa. "Pero que sepas que puedes unirte si algún día lo deseas" Yahiko terminó de recoger agua y se marchó.

Karin le observó marcharse y decidió detectar su chakra. No era ni cálido ni frío, sino templado. Parecía que ése hombre no era un iluso más, sino alguien realista con sueños. Y sobre todo tenía mucha determinación.

"_Así que Yahiko Namikaze… Qué interesante_" pensó Karin y le siguió de vuelta al campamento.

* * *

En un lugar más lejano apareció Zetsu. Salió del suelo en una hondonada de altas paredes de roca llenas de agujeros. En el fondo había un enorme esqueleto de algún animal gigante, el cual estaba frente a la entrada de una guarida. Se trataba de la Montaña Cementerio.

Zetsu entró dentro, y caminó a través de un largo túnel que llevaba al interior de una cueva. Al fondo había dos enormes puertas de madera que el humanoide cruzó. Las puertas eran la entrada a una enorme sala, que tenía en su interior una estatua gigante de madera.

La estatua representaba a un monstruoso gigante, de nueve ojos y gran boca llena de afilados dientes. La estatua estaba sentada en la posición del loto, con los brazos flexionados hacia arriba y las manos unidas por unos grilletes. De su espalda brotaban una serie de protuberancias ramificadas. Además, la estatua se encontraba sobre una enorme flor. Ése era el Gedo Mazo o Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior.

"Zetsu, ya has vuelto" dijo la voz de un hombre enmascarado. "¿Qué noticias traes?"

"Yahiko ha conseguido convencer al Raikage de su plan. La nueva Jinchuriki del Rokubi va con él" dijo el Zetsu Negro.

"¿Ha ido a por lo más difícil en primer lugar? Qué temerario" respondió Madara con admiración. "Sin duda es un buen rival".

"Pues escucha esto. ¡Sasuke va con él!" exclamó el Zetsu Blanco.

"Seguramente Yahiko habrá jugado con la carta de Itachi" dijo Madara. "Si está en Konoha, tal vez luchen en el Templo Nakano".

"¿Vas a ir a verlos luchar?" preguntó el Zetsu Negro.

"No. Ve tú y grábalo con tu técnica" ordenó Madara.

"¡Bien, seguro que será divertida!" dijo el Zetsu Blanco.

"Madara, ¿no es peligroso dejar actuar a Yahiko?" preguntó otra vez el Zetsu Negro.

"Hacía tiempo que nadie me desafiaba de esta forma. Me recuerda a Tobirama Senju, porque a pesar de no tener mucho poder es un buen estratega. Este mundo es un tablero de ajedrez, y Yahiko y yo movemos las fichas" dijo Madara con arrogancia. "Espero que sea una gran partida".

* * *

Los grupos de Naruto y Sasuke llegaron por fin a Konoha. Sasuke observó que la Aldea seguía igual de pacífica que siempre, y eso le trajo buenos recuerdos de su tiempo como miembro del Equipo Siete. Aunque pronto recordó su prioridad en ése momento.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" le preguntó a Yahiko con rudeza.

"No tengas tanta prisa" respondió el de pelo naranja con frialdad. "Primero tenemos que ir a ver a Hokage-sama".

"¿Para qué? Es una pérdida de tiempo" respondió el Uchiha con desdén.

"No pensarás entrar en Konoha como si nada, ¿verdad?" dijo Yahiko con sarcasmo. "Lo más lógico es anunciar tu llegada al jefe de la Aldea, antes de nada".

"Corta el rollo. Sólo estoy de paso".

"¿Y qué harás después de matar a Itachi? No puedes ser un ninja sin Aldea. A no ser que seas un mercenario, pero no son bien vistos" dijo Yahiko.

"Yo sigo mis propias reglas" declaró Sasuke con tono de superioridad.

"Definitivamente me caes mal" dijo Yahiko con los ojos entrecerrados. "Oye Naruto, ¿puedo matarlo?"

"¡No!" respondió Naruto inmediatamente. "Nii-sama, ¿qué te parecería que yo quisiese matar a Itachi?"

"Te diría que adelante" dijo Yahiko sin dudar. "Aunque no creo que pudieses".

"¿Tan fuerte es?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es mucho mejor ninja que yo" admitió Yahiko. "Nunca le he ganado. Aunque bueno, hemos luchado en serio sólo una vez. No sé si podría ganarle ahora mismo".

"No tendrás otra oportunidad" dijo Sasuke. "Itachi morirá hoy" declaró.

"Ya veremos, Sasuke Uchiha" dijo Yahiko y sonrió misteriosamente.

Todos los ninjas se dirigieron al edificio del Hokage, a ver a Tsunade. La gente del pueblo se giraba a mirarlos como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer. Eso despertó la curiosidad de Rin. ¿Es que no habían visto shinobis? Eran muy diferentes de la gente de Kumo. Sinceramente, parecían muy tontos.

"Oye Naruto" preguntó tirando de la manga del rubio. "¿Aquí son todos así?"

"Normalmente sí. En Konoha somos muy simples: si ves algo nuevo, míralo" dijo Naruto. "Pero son buena gente".

"Oh ya veo" dijo Rin asintiendo. "¿Y qué pasa con ésas cabezas de la montaña?"

"¿Te refieres al Monumento de los Hokages?"

"Ahhh, así que es eso. En Kumo tenemos unas estatuas de oro" dijo Rin.

"¿De oro? Qué lujo..." murmuró Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Y sólo hay una mujer Hokage? ¿Cómo es?"

"Es una acumulación de defectos" dijo Naruto. "Es mandona, gritona, violenta, irritable, alcohólica, avariciosa y una mentirosa profesional. No es un ejemplo a seguir".

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rin con estrellitas en los ojos. "Es genial. Quiero conocerla ya" dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿No acabo de decirte que es una mala influencia?" dijo Naruto.

"¡OYE TÚ!" exclamaron Yahiko y Sakura a la vez, pegando al rubio en la cabeza. "¡NO HABLES MAL DE ELLA!"

"GUEH" exclamó Naruto. "¿Pero qué os pasa? ¿Acaso sois los defensores oficiales de Tsunade-obaa-chan?"

"Pues sí" dijo Sakura. "Tsunade-sama no es perfecta, pero se preocupa por los demás".

"Tal y como dice Sakura. Además si la criticas, te dará una paliza" advirtió Yahiko.

"Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado" dijo Naruto. "Sólo le decía a Rin la verdad, ttebayo"

* * *

Tsunade Senju se encontraba en su despacho, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Acababa de reunirse con el Consejo de Ancianos compuesto por Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane. Los tres se habían mostrado en contra del regreso de Yahiko, Konan y sobre todo Itachi.

Tsunade les echó en cara que tenían miedo de perder su credibilidad ante todos los Jonin y líderes de clan, debido a su participación en la Masacre del Clan Uchiha. Además les dejó claro que los jóvenes del Equipo Keima eran el futuro de Konoha, quizá como consejeros. Los tres Ancianos se marcharon diciendo que vigilarían todo atentamente.

La Hokage suspiró resignada y sacó una botella de sake, que guardaba en un cajón secreto de su escritorio. Se puso cómoda y vertió una pequeña cantidad de alcohol en un vaso. Pero justo cuando iba a beber, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Tsunade-obaa-san!" exclamó Yahiko.

"¡Tsunade-obaa-chan!" dijo Naruto.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron congelados al ver que Tsunade estaba a punto de beber. Rápidamente la mujer guardó el sake y se puso tiesa, tratando de disimular descaradamente.

"No cuela, baa-chan" dijo Naruto. "¿Ves cómo estaba bebiendo? Nii-sama, me debes dinero"

"Vale toma" dijo Yahiko protestando y le dio un billete. "Baa-san, me has decepcionado" añadió.

"¿Es que no sabéis llamar a la puerta?" preguntó Tsunade con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué queréis?"

"¡Hemos traído a Sasuke!" exclamó Naruto y tiró del brazo del pelinegro para meterlo dentro de la oficina.

"No me toques" protestó Sasuke.

"Vamos tío no seas soso" dijo Naruto.

"APARTAD" exigió una voz femenina muy energética. Una centella roja y amarilla empujó a los dos chicos y se colocó enfrente de Tsunade. Rin agarró las dos manos de la Hokage y empezó a parlotear. "¡Qué guapa es usted! Sin duda es una mujer perfecta. ¿Le gustaría ser mi madre?"

"Eh tú" dijo Yahiko y tiró de Rin hacia atrás. "Eres extranjera, así que a partir de ahora no hables".

"¿Ehhh?" dijo Rin hinchando los mofletes. "Qué malo eres. ¡Zanahoria!" le señaló con el dedo.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" replicó Yahiko con fuego en los ojos. "¡Naruto, controla a tus subordinados!"

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí eso. Yo no recibo órdenes de un hippie de Konoha" declaró Rin.

"SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO" gritó Tsunade tirando su escritorio por la ventana. Todos los presentes enmudecieron y la Hokage respiró hondo. "Mirad, tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza y lo último que necesito es alboroto. Yahiko, explícame que es todo esto".

"Ésta chica tan energética es Rin Yotsuki, hija del Yondaime Raikage. Es la nueva Jinchuriki del Rokubi y primer integrante de mi organización" dijo el joven hombre.

"Ya veo" comentó Tsunade. "Bienvenida a Konoha" saludó a Rin.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Rin sonriendo. "Por cierto tengo una pregunta. ¿Hay casinos es esta ciudad?"

"Ya me gustaría" respondió Tsunade. "Quería construir uno pero no me dejaron".

"Qué pena" dijo Rin.

"¿Podemos dejarnos de estupideces?" preguntó Sasuke irritado. "Decidme ahora mismo dónde está Itachi" exigió.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" dijo Tsunade. "Sasuke Uchiha, el niño tan obsesionado con la venganza que se marchó de Konoha. ¿Sabes la de problemas que me has dado?"

"Me da igual" respondió Sasuke con arrogancia. "Sólo dime dónde está mi hermano".

"Estate tranquilito, mocoso engreído" advirtió Tsunade. "Como ninja renegado que eres, no estás en posición de pedir nada".

"Hmpf, en realidad Konoha me debe un favor. Maté a Orochimaru, deberíais estarme agradecidos" declaró el Uchiha.

"Así que sabes negociar" comentó la Hokage con una sonrisa cínica. "¿Quiénes son los chicos que te acompañan?"

"Son mi equipo Taka"

"O sea que sois una pandilla de jóvenes rebeldes en busca de venganza" dijo Tsunade. "¿Son gente solitaria como tú?"

"¿Qué pasa Hokage? ¿Acaso te interesan?"

"No demasiado" respondió Tsunade. "Si quisiera, podría ordenar a los ANBU mataros a todos en unos segundos".

Todo el mundo se puso tenso. Suigetsu se llevó la mano a su enorme Kubikiribocho, Karin sacó un kunai y Jugo iba a usar su habilidad de la Transformación del Sabio. Naruto, Sakura y Rin pusieron mala cara, y Yahiko se puso frente a la Hokage para defenderla. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke levantó su mano derecha en señal de alto el fuego.

"Deteneos chicos" ordenó con calma. "No hemos venido a luchar con Konoha".

"Así me gusta. Actúa con prudencia" aprobó Tsunade. "Estoy dispuesta a readmitirte en Konoha si cumples dos condiciones".

"¿Qué condiciones son ésas?" preguntó el Uchiha.

"La primera es que estarás vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día durante un mes, y tendrás que presentarte ante mí todos los días. Y la segunda condición, es que cuando hagas misiones irás acompañado por algún ANBU o Jonin. ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Podré conservar a mi equipo Taka?"

"De acuerdo. Además te devolveremos tu antiguo apartamento" dijo Tsunade.

"Gracias. Ahora me voy" dijo Sasuke.

Él y todos los demás abandonaron el despacho. Al salir del edificio, los dos grupos se detuvieron.

"Bueno pues avisaré a tu hermano de que estás aquí, Sasuke" dijo Yahiko. "Él te dirá el lugar y la hora del duelo".

"Hmpf, muy bien" respondió Sasuke.

"Naruto, tú vienes conmigo. Y tú Sakura, lleva a Rin al hospital a que la examinen" ordenó Yahiko.

"Entendido nii-sama" respondió Naruto.

"Rin-san, ¿me acompañas por favor?" pidió Sakura.

"¡Vale!" aceptó la rubia de Kumo. "Buena suerte, Sasuke-chan" deseó Rin.

Todos los ninjas tomaron rumbos separados.

* * *

Yahiko y Naruto entraron en la Villa Uzumaki para que el rubio viese su casa nueva. El mayor realizó un Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Versión Objeto para invocarla. La casa tenía la cocina justo a la izquierda de la entrada, un vestíbulo corriente y las escaleras para subir al segundo piso delante de la puerta principal. El cuarto de estar estaba conectado con la cocina gracias a una doble puerta corrediza.

"Como puedes ver, la casa está pensada para que nueve personas vivan en ella" explicó Yahiko.

"Ya veo" dijo Naruto.

"También tiene un sótano. A partir de ahora esta casa es tuya. Todo lo que pase aquí dentro será tu responsabilidad" le dijo el de pelo naranja.

"O sea que soy el puto jefe" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Que sepas que ser jefe no es solo cuestión de mandar. Debes saber tomar las decisiones justas".

"Lo sé, ttebayo. Si consigo que la organización funcione, estaré un paso más cerca de ser Hokage".

"¡Ése es mi hermano! Ahora me voy" Yahiko se despidió.

El Namikaze se fue justo enfrente y entró en su propia casa. En el sofá del cuarto de estar se encontró con su amigo Itachi. El Uchiha tenía los ojos entrecerrados como los miopes, síntoma de que su vista estaba deteriorada.

"Hey, Itachi" saludó Yahiko con tono casual.

"Has tardado una semana" respondió Itachi de igual manera. "¿Has conseguido convencer al Raikage?"

"Ha sido todo gracias a Killer Bee-san. La Jinchuriki del Rokubi ha venido con nosotros".

"¿Qué hay de Sasuke?"

"Tal y como pediste, lo hemos traído" dijo Yahiko.

"Ya veo" respondió Itachi cerrando los ojos. Después ejecutó un Kuchiyose no Jutsu e invocó un cuervo negro con un mensaje para Sasuke. El ave miró a su invocador y se marchó volando.

"¿No vas a dar marcha atrás?" preguntó Yahiko con seriedad.

"Sabes que no" dijo Itachi. "Es la última vez que te veo".

"¿Lo sabe Konan?"

"Sí. Está en contra de mi decisión pero no interferirá" dijo Itachi.

"Ya veo".

"Quiero pedirte una última cosa. Cuida bien de ella" pidió con una sonrisa.

"Lo haré" prometió Yahiko.

"Voy a prepararme" dijo Itachi y se marchó dejando atrás a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba solo por el bosque a altas horas de la noche. Había recibido el mensaje de su hermano para fijar el lugar de su duelo a muerte, que sería en el Santuario Nakano del Clan Uchiha. El pelinegro subió unas escaleras de piedra y se encontró frente al Torii rojo, un arco formado por dos columnas verticales y dos travesaños horizontales en la parte alta. Entre los travesaños había una tablilla con el abanico que representaba al Clan Uchiha.

El santuario era un edificio tradicional japonés, compuesto por una parte central de techo alto y dos pasillos laterales de techo bajo. El tejado de la parte central poseía una pequeña estructura que sobresalía un poco y tenía un monolito de piedra. Sasuke buscó a Itachi con la mirada y decidió cruzar el Torii. Al hacerlo notó la sombra de una persona encima de él. Dos kunai fueron lanzados y Sasuke los esquivó con un salto hacia atrás.

"Parece que tu Sharingan ha mejorado mucho, estúpido hermano menor" dijo una voz grave.

"Uchiha… Itachi" fue la respuesta con odio contenido de Sasuke.

Sentado sobre el Torii se encontraba la figura de su odiado hermano mayor. Su capa de Akatsuki de cuello alto ocultaba todo su rostro salvo sus ojos. Ésos fríos ojos que lo habían atormentado desde la noche de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha. Pero Sasuke ya no tenía miedo, sólo un intenso instinto asesino.

"Sí, esa es la mirada que quería ver" aprobó Itachi levantándose y se desabrochó dos botones de su capa. "Has tardado más de lo que esperaba pero has llegado".

"Hmpf, tuve que lidiar con una problemática serpiente blanca" respondió Sasuke.

"Así que mataste a Orochimaru. No me esperaba tanto de ti".

"Si me subestimas será tu fin, Itachi" advirtió Sasuke.

"El precio de matarlo fue perder el Sello Maldito" continuó Itachi ignorando a su hermano. "Tampoco tienes el Mangekyo Sharingan. ¿Cómo planeas matarme exactamente? No te veo capaz…"

Sasuke saltó en el aire con mucha velocidad y un Chidori en su mano derecha. Se subió al Torii y atravesó a un sorprendido Itachi en el pecho. El hermano mayor se inclinó sobre Sasuke totalmente inerte. El Uchiha menor sonrió triunfante y dejó caer el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Eso te pasa por subestimarme" dijo con arrogancia.

Pero en aquel momento, el cuerpo de Itachi se deshizo en una bandada de cuervos y desapareció. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y observó con horror, cómo Itachi lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego se cernía sobre él. Recibió el impacto directamente y el calor de las llamas redujo su cuerpo a cenizas. El ataque provino del monolito del tejado del templo, donde Itachi había estado desde el principio.

"Has atacado tan impulsivamente como la última vez. Tus ojos no ven nada, estúpido hermano menor" dijo Itachi decepcionado.

Pero entonces el cuerpo quemado de Sasuke se transformó en un montón de halcones y desapareció también. Itachi se sorprendió ligeramente y en ése momento, una katana le atravesó el estómago desde detrás. Se trataba de Sasuke y su Sharingan miraba a su hermano.

"¿De verdad pensabas que te atacaría sin tomar precauciones? Puedo ver a través de tu Genjutsu" dijo Sasuke, quien agarraba su espada con la mano derecha. Apoyaba la mano izquierda sobre la base de la empuñadura.

"Sabes hacer tus propios jutsus ilusorios, impresionante" alabó Itachi. "Por cierto ¿qué quieres? Has evitado darme en un punto vital".

"Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Quién fue tu cómplice aquella noche en que mataste al clan?"

"Veo que has crecido física y mentalmente" dijo Itachi y sonrió. "Mentirte no tiene sentido así que te lo diré. Tuve un cómplice aquella noche y su nombre es… Madara Uchiha" reveló.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Sasuke sorprendido, pero se enfadó y clavó más adentro su espada en el cuerpo de Itachi. "¡No mientas! ¡Ése tipo fundó Konoha hace ochenta años, no puede seguir vivo!"

"Eso pensé cuando lo conocí. Pero es cierto" dijo Itachi. "Él es el mejor Uchiha de la historia, poseedor del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno".

"¿Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno?" preguntó Sasuke. "¿Es mejor que el tuyo?"

"Es la combinación de dos Mangekyo Sharingan. Para conseguirlo debes obtener los ojos de otra persona e implantártelos" explicó Itachi.

"¿Debes robar los ojos de otros Uchihas? ¿Quién querría algo así?" preguntó Sasuke asqueado.

"¿Sabes, Sasuke? El Mangekyo Sharingan te da un inmenso poder, pero a cambio entregas tu propia vista poco a poco. La única forma de parar ese deterioro, es quitarle el Mangekyo Sharingan a otro" dijo Itachi.

"¿Me dejaste vivo para robar mis ojos algún día?" preguntó Sasuke alarmado pero se dio cuenta de algo. "Yo no tengo el Mangekyo Sharingan, ¿sabes? La condición era matar a mi mejor amigo y no pude".

"Es cierto" dijo Itachi y se lamentó internamente de que su hermano hubiese crecido tanto como para darse cuenta de eso. Entonces se le ocurrió un nuevo plan para hacer que Sasuke luchase con todo. "Como te he dicho, Madara es muy poderoso. Aunque me mates ahora no podrás derrotarle a él nunca. Algún día necesitarás el Mangekyo Sharingan y mis ojos".

"Hmpf, no necesito esos ojos. De todas formas voy a matarte y te demostraré que sin esos ojos, también soy fuerte" dijo Sasuke con tono desafiante.

"Ya veo" dijo Itachi. "¿Empezamos ya?"

El Itachi que Sasuke estaba atravesando se desvaneció, revelando que todo era otra ilusión. Ya en la realidad, el auténtico Itachi apareció desde la parte de atrás del edificio y lanzó tres kunai. Sasuke realizó un corte horizontal hacia la izquierda con su katana para desviarlos, e Itachi aprovechó para aterrizar y agarrar el brazo derecho de su hermano. Sasuke utilizó su brazo izquierdo para sacar un kunai y apuñalar a su rival, pero Itachi lo desvió con su propio kunai. Luego giró y lanzó a Sasuke al suelo desde el tejado.

Sasuke cayó con fuerza y emitió un gruñido de dolor. Sin tiempo de quejarse, tuvo que esquivar una patada descendente de Itachi dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Intentó luego una estocada que Itachi evadió inclinándose hacia la derecha. El hermano mayor apoyó la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del menor y pasó sobre su cabeza, para tirar con fuerza y enviarlo contra un árbol.

"Eres peor que yo en Taijutsu, Sasuke" dijo Itachi con calma. "Cambia de estrategia".

"¡Cállate!" replicó Sasuke pero sabía que tenía razón. Después se guardó la espada "En ése caso. ¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke lanzó una bola de fuego gigante hacia Itachi, pero él hizo lo mismo. Ambas técnicas de fuego chocaron y se empujaron mutuamente tratando de ganar el control. Sasuke empezaba a imponerse, pero entonces Itachi cerró su ojo derecho que empezó a sangrar. Al abrirlo reveló que su Sharingan de tres aspas había cambiado a un diseño de molinillo.

"¡Amaterasu!" exclamó Itachi.

Miró hacia la bola de fuego y automáticamente unas llamas negras fueron creadas. El fuego negro consumió al fuego normal, cancelando la técnica de Sasuke. Itachi se llevó la mano al ojo sangrante en un gesto de dolor. Para usar el Amaterasu, Itachi debía concentrar mucho chakra en su ojo y la presión hacía que sangrase. No era un Jutsu para uso excesivo.

"Parece que te duele mucho ese ojo, Itachi" dijo Sasuke.

"Puede que sí, pero el Amaterasu es una gran técnica" respondió Itachi. "No puedes esquivarla fácilmente".

"Con una alta velocidad sí se puede" contradijo Sasuke.

"A ver si es cierto" dijo Itachi y volvió a abrir su ojo derecho.

Entonces Sasuke utilizó su Armadura Parcial de Chakra Raiton en sus piernas y esquivó las llamas negras, que incendiaron el árbol detrás de él. Itachi se sorprendió por la velocidad de su hermano, quien había desaparecido de la vista. Reapareció desde detrás y asestó una patada lateral en el costado izquierdo de Itachi, enviándolo contra la puerta del templo.

Itachi atravesó la puerta y cayó sobre la séptima estera del lado derecho de la sala principal. Sin tiempo de reacción, recibió una patada en la barbilla que lo elevó hacia arriba y lo sacó por el tejado. La velocidad y fuerza de Sasuke eran tremendas, ya que el entrenamiento con el Raikage fue muy exigente. Itachi miró hacia abajo con una mueca de dolor.

"Susanoo" murmuró.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba, observando el vuelo de Itachi. En ése instante realizó un Kage Buyo (Danza de las Sombras) y se colocó justo detrás de su hermano mayor. Con la mano izquierda le hizo girar para ponerlo boca abajo y en horizontal respecto del suelo. Entonces Sasuke giró sobre sí mismo y con su pie derecho le hizo caer hacia abajo, y en la caída le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago. Siguieron bajando y entraron en el templo por el agujero del techo. Y justo cuando estaban por aterrizar, Sasuke le propinó a Itachi una patada con el talón del pie izquierdo.

El golpe contra el suelo del cuerpo de Itachi, se produjo justo sobre la séptima estera de tatami del lado derecho de la sala principal. El suelo allí se resquebrajó y se rompió revelando unas escaleras secretas. Sasuke e Itachi cayeron rodando por ellas y terminaron en una sala subterránea.

Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo realizado. Se levantó con dificultad y observó el cuerpo inerte de Itachi. "_Noté algo raro durante los golpes, pero no parece ser nada_". Parecía que su hermano había muerto, así que Sasuke pensó en abandonar el lugar.

"¿Te imaginabas mi muerte así?" preguntó Itachi. "Retiro lo de antes, tu Taijutsu es excelente".

"Así que sí que había algo raro" dijo Sasuke y se giró. Lo que vio le dejó pasmado. Un aura roja de chakra espiritual rodeaba el cuerpo de Itachi, y lo que parecía ser una caja torácica le protegía. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es Susanoo, el tercer poder del Mangekyo Sharingan" explicó Itachi. "No quería utilizarlo, pero me has obligado".

"No sabía nada" dijo Sasuke. No sabía cómo contrarrestar la técnica pero se fijó que las costillas estaban resquebrajadas. "¿Cuándo la has usado?"

"Desde que me enviaste a volar. Aun así me has causado daños" dijo Itachi. "Pero éste será tu final".

"Si te doy un golpe más, esos huesos se romperán" dedujo Sasuke. "Vas a ver mi Jutsu más poderoso" declaró.

Sasuke liberó una enorme cantidad de chakra Raiton a su alrededor. La técnica que iba a usar era la versión mejorada del Kirin, pero gastaba la mitad de su chakra. La otra mitad se había ido al utilizar la Armadura Parcial de Rayo. El hermano menor concentró el chakra en forma de dragón eléctrico, y se preparó para lanzarlo desde su cuerpo.

"Desaparece con el rayo" le dijo a su hermano mayor. Vio que el espíritu de su hermano adquiría fibras musculares pero ya era tarde. "¡Raiton: Kirin!"

Sasuke disparó su Jutsu, y al ser una distancia tan corta su potencia era devastadora. Itachi cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho en un acto reflejo pero fue inútil. El rayo desgarró la musculatura del Susanoo y la caja torácica se rompió en mil pedazos. Itachi cayó al suelo boca arriba y tosió sangre.

Sasuke sacó su espada con la mano derecha y se acercó lentamente hacia su hermano. A cada paso que daba, el joven Uchiha recordaba la noche en que descubrió a Itachi delante de los cuerpos de sus padres. Se acordó también del terrible Tsukuyomi al que le había sometido.

Pero todo acabaría de una vez por todas. Sasuke puso sus pies junto a Itachi y levantó su espada, listo para dar el golpe de gracia. La katana comenzó a bajar. 'Escucha chaval, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que sacrificó tu hermano por ti?' Sasuke recordó la voz de Yahiko. Finalmente la espada se clavó.

"¿Qué pasa, por qué dudas ahora?" dijo Itachi con voz débil, tras ver cómo el golpe había fallado por poco.

"Yo… hay dos últimas cosas que quiero saber. ¿Es el Clan Uchiha un clan lleno de odio?" preguntó Sasuke.

"_¿Yahiko le ha dicho algo?_" Itachi sonrió internamente. "No exactamente. Los Uchihas tenemos sentimientos muy poderosos, y pasamos del amor al odio muy rápido. Tú eres un ejemplo de ello ya que antes solías quererme y ahora no".

"¿Por qué eliminaste al clan?"

"Ya te lo dije, quería medir mis habilidades"

"¡MENTIRA!" exclamó Sasuke, temblando de rabia. "¡Todo lo que dices son mentiras! Tú no eres el tipo de persona que mata porque sí".

"Creías que era ése tipo de persona" replicó Itachi.

"¡NO! Si hubieses querido matarme, lo habrías hecho aquella noche. Para medir tus habilidades podrías haber luchado contra Madara, en lugar de esperarme. ¡Quiero la verdad!"

Itachi se quedó callado y meditó la respuesta. Si Sasuke sabía que fue una orden que recibió, buscaría venganza contra los que dieron ésa orden. Si decía que fue decisión suya, Sasuke no le creería. Entonces se le ocurrió una tercera respuesta.

"Madara fue quien me obligó a hacerlo" mintió Itachi. "Él amenazó con destruir toda Konoha y por supuesto al Clan Uchiha si no obedecía".

"¿Es verdad eso? ¿Entonces nunca quisiste matar al clan entero?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Claro que no. ¿Quién haría algo así?" dijo Itachi.

"Ya veo" dijo Sasuke pensativo.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" dijo Itachi.

"¿No es obvio? Voy a matar a Madara" respondió Sasuke guardando su espada. Luego, sorprendentemente, ayudó a su hermano a levantarse.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Itachi, mientras Sasuke pasaba el brazo de su hermano por encima de su hombro.

"No lo hago por ti" dijo Sasuke con indiferencia. "No tengo motivos para matarte ahora mismo".

Itachi no dijo nada más y se dejó guiar por Sasuke. Había tenido que contarle una verdad a medias, pero al final fue Sasuke el que decidió no matarlo. Ahora tendría que acudir a Tsunade para curarse de su enfermedad y continuar la cruzada contra el enemigo del mundo.

Por su parte, Sasuke se había quitado un peso de encima. No más odio, no más miedo a ser consumido por la oscuridad… Ahora podría vivir en paz. Condujo a Itachi de nuevo a Konoha, hacia la Villa Uzumaki. En la entrada a una casa Yahiko les esperaba. Se sorprendió al principio pero rápidamente se calmó.

"Veo que has entrado en razón, Sasuke Uchiha" dijo con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

"Hmpf, cállate" replicó Sasuke y dejó a su hermano en el suelo.

"Si quieres hacer algo útil, ven mañana por la mañana a esta casa" dijo Yahiko. "¡Konan, tengo buenas noticias!"

"Yahiko no estoy de humor…" dijo la de pelo azul saliendo fuera. Al ver a Itachi, se llevó las manos a la boca. "Itachi… estás vivo" susurró.

"¡Claro que sí!" exclamó Yahiko y dio una palmada en el hombro de su amigo. "¡Vamos a cenar!"

Sasuke vio el buen ambiente que había allí y se preguntó si el Equipo Siete podría ser igual. Sonrió ligeramente y se marchó a su casa.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Aquí se acaba el Arco 2 de este fic, llamado "Rokubi y Sharingan**". **Nos vemos.**


	12. La pequeña miko

Capítulo 11- La pequeña miko

Naruto Uzumaki se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Se incorporó lentamente en su cama y miró las paredes de su nueva habitación. Era un cuarto muy sencillo, con una cama en el lado izquierdo, un armario y un pequeño escritorio. Naruto se asomó a la ventana bostezando y miró hacia la casa de su hermano, la cual estaba enfrente. Vio a Yahiko con una taza de café, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana de su habitación. Naruto decidió saludarlo.

"¡Nii-sama, buenos días!" gritó sobresaltando al de pelo anaranjado.

"¡Oh, Naruto!" dijo Yahiko. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"¡La verdad es que no! ¡Mi nueva habitación es muy pequeña, ttebayo!" protestó Naruto.

"¡Idiota! La habitación del líder no es ésa. ¿Por qué no la has escogido?"

"No me dio tiempo. Ésa Rin fue más rápida" dijo Naruto.

Recordó cómo el día anterior, la rubia de Kumo se había adelantado en la selección de habitación. Naruto y ella habían subido las escaleras mientras discutían, y Rin había empujado al rubio escaleras abajo. Para cuando Naruto se levantó, Rin ya se había encerrado en su cuarto.

"Eso te pasa por lento" dijo Yahiko. "Por cierto, luego quiero que vengas por aquí. Te daré una nueva misión".

"¡¿Qué?! Pero si acabamos de volver" replicó Naruto, pero Yahiko se metió de nuevo en su habitación y le ignoró. "Malditos hermanos mayores" gruñó Naruto.

Se metió de nuevo en su cuarto y se vistió. Mientras se ponía una camiseta de malla, pensó en Sasuke y en si habría matado ya a su hermano Itachi. Al rubio le dio pena que la situación entre los hermanos Uchiha fuese tan grave. Si estuviese en el lugar de Sasuke, ¿qué haría? ¿Matar a su último pariente vivo? Era algo muy difícil como para pensar en ello sin desayunar.

Naruto escuchó un sonido procedente de la cocina y se puso tenso. "_¿Qué es ése sonido? ¿Será Rin?_" pensó y luego oyó un sonido de un envase al ser abierto. "_¡Mi ramen!_" pensó alarmado y bajó corriendo como una flecha, sólo para ver cumplidos sus temores.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Naruto.

"Eres muy ruidoso" dijo Rin, mientras comía el ramen de Naruto.

"Ése es el ramen que guardaba para mi día de fiesta" dijo el rubio con una expresión deprimida en su rostro. "Adiós al delicioso sabor de la sopa. Adiós a la textura suave de los fideos. Adiós al…" un eructo de Rin lo dejó totalmente pálido.

"Ups, lo siento" se disculpó la chica y terminó de comer. "Gracias por la comida" dijo dando una palmada con las manos. Pero Naruto le dio un manotazo.

"Túuu" dijo el rubio con furia y le señaló con el dedo. "¡Guardaba ese ramen para mi día de fiesta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a robármelo y comértelo?! ¡Ladrona!"

"¡Perdóname Capitán!" contestó la chica haciendo un saludo militar. "Tengo tendencias cleptómanas y no puedo evitarlo. Además soy una chica con mucho apetito y necesito comer mucho".

"No pareces muy arrepentida" contestó Naruto. "¿Me estás mintiendo?"

"¡Yo nunca miento!" declaró Rin. "Bueno un poco sí" admitió con una sonrisa alegre.

"Ajá, conque eres culpable" dijo Naruto. "Pero como me has llamado Capitán, te perdonaré por esta vez".

"¡Gracias!" respondió Rin. "Me voy a la ducha".

Naruto la dejó irse y se preparó el desayuno. Parecía que se le daba bien ser líder y no era tan complicado como decía Yahiko. El rubio se tomó un vaso de leche y comió unas galletas. Entonces llamaron al timbre y Naruto abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Sakura y con Sasuke.

"Hola Naruto" saludó Sakura. "Mira a quien traigo".

"Hey" dijo simplemente Sasuke.

"¡Sasuke!" exclamó Naruto.

El Equipo Siete se reunió en el cuarto de estar. Sasuke les contó brevemente lo que ocurrió en su batalla con Itachi, y su decisión de no matarlo.

"¿Entonces le has perdonado?" preguntó Naruto.

"Yo no he dicho eso" contestó el Uchiha. "No tengo interés en matarlo".

"Ya claro" dijo Naruto. "Es como cuando me dejaste vivo en el Valle del Fin. En realidad eres un tierno".

"No me compares contigo, ¿quieres?" respondió Sasuke. "Si quiero matar a alguien lo hago, y si no me apetece no lo hago".

"Oh perdóneme Señor Emo Vengador" dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

"Muy bien, ya vale" pidió Sakura. "¿No podéis dejar de provocaros mutuamente? Qué niños sois".

"¡No queremos oír eso de una frentona que te da un puñetazo a la mínima!" gritaron Naruto y Sasuke.

"No voy a caer ante vuestras provocaciones" dijo Sakura conteniéndose.

"Porque sabes que tenemos razón" contestaron los chicos.

"Para criticarme sí que os ponéis de acuerdo, ¿no?" se quejó la de pelo rosa.

"Hmpf ¿quién se pone de acuerdo con quién? Además criticarte es muy sencillo porque eres una inútil" declaró Sasuke.

"Oye Sasuke tampoco te pases" dijo Naruto. "Sakura-chan ya no es una niña malcriada".

"Pero si tú también acabas de meterte con ella. No vayas de santo ahora" contestó Sasuke.

"¿Qué dices, villano de pacotilla?" Naruto se llevó la mano a la oreja. "Creo que tratabas de ser malo pero no te ha salido bien".

"Voy a tener que cortarte las orejas ya que no les estás dando un buen uso" dijo Sasuke y sacó su espada, pero Naruto sacó su kunai de tres hojas y detuvo el arma del Uchiha. "¿Oh? Tus reflejos han mejorado, qué interesante".

"Tienes un arma muy peligrosa" respondió Naruto. "¿La que hay en tu entrepierna es igual de larga?"

"Hmpf, ¿entonces la tuya es tan pequeña como tu kunai?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"¡Callaos de una vez!" exclamó Sakura y trató de darles un puñetazo en la cara. Los dos chicos se agacharon para esquivar, pero entonces recibieron dos patadas. Ambos se estrellaron contra la pared. "¡¿No os da vergüenza hablar de cosas sucias delante de mí?!"

"Venga Sakura-chan, ¿no te interesa saber quién la tiene más grande?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Eh?" dijo Sakura poniéndose roja.

"Hmpf, la respuesta es evidente" dijo Sasuke con arrogancia. "Está claro que soy…"

"¡Mi padre!" dijo la voz de Rin desde las escaleras. Acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba una toalla grande alrededor de su cintura y otra más pequeña sobre los hombros. Sus pechos apenas estaban cubiertos. "¡Mi padre tiene todo más grande!" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todo el Equipo Siete se quedó mudo y tuvieron diferentes reacciones: Naruto vio a la chica semidesnuda y tuvo una gran hemorragia nasal; Sasuke se puso rojo y trató de no mirar; Sakura se tapó la boca con las manos. Mientras tanto, la rubia de Kumo permanecía ajena al efecto que causaba.

"¡Rin-san!" la chica de pelo rosa fue la primera en actuar. "¡Eres una chica, así que ponte la toalla como una!" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¡Jo, otra vez no!" protestó Rin infantilmente. "Sakura eres muy pudorosa. Ayer en el hospital hiciste lo mismo".

"No podía dejarte salir con esa bata de hospital" respondió Sakura después de poner bien la toalla. "Se te veía todo el trasero".

"¿Y qué más da? ¡Sólo es un culo!" dijo Rin con los mofletes hinchados.

"Pues importa mucho. ¡Sasuke dile algo!" pidió la chica de pelo rosa.

"Es inútil" respondió Sasuke. "Rin se ha criado entre hombres y no piensa como una chica normal".

"Ahora lo entiendo" intervino Naruto mientras asentía. "Por eso come como un cerdo".

"Eh, discúlpate" dijo Sasuke con un tono amenazador.

"Perdooona" respondió Naruto levantando las manos. "No te preocupes Rin, te ayudaré a resolver tus problemas de comportamiento".

"¿Por qué hablas como si estuviera loca?" preguntó Rin.

"A ver como lo digo sin ofenderte" dijo Naruto y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. "He estado contigo sólo unos días pero ya he detectado tres problemas en ti: cleptomanía, gran apetito y exhibicionismo".

"Oh me has calado muy rápido, Capitán" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Claro que sí, soy un líder genial" respondió Naruto.

"_¿Qué pasa con esta conversación de idiotas?_" pensaron Sakura y Sasuke a la vez.

"Como sea, tenemos que ir a ver a nii-sama" dijo Naruto. "¡Vámonos Rin!"

"A la orden, Capitán" respondió Rin.

"¿¡A dónde vais sin vestiros!?" dijo Sakura con exasperación.

"¡Oh claro!" dijeron los dos Jinchurikis.

"Esta organización está condenada" murmuró Sasuke con resignación.

* * *

Yahiko bajó las escaleras de su casa con la taza de café en la mano y se dirigió a la cocina. Vestía su habitual uniforme de Konoha pero sin el chaleco verde, tal y como su padre Minato lo hacía. La diferencia estaba en que Yahiko prefería el color negro en vez del azul.

"Oh Konan, buenos días" dijo Yahiko tras sentarse junto a la mesa del cuarto de estar.

"Hola" respondió la de pelo azul mientras desayunaba y leía el periódico.

"¿Alguna noticia interesante?" preguntó Yahiko, alargando la mano hacia el plato de tostadas que su compañera comía. Pero Konan le dio un manotazo disuasorio.

"Si quieres desayunar, prepáralo tú mismo" dijo la chica sin dejar de leer.

"Vale, vale" respondió Yahiko con fastidio. "Bueno ¿qué noticias hay?"

"Parece que han abierto una nueva pastelería en el distrito comercial" dijo Konan. "¡Ah, cómo me gustaría ir!".

"¿Eso es una noticia? Los de Konoha tienen demasiado tiempo libre" se quejó Yahiko.

"Lo dices como si la paz fuese mala" respondió Konan.

"No me malinterpretes. Me gusta la paz pero al mismo tiempo me aburre. Es por eso que no quisiera ser Hokage".

"Cuando eras pequeño sí que querías. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?" preguntó Konan con curiosidad.

"La muerte de mi padre" respondió Yahiko con una sombra de dolor en su mirada.

Konan se quedó callada. Desde que se unieron a Akatsuki, Yahiko no había vuelto a sonreír con sinceridad. Y cada vez que ella intentaba acercarse, él la rechazaba con rudeza. Konan iba a darle ánimos pero se calló al oír el sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse.

"Vaya caras de funeral que tenéis" dijo la voz de Itachi. "No me he muerto todavía".

"¿Itachi? Vaya pinta más ridícula tienes" se mofó el Namikaze.

"¿Tú crees?" Itachi se miró los vendajes en sus costillas. "La pelea de ayer fue complicada ¿sabes? Sasuke logró golpearme".

"Pff, ¿acaso no funcionaron tus ojitos mágicos?"

"No, eso sólo funciona contigo" replicó Itachi con su eterna calma.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes respuesta para todo?" se quejó Yahiko.

Ambos chicos siguieron hablando de ese modo y el ambiente se animó bastante. En ése momento Konan se echó a reír suavemente y llamó la atención de Yahiko e Itachi. De los tres jóvenes, ella era la que más afectada estaba por la infiltración en Akatsuki. De hecho, Yahiko e Itachi no estuvieron de acuerdo en su decisión de seguirlos pero Konan insistió y los convenció.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó Yahiko con una mezcla de irritación y ganas de reír.

"De vosotros" respondió Konan con una sonrisa radiante. "Me alegra veros tan animados".

"Nosotros también nos alegra que hayas recuperado tu bonita sonrisa. ¿Verdad, Yahiko?" dijo Itachi sonriendo levemente.

"S-supongo" dijo Yahiko sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado. "Por cierto, Naruto y los demás llegan tarde. Está claro que Kakashi-senpai les ha pegado sus malos hábitos".

"¡NII-SAMA, YA HE LLEGADO!" exclamó Naruto entrando ruidosamente en la casa. Le acompañaban Sakura, Sasuke y Rin.

"¡Llegas tarde!" dijo Yahiko con rudeza. "¡Hay mucho que hacer!"

"Lo siento" respondió Naruto frotándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Hola Sasuke" saludó Itachi a su hermano menor.

"Tú" dijo Sasuke con indiferencia. "Pareces muy herido".

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Itachi y se miró los vendajes otra vez. "Eres el primero en golpearme en mucho tiempo".

"Hmpf" respondió Sasuke.

"¿Ehh? Así que este es tu hermano" dijo Rin examinando a Itachi. "Para ser un villano es muy guapo. ¡Es como tú Sasuke-chan!"

"Oye no nos compares" protestó Sasuke.

"Así que tú eres la chica que cambió a mi hermano" dijo Itachi.

"¡No qué va!" negó Rin con vehemencia. "Yo intentaba que se vengase de ti" admitió sin contemplaciones.

"¡¿Qué?!" Naruto fue quien había hablado. "¿Por qué hacías eso?"

"Pues porque Sasuke-chan quería vengarse. ¿Acaso no es normal apoyar a los amigos, Capitán?" preguntó Rin con cara de duda.

"Si se están equivocando no debes apoyarlos" respondió Naruto.

"Dime por qué" pidió Rin.

"Eso no lo sé todavía" dijo el rubio.

"¿No lo sabes? Yo pensaba que ayudabas a la gente" respondió Rin.

Naruto se quedó sin respuesta. En realidad nunca había tratado de comprender a los demás, simplemente les imponía sus valores. ¿Quizá por eso Sasuke nunca se dejó influenciar por sus palabras?

"Muy bien ya vale" cortó Yahiko, viendo que su hermano estaba en un aprieto. "Resolveréis vuestras dudas en otro momento".

"Yahiko, ya he traído la pizarra" dijo Konan, quien había ido a buscarla al estudio del piso de arriba.

"Muy bien. Chicos prestad atención" pidió Yahiko y señaló el mapa del mundo. La foto de Rin ya estaba tachada. "El segundo objetivo de Jinchurikis Guardianes es ésta niña. Su nombre es Megumi Kuroda y es una miko del Bosque Neko. Debe tener unos doce o trece años, vive con su madre y es la actual Jinchuriki del Nibi o Gato Demonio de Dos Colas" explicó el de pelo naranja. "¿Preguntas?"

Rin tenía la cara ensombrecida y temblaba violentamente. "_¿Jinchuriki del Nibi? ¿Una_ _mocosa es la sustituta de Yugito-sensei? ¡Y una mierda!_" pensó e iba a decirlo pero Naruto se adelantó.

"Nii-sama… ¿no es muy joven para unirse? Quiero decir… ¿no vamos a luchar contra Akatsuki?" preguntó Naruto.

"No veo el problema. Yo a su edad era casi un ANBU" respondió Yahiko con perplejidad.

"Yahiko, nosotros éramos un caso aparte" comentó Itachi.

"¡Bah, eso son minucias!" dijo Yahiko con desdén. "Si queréis un mundo mejor, hace falta tener agallas".

"El cementerio está lleno de valientes" respondió el Uchiha con coleta. Yahiko iba a replicar pero no pudo.

"¿Dónde está el Bosque Neko?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Yo te responderé, Sasuke-kun" se ofreció Konan. "El Bosque Neko es una región especial del País del Fuego, situado cerca de la capital. En él está la Sociedad de los Nekomatas, un grupo religioso" explicó la de pelo azul.

"¿Y quiénes vamos a ir?" preguntó Sakura.

"Iréis tú, Naruto, Rin y… Sasuke también" respondió Yahiko.

"Y dime, ¿por qué debería ir yo a buscar a una mocosa? Lo único que deseo es vengarme de Madara" dijo Sasuke.

"Sasuke te dije ayer que Madara es la persona más fuerte del mundo. Además cuenta con una organización de criminales a su servicio y con seis Bijus. Tú ni siquiera tienes el Mangekyo Sharingan, así que ni sueñes con derrotarlo" dijo Itachi con su calma imperturbable.

"Hmpf" fue la respuesta airada de Sasuke.

"_¡Ha hecho callar a Sasuke! Vaya capacidad de influencia tiene este tío_" pensó Naruto con la boca abierta.

"Muy bien chavales. ¡Cumplid vuestra misión!" dijo Yahiko y extendió su brazo con la mano abierta. Los cuatro jóvenes abandonaron la casa. "Por cierto Itachi, ¿qué le dijiste ayer a Sasuke?" preguntó el de pelo naranja.

"Le dije que Madara era el culpable de todo" confesó Itachi sin sentir ninguna vergüenza.

"Buen argumento" respondió Yahiko.

"¡Yahiko!" le regañó Konan.

"¿Qué? Si mentir es la única manera de hacer que colabore, me parece bien" respondió Yahiko mientras cruzaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Eso es muy irresponsable! Y por cierto, ¿por qué los has mandado solos a un sitio tan peligroso?" preguntó la chica de pelo azul con gesto contrariado.

"Aún estás a tiempo de ir con ellos" comentó Yahiko con desinterés. "Yo no pienso volver a ése lugar".

"Yo creía que no ibas porque confías ciegamente en tu hermano" dijo Itachi.

"¡C-cállate!" dijo Yahiko avergonzado. "No puedo arruinar mi imagen de hermano mayor guay. Si Naruto vuelve de una pieza, estará más cerca de ser un auténtico líder".

* * *

Kakashi Hatake caminaba por el sendero que conducía a la entrada de Konoha. Regresaba de una misión de rango A, en la que había tenido que acabar con una organización de mafiosos relacionados con Akatsuki. Si bien Akatsuki no había tenido mucha actividad, organizaciones más pequeñas y controladas por ellos actuaban para desviar la atención. Por ello el Jonin de pelo plateado había realizado esta misión.

Lejos quedaban las misiones con sus queridos estudiantes del Equipo Siete. En aquellos días pasados todo era más fácil, sin embargo la paz no duró demasiado. El mundo ninja era sinónimo de dolor y odio, y su alumno Sasuke se dejó engullir por esos sentimientos. Kakashi no pudo evitarlo, pero Naruto y Sakura estaban dispuestos a cambiar eso. Y él como su sensei confiaba en su éxito.

Ya cerca de la entrada, Kakashi miró hacia delante y se quedó inmóvil. Cuatro jóvenes de unos diecisiete años caminaban hacia él: eran Naruto, Sakura, una chica rubia y… Sasuke. Los cuatro se quedaron parados mirándole.

"¿Sasuke, eres tú de verdad?" preguntó Kakashi sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

"Kakashi" respondió Sasuke sin más. "Definitivamente no has cambiado…."

"¡Sasuke!" Kakashi se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. "¡Me alegro tanto de verte!"

"¿¡Pero qué!? ¡S-suéltame!" exclamó Sasuke con desesperación. "¡Eh vosotros, ayudadme!" les pidió a sus amigos.

"Es lo que tiene ser el alumno favorito. No te veo tan mal, Sasuke" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cruel, mientras disfrutaba viendo a su amigo forcejear sin éxito.

"Sí Sasuke, yo te veo bien. Esto es para una foto" dijo Sakura con la misma sonrisa malvada.

"¡Ánimo, Sasuke-chan!" dijo Rin alegremente.

Kakashi dejó ir a Sasuke y se secó una lagrimita con un pañuelo. "Disculpa mi emotividad, Sasuke. Es que no esperaba verte tan pronto".

"Hmpf, sigues siendo un payaso" replicó Sasuke molesto.

"Puede que un poco" admitió Kakashi. "¿Has matado a Itachi?" preguntó con naturalidad.

"No. No es el culpable de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha, así que matarle no tiene sentido" respondió el Uchiha.

"Y entonces, ¿qué harás ahora?"

"Va a ayudarme con los Jinchurikis Guardianes" declaró Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Eh, yo nunca he dicho que te esté ayudando. Además Madara es mío" replicó Sasuke.

"¡¿Qué?! Oye Sasuke yo derrotaré a Madara" dijo Naruto.

"Entonces te cortaré el brazo para que no puedas" contraatacó el Uchiha.

"¡Vale, pues yo te arrancaré los ojos!" respondió el Uzumaki.

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron un duelo de amenazas sangrientas, que cada vez eran más violentas. Sakura estaba harta de intervenir, mientras que Rin les animaba a decir más barbaridades. Cuando los chicos trataron de golpearse de verdad, Kakashi les agarró de las muñecas y los lanzó hacia atrás.

"Veo que su relación no cambia" comentó Kakashi.

"Pues parece que no" respondió Sakura con resignación.

"Por cierto no nos han presentado, jovencita" dijo Kakashi a Rin. "Me llamo Kakashi Hatake".

"¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el Ninja Copia!" dijo Rin señalándole. "Siempre quise conocerte. Yo soy Rin Yotsuki de Kumo" se presentó con una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Tu nombre es Rin?" preguntó Kakashi con su ojo abierto, pero luego lo cerró mientras sonreía. "Te llamas igual que una amiga mía".

"¿En serio? Seguro que es majísima" respondió la rubia.

"Lo era" corrigió Kakashi. "Murió hace mucho".

"Oh lo siento" lamentó Rin.

"Kakashi-sensei, a nosotros nunca nos has hablado de tu equipo" intervino Sakura.

"¿En serio? Qué despistado soy" respondió Kakashi tratando de desviar la atención. "Yo tengo que irme ya, así que hasta luego" dijo e hizo un Shunshin no Jutsu para irse.

"Ha escapado" se quejó Sakura.

"¡Qué gente más divertida hay aquí!" comentó Rin con una sonrisa. En ése momento llegaron Sasuke y Naruto.

"¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei? Voy a estamparle un Rasengan en el estómago" dijo Naruto furioso.

"No sí antes le clavo un Chidori en el pecho" dijo Sasuke.

"CALLAOS YA PESADOS" gritó Sakura con los puños cerrados. "Ahora vámonos".

"Sakura tiene razón. ¡Andando inútiles!" secundó Rin imitando a su padre.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron y siguieron a las dos kunoichis.

* * *

El Bosque Neko era una pequeña región al sur de Konoha, cuyo paisaje estaba lleno de arces. La leyenda popular decía que en el corazón del bosque estaba la entrada al Mundo Puro, lugar donde iban las almas de los muertos para descansar eternamente. Lo cierto era que el bosque permanecía atascado en un otoño eterno, pero era el clima de la región.

Las hojas de los arces tenían un tono rojizo y cubrían todo el suelo del bosque. Una ligera brisa fresca soplaba entre los árboles, agitando sus ramas. El silencio era tan pesado que parecía casi sobrenatural. Todo esto caracterizaba al Bosque Neko.

En una hondonada del bosque había un solitario arce, en cuyo tronco había una casa de estilo tradicional japonés. En su interior había muebles sencillos, los justos para dos personas. Había una única habitación, y en el centro había una pequeña mesa con una bola de cristal. Tras la bola, una pequeña niña observaba el objeto.

Se llamaba Megumi y aparentaba unos doce años. Su pelo era negro y liso, y estaba atado en una trenza. Tenía la piel pálida y unos ojos de color violeta, lo que le daba un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Vestía el atuendo de una miko, compuesto de haori (camisa) blanco y hakama (pantalón dividido) negro. La expresión de su rostro era fría e inexpresiva.

Tras un rato observando la bola de cristal, Megumi se levantó a por una cantimplora cilíndrica de bambú y salió a buscar agua. Todos los días, la niña iba a buscar agua a un manantial cercano. Después se dirigía a un lugar donde había un pequeño santuario dedicado a la Diosa de la Muerte, y cogía de allí las ofrendas que dejaban los peregrinos. De ser posible elegía galletas de arroz, su comida preferida.

Una vez hecho todo, Megumi volvió a su casa para seguir mirando la bola de cristal. Lo extraño fue que se encontró con dos figuras desconocidas frente a su casa. Eran dos hombres vestidos igual que la niña, pero además llevaban puestas máscaras de felino. Dos gatos monteses, de dos colas cada uno, les acompañaban. Se trataba de dos Guerreros Nekomata.

"¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"Eso nos han dicho. La niña que buscamos debe vivir aquí" respondió el otro.

"¿Es cierto que mata a los que vienen a buscarla?"

"¡Idiota, sólo tiene doce años! ¿Cómo va a matar a alguien?"

"Los rumores dicen que incinera a sus víctimas sin dejar rastro. Parece peligrosa"

"¡No seas cobarde! Además el Sumo Sacerdote nos castigará si fallamos. Entremos dentro".

Megumi observó que los dos guerreros iban a entrar y entonces se dejó ver. Los gatos que acompañaban a los hombres la detectaron y empezaron a sisear a la vez que erizaban su pelaje. La niña les dirigió una mirada aterradora y los gatos se encogieron de miedo.

"Eh, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó uno de los guerreros.

"¡Es ella!" exclamó el otro.

"Dos incautos han aparecido" dijo Megumi con una voz fría y suave, casi susurrante. "Venir aquí ha sido un error".

"¡Silencio enana! ¡Te vienes con nosotros ahora mismo!"

"Puedo ver tu energía espiritual y está distorsionada. Tienes miedo de morir y de abandonar a tu esposa e hijos, ¿verdad?" dijo la niña.

"Ha… acertado".

"¡No seas tonto! Está diciendo cosas al azar".

"Tú tienes en tu casa un almuerzo especial escondido y querías comértelo hoy. Es una pena que no puedas" dijo Megumi.

"¡Cállate!"

Los dos hombres cargaron en línea recta hacia la niña. El de la derecha tenía el brazo izquierdo estirado, y el de la izquierda el brazo derecho. Ambos trataron de darle una palmada en el estómago, pero Megumi se agachó ágilmente y se coló entre sus rivales. Después se dio media vuelta y les golpeó en la espalda con sendas palmadas.

Los dos hombres trastabillaron un poco y se giraron para reintentar su ataque. Sin embargo la niña se adelantó y volvió a darles dos palmadas, ésta vez en el estómago. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo boca arriba.

"¿Qué demonios nos pasa? Su fuerza es muy pequeña como para derribarnos" dijo uno de los guerreros.

"No lo sé, pero no siento mi cuerpo" dijo el otro.

"Es normal que no podáis moveros. He usado mi Palma Espiritual" respondió Megumi.

Sus manos estaban rodeadas por un aura de chakra transparente similar a un ectoplasma. La Palma Espiritual era un Jutsu que utilizaba Energía Espiritual para robar Energía Física, dejando sin sensibilidad a los que recibían el ataque. Era la técnica básica de los Sacerdotes Nekomata.

"¿Cómo puedes realizar ésa técnica? Sólo un miembro de las Cinco Familias Espirituales puede aprenderla" dijo un guerrero.

"¿Acaso eres una miko?" preguntó el otro.

"Eso no importa ahora. Ha llegado el momento de mi ritual" declaró la niña.

Megumi extendió los brazos hacia los lados y se formó un anillo de fuego azul. El anillo tenía circunscrito una estrella de cinco puntas, y los guerreros yacían en el centro. La niña juntó las palmas y se puso a rezar.

"¡Oh Diosa de la Muerte! Permite a estas almas errantes entrar en el Mundo Puro para que descansen eternamente" recitó y luego miró a sus víctimas. "No temáis, no os dolerá. En el Mundo Puro seréis más felices que en ésta realidad. ¡Fuego Espiritual!"

Megumi aumentó la cantidad de chakra y el fuego azul devoró por completo a los guerreros. La niña cayó al suelo de rodillas y su cara reflejaba un enorme cansancio. Rápidamente, se comió una galleta de arroz para recuperarse.

Los gatos de dos colas miraron el lugar donde sus compañeros humanos habían estado, como si lamentasen la pérdida. Sus pelajes crecieron y sus rostros se volvieron salvajes. Observaron a la niña y se internaron en el bosque, huyendo despavoridos.

Megumi entró en su casa y se dirigió a la parte trasera. En ella había un pequeño cementerio lleno de toscas lápidas de madera. La niña talló dos más y las colocó en el suelo. Después se acercó al centro del cementerio donde estaba la lápida más grande de todas. Se arrodilló a su lado y encendió una varilla de incienso.

"Madre, hoy he vuelto a cumplir tus deseos. Sigo viviendo a pesar de las dificultades. Algún día te volveré a ver cuando termine mi tarea" dijo la niña.

En ése momento tuvo una visión de un chico rubio vestido de color naranja. Se dirigió corriendo hacia su bola de cristal y envió chakra a su interior. La imagen del chico se hizo más nítida. "Parece que viene alguien interesante" murmuró Megumi.

Fin del Capítulo


	13. Tipos peligrosos

Capítulo 12- Tipos peligrosos

Ya era mediodía cuando Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Rin llegaron a la Capital del País del Fuego. La ciudad estaba a unos treinta kilómetros al sur de Konoha, una distancia pequeña para un ninja. La razón de esta distancia era para facilitar el envío de tropas en caso de ataque enemigo.

La capital era una gran ciudad situada junto a un gran río que fluía hacia la costa sur del país. Su distrito financiero se componía de altos rascacielos, en donde los empresarios del continente realizaban sus negocios. El resto de la capital se componía de casas de madera, haciendo un claro contraste entre la zona rica y la zona pobre.

"¡Vaya pedazo de ciudad!" exclamó Naruto. "Hasta ahora lo más guay que había visto era Pueblo Tanzaku".

"¿La ciudad turística? ¿Cuándo has estado tú allí?" preguntó Sakura con incredulidad.

"Ya sabes, allí fue donde encontré a Tsunade-obaa-chan" respondió el rubio.

"Hmpf, ¿has estado cinco años de viaje y nunca has estado aquí? ¿Qué veías tú cuando viajabas?" dijo Sasuke con desdén.

"Yo me concentraba en mi entrenamiento" respondió Naruto. "Ero-Sennin se pasaba el día recolectando información de cuestionable moralidad, dejándome solo" dijo con algo de tristeza.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes" intervino Rin. "Yo también pasaba mucho tiempo sola. Pero mira el lado bueno: a más entrenamiento más fuerte eres" dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

"¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón, ttebayo!" exclamó Naruto.

"¡Ahora divirtámonos en ésa ciudad!" dijo Rin y salió corriendo como el rayo.

"¡Eh, espérame!" pidió Naruto y la siguió.

"¡Naruto espera un momento!" gritó Sakura y el rubio se paró a medio camino. "No os metáis en líos ¿entendido? Nos encontraremos aquí al atardecer".

"¡Sí señora!" Naruto se marchó.

"¿Estarán bien?" preguntó Sakura preocupada.

"Yo me preocuparía más por los ciudadanos" respondió Sasuke.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Rin es una potencial delincuente y ya conoces a Naruto" dijo el Uchiha con indiferencia. "Como sea, busquemos más información sobre el Bosque Neko".

"Vale" asintió Sakura.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por el distrito financiero con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba. Nunca había visto edificios tan altos como los de la capital. A su alrededor veía a mucha gente vestida con traje, sin duda empresarios de alto poder adquisitivo. Naruto recordó que el magnate Gato, al que se enfrentó el Equipo Siete en la misión al País de las Olas, era también un empresario. El rubio se preguntó si eran todos tan malos como aquel hombre.

El chico de Konoha siguió deambulando mientras buscaba a Rin. Fue entonces cuando la vio junto a la ventana de un restaurante. Decidió entrar dentro y hacerle compañía.

"¡Eh, Rin!" saludó a limpio grito.

"¡Capitán!" respondió la chica con jovialidad. "Siéntate anda".

"Gracias" Naruto se sentó frente a ella. "¿Qué comes?"

"Un poco de todo" respondió la chica y siguió devorando su comida.

Naruto observó cómo la chica comía sin parar. "_¿Qué clase de chica come así? Bueno ya no solo chica, sino persona en general_" pensó el chico con desagrado. Observó que todos los platos llevaban curry por encima y no aguantó más tiempo sin preguntar. "¿Por qué demonios todo lleva curry?"

"Es mi comida favorita" respondió ella. "Me encanta lo picante".

"Una cosa es que te guste y otra muy distinta que se lo pongas a todo" replicó Naruto.

"Es mejor que tu ramen barato" contestó Rin con ojos entornados.

"¿¡Qué!? El ramen es la mejor comida del mundo, que lo sepas. Segundo es el ramen y tercero es el ramen. ¿Lo pillas?"

"Está claro que tenemos gustos diferentes" cortó Rin. "Bueno Capitán, voy a pagar la cuenta" dijo y sacó una cartera con forma de rana.

"Tienes una bonita cartera" alabó Naruto mientras salían del restaurante. "Fíjate, es como mi cartera…" el rubio se palpó los bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que su cartera no estaba.

"¿Buscas esto?" preguntó Rin mientras lanzaba y recogía la cartera varias veces.

"Ésa es Gama-chan. ¿Por qué la tienes tú?" preguntó Naruto extrañado.

"Me pareció mona así que la tomé prestada" respondió la chica con una sonrisa inocente.

"Borra esa sonrisa… ladrona" Naruto intentó quitársela pero Rin dio un saltito hacia atrás y le esquivó.

"Es el deber de un líder pagar los gastos de sus subordinados" dijo la chica todavía sonriendo.

"¡Y una mierda!" exclamó Naruto y se tiró sobre ella. Pero la chica reaccionó más rápido y saltó apoyándose sobre la cabeza del rubio.

"Lo siento Capitán, pero tengo prisa" dijo Rin y se marchó como un rayo.

"¡Mierda!" protestó Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban por un barrio marginal de la capital. Su objetivo era buscar un bar para encontrar información sobre el Bosque Neko. Ambos chicos iban en silencio, lo cual era debido a que nunca se quedaban solos. Sakura intentó romper el hielo.

"Es increíble que una capital tenga un barrio en tan malas condiciones" comentó mientras miraba alrededor.

"Hmpf, qué poco mundo has visto tú también" dijo Sasuke, negando con la cabeza. "Cuanto más grande y rica sea una ciudad, más problemas tiene. Es algo muy normal que existan barrios como este".

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un borde?" cuestionó Sakura con el ceño fruncido. "En serio, no sé qué vio mi yo de doce años en ti".

"Eso digo yo" corroboró el Uchiha. "Construiste una imagen mental de mí que no era cierta".

"Te haces el duro, ¿verdad? Me gustaría saber cómo eras cuando eras niño" dijo Sakura con gesto pensativo.

"Era un mocoso mimado por su madre y hermano mayor" replicó Sasuke con indiferencia. Se detuvo repentinamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sakura.

"Este lugar parece adecuado" murmuró el pelinegro.

"¿Este antro de mala muerte?"

"Cuanto más cutre sea un bar, más información secreta oirás. Entremos".

Sasuke y Sakura cruzaron la entrada de una pequeña y sucia taberna. El olor a tabaco, alcohol y sudor mezclados era penetrante y nauseabundo. Un camarero con cara de pocos amigos miró a los jóvenes ninjas con mala cara. El pelinegro y la chica de pelo rosa se sentaron en la barra.

"¿Qué va a ser?" preguntó el camarero con un gruñido, mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo sucio.

"Cualquier cosa valdrá" respondió Sasuke. El camarero les puso dos cervezas.

"¿No tiene algún vaso limpio?" preguntó Sakura con cortesía.

El camarero no respondió y la miró como si estuviese loca. Sasuke rodó los ojos y Sakura decidió callarse por si acaso. Pasaron un par de horas y todo seguía igual, hasta que un hombre pequeño y de melena grisácea entró al bar. Vestía una capa marrón muy usada. Se sentó en una esquina y pidió un vaso de sake, que bebió en silencio.

"Vosotros dos no sois de aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó el camarero. "¿Qué buscáis?"

"Eres perspicaz" respondió Sasuke. "Queremos ir a un sitio. ¿Te suena el Bosque Neko?"

Al oír eso, el camarero miró a los jóvenes ninjas calculadoramente.

"¿Por qué buscáis ese sitio? Es un lugar peligroso" dijo despacio.

"Necesitamos ir allí. Es mejor que no haga preguntas" dijo Sakura.

"He oído eso miles de veces, pero nunca esperé oírlo de una jovencita como tú" dijo el camarero riéndose.

"¿Sabes algo o no?" preguntó Sasuke con irritación.

"Tranquilo muchacho. Yo no sé nada, pero él sí" contestó el camarero, señalando al hombre de la esquina.

"Gracias" dijo el Uchiha y dejó dinero sobre la mesa.

El hombre de mediana edad de la esquina se levantó repentinamente y lanzó una bola de humo al suelo. Cuando el efecto se pasó, el hombre ya no estaba. Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia, y ordenó a Sakura que se fuese por la puerta de atrás para perseguir al hombre. Poco después rodearon al tipo fugado en el tejado de un almacén abandonado.

"Eres muy rápido, viejo" dijo Sasuke y el perseguido se giró para buscar otra vía de escape.

"Señor no huya, por favor. Sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas" pidió Sakura con amabilidad.

El hombre no contestó y se quitó la capa que llevaba, revelando ropas oscuras típicas de un shinobi. Rápidamente arrojó dos kunai hacia Sakura, uno hacia la cabeza y otro al hígado. La chica rodó hacia la izquierda y los evitó. El tipo de pelo gris se giró, sacó un Tanto (cuchillo japonés) y se lanzó sobre Sasuke de un salto.

El Uchiha sacó su katana con la mano derecha, empuñándola con agarre normal y trató de atacar las piernas del hombre con una estocada ascendente. Pero su rival dobló las piernas, se apoyó sobre el reverso de la hoja y resbaló por ella, hasta dar una patada con la planta del pie derecho en la cara del chico. Sasuke cayó boca arriba y el hombre intentó apuñalarle en la arteria yugular, pero el chico puso su mano izquierda en medio. Su mano fue atravesada, y salpicó sangre sobre el rostro del ninja.

Sin posibilidad de ver, el hombre fue derribado por Sakura y ella se arrodilló sobre su pecho para inmovilizarle. El ninja de pelo gris no se rindió y golpeó la barbilla de Sakura con la palma de su mano derecha. La chica rodó hacia atrás y se agarró la barbilla con dolor.

Entonces Sasuke usó su Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix), y lanzó seis bolitas de fuego en andanada. El hombre rival saltó en el aire, usando sus manos sobre el suelo para darse impulso. Evitó las bolas, pero Sasuke esperaba esto y saltó con él, Chidori en mano derecha. El hombre agarró la muñeca del chico y desvió el ataque hacia abajo.

El tejado del almacén recibió el impacto y se derrumbó, ocasionando la caída de los tres ninjas. Sasuke y el hombre intercambiaron golpes con sus armas blancas, soltando chispas sin parar. Hasta que el Uchiha se cansó y canalizó Chakra Raiton o Rayo en su espada para cortar el cuchillo de su rival. El hombre se echó hacia atrás y sacó otra arma.

Se trataban de unos cables de alambre ninja, con los que rodeó e inmovilizó a Sasuke. Luego sostuvo el alambre en su boca, realizó unos sellos manuales y canalizó chakra Raiton. La corriente eléctrica alcanzó a Sasuke y le hizo gritar de dolor.

El hombre lo soltó y sacó un kunai para rematar al chico, pero una esfera de roca le golpeó en el estómago y lo envió contra la pared. Después le golpeó una esfera de lodo y quedó fijado en el muro. Lo último que el hombre vio fue el Sharingan de Sasuke y después perdió la consciencia.

"¿Estás bien, Sasuke? Déjame curarte" dijo Sakura y empezó a curar la mano izquierda de Sasuke.

"Naruto tenía razón. Has mejorado mucho" comentó Sasuke.

"¿Acabas de reconocer un comentario de Naruto?" Sakura se rio con suavidad.

"No, sólo he reconocido tu fuerza" respondió Sasuke. "Por cierto ese viejo es fuerte. Nivel ANBU, diría yo".

"¿Tan alto?" se sorprendió Sakura. "La verdad es que atacaba a los puntos vitales con mucha precisión".

"Hmpf, con mi Sharingan activado no habría tenido tantos problemas en vencerlo" dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

"Ya, ya. Te has salvado gracias a mí" contestó Sakura y terminó de curarlo. "No la muevas mucho, si no la herida se abrirá".

"Vale" Sasuke se levantó y se acercó al hombre. "Eh, despierta" dijo y sacudió al ninja.

"Ay, ¿qué demonios?" el hombre parpadeó y luego abrió los ojos con temor. "¡Vosotros! Dejadme ir, ¿vale? Este pobre viejo no sabe nada" dijo intentando conseguir piedad.

"¡Corta el rollo, vejestorio!" exclamó Sasuke y clavó su espada a pocos centímetros de la cara del aterrorizado ninja. "Ahora dime todo lo que sepas sobre el Bosque Neko, o tal vez te corte un brazo" amenazó.

"NO SÉ NADA DE ÉSE LUGAR" gritó el hombre con desesperación.

"¡Sasuke, deja de intimidarlo!" regañó Sakura y el pelinegro rodó los ojos irritado. "Por favor señor, necesitamos ésa información" rogó la de pelo rosa.

"Tú pareces una chica buena. ¿Podrías dejarme ir sin hacer preguntas?" dijo el anciano ninja.

"Le daré algo a cambio" dijo Sakura y buscó en sus bolsillos. "Tenga dinero para bebida" ofreció.

"¡No es suficiente!" negó el hombre. "Pero si me dejas ver tus bragas, igual me lo pienso".

"Y UNA MIERDA" gritó Sakura y le dio una paliza al hombre.

"¿Quién está intimidando al viejo, ahora?" inquirió Sasuke con sarcasmo.

"¿Tú también quieres recibir un puñetazo?" amenazó la chica.

"Con Rin aquí todo sería más fácil" respondió Sasuke y después suspiró.

"¿La usarías para convencer a este pervertido? No tienes corazón" dijo Sakura.

"No, no tengo" admitió Sasuke y despertó de nuevo al ninja con una patada. "Deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y habla de una vez" dijo el Uchiha.

"Está bien" accedió el hombre. "Pero luego dejadme en paz".

"Habla" ordenó Sasuke.

"Hace 15 años, yo era un ninja perteneciente al ANBU de Konoha. La Tercera Guerra Ninja había acabado dos años antes y la paz reinaba en el mundo. Pero durante la guerra, un grupo religioso conocido como la Sociedad de los Nekomata se involucró. Konoha los consideró una amenaza y el Consejo decidió eliminar a sus cinco líderes. Aquello sucedió en el Bosque Neko" relató el hombre.

"Así que fuiste un miembro de ANBU. Eso explica porque eres tan fuerte" comentó Sasuke.

"¿Quién ordenó aquella atrocidad? El Sandaime nunca habría aceptado eso" dijo Sakura, pensando también en la Masacre del Clan Uchiha.

"Fue una orden de Danzo Shimura" reveló el hombre.

"No sé quién es ése, ni me importa" dijo Sasuke. "¿Qué pasa con el Bosque Neko?"

"Está a quince kilómetros al sur de aquí. Desde que acabamos con los líderes de la Sociedad de los Nekomatas, el bosque es un lugar peligroso. Todo el que va, jamás vuelve. Se cuenta que unos extraños gatos de dos colas te devoran sin dejar rastro" dijo el hombre con voz sombría. "Eso es todo lo que sé".

"Ya veo" respondió Sasuke. "Vámonos, Sakura".

"Pero ha dicho que es peligroso. No deberíamos poner en peligro a Naruto o a Rin-san" dijo la chica.

"Hmpf, no creas. Esos dos idiotas sí que son peligrosos" respondió Sasuke mientras se marchaba.

"¡Ah, espera! Gracias por la información, señor" Sakura liberó al ex ANBU y siguió a su compañero en busca de Naruto y Rin.

* * *

Naruto corría por la avenida principal con cara de enfado, buscando a Rin como loco. "_Maldita ladrona, ya verás cuando te pille_" pensaba. La hora de reunirse con Sasuke y Sakura estaba cerca, y tenía que ir con la rubia de Kumo.

En ése momento vio que una muchedumbre se concentraba alrededor de un edificio. Se trataba de un hotel de lujo, que contaba con piscina y casino. Naruto se abrió paso con cuidado y se coló en el hotel, para entrar al casino sin ser visto. Dentro oyó a una multitud hacer sonidos de asombro.

"¡Increíble! Ésa chica lleva una racha de cincuenta victorias en la ruleta" dijo un hombre con bigote.

"Está haciendo trampas. ¡Nadie tiene tanta suerte!" comentó una mujer con collar de perlas.

Naruto se acercó a la mesa de la ruleta y vio que una bola giraba varias veces hasta detenerse sobre el número diecinueve rojo. La gente volvió a sorprenderse, pues la ganadora volvía a ser la misma. El crupier empujó un montón de fichas hacia una sonriente Rin Yotsuki.

"Número diecinueve rojo, la señorita vuelve a ganar otra vez" anunció el empleado del casino con estoicidad.

"¡Yay, vuelvo a ganar!" exclamó Rin jovialmente. "Con esto ya llevo cinco millones de Ryo".

"TÚ" gritó Naruto señalando a su compañera.

"¡Hola Capitán!" saludó Rin.

"¡Nada de 'hola'!" dijo Naruto. "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?"

"Estoy reuniendo presupuesto para la organización" dijo Rin con mucha seguridad. "Toma tu monedero" añadió.

"¡Gama-chan, vuelves a estar gordita! ¡Qué mona eres!" Naruto abrazó su cartera.

"Gracias" contestó Rin con una sonrisa boba.

"¡No era para ti!" respondió el rubio. "Ahora deja de jugar y vámonos".

"Jo, que estoy en racha" protestó Rin.

"¿Qué eres, una niña? Te recuerdo que tenemos una misión".

"Podéis ir sin mí" declaró Rin. "Ya nos veremos".

"Jeje, de eso nada" replicó Naruto.

El chico se arremangó y agarró a Rin por la parte de atrás de la blusa. Naruto la arrastró por todo el casino, mientras ella pataleaba con fuerza tratando de soltarse. Finalmente la kunoichi dejó de resistirse y se cruzó de brazos, mientras hinchaba sus mofletes.

"Capitán, eres un tacaño" dijo enfadada.

"Es por tu bien" respondió Naruto. "Algún día lo entenderás".

"Oye, no me hables como a una cría" advirtió la chica. "Estoy reuniendo dinero por una buena causa".

"Sí claro" respondió Naruto con sarcasmo. "Es para comprarte tus caprichos ¿no?"

"¡No! Lo necesito para abrir un orfanato" dijo la chica.

"Lo que tú digas".

Naruto soltó a Rin y siguieron caminando enfadados. El chico de Konoha no parecía entenderse con ella y eso le preocupaba. ¿No eran ambos Jinchurikis? No conocía el pasado de Rin pero no podía ser tan distinto del suyo.

Por su parte, la chica de Kumo estaba enfadada porque Naruto no hacía más que darle órdenes. Él no era nadie como para ser tan mandón. "_Soy de rango superior al suyo y se cree mi jefe. Papá tenía razón, los de Konoha son unos arrogantes_" pensó. De todas maneras sólo iba con Naruto para poder vengar a Yugito.

Los dos jóvenes ninjas siguieron caminando, sin ser conscientes de que un grupo de hombres tatuados los estaban rodeando poco a poco. Naruto y Rin se habían adentrado en el barrio marginal y ahora iban a ser asaltados.

"No os mováis chavales. Esto es un atraco" dijo un enorme hombre con un tatuaje de dragón en el pecho. Llevaba una enorme barra metálica.

"¿Son amigos tuyos?" le preguntó Naruto a Rin.

"No tengo amigos tan feos" respondió Rin.

"Vale, será mejor ignorarlos" aconsejó Naruto, pero la chica no le hizo caso y atacó al asaltante de la barra. "¡Detente!"

Rin saltó hacia la cabeza de su oponente y le golpeó en la frente con la empuñadura de su espada derecha. El asaltante se llevó la mano a la cara con gesto de dolor y retrocedió un poco. La chica canalizó chakra Raiton en su espada y realizó un tajo diagonal descendente hacia la izquierda en el pecho de su rival.

"¡No lo mates!" exclamó Naruto con horror.

"Tranquilo, hippie de Konoha. Es un corte superficial" dijo la rubia.

"¡Aniki!" los compañeros del gigante se pusieron a su lado. "¡Malditos críos, os vamos a dar una paliza!"

"¡Venid!" los desafió Rin.

El grupo de delincuentes era de alrededor de treinta personas, armadas con palos, cadenas y alguna que otra katana. Rin desenvainó sus dos espadas y utilizó su Paso Eléctrico para moverse entre sus enemigos con ligereza y velocidad. Saltó sobre las cabezas de algunos, se deslizó entre otros y derribó a muchos con patadas bajas. Dejando chispas por donde pisaba, Rin noqueó a todos sus adversarios.

"Terminé" dijo la chica y se guardó las espadas.

"¿Por qué has tenido que pelearte con ellos? Sasuke tiene razón, eres un caso perdido" Naruto negó con resignación.

"¡Cállate idiota!" replicó Rin enfadada. "Sasuke-chan me contó que tú también eras un alborotador".

"¿Qué? Como no te calles, voy a darte un puñetazo" dijo Naruto.

"Atrévete, patético intento de líder" replicó Rin con los dientes apretados.

Naruto y Rin se agarraron de la camiseta y estaban a punto de pelearse. Pero entonces ambos recibieron dos golpes en la cabeza. Se giraron enfadados, para descubrir que Sasuke era su agresor.

"¿Lo ves, Sakura?" comentó el Uchiha con indiferencia. "Ambos son un par de tipos peligrosos".

"Ya veo. Vaya desastre han ocasionado" dijo Sakura mirando a los delincuentes vencidos. "¿Debería curarles?"

"No, sería un desperdicio de chakra" dijo Sasuke. "Ahora tenemos que ir al Bosque Neko y buscar a ésa niña".

"Espera un segundo, Sasuke" pidió Naruto con la mano levantada. "¿Quién te ha dado el permiso para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Tú haces lo mismo,' Capitán'" dijo Rin en tono fastidioso.

"Empieza a molestarme tu actitud de niña malcriada" replicó Naruto con un enfado descomunal. "¿A qué juegas, tía? A veces sonríes, a veces te enfadas… No logro entenderte".

"¿Y tú qué, eh? Vas de líder súper guay y enrollado, pero eres sólo un imbécil que se mete donde no le llaman" respondió Rin igual de furiosa. "¡No vales para ser Hokage!"

Naruto le dio a Rin un puñetazo en la cara. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos como los del Kyubi y miraba a la chica con ferocidad. La rubia de Kumo había adquirido los ojos amarillos del Rokubi, y se llevaba la mano a la cara con mirada rabiosa. La chica sacó sus espadas y atacó al rubio.

Naruto esquivó una estocada de Rin con un salto y aterrizó sobre el brazo derecho extendido de ella. Creó un clon que agarró la espada sin cortarse y la lanzó por el aire, haciendo que se clavase en la pared de un edificio cercano. Después el clon se deslizó por el suelo delante de Rin y derribó a la chica con los pies. Ella cayó de bruces y el verdadero Naruto se apoyó sobre su espalda con la rodilla derecha, mientras que con la mano izquierda mantenía su cabeza contra el suelo.

"Sin tus espadas no eres nada" dijo Naruto con arrogancia. "¡¿Te queda claro quién manda ahora, eh?!" exclamó con agresividad.

"S-suéltame… me haces daño" suplicó Rin con miedo en su voz.

"Ahora suplicas, ¿no? Vuelve a desafiarme de este modo y…" Naruto recibió una patada en la espalda y se estrelló contra la pared del mismo edificio donde estaba la espada de Rin. Un brazo bloqueó su cuello, impidiendo su movimiento.

"Naruto, cálmate" dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad, mirándole con el Sharingan.

"¡Sasuke, déjame! Me ha desafiado y merece una lección" replicó el rubio.

"¿Vas a dominarla mediante el miedo y la violencia? Tranquilízate y mírala con tus propios ojos" dijo Sasuke.

Naruto gruñó molesto y respiró hondo. Luego miró hacia donde estaban las chicas y vio a Rin muy asustada y temblando, mientras Sakura la abrazaba para calmarla. El rubio de Konoha se arrepintió de su violenta reacción y miró hacia abajo.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?" preguntó Sasuke y soltó a su amigo. "Te has dejado llevar por tu rabia".

"Lo siento, no pretendía llegar tan lejos" se disculpó Naruto. "Ha cuestionado mi liderazgo y he perdido la cabeza".

"Es natural así que no te culpes" contestó Sasuke. "Sé que el odio es tentador, pero no lleva a ningún lado. Creía que lo sabías".

"Ahora mismo no me reconozco" dijo Naruto. "Yo nunca he atacado a nadie que se meta conmigo o mis sueños. Simplemente pasaba de ellos. Pero desde que estoy con Rin, salto a la mínima".

"Eso se llama lado oscuro" respondió Sasuke. "Es irónico que te esté diciendo esto ¿no crees? Digo, tú eres el chico de los valores perfectos".

"Sí que es raro" comentó Naruto con extrañeza. "Volviendo a lo de Rin, ¿por qué actúa de esa manera tan infantil?"

"Esa chica tiene un trauma muy grande. No sé si te dije, pero ella fue secuestrada por Orochimaru a muy temprana edad".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué razón?!" exclamó el rubio.

"No grites" pidió el Uchiha con irritación. "Creo que Orochimaru buscaba obtener el control total sobre un Jinchuriki. Utilizó todo tipo de drogas en Rin, pero nunca obtuvo resultados. La abandonó en una celda reforzada, dándole de comer una vez al día".

"Entonces no ha tenido infancia" dedujo Naruto con tristeza. "Ahora la entiendo un poco mejor".

"Quiero pedirte un favor" dijo Sasuke repentinamente. "Prométeme que la ayudarás en todo lo que puedas".

"¿Eh? ¿Pero no estás tú para eso?" preguntó el rubio.

"Hay ciertas cosas de ella que nunca podré entender. Pero tu como Jinchuriki sí puedes, así que por favor"

"¡Claro que sí, amigo mío!" prometió Naruto. Luego se acercó al lugar donde la espada de Rin se había clavado y la recogió. Se fijó en que era muy ligera y afilada, de ahí que Rin realizase cortes rápidos y precisos.

Rin observó al rubio acercarse y se escondió detrás de Sakura. Naruto la había asustado con su repentina brutalidad y Rin había aprendido a no hacerle enfadar nunca más. "_Da miedo si se cabrea. Será mejor no meterse con él" _pensó la chica de Kumo.

"Toma Rin" dijo Naruto ofreciéndole la espada por la empuñadura. "Siento haberte pegado antes, ¿vale?"

"Y-yo lo siento, Capitán. No te molestaré más" respondió Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa y cogiendo el arma.

Naruto se alejó de ella y luego miró a Sakura.

"No voy a juzgarte, tranquilo" dijo la chica de pelo rosa. "Mientras admitas tu error, todo está bien".

"Gracias, Sakura-chan".

"Deberíamos irnos" sugirió Sasuke.

"¿Ya sabes a dónde, genio?" preguntó el rubio recuperando su tono burlón.

"Hmpf, por supuesto. A diferencia de ti, yo he estado investigando" replicó el Uchiha. "Tenemos que salir de la ciudad e ir un poco más al sur. El Bosque Neko está a unos quince kilómetros de aquí".

"¿De dónde has sacado tanta información?" Naruto alzó una ceja. "¿No habrás torturado a nadie, verdad?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.

"Prefiero no saberlo" dijo Naruto con un escalofrío.

"En marcha" dijo el pelinegro.

Los cuatro ninjas pusieron rumbo al sur, hacia el Bosque Neko.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la hondonada del bosque, la pequeña miko llamada Megumi observaba su bola de cristal. La niña era capaz de ver el futuro gracias a su habilidad de la Visión Espiritual. Podía predecir eventos cercanos con gran precisión. En ése momento estaba viendo la llegada de Naruto y de Rin.

"**Megumi**" dijo una voz masculina y fría en su cabeza.

La pequeña miko cerró los ojos y entró en su subconsciente. Dentro de una jaula como la de Naruto, había un enorme gato de dos colas. El gigantesco felino estaba formado por llamas azules y negras y tenía los ojos de distinto color, siendo el izquierdo verde y el derecho amarillo.

"Nibi-sama" respondió la niña e hizo una pequeña reverencia. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"**Esos dos chicos que ves, son Jinchurikis como tú**" dijo el gato.

"¿Hay más gente como yo?" preguntó Megumi aunque no parecía sorprendida. "¿Qué debo hacer con ellos?"

"**Envía sus almas al Mundo Puro**" contestó Nibi. "**Estarán mejor allí**".

"Haré como usted ordene, Nibi-sama" dijo Megumi obedientemente. "Por cierto, ¿cree que mi madre estaría orgullosa de mi labor?"

"**Por supuesto que sí. Ella se sacrificó para que tú pudieses enviar a la Humanidad al Mundo Puro. Eres una buena hija**" respondió Nibi.

"Gracias" dijo la niña, manteniendo su rostro frío.

Megumi volvió a la realidad y creó una pequeña llama azul con cara maliciosa, en la mano. La agitó y la llamita se marchó volando por la ventana.

Fin del Capítulo


	14. Nekomatas

Capítulo 13- Nekomatas

Los cuatro jóvenes ninjas caminaban por un sendero situado paralelo al Gran Río del País del Fuego. La corriente de agua recorría el país de norte a sur y cruzaba a través de la capital. El camino que seguía su curso permitía llegar a cualquier punto de la nación, ya que se ramificaba en todas las direcciones.

"Tenemos que seguir este camino secundario" informó Sasuke a sus compañeros. El nuevo sendero seguía el curso de un afluente del río, hacia el oeste.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? No veo ningún cartel que señale nada" cuestionó Naruto con escepticismo.

"Que yo sepa tú eres un desorientado" respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.

"Cállate Sasuke" gruñó Naruto. "Déjame ver el mapa".

Naruto le quitó el mapa al Uchiha y se puso a examinarlo. Lo cogió por un lado, luego lo giró y acabó negando con extrañeza. Finalmente se lo devolvió a Sasuke.

"Ya te he dicho que eres un desorientado" dijo Sasuke.

"No es mi culpa si hacen los mapas tan complicados" protestó Naruto. "Voy a poner una queja al departamento de turismo".

"Eso no existe Naruto" dijo Sakura.

"¿Ah no? Este país está muy mal organizado" se quejó Naruto. "Cuando sea Hokage, cambiaré muchas cosas".

"Un Kage no tiene tanto poder" intervino Rin. "La jurisdicción de un Kage se limita a su Aldea Ninja. En el resto de los asuntos de un país no interviene".

"Pero si al final eres lista y todo. ¡Buen trabajo Rin!" alabó Naruto con sinceridad.

La rubia de Kumo se escondió detrás de Sasuke para ocultar su vergüenza. No estaba muy acostumbrada a los halagos y menos aún de gente prácticamente desconocida. Rin no confiaba en Naruto todavía, y el incidente en la ciudad no había ayudado. Ahora tenía un poco de temor hacia el rubio de Konoha.

"Todo está bien ahora" la tranquilizó Sasuke. "No tengas miedo de él".

"Ya pero me ha pegado" musitó ella. "Aún me duele".

"Ha cometido un error. Además tú le provocaste" le recordó el Uchiha.

"Lo hice sin querer" dijo Rin con inocencia.

"No mientas" advirtió Sasuke. "Si te metes con el sueño de alguien, prepárate para las consecuencias".

"Hacer amigos es muy complicado" dijo Rin.

Naruto observaba la escena con recelo. No le gustaba lo cercanos que parecían los dos. A él le había costado mucho tiempo hacerse amigo de Sasuke, así que no era justo que esa chica se llevase tan bien con el Uchiha. Pero luego recordó su conversación con el pelinegro y se arrepintió de pensar mal de la chica.

"Deberíamos seguir" dijo Sakura. "Será mejor llegar al bosque antes de que sea de noche".

Los cuatro ninjas siguieron el sendero a lo largo de diez kilómetros. El campo llano fue subiendo poco a poco, hasta que fueron capaces de vislumbrar un bosque de inmensos arces. A lo lejos podía verse un monte con dos picos en forma de orejas de gato. La entrada al bosque estaba señalada por un Torii y dos estatuas de nekomatas (gatos de dos colas del folkrore japonés).

"Jejeje" Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa. "Qué entrada tan… bonita" dijo con sarcasmo mal disimulado.

"Es la entrada al Bosque Neko" contestó Sasuke con indiferencia.

"¡Parece un sitio divertido!" comentó Rin con inocencia.

"Oye Sasuke, creo que sería mejor no entrar" dijo Sakura.

"Hmpf, vamos a entrar. No me he abierto la mano obteniendo información, como para irme sin nada" respondió Sasuke.

"Pero nos dijeron que es peligroso. Ya sabes, ese asunto de los gatos antropófagos" dijo Sakura.

"¿Gatos come-hombres? ¡Qué divertido! ¡Yo quiero ir, Sasuke-chan!" apremió Rin.

"¡Un momentito!" exclamó Naruto con voz asustada y aguda. "¿No veis la entrada? Estas dos estatuas dicen claramente 'Si entras te comemos'. Además mirad que arces más raros. ¡¿Habéis visto alguna vez arces tan gruesos y altos?!"

"La verdad es que no" admitió Sakura. "Además se supone que estamos en primavera, pero noto que dentro del bosque hace frío".

"No seáis cobardes" dijo Sasuke con exasperación. "Esto no es peor que el Bosque de la Muerte".

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" exclamó Naruto y se agachó para abrazarse las rodillas. "Tú no sabes lo terrible que fue ese examen. ¡Me comió una serpiente gigante!"

"¡Eso es terrible!" dijo Rin y se sentó junto a Naruto. "Las serpientes dan miedo".

"¿Tú me entiendes?" el rubio de Konoha la miró con unos enormes lagrimones en los ojos. Pero ella sonreía jovialmente.

"Pero en este bosque hay gatitos. ¡Vamos Capitán!"

Rin agarró a Naruto de la pierna y lo arrastró hacia el bosque con energía. El de Konoha gritó aterrorizado e intentó agarrarse a una columna del Torii.

"¡No quiero ir! ¡No me obligues a entrar allí!" suplicó Naruto.

"Vamos Ca… pi… táaan" Rin trataba de tirar de la pierna del rubio sin éxito.

"Déjamelo a mí" dijo Sasuke acercándose. "No te resistas más Naruto".

El Uchiha pisó la mano del rubio sin piedad, haciendo que soltase la columna. Rin entonces cogió carrerilla y se llevó a Naruto. Sasuke les observó marcharse.

"¿Era necesario pisarle la mano?" preguntó Sakura.

"No realmente" respondió Sasuke con indiferencia y se adentró en el bosque.

"Sádico" murmuró Sakura.

* * *

El Bosque Neko era espeluznante. Ésa era la conclusión a la que Naruto había llegado después de una hora dentro. El lugar le había dado un escalofrío nada más entrar, señal de que estaba encantado. Además no había visto a ninguna persona. Lo único que se oía eran graznidos de cuervo y unos extraños gruñidos.

"¡Oye Rin! ¿Dónde se ha metido?" dijo Naruto mirando entre unos matorrales. "¡Vamos sal!"

El rubio oyó un nuevo gruñido a su espalda y se giró aterrorizado. Era un sonido grave y bajo, como si viniese de un animal grande. Cada vez sonaba más cercano y Naruto estaba totalmente asustado. De pronto sintió una mano fría en su hombro y gritó.

"¡GYAHHHH! NO ME LLEVÉIS TODAVÍA" exclamó el chico de Konoha. "AÚN TENGO MUCHO QUE CONSEGUIR EN MI VIDA. ¡Ser Hokage, casarme con Sakura-chan y tener un hijo, aunque me da igual el orden! Así que por favor no me llevéis, fantasmas!" Naruto lloraba y moqueaba mucho.

"¿Por qué estás tan cagado de miedo?" preguntó Rin con los ojos entornados. "Sólo soy yo"

"¡Rin!" exclamó Naruto con sorpresa. "¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Agáchate!" dijo con temor.

"¿Por qué, qué pasa?" dijo ella.

"Hay un súper gato o león gruñendo. Como nos pille, nos comerá en un segundo" respondió Naruto mirando hacia todas partes. Se escuchó otro gruñido. "YA ES TARDE"

"Tienes razón, es muy tarde. Mi estómago está pidiendo la cena" asintió la rubia de Kumo, mientras se apretaba la tripa.

"No me digas… que el gruñido venía…" Naruto se dio cuenta de la fuente del sonido. "¿DE TU ESTÓMAGO?" al rubio se le quedó cara de tonto.

"Probablemente" respondió Rin con una sonrisa alegre.

"¡No me jodas!" exclamó el Uzumaki y sujetó a su compañera por los hombros, para zarandearla. "¡Me he llevado un buen susto por tu culpa!"

"¿Por eso llorabas como una nena? ¡Qué cobarde!" Rin se reía traviesamente.

"¿B-bueno y qué si lo hacía?" contestó Naruto avergonzado. "Este bosque está embrujado".

"Lo que está es vacío" comentó Rin. "Ni un solo animal que cazar. ¡Y yo tengo hambre!"

"Sigo sin entender por qué comes tanto. ¿Dónde metes las calorías?" preguntó el de Konoha.

"Aquí" dijo Rin señalando su pecho. "Utilizar Chakra Rayo para moverse en batalla gasta mucha energía, así que debo comer mucho para reponerme".

"Ya veo. ¿No eres muy rara?" dijo Naruto.

"Es lo normal en Kumo. Todos comemos mucho".

"Nunca creí que conocería a alguien más glotón que Choji" comentó Naruto. "Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde están Sasuke y Sakura-chan?"

"Ni idea. Yo pensé que me seguían".

"Vale, no importa. Busquemos a nuestra futura compañera" dijo Naruto.

Al oír esto Rin se puso tensa. La niña a la que iban a buscar era la nueva Jinchuriki del Nibi y eso la molestaba. ¿Por qué existía? La única persona en el mundo digna de tener a ese Biju, era su difunta maestra Yugito. Por ello Rin no iba a aceptar a la pequeña miko tan fácilmente.

Naruto observó la reacción de su compañera y decidió preguntarle qué le ocurría.

"¿Estás bien? Te noto rara"

"¿Eh?" Rin le miró sorprendida de que el rubio notase sus sentimientos.

"Que si estás bien" repitió el chico.

"¡Oh! Estoy bien Capitán, no te preocupes" respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente.

"No me mientas" replicó Naruto con seriedad. "Ya sé qué puede ser".

"¿A-ah sí?" la chica tragó saliva.

"¿Es este bosque, verdad? Tú también tienes miedo de los gatos"

Rin se quedó completamente muda. Por un segundo temió haber sido descubierta, pero por suerte Naruto era demasiado obtuso. Ella debería ser más cuidadosa con sus reacciones, como lo era con su padre. "_Un momento, ¿por qué tengo miedo de que me_ _juzgue? No tengo por qué ocultarle mis sentimientos negativos_" pensó.

"Capitán, cuando dices gatos ¿te refieres a ésos tan monos de allí?" preguntó Rin señalando detrás de Naruto.

"Sí a esos… ¿EH?" el rubio se dio la vuelta repentinamente y se puso pálido. "¡AHÍ ESTÁN!"

Dos gatos monteses de pelaje erizado y rostro salvaje observaban a los dos jóvenes. Los animales tenían sus patas envueltas en fuego azul y parecían hambrientos. Miraban a Naruto y Rin con cautela, evaluando a sus posibles presas.

"Rin" susurró Naruto. "Será mejor alejarnos sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Si lo logramos podremos huir… ¡¿Me escuchas?!" gritó, viendo que Rin iba directa hacia los animales.

"Psst gatito… ven aquí" la de Kumo chistó un poco para atraer a los animales. Se acercó sin miedo y acarició la cabeza de uno de ellos. "Eso es, bonito" sonrió.

"¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡Aléjate de ellos, son antropófagos!" exclamó Naruto con horror.

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada" dijo Rin agitando la mano en señal de despreocupación. "El truco con los animales es ser cariñoso y… ¡AYYY!" el gato le mordió la mano. Como respuesta, Rin le pegó una patada y lo estrelló contra el tronco de un arce.

"¡Ves, te ha mordido! Y ahora que ha probado tu dulce sabor, querrá más" dijo Naruto teatralmente.

"Oh cállate ya, nenaza" replicó la rubia con exasperación. "Ese puto gato me las pagará. Creo que voy a comérmelo" decidió la chica.

"¿En serio? Ahora que lo pienso, es buena idea. Después de todo son ellos o nosotros" dijo Naruto. "¡Bien, hoy cenaremos gato a la brasa!" decidió el de Konoha.

Naruto creó dos clones y se lanzó a por uno de los gatos. Trató de utilizar a los clones como cebo, mientras el auténtico atacaba con una patada izquierda hacia adelante. Sin embargo, el gato ignoró a los clones y atacó al verdadero con un zarpazo diagonal descendente. Naruto se cubrió con los brazos, recibiendo el ataque con el derecho.

"_¿Qué demonios? ¿El gato sabía que yo era el real?"_ pensó Naruto.

El animal se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo derribó. Naruto levantó el brazo derecho para apartar al gato, pero recibió un mordisco a la altura del antebrazo. Entonces utilizó el brazo izquierdo para agarrar la cola derecha del felino y lo lanzó hacia atrás por encima de su cabeza.

"_Eso ha dolido…. Espera, no duele nada"_ Naruto observó las heridas de su brazo y las tocó, pero no le dolían. "_Qué raro. Bueno da igual_".

El gato rodeó a Naruto con cautela, analizando a su presa. El rubio no pensó demasiado y sacó su kunai de tres hojas para terminar con la pelea. Cargó hacia el animal rápidamente y trató de clavarle el kunai en el lomo. Sin embargo el gato saltó por encima de él y le esquivó. Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante para evitar al gato, pero debido al brusco movimiento resbaló con las hojas del suelo y cayó de bruces.

"¡Au, malditas hojas!" Naruto se levantó y tuvo que saltar dando un giro acrobático hacia atrás para esquivar de nuevo al gato. Aún en el aire, el de Konoha realizó una técnica. "¡Fuuton: Vendaval de viento!"

Naruto liberó una fuerte corriente de aire que despejó todo el suelo de hojas. El gato que se enfrentaba al chico, se estrelló contra un árbol y se quedó tirado en el suelo. Naruto suspiró aliviado y se sentó en el suelo. Pero la tranquilidad duró muy poco.

"¡Espera gatito! No huyas, sólo voy a comerte" la voz de Rin se oyó desde atrás.

La chica perseguía al gato con una mirada sádica, provocando que el felino huyese despavorido. Rin agitaba sus espadas en aire como una loca y el pobre gato saltaba para esquivarlas. La rubia de Kumo guardó sus espadas y realizó unos sellos manuales.

"Raiton: Descarga Magnum"

Rin liberó un rayo de su boca y lo disparó a alta velocidad. El gato al que perseguía recibió el impacto, y se estrelló junto al otro felino. La chica de Kumo envainó sus espadas con cara de satisfacción.

"Ya tenemos cena" dijo con alegría.

"He sobrevivido" murmuró Naruto con incredulidad. "¡HE SOBREVIVIDO, TTEBAYO! ¡Chupaos ésa, gatos endemoniados!"

"¿Te enorgulleces de matar a unos gatitos? Qué infantil eres Capitán" Rin se encogió de hombros con resignación.

"Ésos no eran gatitos normales. Eran máquinas de destrucción masiva" dijo Naruto.

"Todo animal de menos de tres metros de altura es insignificante" respondió Rin.

"Definitivamente eres muy rara"

En ése momento se escuchó otra vez el sonido de un gruñido. Naruto miró a Rin con una mirada interrogante, pero ella también estaba extrañada. Los dos miraron hacia los gatos y vieron algo inesperado. Los felinos habían triplicado su tamaño y su aspecto se volvió fantasmagórico. Perdieron todo su pelaje y masa muscular, convirtiéndose en esqueletos completamente rodeados por llamas azules.

"Por favor, pellízcame" pidió Naruto con expresión vacía. Rin se encogió de hombros y agarró la mejilla derecha del rubio con fuerza. "AYYYY, NO TAN FUERTE" exclamó.

"Perdona quejica" dijo Rin. "Bueno, parece que hoy no ceno"

"¿Te preocupas por eso? A este paso los que seremos cenados, somos nosotros" respondió Naruto temblando. "Hay que huir".

"Vale, pero yo primero" la chica empujó a Naruto hacia los gatos y salió corriendo.

"¡Será cabrona!" el rubio se levantó y observó a los felinos con terror. Pero había algo extraño en ellos. La cantidad de llamas que despedían era exagerada, y poco a poco se extendían. Entonces comenzaron a comprimirse. "Esto es malo".

Naruto salió corriendo de manera desesperada, con una sensación de peligro enorme. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio cómo una onda expansiva azul le iba alcanzando. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por el chakra rojo de Kyubi y el chico aumentó su velocidad. Pronto alcanzó a Rin y la cogió en brazos.

La chica se quedó muy sorprendida por la repentina acción, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar debido a la visión de la onda de fuego que los perseguía. Naruto siguió su carrera desesperada mientras el fuego se acercaba más y más. Entonces el chico llegó al borde de una hondonada y sin pensar, se tiró. La onda expansiva golpeó el cuerpo del rubio, mientras éste protegía a Rin. Ambos cayeron rodando por la ladera de la hondonada.

"¿¡Capitán, estás bien!?" exclamó Rin preocupada.

"¡Argh!" Naruto gritó de dolor y rodó por el suelo.

"¿Qué pasa? Vamos levanta" pidió Rin con tono suplicante. "No me hagas esto, por favor. No puedes morirte por protegerme".

"Estas llamas no queman" comentó el rubio y se levantó como si nada. "¿Te pasa algo, Rin?" preguntó. Ella suspiró con alivio.

"Ya puedo dejar de fingir" dijo Rin, disimulando su preocupación. "Menos mal que sigues vivo, no me apetecía cargar con tu cadáver".

"¿Estabas fingiendo? Acabo de salvarte el culo, tía. Qué desagradecida" respondió Naruto y se miró el cuerpo. "Qué raro, juraría que me he quemado pero mi ropa está bien".

Rin lo miró con suspicacia y decidió subir la ladera para mirar el bosque. La escena que vio la dejó impactada. El área afectada por la onda expansiva estada pudriéndose. Solamente permanecía intacto el suelo, el resto se deshacía. De los gatos no había ni rastro.

"¿Qué es tan interesante aquí arriba?" preguntó Naruto, quien también había subido. "¡Oh mierda!"

"¿De verdad estás bien?" preguntó Rin.

"Por extraño que parezca, estoy bi…" Naruto no terminó de hablar y se desmayó.

"¡Capitán!"

Rin le quitó la chaqueta naranja y reveló que Naruto tenía múltiples quemaduras. A juzgar por el estado del suelo del bosque y de la ropa intacta del rubio, se podía decir que las llamas azules sólo afectaban a la materia orgánica. Por suerte, Naruto tenía el chakra de Kyubi para curarse. Si hubiese sido una persona normal, estaría muerto.

"_Idiota, se podría haber muerto por salvarme. Debería dejar de preocuparse por un fracaso como yo_" pensó ella.

Cargó con el cuerpo de Naruto y decidió bajar a la hondonada. Entonces frente a ellaapareció una llamita azul de sonrisa maliciosa. Rin se detuvo con rostro desconfiado y miró cómo la llamadanzaba a su alrededor. La bolita de fuego se alejó un poco y se quedó quieta.

"_¿Quiere que la siga?_" Rin se encogió de hombros y se dejó guiar.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke estaban remontando el curso del río, en busca de sus compañeros. No recordaban cómo se habían separado, pero debían encontrarlos pronto. Lo más lógico en un bosque era seguir el curso de un río, ya que tarde o temprano se encontrarían personas. Pero llevaban ya una hora de búsqueda infructuosa.

"Estoy muy preocupada" dijo Sakura. "No hay ni rastro de ellos".

"Ya es la tercera vez que lo dices y empiezas a irritarme" respondió Sasuke.

"¿Y si están heridos? ¿Y si se mueren de hambre o sed? ¿Has pensado en eso?" preguntó Sakura.

"Si algo sé de los Jinchurikis, es que son capaces de sobrevivir a todo. Es mucho más probable que se carguen un ecosistema antes que morir. Así que tranquilízate" dijo Sasuke.

"Para ti es muy fácil" objetó Sakura. "Como pasas de todo, te dan igual los demás. Pero como ninja médico que soy, debo asegurarme del bienestar de mis compañeros".

"¿Has acabado?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí" gruñó ella.

"No te preocupes, tu novio Naruto estará bien" dijo Sasuke para molestar.

"¿Eh? Te equivocas…" dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo. "Naruto y yo no somos más que amigos".

"¿En serio?" inquirió Sasuke con una ceja levantada. "Creí que como ya no te gusto, a lo mejor…"

"¡Pues creíste mal! ¿No pueden un chico y una chica ser amigos?" replicó Sakura.

"Eso quiero saber yo" comentó Sasuke. "Mi compañera Karin quiere eliminar a Rin, porque según ella, Rin es mi novia".

"¿No lo es?" preguntó Sakura extrañada.

"No" respondió Sasuke con indiferencia. "Solamente compartíamos objetivos similares".

"Hmmm" murmuró Sakura.

La chica de pelo rosa siguió caminando pensativa. No conocía mucho a Rin, pero era muy evidente que estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Sin embargo el Uchiha no se daba cuenta y además permitía a la rubia estar cerca de él. ¿Sería posible que el pelinegro tuviese sentimientos ocultos? Sakura negó, pues las emociones de Sasuke eran intensas y no las escondía bien.

Sasuke ignoró a Sakura y miró hacia adelante. La salida del bosque estaba allí, pero algo estaba raro. Se acercó y se fijó en una gruesa cuerda que estaba suspendida horizontalmente sobre el río. De ella colgaban amuletos de papel similares a los usados en rituales de exorcismo.

"¿Qué será esto?" murmuró Sakura.

La cuerda estaba atada en los troncos de varios árboles, formando un enorme anillo alrededor de una gran área. Sasuke intentó pasar por debajo, pero una pared invisible se lo impidió. Entonces escaló a la copa de un árbol y examinó el paisaje.

El río seguía remontando su curso a través de campos de arroz y desaparecía al fondo. Había una ciudad de estilo japonés situada al pie del monte con picos de orejas de gato que vieron antes. La ciudad estaba dominada por un templo situado sobre un montículo rocoso en el centro del poblado. Las únicas luces visibles eran un montón de linternas azules.

"¿Has averiguado algo?" preguntó Sakura, una vez que Sasuke bajó.

"Hay una ciudad" informó Sasuke. "Debe de ser la capital de la Sociedad de los Nekomatas".

"En ése caso, deberíamos alejarnos" sugirió Sakura. "La niña que buscamos no vive allí. Según Yahiko-san, vive en el bosque con su madre".

"Ése tío nos ha enviado aquí para no arriesgar su pellejo" respondió Sasuke con enfado. "Este lugar me da mala espina".

"Yahiko-san nos está probando como compañeros de Naruto. Él es ése tipo de persona" dijo Sakura. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí" dijo Sasuke.

Los dos ninjas se alejaron de la cuerda y se internaron de nuevo en el bosque. Caminaron a través de los arces y terminaron en un claro abierto. De repente vieron una escena grotesca. Había un cadáver de ciervo en el suelo y estaba siendo devorado por un depredador.

Sasuke y Sakura retrocedieron sin hacer ruido, pero el animal los detectó. Se trataba de un tigre dientes de sable de pelaje marrón oscuro, con excepción de sus zarpas y dos colas que eran negras. Sus grandes caninos superiores goteaban sangre y sus extremidades despedían llamas azules. El depredador gruñó peligrosamente y atacó.

Sasuke activó el Sharingan, sacó su katana con la mano derecha y agarre invertido, y bloqueó el avance del tigre. Su espada colocada horizontalmente chocó con el canino izquierdo del felino. La fuerza del animal comenzó a desplazar al Uchiha hacia atrás, pero Sakura se colocó detrás de su compañero y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él. El esfuerzo combinado de los dos logró repeler al tigre.

El animal lanzó un zarpazo vertical con la pata derecha y Sakura y Sasuke lo esquivaron saltando hacia la derecha e izquierda respectivamente. El Uchiha intentó una estocada a las costillas del tigre, y la Haruno probó un puñetazo en su cabeza. Sin embargo el animal saltó hacia atrás y lo evitó. Sasuke tuvo que dar un giro horizontal en el aire para evitar a Sakura.

Entonces el tigre tomó aire y exhaló una llamarada azul hacia Sakura, que seguía con la inercia de su ataque anterior. Sasuke aterrizó sobre el suelo y utilizó su Armadura Parcial de Raiton en los pies para correr más rápido y ayudar a la chica de pelo rosa. La cogió en brazos y esquivaron el ataque justo a tiempo.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de celebrarlo, pues el tigre saltó hacia ellos para darles el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, una figura se interpuso y extendió un brazo para ahuyentar al tigre. El animal se detuvo y dejó de atacar.

"¿Estáis bien, jóvenes?" preguntó la figura.

Se trataba de un anciano de pelo largo y gris hasta la cintura y mirada sabia. Sus ojos eran violetas y vestía camisa blanca y hakama negro. En el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, colgaba una pequeña trenza. El hombre permanecía de espaldas al tigre sin mostrar temor alguno.

"¡Tenga cuidado señor! Ése tigre es peligroso" advirtió Sakura.

"¿Te refieres a Kuroashi?" el anciano se colocó a la derecha del tigre y acarició su cabeza con cariño. "No os preocupéis, no es más que un enorme gato viejo y gruñón" declaró el hombre.

"¿Acaso lo ha… domesticado?" preguntó Sakura con la boca abierta.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Sasuke sin educación.

"¡Sasuke, no seas grosero!" dijo Sakura alarmada, pero el Uchiha la ignoró.

"Jojo, supongo que el chico tiene razón. Podéis llamarme Moritaka" se presentó el anciano. "Y vosotros sois Sakura y Sasuke, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" inquirió Sasuke.

"Soy un vidente y veo el futuro" declaró Moritaka. Sasuke bufó y Sakura se quedó impresionada.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la chica con cierta incredulidad. "Entonces sabrá a qué hemos venido".

"Buscáis a una niña llamada Megumi Kuroda y a su madre, ¿cierto?" dijo Moritaka. "Además habéis venido con un chico de alma anaranjada".

"¿Estás seguro de que no fumas, viejo? El alma no existe" dijo Sasuke.

"Tú eres como esos incrédulos del Monte Saru" se lamentó Moritaka. "Si no me crees, no me importa".

"Dejemos esta inútil discusión" dijo Sasuke con irritación. "¿Sabes dónde vive esa niña?"

"No creo que tenga que decíroslo" respondió Moritaka. "Vosotros sois ninjas de Konoha, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke se puso tenso y atacó a Moritaka con su espada. Trató de hacer un tajo vertical sobre su brazo derecho, y habría logrado cortarlo de no ser porque no había brazo. El anciano golpeó a Sasuke en el pecho con una palmada de su otro brazo, cuya mano estaba envuelta en chakra transparente. El chico observó con su Sharingan que se trataba de un Jutsu.

"La violencia no conduce más que a una muerte prematura" dijo Moritaka con solemnidad. "Joven ninja de Konoha, baja tu espada".

"No es que pueda moverme ahora mismo" replicó Sasuke irritado. "¿Qué era ése Jutsu?"

"¿Jutsu?" preguntó Sakura y se agachó junto al Uchiha para examinarlo. "Tiene un efecto similar a la parálisis".

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

"He usado la Palma Espiritual para robar su Energía Física. Es un arte secreto de la Sociedad de los Nekomatas para luchar contra ninjas" explicó Moritaka.

"Viejo, el brazo que te falta te lo arrebató un ninja ¿verdad?" dedujo Sasuke.

"Bien visto muchacho" alabó Moritaka. El tigre Kuroashi gruñó. "Perdonad el mal genio de mi Nekomata, pero es que aún le afecta la pérdida de mi brazo".

"¿Nekomata? Yo pensaba que eran gatos de las leyendas, no tigres" dijo Sakura.

"Los Nekomatas que tú conoces son puras invenciones. Un Nekomata puede variar entre gato doméstico y gran felino. Eso sí, todos tienen dos colas" dijo Moritaka.

"¿Cuándo perdiste tu brazo?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Hace un tiempo".

Sasuke adivinó inmediatamente que Moritaka era uno de los cinco líderes de la Sociedad de los Nekomatas. ¿Cómo es que seguía vivo? ¿Y por qué no vivía en la capital? Estaba claro que en este Bosque Neko pasaba algo. En ése momento se oyó una explosión y una bandada de cuervos salió volando.

"Ya se estaba retrasando" comentó Moritaka y sacó una bola de cristal de un bolsillo de su hakama. "Evento registrado".

"¿_Qué está haciendo?_" pensaron los jóvenes ninjas al mismo tiempo.

"Jóvenes, seguid la dirección de la explosión. Eso sí, no toquéis ninguna llama azul" dijo Moritaka.

Sakura ayudó a Sasuke a caminar. Los dos dejaron atrás a Moritaka y su tigre con el mismo pensamiento: Naruto y Rin tenían problemas y seguramente se los habían buscado.

"Vayamos hacia el otro lado, Kuroashi. No podemos dejar que Kotaro los encuentre" dijo Moritaka con tono apremiante.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Hola a todos/as. Me ha costado un poco más subirlo, pero es que estaba realizando análisis de otros mangas para mejorar este fic.**

**También quería agradecer el creciente seguimiento a mi historia. Nos vemos.**


	15. Nibi vs Rokubi y Kyubi

Capítulo 14- Nibi vs Rokubi y Kyubi

Rin siguió a la llama azul a través de un túnel situado en la hondonada del Bosque Neko. La chica cargaba con Naruto, quien seguía inconsciente después de recibir el impacto de las llamas azules. El chakra de Kyubi ya no le rodeaba y eso ralentizaba su curación.

El final del túnel estaba próximo y la llamita de cara maliciosa aceleró. Rin salió del túnel y observó sus alrededores. Frente a ella había un arce gigantesco, en cuyo tronco había una casa. A la derecha había un pequeño estanque cubierto de hojas rojas y doradas. Y detrás del arce había un cementerio.

Rin se acercó a la casa, llamó a la puerta y esperó. Al poco rato, una pequeña miko abrió la puerta.

"Hola, ¿vive aquí una tal Megumi?" pregunto Rin de sopetón.

"Soy yo. Por cierto, llegáis tarde" dijo Megumi Kuroda con su voz casi susurrante. A pesar de su directo comentario, su rostro permanecía tranquilo.

"No había quedado contigo" replicó Rin a la defensiva. "¿Dónde puedo dejar al Capitán?" preguntó.

Megumi señaló un futon en el suelo y Rin tumbó a Naruto con precaución. No quería provocarle más daño, ya que él era su líder y debía respetarlo. Después de acostarlo, Rin se sentó a su lado en seiza (N/A: sobre las rodillas).

"Ha sido mordido pero ha recibido poco daño" dijo Megumi tras examinar a Naruto. "Es muy resistente".

"Sí. Es un poco pesado pero tiene coj…, quiero decir valor" rectificó Rin. Estaba delante de una niña y debía contenerse.

"Es típico de personas con alma anaranjada" respondió la miko. "Es el color de los valientes y de la gente con fuerte voluntad".

"¿Tú puedes ver el alma?" preguntó la rubia con curiosidad. "¿De qué color es la mía?"

"Roja. Significa que eres muy cariñosa con los demás"

"Pfff… Jajaja, eres muy divertida niña" Rin soltó una fuerte risotada. "Has fallado por completo".

"No he fallado" contestó Megumi con tranquilidad. "Tu Energía Espiritual me revela la verdad"

Rin se quedó muy callada y su mirada se ensombreció. Las únicas personas capaces de leer sus verdaderas emociones eran Sasuke y su sensei Yugito. Nadie más se había ganado su confianza como para sincerarse y por eso era injusto que una niña pudiese leer su corazón con un simple vistazo.

"¿Energía Espiritual? Venga ya" dijo Rin con desdén.

"La Energía Espiritual o Ying, es la representación de las ideas, experiencias y sentimientos de una persona. Todo el mundo posee un aura de Ying a su alrededor, y solo las Mikos Nekomatas podemos verla" explicó Megumi.

"Pues enhorabuena" dijo Rin con sarcasmo. "Me gustaría saber dónde está tu madre, tengo que hablar con ella" pidió con frialdad.

"Por fin revelas tus intenciones" dijo Megumi y se aproximó a la bola de cristal del centro de la casa. "Evento registrado".

"_Qué niña más rara_" pensó Rin.

"Ven por aquí" pidió Megumi.

Naruto se quedó en el interior mientras las chicas salían por la puerta trasera. Megumi condujo a Rin al pequeño cementerio. La rubia observó con recelo las lápidas de madera que señalaban las tumbas. Llegaron al centro del cementerio, frente a la tumba más grande.

"Ahí está mi madre" dijo la miko.

"Aquí no hay nadie" respondió Rin sin comprender qué pasaba.

"El cuerpo de mi madre murió, pero su espíritu puede ser percibido. Si le hablas te oirá" declaró Megumi.

"¿Eres… huérfana?" preguntó Rin.

"Sí".

"Lo siento" dijo la rubia con sinceridad, sintiendo una punzada de compasión hacia Megumi.

"No sientas pena por mí. Mi madre se fue a un lugar mejor" dijo la niña.

"¿Un lugar mejor? Estar muerto no es bueno" contestó Rin.

"Sí lo es" contradijo Megumi. "Cuando mueres, tu alma va al Mundo Puro. Es un paraíso en el que las almas viven en paz y armonía, y ninguna tiene más derechos que las demás".

"Ese tipo de lugares no existen. Cuando te mueres todo acaba, todos te olvidan" dijo Rin con la voz teñida de rencor. "Tu muerte hace más daño a los demás que a ti mismo. Que una persona se juegue la vida sabiendo que la esperan en casa es imperdonable".

"A ti también se te ha muerto alguien" dijo Megumi con seguridad. "¿Culpas a esa persona de su propia muerte? Qué absurdo" dijo la niña sin emoción alguna.

"¿Qué?" dijo Rin con un tono peligroso. Se acercó a la niña y la levantó en el aire tras cogerla de la camisa con la mano derecha. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tu Energía Espiritual te delata" respondió Megumi sin miedo. Su cara permanecía inmutable.

"¿Otra vez esa mierda? Deja de psicoanalizarme mocosa".

"No es mierda. Es lo que me enseñó mi madre" dijo Megumi con un leve matiz de enfado. "No permitiré que menosprecies sus enseñanzas".

"Es ba-su-ra" recalcó Rin. "¿De verdad eres tú la Jinchuriki del Nibi? Qué desperdicio".

"Suéltame" dijo Megumi y agarró la muñeca de Rin. Utilizó la Palma Espiritual para robarle las fuerzas.

"¡Ah!" Rin soltó a Megumi y se agarró la mano derecha. La sintió dormida y pesada. "¿Qué es ese Jutsu?"

"Es mi forma de debilitar a mis enemigos. Hago que se queden inmóviles y sin sensibilidad en la zona en que les golpeo. Tu mano derecha ya no sirve" explicó la miko.

"Así que quieres luchar" dijo Rin. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la espalda y agarró la vaina de una de sus espadas. "Luchemos, pero no pienso contenerme porque seas una niña".

"No vas a salir de este lugar. Os enviaré a ti y a tu compañero de alma anaranjada al Mundo Puro" dijo Megumi.

La niña adoptó una postura con los pies un poco separados y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. Abrió las palmas de sus manos, imitando las garras de un gato, y canalizó chakra transparente hacia ellas. Era la Kata del Nekomata en Guardia, la postura inicial del Taijutsu Espiritual utilizado por la gente de la Sociedad de los Nekomatas.

Rin atacó primero con la vaina de su espada. Utilizó la velocidad de su Paso Eléctrico y apareció a la derecha de Megumi, golpeando su mejilla con un golpe horizontal hacia la izquierda. La miko rodó por el suelo y chocó con la tumba de su madre. Se levantó con dificultad y buscó a Rin con la mirada, pero la rubia se movió de nuevo y golpeó a Megumi con una patada derecha sobre el lateral del hombro izquierdo. La niña cayó sobre su costado derecho y se levantó emitiendo un pequeño quejido.

"Reconozco que eres fuerte mentalmente. No te has puesto a llorar cuando te he pegado" comentó Rin con seriedad.

"El dolor físico es pasajero. Mientras el alma esté bien, lo demás no importa" respondió Megumi.

"¿Eso también te lo enseñó tu madre? ¿Acaso era masoquista?" Rin se apoyó sobre la tumba de la madre de Megumi.

"¡No profanes la tumba de mamá!" exclamó la niña.

"Vaaaya, pero si sabes gritar" dijo Rin con sarcasmo y se separó de la tumba. "Ven aquí mocosa y demuéstrame lo que vales".

Megumi corrió hacia Rin y trató de darle una palmada derecha en el estómago. Pero la chica de Kumo dio un salto mortal hacia adelante utilizando la cabeza de la miko como apoyo y se colocó detrás. Después la golpeó en las rodillas con la vaina, haciendo que cayese hacia adelante.

"Eres muy lenta" dijo Rin. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin entrenar?"

"Mi madre se fue al Mundo Puro hace casi cinco años. Sin ella no he podido seguir entrenando" respondió Megumi con su frialdad habitual.

"No pareces sentir tristeza por su perdida".

"En mi religión la muerte no es mala. Significa comienzo, no final".

Rin iba a contestar, pero Megumi echó los brazos hacia atrás y agarró los tobillos de la rubia. Rin cayó sentada y la miko se levantó.

"Me has subestimado y has bajado la guardia." dijo la niña. "Ahora quédate tranquila mientras hago mi ritual".

Rin no podía levantarse porque se le durmieron los pies, así que recurrió al plan B. Trató de pedirle chakra a Rokubi a pesar de no querer, pero no tenía más remedio. Su sorpresa fue descubrir que podía extraer un poco del poder del Biju por su cuenta, sin necesidad de hablar con la comadreja. "_No sé qué tramará, pero supongo que da igual_" pensó la rubia.

La de Kumo entró en Fase Humana con Chakra Biju y un aura de chakra amarillo la rodeó, dándole fuerzas renovadas. Adquirió los ojos de Rokubi y su velocidad aumentó considerablemente. Rin desapareció como una centella y golpeó a Megumi con la vaina de su espada a la altura del abdomen. La miko cayó sentada y miró en todas direcciones. Entonces recibió una lluvia de golpes y se cubrió con los brazos.

Rin cesó su rápido ataque y observo a la niña. Megumi mantenía sus brazos en el aire y se veía que estaba muy magullada, pero aun así no protestaba. La chica de Kumo empezó a pensar que Megumi era digna de ser la Jinchuriki del Nibi, y le recordó un poco a ella misma.

En Kumo, tanto chicos como chicas entrenaban duramente. El poder era básico en esa aldea, y si se carecía de él no se podía ser shinobi. Rin no era ninguna excepción y su entrenamiento fue igual de duro que el del resto. Por ésa razón estaba siendo dura ahora mismo.

"Levántate, niña" le dijo Rin a Megumi. "Aún no hemos terminado".

"Eres el alma más rápida que haya visto" comentó Megumi. "Voy a tener que usar el poder de Nibi-sama".

"¿En serio? Eso será interesante de ver" dijo Rin sonriendo traviesamente.

Megumi juntó las palmas de sus manos y respiró hondo. A su alrededor se formó un aura de chakra azul y negro. El pelo de su cabeza se levantó imitando las orejas de un gato y sus ojos cambiaron de color. El izquierdo se volvió verde y el derecho amarillo. Además sus uñas crecieron muy largas y afiladas.

"_Es igual a Yugito-sensei_" pensó Rin tapándose la boca con las manos. Estiró los brazos con un gesto anhelante pero se detuvo, sabiendo que su maestra nunca volvería. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

"Estoy lista" anunció la pequeña miko.

"¡Ah, lo siento!" Rin se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y se golpeó las mejillas para espabilarse. "Allá voy".

Rin volvió a moverse a alta velocidad. Cuando usaba el chakra de Rokubi, su velocidad aumentaba tanto que todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba. Su visión se volvía borrosa y los sonidos le llegaban muy amortiguados. Se colocó detrás de la miko para darle otro golpe horizontal con la vaina pero Megumi se inclinó hacia adelante para esquivar el ataque. Se levantó y arañó a Rin, quien había pasado a estar delante, en el estómago.

"Pareces sorprendida" dijo la niña, mientras Rin daba dos saltitos hacia atrás.

"¿Cómo has esquivado mi ataque? Aunque pudieses verme, sería imposible reaccionar tan rápido" dijo Rin. Se llevó la mano al estómago y comprobó que las heridas del arañazo eran superficiales.

"El chakra de Nibi-sama me permite percibir tu alma claramente, no importa que obstáculos hayan o la velocidad que lleves. Además aumento mi flexibilidad y puedo esquivar ataques más fácilmente" explicó Megumi.

"O sea que eres una especie de sensora" determinó Rin. "Entonces este combate se resume en ver quién se cansa primero".

"No entiendo lo que dices. Hablas mucho" dijo Megumi. "Acabaré con esto de una vez".

"_Esta niña es muy directa y sincera. Será una interesante compañera_" pensó Rin.

"Te mostraré mi técnica secreta. ¡Control de Fuego Espiritual: Punto!" exclamó Megumi.

La niña creó una pequeña bola de fuego azul de cara maliciosa y la lanzó hacia Rin. La de Kumo inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha con parsimonia y se preparó para atacar de nuevo. Sin embargo la bola de fuego regresó por detrás y Rin tuvo que inclinar su cuerpo hacia la izquierda.

La llama azul voló hacia arriba y describió una parábola para atacar a Rin. La rubia de Kumo saltó hacia atrás, justo antes de que la llama se desintegrase al impactar contra el suelo.

"_Ése ataque es igual a la Nezumi Kedama (Bola de Pelo de Ratón) de Yugito-sensei" _pensó Rin. "_Una llama teledirigida_".

"Eres muy pesada" dijo Megumi con un deje de irritación. "No entiendo tu miedo a morir".

"Jo, hasta una niña dice que soy una pesada" respondió Rin con un tono de depresión. "No creo que sea para tanto".

"Cállate ¡Control de Fuego Espiritual: Línea!" exclamó Megumi.

Esta vez creó dos bolas sonrientes que se situaron delante y detrás de Rin respectivamente. Entonces ambas llamas se estiraron y se juntaron para formar una línea recta de fuego azul. Rin se apartó justo a tiempo y se enfrentó a su nuevo desafío. La altura de la línea era excesiva como para saltarla, sin embargo su longitud no superaba los dos metros y con la velocidad de la kunoichi sería fácil salir de su rango de ataque.

Pero Megumi no era tonta y separó de nuevo la línea en dos bolas. Podía controlar el fuego a voluntad y gracias a su habilidad sensorial le era fácil perseguir a sus rivales. Aunque Rin era muy escurridiza y a la miko le estaba costando seguirla. La de Kumo esquivaba el fuego sin sudar pero Megumi percibió que su velocidad disminuía.

"_Se me está acabando el chakra de Roku-chan. Tengo que acabar esto de un golpe_" pensó Rin.

La de Kumo concentró el chakra en sus pies para conseguir la mayor velocidad posible. Se agachó como una atleta en la línea de meta y se agarró la vaina de la espada en su mano izquierda. Entonces esperó a que Megumi volviese a juntar la línea de fuego y en el último suspiro salió corriendo hacia delante. Realizó un sprint explosivo y cargó contra la miko con la intención de asestarle un golpe horizontal en el pecho. En el último segundo, controló su fuerza para no hacerle demasiado daño a la miko.

Megumi recibió el rápido impacto directamente y chocó contra el tronco del gran arce, quedando boca abajo en el suelo. Rin se guardó la vaina de la espada y se levantó para caminar hacia la niña. En ése momento sintió un súbito bajón energético y cayó hacia adelante como un tronco.

"Ahhh… tengo hambre" gimió Rin con resignación. "Todo por no cenar, maldita sea".

La chica de Kumo llevaba sin comer desde el mediodía, cosa impensable en ella dado que realizaba seis comidas al día: desayuno, almuerzo, comida, primera merienda, segunda merienda y cena. Eran costumbres de su país.

"¡Qué rabia me da no poder movermeee!" Rin trató de patalear como una niña enrabietada, pero al no poder grito aún más fuerte. "¡Jooo!"

"Cállate ya".

Rin levantó la mirada sorprendida. Desde su postura en el suelo vislumbró cómo Megumi se había levantado y caminaba hacia ella con dificultad. El chakra de Nibi brillaba con fuerza dándole a la miko aspecto de fantasma, además de que el aire se volvió frio.

"¿Q-qué haces? No te acerques" dijo Rin, quien empezaba a asustarse. Estar en una posición tan vulnerable delante de alguien con instinto asesino era realmente terrorífico.

"Ya te dije que iba a hacer mi ritual, ¿no es verdad?" replicó Megumi. "Parece ser que fuiste atacada por un Nekomata en el bosque. Cuando un Nekomata te araña o muerde, introduce su Energía Espiritual y tu cuerpo se debilita sin que te enteres. Además de eso ya te había inmovilizado antes, por eso no puedes moverte".

"_Así que era eso_" pensó Rin. "De todos modos no irás a matarme ¿no?" preguntó con temor.

"Los humanos somos tan desdichados" dijo Megumi. "Nos aferramos a una vida llena de adversidades en vano, ya que al final todos morimos. Mi misión es ayudaros a morir tranquilos y guiar vuestras almas al Mundo Puro, así que no temas".

"¿Estás loca o qué? Suena como si tu Biju te hubiese lavado el cerebro" dijo Rin.

"Nibi-sama es mi único amigo y él me apoya" declaró Megumi.

"¡No le escuches! Un Biju hace cualquier cosa con tal de controlarte. Sé de lo que hablo, porque mi Biju hizo lo mismo conmigo. Tienes que encontrar a otra persona que te lleve por el buen camino" dijo Rin.

"Entonces dime, ¿Dónde está esa persona?" pregunto la niña.

"Tienes que encontrarla por ti misma. Hay muchas personas en el mundo, y alguna se fijará en ti. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte o no funcionará" dijo Rin.

"No tengo la necesidad de encontrar a nadie. Yo existo para enviar a la gente al Mundo Puro, y algún día iré yo también. Pero primero irás tú".

"¡E-espera, no me mates! ¡Coge a mi Capitán primero, él es el responsable de mis actos!" suplicó Rin.

"¡Oh, Diosa de la Muerte! Acoge a esta alma errante y permítele ir al Mundo Puro" recitó la niña. "¡Ritual de Fuego Espiritual!"

Creó un círculo de fuego alrededor de Rin y cuando se dispuso a quemar a la kunoichi, una mano agarró la suya para impedirlo. El círculo de fuego se disipó y Megumi miró hacia atrás y arriba.

"No deberías hacer esa clase de cosas, pequeña" dijo Naruto Uzumaki. Tenía expresión de cansado, pero sus ojos reflejaban una fuerte determinación. "Matar está mal".

"¡Capitán! Llegas justo a tiempo de ponerte en mi lugar" dijo Rin con jovialidad.

"Perdóname por tardar tanto, Rin" dijo Naruto. "Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta aquí, así que ahora descansa".

"Capitán…" murmuró Rin con asombro.

Naruto parecía más serio que hace un rato. Su miedo al bosque había desaparecido y se había transformado en determinación. "_A esto se refería Sasuke-chan cuando me hablaba de su lado serio. Pasa de ser un idiota a alguien confiable. El ninja número uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca_" recordó Rin.

"Así que te has levantado, chico de alma anaranjada" dijo Megumi, mientras Naruto la soltaba.

"Sí, me he levantado. Antes de que hablemos, ¿te importa esperar un momento?" pidió Naruto.

"Ayuda a tu compañera si vas a estar más tranquilo" aprobó la miko.

"Gracias" agradeció Naruto y se acercó a Rin. "Con tu permiso" dijo el de Konoha mientras levantaba a su compañera como a una novia.

"Es la segunda vez que me levantas hoy. Voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto, Capitán" comentó Rin con total inocencia.

"¡Tonta! ¡¿Quién se enamoraría de ti?!" replicó Naruto con mucha vergüenza. Dejó a la rubia apoyada contra el arce. "No digas cosas tan raras".

"Era broma, no te pongas así" dijo Rin riéndose traviesamente, pero luego se puso seria. "¿Puedo pedirte algo?".

"Adelante".

"Ayuda a esa niña. No podemos dejar que se convierta en un monstruo" pidió Rin.

"Déjamelo a mí. Voy a convencerla para unirse a los Jinchurikis Guardianes" declaró el rubio.

Naruto dejó a Rin y se acercó a Megumi. La niña le miró fijamente con rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Sabes? Con la forma de tu pelo y esa mirada tan atenta me recuerdas a una gatita" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa boba.

"Eres estúpido" respondió Megumi, provocando que Naruto se quedase de piedra. "Estoy a punto de matarte, por si no te has dado cuenta".

"No puedo asustarme de una niña. Podrías ser mi hermana pequeña" replicó Naruto, tratando de olvidar el anterior insulto.

"Empiezas a darme asco. Tu Energía Espiritual es muy siniestra ahora mismo" dijo Megumi con un leve tono de desagrado.

"_Genial, estoy quedando como un pervertido_" pensó Naruto y decidió ponerse serio. "He oído parte de tu conversación con Rin. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu comportamiento?"

"Mi madre se sacrificó por mí hace casi cinco años. Al morir me dijo lo siguiente: 'Sigue viviendo Megumi, no importan las dificultades que atravieses'. Y eso he hecho" dijo la miko.

"¿Pero por qué murió tu madre? Quiero entender por qué matas personas" dijo Naruto.

"Este mundo es cruel, pero existe el Mundo Puro. Solamente quiero que nadie más sufra lo que yo sufrí" respondió Megumi.

"Veo que hablar es inútil" Naruto suspiró con resignación. "Hagamos una cosa. Si crees que tu motivación es lo suficientemente fuerte, derrótame. Pero si yo gano, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga ¿entendido?"

"Muy bien. Usaré mi máximo poder para ganarte" decidió Megumi.

La miko se puso a cuatro patas y liberó una mayor cantidad de chakra, el cual tomó la forma de un gato de una cola. El chakra era semejante al fuego azul del Nibi y despedía un frío sobrenatural. La niña inspiró hondo y lanzó una enorme llamarada de fuego azul hacia Naruto.

El rubio fue engullido por el fuego y parecía su fin. Sin embargo, el vórtice de llamas azules se transformó en uno rojo y en su centro estaba Naruto. El chakra de Kyubi lo rodeaba, el cual era un manto de chakra con forma de zorro de una cola. Naruto estaba de pie sobre sus piernas y observaba a Megumi.

"Parece que tu fuego no puede con el chakra de Kyubi" dijo Naruto. "No podrás vencerme con eso".

"Tu voluntad es fuerte pero pecas de arrogancia. No eres tan perfecto como pensé que eras" respondió Megumi.

"No soy arrogante. Es sólo que tengo mucha autoestima" dijo el rubio.

"Te falta humildad. ¿Qué hace que tu motivo de vida sea mejor que el mío?" cuestionó Megumi.

"Déjate ganar y lo veras" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Megumi frunció el ceño ligeramente y se preparó para el último ataque. Lanzó tres bolas de fuego azul hacia Naruto, que el rubio esquivó saltando hacia la izquierda. Sin embargo las llamas le persiguieron y Naruto echó a correr de nuevo. Corrió a cuatro patas hacia el estanque cercano al arce.

Una vez allí, agitó su cola del zorro y golpeó la superficie del agua para levantar una pequeña ola de agua. Las bolas de fuego azul se estrellaron contra el agua y se desintegraron liberando una cortina de vapor.

El rubio decidió esperar a que mejorase la visibilidad pero sucedió algo inesperado. De entre el vapor apareció Megumi y clavó las uñas de su mano derecha en el pecho del rubio. Naruto tosió sangre y se quedó quieto, mirando hacia abajo.

"Parece que yo gano. Tu exceso de confianza te llevó a la tumba" dijo Megumi con frialdad y trato de retirar sus garras, pero no pudo.

"Te pillé" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triunfal. "Se nota que eres una niña, engañarte ha sido muy fácil".

"S-sueltame" dijo Megumi mientras forcejeaba.

Naruto soltó a la miko repentinamente. Luego le dio un fuerte empujón que la mandó dando volteretas contra el arce. El chico respiró hondo y se acercó a ella. La niña levantó la cabeza con gesto cansado y miró al rubio.

"He perdido. Eres la primera persona a la que no consigo enviar al Mundo Puro. ¿Por qué te resistes?" preguntó Megumi.

"Tengo un trabajo muy importante que hacer. Mis padres tenían un gran sueño, pero murieron muy jóvenes y no lo cumplieron. Nos dejaron todo a mi hermano mayor y a mí" dijo Naruto.

"Así que también tienes una promesa que cumplir" dijo Megumi. "Si voy contigo… ¿podré hacer que mi madre se sienta orgullosa?"

"¡Claro!" respondió Naruto dándole una palmadita en la cabeza. "Soy Naruto Uzumaki".

"Megumi Kuroda" dijo la miko con un amago de sonrisa. Cansada por la batalla, la niña se quedó dormida. Naruto caminó con ella en brazos y la llevó con Rin.

"¿Has acabado?" preguntó Rin.

"Aún falta una cosa" dijo Naruto. Se dispuso a entrar en la casa de Megumi y recoger sus pertenencias, pero se cayó al suelo. Todo el daño acumulado por las batallas hizo acto de presencia.

"¡Capitán!" exclamó Rin.

"¡Rin-san!" la voz de Sakura llegó a oídos de los maltrechos Jinchurikis. La de pelo rosa cruzó el túnel ayudando a Sasuke. "Por fin os encontramos".

"¡Sakura!" dijo Rin con sorpresa. "Ayuda al Capitán por favor" pidió con cara de preocupación.

"Ahora mismo" dijo Sakura.

Sasuke caminó con su propio pie y dejó a Sakura hacer su trabajo. Mientras la ninja médico curaba al rubio, el Uchiha se acercó a Rin.

"¿Ha ido todo bien?" preguntó.

"Sasuke-chan" dijo Rin sonriendo. "He cumplido con éxito mi misión. Tenemos una nueva compañera".

"Ya veo" dijo Sasuke con su habitual indiferencia. "Por cierto, he visto el nuevo destrozo que habéis hecho".

"Jeje, si es que soy impresionante" dijo Rin con una sonrisa boba. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Sakura curaba a Naruto.

"Naruto, no deberías dejar que te atraviesen el cuerpo con tanta facilidad" le regañó Sakura.

"Lo siento Sakura-chan. Era la única manera de vencer a Megumi-chan sin hacerle daño" replicó el rubio.

"¿Te refieres a ella?" dijo Sakura mirando a la miko. "¿No se supone que vive con su madre?"

"No" dijo Naruto con pesar. "Es huérfana".

Sakura se sorprendió bastante pero no dijo nada más. Ella no sabía qué era ser huérfana así que no podía opinar, pero entendía que Naruto se preocupase por Megumi.

"Por eso voy a llevármela conmigo" decidió Naruto.

"_Típico de ti"_ pensó Sakura con cariño. "Oye Naruto, ¿tú no sabes que las leyes no permiten que un menor viva sin un tutor legal?"

"Entonces yo seré su tutor legal" dijo el rubio.

"Para eso necesitas ser mayor de edad y tener independencia económica".

"Pues entonces lo será nii-sama".

"Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?" protestó Sakura. "¡Ya sé que quieres ayudarla, pero no podemos!"

"¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?" preguntó Rin y Naruto la miró. "¿Por qué no usamos esto?"

Rin le pidió a Sasuke que la ayudase a sacar una carta de su bolsillo.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?" inquirió Naruto.

"Es una carta para tu hermano Yahiko que he cogido al llegar aquí. Es de parte de la madre de Megumi, creo" respondió la de Kumo.

"¿La has robado?" preguntó el rubio con una ceja levantada.

"Robar es una palabra tan fea" dijo Rin. "Yo lo llamo 'Tomar prestado indefinidamente'".

"O sea, robar" dedujo Naruto. "Déjame verla" pidió.

Naruto cogió la carta y comenzó a leerla:

_Estimado Namikaze-kun:_

_Cuando leas esta carta es probable que ya no esté entre los vivos. He vivido como una fugitiva durante ocho años para proteger a mi hija de su padre. Ella es la clave para resolver la crisis que está ocurriendo en esta Sociedad de los Nekomatas, así que por eso te doy mi autorización para que forme parte de tu plan. A cambio te pido que cuides de ella y resuelvas este conflicto algún día._

_Atentamente_

_Misaki Kuroda_

Naruto completó la lectura y miró a Megumi. En ese momento tomó una decisión muy importante.

"Sasuke lleva a Rin en tu espalda. Yo me encargo de Megumi-chan" ordenó con seriedad.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto Sakura, pero el rubio se levantó sin terminar su tratamiento.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Tengo un mal presagio" dijo Naruto.

* * *

En otra parte del bosque, frente a la entrada a la capital del Bosque Neko conocida como Villa Espiritual, un grupo de dieciséis Guerreros Nekomata acompañados por sus respectivos Nekomata encaraban aún anciano encapuchado. A pesar de la inferioridad numérica, el anciano no se acobardaba.

"En nombre del Sumo Sacerdote, nosotros los Garras Pardas te ordenamos que te quites" dijo uno de los guerreros, aparentemente el líder.

"Esa voz me suena" respondió el anciano encapuchado. "¿Eres el hijo del anterior capitán Nakajima?"

"Si pero ¿cómo me conoce?" preguntó el guerrero.

"Eso no importa ahora" dijo el anciano. "No voy a quitarme del camino".

"Se han detectado unos intrusos cerca de la Barrera de Cuerda que rodea nuestra ciudad. Como Garras Pardas nuestro deber es ejecutar a estos intrusos. Si no se aparta nos abriremos paso por la fuerza" advirtió el guerrero.

"Entonces tienes un ligero problema" respondió el anciano con elegancia.

"¡Se acabó! ¡Arrestadlo!".

El anciano se levantó y esquivó a los tres primeros atacantes con movimientos muy sutiles. Se movía con los ojos cerrados como si hubiese estudiado la batalla con anterioridad. Otros dos guerreros iban a darle una palmada en el estómago, pero el anciano les tocó la cara y se desmayaron. El resto de los Garras Pardas sufrieron el mismo destino.

"¿Q-quién es usted?" preguntó el semiinconsciente capitán.

"Es una reliquia del pasado" intervino una voz de hombre.

"Kotaro-sama…" el guerrero se desmayó.

El recién llegado era un hombre alto, de unos treinta años, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos dorados. Su pelo lo llevaba largo, atado en una coleta baja y le tapaba un ojo. Aparte de su uniforme típico de la Sociedad de los Nekomatas, llevaba un colgante con forma de círculo con una estrella de cinco puntas inscrita.

"No esperaba verte aquí, Kotaro-kun" dijo el anciano, mientras se quitaba la capucha.

"Y yo pensé que habrías muerto en el bosque, anterior Sumo Sacerdote Moritaka Kuroda" dijo el llamado Kotaro con veneno. "Eso me pasa por desterrarte sin acabar contigo. Tuviste suerte de que tu hija Misaki me rogase por tu vida".

"Me da pena que hayamos llegado a esto Kotaro-kun" se lamentó Moritaka. "Ibas a ser mi yerno".

"Eso fue antes de que sobrevivieras al Ataque de Konoha de hace quince años. De los cinco líderes que participasteis en la batalla, solamente sobreviviste tú. Y con los años he llegado a la conclusión de que vendiste a tus compañeros a cambio de tu puesto" acusó Kotaro.

"Sabes que eso no es así. Yo quería que tu padre sobreviviera y fuese el Sumo Sacerdote".

"¡Mentira!" exclamó Kotaro. "¡Mi padre y yo somos de la Familia Kikuta y tu hija y tú sois Kurodas! ¡De las Cinco Familias Espirituales somos las únicas con derecho a gobernar, y por eso hemos sido rivales desde siempre! ¡Mi padre nunca hubiese dado su vida por la tuya!"

"Alguien como tú que piensa que se gobierna con la fuerza jamás entendería el sacrificio de tu padre. Pero no es tu culpa, es el miedo a la muerte lo que provocó el Ataque de Konoha" dijo Moritaka.

"¡JAJAJAJA!" Kotaro rompió a reír con amargura. "¡Por favor! Deja de actuar como un viejo llorón y muestra algo de ira. Konoha debe ser arrasada como castigo a sus acciones y ya tengo el arma adecuada" reveló Kotaro.

"Ya sé a qué te refieres" murmuró Moritaka.

"Exacto" Kotaro sonrió con pura maldad. "Me refiero a tu nieta Megumi".

"Kotaro-kun, ¿hasta dónde llega tu rencor por Konoha?" preguntó Moritaka.

"Es lo único que me importa. Me imagino que lo sabrás pero te lo diré igualmente: tu nieta Megumi es fruto de una noche en la que obligue a tu hija Misaki a entregarme su virginidad" dijo Kotaro con una nueva sonrisa malvada. "Eso la convierte en mi hija. Además yo di la orden de perseguirlas, lo cual ocasionó el estúpido sacrificio de Misaki y un retraso en mis planes. Pero hoy se acabó, pues yo mismo iré a por Megumi. ¡JAJAJAJA!".

"Me temo que no va a salirte bien, Kotaro-kun" dijo Moritaka, cortando la risa de Kotaro. "Ahora mismo un grupo de jóvenes ninjas abandona el Bosque Neko con Megumi. Ellos provocarán la caída de tu dictadura" declaró con firmeza.

"Maldito viejo…" murmuró Kotaro y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Moritaka. El anciano cayó al suelo con sangre resbalando por la cara. Kotaro iba a pisarle el brazo pero un tigre dientes de sable se lo impidió.

"Bien hecho Kuroashi" felicitó Moritaka.

"Estúpido Nekomata. ¡Kuroneko!" llamó Kotaro.

De detrás suya apareció un león de pelaje negro, melena dorada y de dos colas. El león y el tigre rugieron en señal de desafió. Moritaka se levantó y observó a Kotaro con lástima.

"Odio esa mirada tuya, viejo" dijo Kotaro con rencor. "Me miras con lástima y arrepentimiento, culpándote de tus acciones. Pero que te quede claro que no voy a dar marcha atrás. Destruiré Konoha y el resto del mundo ninja y utilizaré todos los recursos posibles, incluso aunque tenga que sacrificar a toda la Sociedad de los Nekomatas" declaró con maldad.

"Veo que has caído en el abismo más absoluto, Kotaro-kun" dijo Moritaka con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Pero no te preocupes, ya que en el Mundo Puro todos tus pecados serán borrados".

"¡Mas razón aun para ser malo!" dijo Kotaro. "Ahora utilizaré el Jutsu secreto de la Familia Kikuta, la Posesión Espiritual. Espero que mueras desesperadamente, viejo".

Fin del Capitulo


	16. La miko avanza hacia el sol

Capítulo 15- La miko camina hacia el sol

Tan pronto como llegaron a Konoha, Naruto y los demás se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Sasuke y Rin habían recuperado la movilidad de sus cuerpos después de un rato, sin embargo Naruto estaba más cansado. Las quemaduras de las llamas azules parecían más difíciles de curar que las quemaduras normales, así que Sakura le dijo a Naruto que fuese al hospital por la mañana.

Naruto y Rin entraron en su casa situada en los terrenos del Clan Uzumaki. Ya era más de medianoche cuando regresaron de su misión al Bosque Neko y estaban cansados. La buena noticia era que traían consigo a Megumi, la pequeña miko de doce años de edad y actual Jinchuriki del Nibi. Sin embargo el misterio que la rodeaba seguía sin resolverse.

Según el informe de Sasuke y Sakura, había una población de estilo tradicional japonés en el corazón del bosque. Ésta estaba rodeada por una gruesa cuerda que funcionaba como una especie de barrera infranqueable. Aparte de la ciudad, los compañeros de Naruto se habían encontrado con un anciano poseedor de un Nekomata.

Por parte de Rin y Naruto, lo único que habían podido esclarecer era que Megumi llevaba casi cinco años huérfana y que no debía encontrarse con su padre. El rubio llego a la conclusión de preguntarle a su hermano mayor cuando fuese de día.

"Oye Rin, ayúdame con Megumi-chan" pidió Naruto, pensando que Rin seguía a su lado. Pero no era así. "¿Dónde te has metido ahora?"

Naruto entro en la cocina y descubrió a Rin rebuscando comida por todas partes.

"Me muero de hambre" se lamentó la rubia y se dejó caer hasta el suelo con un dramatismo exagerado. "Capitán, no estoy operativa en este momento. Recárgame las baterías por favor".

"¡Deja de hacer el tonto!" exclamó Naruto y le dio a Rin una colleja. "Yo también estoy cansado, así que terminemos con esto rápido. Mañana te invitare a desayunar".

"¡Sí! ¡Choca esa mano hermano!" dijo Rin con la mano alzada.

"¿Qué haces ahora?"

"Es un gesto amistoso que hacemos los jóvenes en Kumo. Significa que empiezo a respetarte un poco" explicó Rin.

"Mola" murmuró Naruto asintiendo. Después alzó su mano izquierda y la chocó con la mano derecha de Rin. "¿Pero cómo es que ahora me respetas?" preguntó.

"Tienes huevos" respondió Rin cruzándose de brazos como una rapera. "Pensaba que eras un cagueta cuando entramos al bosque y vimos a los gatitos ésos, porque chillabas como loco. Pero no dudaste en protegerme del fuego azul a pesar de robarte la cartera, así que quiero que nos llevemos bien".

"Jejeje, sólo lo hice por instinto nada más" dijo Naruto con modestia. "No tienes que darme las gracias como si fuese un héroe, jejeje".

"¿Somos hermanos entonces?" preguntó Rin.

"¡Por supuesto!" aceptó Naruto.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Rin con un saltito. "Algún día te devolveré el favor, ya que ésa es la Voluntad del Rayo".

Rin se acercó a Naruto y le rodeó por detrás para cargar con Megumi. Naruto le pasó a la niña y ambos subieron al piso superior. A la derecha de las escaleras habían cinco puertas y a la izquierda cuatro, de tal forma que los chicos Jinchurikis dormirían en la parte derecha de la casa y las chicas en la parte izquierda. Naruto no había pensado distribuirlo así, pues originalmente el líder tenía la habitación en la izquierda. Pero dado que Rin se adueñó de esa habitación sin permiso, el plan tuvo que modificarse.

La rubia eligió una habitación de la izquierda para Megumi y abrió la puerta. De momento tenía el mobiliario justo (cama, armario, escritorio) pues la organización no estaba completa, pero ya tendrían tiempo para personalizar las habitaciones. Rin preparó la cama de Megumi y después la acomodo con cuidado. Miró a la niña con cariño, mientras le soltaba la trenza.

"Has tenido que sufrir mucho estando sola por cinco años. Pero no te preocupes más, aquí lo pasaremos bien" susurró Rin en el oído de Megumi.

"_**Mírate, si estás haciendo amiguitos" **_dijo Rokubi en la mente de Rin con sarcasmo. "_**Así no podrás vengar a tu sensei, ¿sabes?"**_.

"_¿Roku-chan?" _pensó Rin alarmada._ "¿Q-qué quieres? ¡Vete!"_

"_**Oh vamos mujer, no seas tan aburrida" dijo la comadreja, tumbada boca abajo. "Te he prestado mi chakra antes, aunque sinceramente no deberías haber sufrido tanto para vencer a ésa cría" se burló Rokubi.**_

"_Eso sólo te perjudica a ti" respondió Rin. "Si hubiese perdido, estoy segura de que tu amigo Kyubi se reiría para siempre"__**.**_

"_**Es cierto, ése gilipollas se partiría el culo. ¡Maldito arrogante!" protestó Rokubi infantilmente. "Echo de menos a Ichibi y a Sanbi. Con ellos me siento más protegida".**_

"_¿Son tus hermanos mayores?" preguntó Rin con curiosidad._

"_**A ver niña, los Bijus no tenemos edades diferentes" explicó Rokubi. "Sin embargo nos llevamos mejor con algunos que con otros. Por ejemplo, yo me llevo muy bien con Ichibi y Sanbi y odio a Gobi y Kyubi. Con el resto soy neutral".**_

"_¡Qué guay! Sois como toda familia" dijo Rin con alegría._

"_**Si tú lo dices" dijo la comadreja con un bostezo. "Me voy a dormir**_".

Rin dejó de hablar con Rokubi y volvió a la realidad, a tiempo de ver cómo Naruto entraba con dos pijamas en las manos.

"Rin, tú eres chica ¿cuál crees que es mejor para Megumi-chan?" preguntó el rubio con gesto dubitativo.

"Son los dos súper feos" contestó Rin, provocando que Naruto sintiese como si unos dardos le acribillasen sin piedad. "Son muy infantiles para ella".

"Pues no tengo más. Y no podemos dejar a nuestra gatita abandonada sin nada" dijo el Uzumaki.

"¿Gatita abandonada? ¿Por qué la llamas así?" preguntó Rin inocentemente.

"Porque es pequeña, estaba sola y su Biju es un gato. Además es una monada" dijo Naruto con voz tonta. Pretendía acariciar la cabeza de Megumi, pero Rin le derribó con una patada baja. "¿Qué haces?"

"Lo siento, ha sido por reflejo. Mi detector de pervertidos ha saltado por tu forma de actuar" dijo Rin.

"¿Detector de qué?" preguntó Naruto.

"De per-ver-ti-dos. Como tú" dijo la rubia poniéndose delante de la cama de Megumi. Después agarró el pie izquierdo de Naruto y lo sacó de la habitación. "Ahora largo" dijo la de Kumo.

"No soy un pervertido, ttebayo" dijo Naruto con tono de protesta, mientras se marchaba al otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó de mal humor en su casa de Konoha. El Uchiha vivía en el centro de la aldea ninja, en un piso grande y espacioso. En el futuro quería recuperar los terrenos del Clan Uchiha situados en la zona sureste, pero de momento tenía que compartir vivienda con su equipo Taka.

Después de asearse y vestirse, Sasuke se sentó en la mesa con sus compañeros para desayunar. Frente a su asiento, el Uchiha encontró un bol de arroz, otro de sopa de miso y un rábano encurtido.

"Eh Sasuke" dijo Suigetsu. "¿Dónde estuviste ayer tío?"

"¿Acaso te importa?" preguntó Sasuke con sequedad.

"Pues un poco sí. No es por ofender pero no me apetece que los ANBUS me torturen para que les diga dónde estás. Más que nada porque si no lo sé, no puedo contestarles y seguirían torturándome".

"Sabes mentir, ¿no?" replicó Sasuke con indiferencia. "Además según sé, en tu Aldea natal las torturas son mucho peores" dijo el Uchiha mientras se bebía la sopa de miso del desayuno.

"Es cierto. En Kiri prefieren torturas lentas y dolorosas. Cada hora de interrogatorio te cortan un trozo de cuerpo y te curan la hemorragia para que no mueras" dijo Suigetsu.

"¡Cállate ya imbécil!" exclamó Karin, la cual llevaba un delantal y una coleta. "Estamos comiendo, así que deja de contar cosas tan bonitas".

"Ya está aquí la sádica" murmuró Suigetsu.

"Matar…" susurro Jugo con voz de psicópata. "¡QUIERO MATAR A TODOS!"

"Y aquí está el loco de la colina" comentó Suigetsu de nuevo.

"Jugo, cálmate" dijo el Uchiha con tranquilidad, mirando a su compañero con el Sharingan.

"Si, lo siento" dijo Jugo con su voz amable habitual.

Los cuatro miembros de Taka terminaron de desayunar con tranquilidad. Cuando terminó, Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade para dar prueba de su lealtad a Konoha. El Uchiha no tenía problema con permanecer en la aldea siempre y cuando le permitieran vengarse de Madara.

Llegó a la Torre del Hokage y subió el tramo exterior de escaleras. Al llegar arriba se topó con un señor mayor y se apartó para permitirle el paso. Sin embargo el anciano se quedó parado y Sasuke le miró con impaciencia.

Se trataba de un hombre de unos setenta años de pelo corto y negro. Llevaba una aparatosa venda que le cubría completamente la parte derecha del rostro y tenía una cicatriz con forma de X en la barbilla. En su brazo derecho tenía un enorme brazalete dividido en tres piezas y con la mano izquierda sujetaba un bastón.

"¿Le ocurre algo?" preguntó Sasuke.

"¿Tú… no estabas fuera de Konoha?" preguntó el anciano con voz ausente. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa.

"_Mierda, ¿sabe que me fui a la misión de ayer?_" pensó Sasuke y decidió contar una verdad a medias. "Estuve en una misión urgente si es a lo que se refiere".

"Mis disculpas" dijo el anciano y se marchó.

Sasuke le observó irse con recelo y se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade. Entró sin llamar y nada más cruzar la puerta, tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el lanzamiento de una grapadora. Todo este movimiento lo realizó con mucha naturalidad y fluidez, debido a que estaba acostumbrado al lanzamiento de objetos desde despacho del Raikage. Se trataba de un supuesto deporte de Kumo, aunque Sasuke sabía perfectamente que eso era un invento de Rin para encubrir al Raikage.

"Bien esquivado, chico" felicitó Tsunade desde dentro. "Qué pena que no seas Danzo".

"¡Tsunade-sama!" regañó la asistente Shizune.

"Tienes razón Shizune. Ese vejestorio no podría volver tan rápido" dijo Tsunade.

"¡No me refería a eso! Tenga más consideración con Danzo-sama".

"¿Con el viejo? No merece nada de consideración" dijo Tsunade con dureza. "No se puede anteponer el bienestar de Konoha a todo lo demás, incluida la ética. Será un gran ninja, pero ha perdido la humanidad".

"¿Te refieres al anciano vendado de antes?" interrumpió Sasuke.

"¿Aún sigues aquí?" preguntó Tsunade. "Sé un buen chico y tráeme la grapadora".

Sasuke obedeció de mala gana y le pasó el objeto. Entonces Tsunade le agarró la mano izquierda con firmeza y le examinó con detenimiento el rostro.

"Tienes ojeras y andas renqueante. Además esta mano ha sido perforada por un arma blanca, seguramente un tanto (cuchillo) ¿Dónde has estado las últimas veinticuatro horas?" interrogó la Hokage, soltando a Sasuke.

"He estado en una misión" confesó el chico con enfado, al no tener otra salida.

"¿Qué? ¿Fue Danzo el que te la dio?" preguntó Tsunade alarmada.

"Fue Yahiko Namikaze".

"Oh bueno, entonces da igual" dijo Tsunade girando su asiento hacia atrás. "¡Un segundo, claro que no da igual!" exclamó, dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

"Creí que lo sabrías. ¿No te lo dijo o qué?"

"¡Claro que no lo sabía! Ése chico siempre hace lo que quiere, maldita sea. Algún día le matarán por sus acciones tan polémicas" dijo Tsunade.

"Empiezo a odiar a ése tío y mucho" advirtió Sasuke.

"Es una reacción muy común. Por lo que Kakashi me ha dicho, Yahiko no tiene muchos amigos" dijo Tsunade. "Dejando eso de lado, ¿a dónde fuiste?"

"No tengo porque decírtelo" replicó el Uchiha.

"Vaya, qué pena. Y yo que pensaba devolverte las escrituras de los terrenos del Clan Uchiha" dijo la Hokage mientras hojeaba unos documentos.

"Eso es extorsión" gruñó Sasuke. "Además mi hermano Itachi es el heredero del clan, no yo. No me harás hablar tan fácilmente".

"¿Y si te digo que Itachi ha renunciado a su herencia en tu favor?"

"Naruto, Sakura, Rin y yo fuimos al Bosque Neko a buscar a la segunda Jinchuriki" confesó Sasuke con cara de indiferencia. "Si quieres más detalles, pregúntale al bastardo zanahoria" dijo Sasuke e hizo amago de irse con las escrituras.

"Espeeera un poquito" pidió Tsunade. "Como puedes ver soy la atractiva y eternamente joven Hokage y no puedo salir a la calle o causaría una conmoción. ¿Podrías ir a por Yahiko? Gracias" Tsunade giró su asiento hacia la ventana, dando la conversación por terminada.

"_Maldita vieja aprovechada_" pensó Sasuke mientras se marchaba con los papeles y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Naruto y Rin se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Megumi. Los dos rubios le habían preparado el desayuno a la niña ya que querían causarle una buena impresión.

"¿Esta todo?" pregunto Naruto mientras llevaba la bandeja con el desayuno. Había una taza de leche con chocolate y un par de tostadas.

"Espera Capitán, tengo que comprobar que no haya veneno en la comida" dijo Rin.

"Oh claro, veneno" asintió Naruto. Pero se dio cuenta del truco y alejó la comida de la rubia. "¡Quieta ahí, tú ya has desayunado!"

"¡Pero no he tenido bastante!" protestó Rin. "Con un paquete entero de galletas es insuficiente"

"¡¿Cuánto comes tú?!" Naruto suspiró resignado. "Vas a arruinarme sólo con tu alimentación".

"Te gusta exagerar ¿eh Capitán?" dijo Rin dándole codacitos cómplices. "En todo caso entremos ya".

Naruto y Rin entraron en la habitación al mismo tiempo y se quedaron atascados en la puerta. Ambos forcejearon por entrar primero con tanto ímpetu, que estuvieron a punto de tirar la bandeja del desayuno. Consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo y entraron en la habitación en silencio.

Megumi dormía plácidamente y transmitía mucha paz. Naruto y Rin se sentaron en el suelo junto a su cama y esperaron a que despertase. Poco a poco la niña abrió los ojos y se incorporó como un resorte. Después miró a Naruto y Rin con su habitual inexpresividad.

"¡Buenos días Megu-chan!" exclamó Rin apartando a Naruto de un empujón. Cogió la bandeja de desayuno y la colocó a los pies de Megumi. "¿Tienes hambre? Porque te he preparado unas tostadas tan deliciosas que hasta sonríen" dijo Rin señalando la sonrisa hecha de mantequilla de una de las tostadas.

"¡Oye tú, quita!" grito Naruto, apartando a Rin con una patada en el trasero. "¡Megumi-chan! Yo, tu nuevo hermano mayor, te he hecho estas tostadas tan alegres. Esa rubia tonta de allí no ha hecho más que intentar comérselas".

Megumi observó las tostadas y señalo el centro ennegrecido.

"Están quemadas" fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo que al rubio se le cayese el alma a los pies.

"¡Aja! ¿Ves cómo hacia bien en comprobar que no hubiese veneno? Regla 32 de la supervivencia: La comida quemada, es comida desperdiciada" dijo Rin señalando con el dedo a Naruto.

"¡A callar!" exclamó Naruto rojo de ira. "¡Tu pretendías comerte esa tostada quemada!"

"Regla 31 de la supervivencia: Come siempre que tengas ocasión, nunca sabes cuándo volverás a comer" respondió Rin con cara de sabihonda.

"¡Ésa regla se contradice con la anterior!"

"Sois muy ruidosos" comentó Megumi, quien había comido todo rápido y en silencio.

"Perdona Megu-chan, no quería molestarte" respondió Rin con una sonrisa alegre.

"¡Mi querida Megumi-chan, cada minuto que pasa me pareces más mona!" dijo Naruto con un tono empalagoso. Megumi le miró levemente disgustada y Rin le derribó con una patada al tobillo.

"Ya te vale, pervertido" le advirtió Rin. Después miró a la miko "Por cierto no te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Rin Yotsuki de Kumogakure".

"Encantada" respondió Megumi con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. "Por cierto, ¿habéis visto mi bola de cristal?"

"No, lo siento" dijo Rin.

"¡Yo sí!" respondió Naruto desde el suelo. "Antes de dejar el bosque recogí tu bola. Está abajo".

Megumi se levantó rápidamente y bajó al cuarto de estar, seguida de Rin y Naruto. En la mesa estaba su gran bola de cristal de color negro. La niña comprobó su estado y suspiró resignada al ver las manchas de huellas dactilares que tenía.

"¿Tienes un pañuelo?" preguntó. Naruto le dio lo que pedía y Megumi comenzó a limpiar la bola con movimientos suaves y circulares.

"Usa esto si quieres" ofreció Naruto, pasándole un bote de líquido limpiacristales.

"No, no me gusta el aspecto de esa agua azul" respondió Megumi.

"¿Por qué la llamas agua azul?" preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

"Porque es la primera vez que veo un producto tan extraño. Parece peligroso" dijo Megumi.

"¿Nunca has usado productos de limpieza? ¡Si es súper guay! Le das a este gatillo y limpias la suciedad con el líquido y un trapo. Mira un ejemplo" Rin roció la cara de Naruto.

"¡Ahhh, mis ojos!" el rubio se froto los ojos.

"Y ahora frotas la superficie rociada con velocidad, de este modo" Rin comenzó a frotar el rostro de Naruto, utilizando chakra Raiton en sus muñecas para moverlas más rápido. "Pues no ha funcionado bien, tu cara sigue con esas manchas de bigotes" dijo la rubia de Kumo.

"¡Que no son manchas! ¡Toma!" Naruto le echó a Rin limpiacristales en la boca.

"¡Ayyy!" protestó Rin infantilmente. "¡Toma tú!"

Los dos rubios iniciaron una "guerra de limpieza", que llamarían así más veces. Megumi decidió ignorarlos y se puso a observar su bola de cristal. La niña pensó que sus nuevos compañeros eran muy infantiles, pero a juzgar por su Energía Espiritual eran buenas personas.

"Maldita Rin, se me ha escapado. Por cierto Megumi-chan, ¿para qué sirve tu bola?" dijo Naruto.

"¡Yo también quiero saberlo!" secundó Rin. "Por cierto Capitán, se han acabado las galletas".

"Te las estás comiendo delante de mis narices" concretó el rubio. "Adelante Megumi-chan, habla".

"Esto es una Esfera de Pensamiento. Tengo un Jutsu llamado Visión Espiritual, el cual me permite ver eventos pasados, presentes o de futuro cercano. Como puedo ver muchas cosas, utilizo esta esfera para almacenar mi chakra y archivar los eventos" explico Megumi.

"Ahhh" dijeron Naruto y Rin con expresiones vagas, síntoma de que no habían entendido nada.

"Soy vidente" aclaró Megumi.

"¡Ah ya se! Tu echas las cartas del tarot" dijo Naruto.

"Te equivocas. Se comunica con los muertos y le dicen cosas" dijo Rin.

"No es ninguna de las dos" negó Megumi sin cambiar su tono bajo. "Aparte de en cada persona, la Energía Espiritual o Ying circula por todas partes. Esto crea la Energía Espiritual Externa, que es el conjunto de experiencias de toda la humanidad. Por eso puedo predecir cosas" concluyo Megumi.

Naruto y Rin se miraron boquiabiertos. Su nueva compañera era más joven que ellos, pero parecía mucho más madura.

"¡Fantástico Megumi-chan!" felicitó Naruto. "Creo que puedo sentir eso que llaman 'orgullo de hermano mayor'".

"¡Que no es tu hermana!" dijo Rin dándole una colleja. "¡Oh por cierto! Capitán, tenemos que ir a ver a tu hermano. Es hora de que nos pague por cumplir la misión".

"¡Tienes toda la razón!" Naruto asintió. "Megumi-chan, ven tú también".

Los tres Jinchurikis terminaron de prepararse y se dirigieron a la casa de enfrente. Dentro encontraron a Yahiko, quien parecía estar analizando unos documentos con mucha concentración. Tan abstraído estaba, que apenas percibió a Naruto hasta que el rubio le habló.

"¡Nii-sama!" exclamó Naruto.

"¡Joder que susto!" protestó Yahiko con sobresalto. "¿Naruto? Qué pronto has vuelto, creí que tardarías más en libraros de esas fieras llamadas Nekomatas" dijo con tono despreocupado.

"¡¿NEKOMATAS?! No quiero ver más de esos gatos" dijo Naruto encogiéndose como si tuviese frio. "¡Espera! ¿Tu sabias de esos terribles antropófagos?"

"Por supuesto" respondió Yahiko.

"¿Y me enviaste allí solo?"

"Si, porque confió en ti" dijo el de pelo anaranjado.

"Ah vale" Naruto sonrió como un niño feliz.

"Le ha mentido" le dijo Megumi a Rin en voz baja. "¿Por qué se alegra?"

"A veces hay que saber mentir para no herir a las personas" respondió Rin.

"Es algo que haces mucho, ¿verdad?" preguntó Megumi.

"Puede ser" afirmó Rin.

"Bueno pues Naruto" dijo Yahiko, haciendo que las chicas se callasen. "Dame el informe de tu misión".

"¡Muy bien!"

Naruto le contó a su hermano mayor todo lo ocurrido en la misión al Bosque Neko: la llegada a la capital, el interrogatorio al viejo ANBU, el encontronazo entre Naruto y Rin, la llegada al bosque, la pelea con los Nekomatas, el descubrimiento de la Villa Espiritual y el encuentro con Megumi.

"Así que Misaki-san murió" dijo Yahiko con lástima, después de leer la carta dejada por la madre de Megumi. "Lo siento, pequeña".

"No importa" respondió la niña.

"¿La conociste, nii-sama?" preguntó Naruto.

"Fui al Bosque Neko hace cinco años. Misaki-san me ayudo después de ser atacado por un Nekomata salvaje. Espero que mi presencia allí no desencadenase su muerte" comento con preocupación.

"No te preocupes" intervino Megumi. "La muerte viene sin avisar y utiliza cualquier oportunidad para llevarte. Nadie que no tenga malas intenciones provoca su llegada".

"Veo que eres una digna representante de la Voluntad de la Muerte. Has aprendido muy bien sus principios" dijo Yahiko.

"¿Voluntad de la Muerte?" preguntó Rin. "¿También existe esa?"

"¡Gracias por preguntar! A ver sentaos todos, es hora de una lección de historia" dijo Yahiko, ignorando las protestas de Naruto. "En los tiempos anteriores al Rikudo Sennin, la humanidad era gobernada por las Nueve Religiones consagradas a los Nueve Dioses. Cada una de ellas tenía su propio credo, los cuales diferenciaban sus puntos de vista".

"Cuando el Rikudo Sennin desentrañó los misterios del chakra, las religiones fueron perdieron su poder en favor de los ninjas y samuráis. Pero sus credos permanecieron dando lugar a Nueve Voluntades" explicó Yahiko.

"Entonces… ¿la Voluntad del Rayo proviene de una religión?" preguntó Rin.

"Así es" Yahiko asintió.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Naruto acordándose de algo. "Recuerdo que el Sandaime Hokage nos habló de la Voluntad del Fuego".

"¡Bingo! Cada una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones tiene una Voluntad con su nombre, salvo el País del Agua que tiene también la Voluntad del Hielo. Los samuráis tienen la Voluntad del Equilibrio y los Monjes Saru siguen la Voluntad de la Vida. Y como he dicho antes, la Sociedad de los Nekomatas practica la Voluntad de la Muerte" concluyó Yahiko.

En cuanto dejó de hablar Yahiko, una ráfaga de viento entró por una ventana. Todos salvo el Namikaze se taparon los ojos, y entonces una sombra armada con una katana intentó apuñalar a Yahiko.

"¡Bansho Tenin! (Atracción Universal)" dijo el de pelo anaranjado. Utilizó su Jutsu de atracción gravitatoria en su atacante y lo atrajo hacia su mano izquierda. Cuando agarró el cuello de su agresor, realizó un movimiento descendente y lo estampó contra el suelo. "Muy mal Sasuke Uchiha, has fallado" dijo Yahiko.

"Suéltame bastardo" exigió el Uchiha, quien resultó ser el causante del alboroto.

"Aún eres muy débil para llamarme así. De momento soy tu dios ¿entiendes?" dijo Yahiko con arrogancia, soltando al chico.

"¡Sasuke, no ataques a mi hermano mayor!" exclamó Naruto. "Puede acabar contigo sin darse cuenta".

"Cállate imbécil. Contra el Sharingan no hay rival…?!" Sasuke esquivó por los pelos dos kunais lanzados hacia sus ojos.

"Vaya, se me ha resbalado la mano. Mi defensa contra los ojos mágicos se ha activado sola" comentó el Namikaze con sarcasmo, para enfado de Sasuke. "¿Querías algo aparte de intentar asesinarme?"

"Hmpf. ¿Estamos trabajando para Konoha o para ti?" preguntó yendo al grano.

"Para mí, evidentemente" dijo Yahiko como si fuese muy obvio. "¿No te gusta? Te estoy dando el acceso más directo a la cabeza de Madara. Si crees que por tu cuenta lo harías mejor, adelante".

"Hmpf, maldito engreído"

"Si no queréis nada más… ¿Si, Rin?" preguntó Yahiko mirando la mano extendida de la chica.

"Págame" pidió ella. "Por la misión digo".

"Jajaja… No" rechazó Yahiko.

"¿¡Eh!? Jo, no seas malo" dijo Rin.

"He dicho que no. Y ahora largo de mi vista" sentenció el Namikaze.

* * *

Al final resultó que Yahiko les dio el día libre. Sasuke se marchó a descansar y Rin lo acompañó para ver al resto del Equipo Taka. Naruto y Megumi se dirigieron al hospital de Konoha, para tratar sus quemaduras y hacer una revisión médica respectivamente.

La pequeña miko se sentía incómoda en una ciudad tan poblada. Las aglomeraciones de gente eran muy asfixiantes, sus gritos muy ensordecedores y sus olores… mejor ni hablar de ellos. Y sus Energías Espirituales eran demasiado simples, de poco pensar… justo como Naruto.

Mientras el rubio caminaba muy tranquilo, Megumi le examinó. No parecía muy listo, ni tampoco muy fuerte. Sus palabras transmitían energía, pero les faltaba transmitir confianza. ¿Realmente inspiraba a otras personas a seguirlo? La niña estaba interesada en ver su progreso.

"¿Qué pasa, Megumi-chan?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

"No es nada" respondió Megumi. "Por cierto, ¿ese lugar llamado hospital es un sitio que te gusta?"

"No me gusta especialmente" dijo Naruto.

"Cuando has dicho que íbamos allí, tu Energía Espiritual ha dado un vuelco. ¿Hay alguien allí que te haga feliz?"

"Te lo contare, pero que sea un secreto entre tú y yo" susurró Naruto. "Hay una chica llamada Sakura a la cual amo, pero ella a mí no. Como no quiero perder su amistad, no me he confesado. ¿Lo entiendes, Megumi-chan?"

"No. Si sientes amor por ella debes decírselo" respondió Megumi con rotundidad. "Mi madre me enseño que esconder los sentimientos trae dolor".

"¡Pero qué mona eres!" exclamó Naruto. "Se nota que nunca te has relacionado con mucha gente. ¡No te preocupes, te enseñare sobre el mundo como tu hermano mayor que soy!"

Megumi suspiró resignada y no trató de recordarle que no era tan joven como sugería su estatura.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital de Konoha. La recepción era muy sencilla, compuesta por un simple mostrador en la izquierda y dos bancos negros en la derecha. Naruto habló con una enfermera del mostrador, diciendo que tenía consulta con Sakura. La enfermera le dio indicaciones de dirigirse a la consulta tres de la planta baja. Una vez frente a la puerta, Naruto se intentó peinar un poco mejor sin éxito. Se resignó y llamó a la puerta.

"¡Ah Naruto!" saludo Sakura, quien además de su ropa habitual llevaba una bata de médico. "Y ella debe ser Megumi ¿no?"

"Si" respondió la miko.

"Muy bien" Sakura saco un bloc y empezó a tomar notas. "Naruto sal fuera hasta que acabe con ella" pidió la chica de pelo rosa.

"¿Por qué?" se extrañó Naruto. "Tengo que saber que mi gatita está bien…" Sakura le fulminó con la mirada y el rubio salió.

"Ya se ha ido el pervertido" dijo Sakura. "Bueno Megumi, voy a explicarte que vamos a hacer".

Sakura explicó todo y Megumi asintió en señal de haber comprendido. La ninja médico comprobó su estatura de 146 cms, su peso, le tomo la tensión y le extrajo sangre. Megumi hizo todo lo que se le pedía sin protestar.

"Ya puedes entrar Naruto" dijo Sakura, y el rubio entró. "Verás por lo que he podido ver, Megumi está un poco desnutrida. Sin embargo, si sigue una dieta equilibrada se recuperará".

"Entendido" respondió Naruto.

"¿Puedo irme ya?" preguntó Megumi.

"Vale Megumi-chan, pero ten cuidado" dijo el rubio.

"Si" dijo la miko y se marchó.

Sakura miró a Naruto y sonrió. Pensó que ser un hermano mayor no le sentaba mal, y le conmovió la forma en que se preocupaba por la niña. "_Concéntrate Sakura. Estas en horario de trabajo_" se regañó mentalmente la de pelo rosa.

"¿Qué hago ahora Sakura-chan?" preguntó Naruto.

"Quítate toda la ropa de la parte superior y túmbate boca abajo en la camilla. Voy a examinar tus quemaduras" dijo Sakura.

La ninja médico se puso unos guantes y comenzó el examen médico. A simple vista eran unas quemaduras normales, sin embargo Naruto decía que no le dolían. Sakura le aplicó un ungüento anti quemaduras, pero nada más entrar en contacto con las heridas se disolvió. Después trato de utilizar la Palma Recuperadora para curar la zona lesionada, pero no tuvo efecto.

"¿Cómo lo ves, Sakura-chan?" preguntó Naruto.

"No puedo curar esto" respondió Sakura. "Necesito una muestra de tejido para analizarlo en el laboratorio".

"¿Es muy grave?" preguntó el rubio alarmado.

"No, no va a afectarte. Voy a empezar" dijo Sakura.

La chica utilizó anestesia local en la zona de la espalda donde había una quemadura. Después sacó una cuchilla especial para obtener un diminuto fragmento de piel y suturó la zona con aguja e hilo. Cuando Sakura terminó, le dio permiso a Naruto para vestirse de nuevo.

"Sakura-chan, no le digas a nadie esto ¿vale?" pidió el rubio, agarrando la muñeca derecha de la chica.

"Naruto yo…" dudó Sakura.

"Por favor" pidió otra vez Naruto. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de seriedad.

"De acuerdo" cedió Sakura. "Pero si te pillan, no me hago responsable ¿entiendes? Maldita sea, los chicos sois unos egoístas" se quejó la chica. "Ahora vete".

"¡Gracias Sakura-chan!" agradeció Naruto.

* * *

Era casi hora de comer, cuando Megumi llegó al cementerio de Konoha. Los cementerios eran lugares con una alta concentración de Energía Espiritual, y para la pequeña miko eran lo mejor del mundo.

Caminó entre las sepulturas con curiosidad. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que los muertos fuesen enterrados y no incinerados. En su religión se usaba el Fuego Espiritual de los Nekomatas para quemar los cuerpos y liberar el alma. De todos modos daba igual el método utilizado, pues no eran más que actos simbólicos.

Otro aspecto fundamental de la religión de Megumi era el respeto a los muertos. Cada semana había que visitar las tumbas, depositar ofrendas y quemar un palito de incienso.

Por eso se alegró cuando vio a una niña de su edad hacer eso frente a una tumba. Era una chica de pelo castaño, largo hasta los hombros y con un mechón suelto por la cara. Sus ojos eran de color malva claro. Vestía un kimono blanco muy sencillo, atado con un obi (cinturón) verde oscuro.

"Hola" saludó Megumi.

"¡Ah!" exclamó la otra niña con sorpresa. "Que susto me has dado. ¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Megumi" se presentó la miko. "No era mi intención asustarte, lo siento" se disculpó.

"Soy Hanabi Hyuga, del clan Hyuga. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" dijo la otra niña.

"Sólo quería felicitarte por honrar a tus muertos" respondió Megumi. "¿Es algún pariente cercano?"

"Sí, es mi madre. No la recuerdo mucho, pero mi hermana mayor dice que era muy buena persona" dijo Hanabi.

"Mi madre también se marchó al Mundo Puro".

"Jiji, hablas raro" Hanabi soltó una risita. "Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No. He llegado esta mañana" dijo Megumi.

"¡Qué interesante! Eres la primera persona que no me trata como a un ser superior" dijo Hanabi con ilusión.

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Las dos somos humanas" se extrañó la miko.

"¿A que sí? Solo los estúpidos ancianos del clan creen que no. Se empeñan en decirme que soy superior a la gente de Konoha, pero no es verdad" dijo Hanabi. "Ojala alguien cambie su forma de verme".

"¡Hanabi-sama!" una voz de hombre joven la llamó desde lejos.

"¡Ya voy, Neji-niisan!" respondió Hanabi. "Es mi primo, tengo que irme. ¡Espero verte de nuevo!" se despidió la niña.

Megumi observó a Hanabi irse y tuvo que hacer visera con la mano, pues el potente sol de mediodía la cegaba. Sintió un rugido en su estómago y decidió volver a casa para comer.

Al volver la esperaban Rin y Naruto, quienes habían comprado comida precocinada para comer. Los tres Jinchurikis comieron como una especie de familia, hecho que hacía tiempo que ninguno experimentaba.

* * *

Al atardecer, Yahiko, Itachi y Konan se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade. La Hokage les estaba regañando por su actuación independiente al dar una misión peligrosa a los miembros de Jinchurikis Guardianes.

"No entiendo por qué se enfada tanto" comentó Yahiko en voz baja, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Ninguno ha muerto".

"Es cierto. Ninguno ha perdido alguna extremidad" dijo Itachi.

"Según el informe, tu hermano casi pierde la mano" replicó Yahiko. "Por cierto, ¿de verdad le has dado las escrituras del Clan Uchiha? Igual te arrepientes"

"¿Por qué? Si yo viviese ahí, los fantasmas de mis parientes me abrirían en canal" respondió Itachi.

"¿Podéis dejar vuestro humor negro? ¡Estamos siendo regañados!" cortó Konan.

"¡PRESTAD ATENCIÓN!" exclamó Tsunade. "¡Danzo empieza a vigilaros! Si descubre vuestras acciones, no se quedará quieto".

"Pues ponle límites, baa-san. Además nadie confía en él, así que ¿Qué más da?" dijo Yahiko.

"No subestimes el poder militar de su Raíz" advirtió Tsunade. "No te creas intocable por ser descendiente de los Uzumaki, Yahiko".

"Tsunade-sama tiene razón" intervino Itachi. "Mira lo que ocurrió con los Uchiha".

"Ehm Itachi, los mataste tú" dijo Yahiko con ironía.

"Cierto pero Danzo me lo ordenó" puntualizó Itachi.

"¡Basta!" dijo Konan agarró a sus compañeros de las orejas. "Tsunade-sama, le prometo que no volveré a permitir ningún descuido más" se disculpó la de pelo azul.

"Gracias Konan. Ya podéis iros".

Fin del Capítulo

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Aquí acaba el tercer arco llamado 'El bosque de los gatos'. Nos vemos.**


End file.
